The 'Gift' of a Second Chance
by KnightsShadow
Summary: Cloud gets sent back into the past. How will he change it, what will he change, and will Sephiroth remember? Perhaps something very unexpected will happen instead. Though you'd think the title said it all. A SxC story. *Crisis Core Spoiler.*
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Final Fantasy, nor would I want to, because otherwise it wouldn't be what it is today. My many thanks for the characters and ideas go to the three brilliant artists, among others, who created this game and to their recent company, Square-Enix. So there.

**Warnings:**Yes, this is exactly what it says it is, a Sephiroth and Cloud fic. Do not speak of how I have not warned you. Rated M just to be safe.

**A very LONG A/N: READ IT! **(Now I have erased most of it. Pardon me for past offences if any were committed. I did not intend it and I was not in my right mind when it was first written.)

I originally had an original idea that made my feet stop, while I was walking, long enough to consider it….but while going out to eat jjamppong…I forgot it…..so, well, now you're stuck with whatever this turns out to be.

Also, this is the first story that I ever even considered submitting into a website. I actually prefer writing stories in pencil but I decided to type this one up. This might be the first fic or the first of the last, which depends on so many others, but I hope you relish in it as much as I had in writing this idea out.

Aerith – the Crisis Core name -------this one ,

Aeris – the Original Game name

Oh and on a side note: I'm going to refer to the English translations of the games and not the Japanese……….unless………hm……….maybe………….who knows. :} *shrugs*

Flamers are welcome, I don't care…your rants fall on deaf ears.

* * *

The 'Gift' of a "Second Chance".

Chapter 1

It had been about nearly a decade, ever since the Planet rose in turmoil. Sephiroth's reunion had failed and the rest of the remnants had vanished. Cloud remembered those times with heartache. He had given everything up when he realized the Stigma sent illnesses far and wide with hardly a cure. He had thought it best to stay away from his team but had also learned, later, that it was with people he trusted that he fought the hardest.

That had been two years ago.

He recalled the times when they were all together. He had travelled the Planet, gathering people, and they had helped him save the Planet. Of course, he had also travelled around thinking he was someone he wasn't. Zack.

Zack had been Cloud's closest friend and Aerith's boyfriend, or at least close to it, but they were still too much willing to sacrifice. Zack had died fighting for their lives, their freedom, and Aerith had died fighting for the Planet. He had failed to save them both.

That had been seven years ago.

His thoughts travelled backwards until he thought of Sephiroth and when he had been a renowned General of the greatest esteem. Cloud had been a mere infantryman then and was always travelling with Zack from place to place. The man had been sane at the time.

Whenever he thought of the great General Sephiroth, he kept wondering what sort of man he would end up to be if he never doubted his existence as a being. If, maybe perhaps, he had never read those documents, or if the man had been told the truth of his birth in the first place.

He would never know.

That had been nine years ago.

Now, the Planet was at peace once again and without Shinra extracting its essence. There was little to fight for anymore and Cloud felt that a part of him went missing when he laid his sword down for the final time. Though, there was the occasional monster hunt or the finding missing persons list.

Thinking about his memories, he wondered what he would do differently if he had a chance to do it again. Would he be able to stop the madness before it even began? Or would he start destroying everything himself? He didn't know.

Cloud started drowsing on the field next to a tree and enjoying the soft wind blowing in when he suddenly spotted a wave of pink above him. He didn't remember the last time he had seen someone wear that particular pink…. He quickly sat up, startled, to find none other than Aerith waving hello at him with a smile.

"Aerith?" He backed up into the tree. "You're alive?"

"Hi, Cloud." Aerith giggled. "And, sadly, no." She walked up to him and sat down beside him. Cloud looked doubtful but eventually relaxed against the tree again. There was a silence shared between them before Cloud sighed and looked towards the girl he had failed to save.

"Why are you here?"

Aerith cocked her head to one side. "Because I wanted to be?" She laughed at his incredulous look before continuing. "Actually, I came here to give you a gift."

"Gift?"

"Yes, a gift." She frowned, "But maybe you won't like it."

"A gift for what?"

She got up before twirling to face him again. Her braid circled around her just as it did for her many years ago. "Nothing in particular." She smiled. "Though I should probably warn you about it."

"What is it?" His curiosity was getting to him and he sat straighter in attention.

Aerith's face became serious. "…A second chance." She looked at Cloud sadly. "Don't worry. Everyone will remember it like a dream, but only that, a dream." She sighed. "They'll doubt that it actually ever happened…but they will remember."

"What do you mean a 'second chance'?" It was Cloud's turn to frown. "A second chance at what?"

Aerith waved Cloud's question away and continued. "You have nothing to worry about, though." She added cheerfully. "Unlike the others, you will remember it as you do now!" She gave a nervous laugh, "Well, I will too but don't tell anybody." She winked and put one finger to her lips. "It's our secret."

"Remember what?" Cloud was getting impatient and nervous all at once. He didn't know where this was going but he didn't think he would end up liking that "gift".

"Oh but by 'everyone' I only meant our team so don't worry, Cloud, Sephiroth won't remember…I think." She laughed nervously. Suddenly, a light started surrounding Cloud before his vision was nearly impaired by it.

"Aerith! Wait!" He tried struggling to his feet. "What do you mean that Sephiroth won't.— "

Aerith just smiled and waved cheerfully as Cloud was engulfed in the confusing light. He meekly started to argue but not before Aerith shouted a "Good Luck!".

Finding it futile to struggle, Cloud fell in a white out.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Cloud couldn't believe what had just happened. He rubbed his face and tried to convince himself it was all just a dream. That must be it, a dream.

"Cloud Strife!" Shocked, he snapped his eyes open. His vision wavered with the sudden movement so Cloud shook his head as he slowly, but warily, took in his surroundings. He blinked in surprise. This was when he had been chosen to go………with Zack……..to Nibelheim!

"Cloud Strife!" The commander barked for his attention.

Cloud straightened himself up, something he did out of an old habit, but apparently it was now a new habit. Aerith had sent him back through time! Was this the "Gift" she mentioned? Was this the "Second Chance"? He couldn't believe it. This just shouldn't be possible.

"For the last time, Strife!" The commander barked into his face.

Cloud jumped. It had been ages since he had been called to attention like that. He hesitantly saluted, unsure. "Y-Yes, sir."

"It seems you are not ready to take on this mission, cadet." He all but growled.

Cloud had to think of something…and fast. "No, sir. Apologies, sir, I was formulating how to better utilize my gun…,sir." He saluted again. The commanding officer furrowed a brow before giving Cloud a once over. He reluctantly bought the excuse and turned his attention towards the others.

"Hmph. Just be glad that we can't afford to switch operatives now, cadet." With that, he spun and walked in the other direction with a clipboard of names he had been checking earlier under his arm.

Cloud let out a breath he realized he had been holding. This was déjà vu all over again and he feared the rest might be just that. Looking around, he quickly found the flight of stairs he remembered to lead to the bathrooms and ran towards them. He had to talk to Aerith again and fast.

Cloud rushed into the bathroom and leaned over the sink to look the mirror. This must be a hallucination. This must be! Taking off his helmet, Cloud gripped the sink before he carefully forced himself to look into the mirror. What he saw didn't surprise him as nearly as much as the mako that was still reflected in his eyes. Now, how was he supposed to look a person in the face and talk normally when it was obvious something had changed?

"Aerith." He breathed with defeat.

Running a hand over his head a realization dawned on him. He blinked. Several thoughts floated into his head. The first, he realized, was that Aerith was still alive in this time and, as she had indicated earlier, she would have also retained her memories. The second was that Zack was still alive. He could save him, and Sephiroth could live differently than he had before…after…!

He scratched his head. The last thing Cloud noticed was his body. He could still feel that he had a portion of his previous strength still left within him, if not half. He wouldn't be as weak as he was before and could now probably survive for quite a while against Sephiroth…possibly. It was a fresh new perspective.

Looking in the mirror again, he sighed. Now the main problem was how to avoid anyone looking into his eyes long and carefully enough to see the mako. This time round, he was particularly glad that the infantry had such ridiculous helmets to cover their faces. Maybe he could fool everyone into believing that he was really shy without his helmet on.

Sighing, he dropped the helmet on his head before heading out to meet Zack. He decided to just go with what he had done before until he figured out how to stop whatever was to come later on.

xxx xxx

Cloud stood fidgeting in the middle of the Shinra hall. He had opted for taking off his helmet earlier because he realized he was sweating too much with a nervous energy. Nobody would notice…would they?

Shrugging, Cloud decided that nobody expected a cadet to have mako in the first place so they wouldn't look too closely to see the difference. They'd just think it was a trick of the light or something.

Looking around Cloud realized this place brought more unpleasant memories than pleasant ones and meeting Zack again was giving Cloud a hell of a lot to be nervous about. Thinking about Zack made Cloud think of Sephiroth, which was even more nerve-wracking considering he'd killed the man…more than once.

Actually, over time, Cloud started feeling an immense pity for the great General. He considered all of the things Sephiroth had gone through, much of which wasn't his actual choice, and felt sorry for the man he had once admired. But, now that he could give Sephiroth a second chance, he didn't really know how to act around the general.

Sighing in defeat, he swore he would talk to Aerith to find out what she was thinking in sending him back into this crisis. What was she hoping to accomplish? He really didn't want to go through this again.

He was so caught up in his many worries that he hadn't heard the sound of footsteps approaching his way.

"What's up?" Cloud jumped before spinning in the direction of a familiar voice. Z-Zack? He stared wide eyed before clearing his throat and reigning in his shock. He calmed down a bit and breathed. He'd been through this before.

But what had he said before? …Ah, yes…

"I'm having a little trouble rounding up the group…"

"We're in a hurry, let's move it!" Cloud found Zack was as impatient as ever and smiled inwardly with the thought.

He couldn't believe he was doing this again but he straightened anyway and answered with a "Sir!". He couldn't help but laugh on the inside while trying to keep a straight face.

"Wha - -Cloud?" Apparently, realization dawned on Zack's face. "Together again, eh?" he smiled. "All right!"

"Thanks." Cloud found himself answering Zack as he would have, as he had done, more than half a decade ago. He smiled with the memory and the joy of being able to do so again. "Hold on, I'll get everyone." And with a lightness in his heart that he hadn't felt in a long time, Cloud ran to assemble the others.

After gathering the others, Cloud realized that Zack didn't notice the mako in his eyes. He let out a breath, glad that Zack's hyperactive personality sometimes stopped him from looking into the finer detail of things. He shrugged as he and the other two cadets, (which he sadly knew wouldn't survive the trip), stood facing forward in a small line waiting for Sephiroth and Zack to appear.

Zack came first. Then they stood straighter when Sephiroth headed their way, all grand in a wave of black and silver. Cloud nearly sighed but then again…Sephiroth would have caught on then.

Cloud looked at Sephiroth. It had been a long time since he had…killed him…again…. The man looked absolutely normal, like nothing had ever happened to make him mad. But then again, it hadn't. So now here he was, faced with the same problem as before, only this time he knew what was going to happen and try to stop it.

Suddenly, Cloud realized something strange about what Aerith had said before. 'A second chance'. Thinking more about it, Cloud didn't really need a second chance at saving the world or anything, nor could he have saved Aerith and the planet at the same time…so what was it?

"By the way, where are we going?" Cloud heard Zack asking Sephiroth.

Sephiroth was looking at Cloud, a quirk of the eyebrow when Cloud looked straight back at him. Cloud stood wondering if something was on his face………Shoot! He had forgotten the mako! Sephiroth was sure to notice!

Apparently, not wanting to leave Zack's question unanswered, Sephiroth turned, looking unaffected by what he had seen, and faced away from Cloud.

This was going turning out to be a more difficult thing than he had first imagined. He nearly groaned.

Looking at the two Soldiers, Cloud was dreading Sephiroth's answer even before it was said.

"To Nibelheim."

xxx xxx

"Sir…s, something strange just crashed into our truck!"

Sephiroth stood. "That would be our monster…"

One of their three hadn't survived the road trip. He had been slain by the dragon that had stopped them midway. Cloud knew it was coming but the cadet had been the first to go out this time as well and he hadn't been able to stop him in time. And, even though he knew, he couldn't help but mourn for their loss. They were only children compared to how old he actually was.

Sephiroth had slain the beast like before, only, it was Zack helping him this time, unlike what he had thought a long time ago. He chuckled inwardly. How delusional he had been. But he fired his gun and continued firing until the beast fell to the floor in a bloody mess. He walked up to it to see the last flicker of life go out from its eyes. It had only been protecting its territory. Cloud felt sad that they had slaughtered it,…again from his point of view. He sighed.

When he had regained his self and his memory, he had thought the dragon didn't really exist and that they hadn't beaten it all those years ago. Apparently, he was wrong.

They walked up to Nibelheim, Cloud was absolutely dreading this part. It was like watching a movie that had been broken so that it would only play one part over and over again. He kept inwardly groaning to himself just waiting for the question to come. But at least he put on his helmet again this time. Cloud wanted to see if Tifa had enough sense to try and approach him.

"So, how does it feel?" Sephiroth asked. "To be home after all this time? I have no hometown. I wouldn't know." Cloud nearly groaned aloud but stifled it with much effort. What should he do? Answer it as he nearly did back then or should he not?

Well, soon enough, Zack asked that one particular question back.

"Uh…what about family?"

Cloud nearly cringed. This was where everything began.

"My mother's name is Jenova. She died shortly after I was born. My father…" Cloud thought about whether he should have denied that claim. But a mere infantryman shouting denials at the General would be quite a strange sight to see. Instead, he turned to see Sephiroth chuckling rather darkly with a sneer and a look in his eye that said everything was despicable. Cloud shivered before Sephiroth gave his sort of shrug. "Why am I talking about this? Come on, let's go."

Following Sephiroth, Cloud glanced back behind him to see Zack giving Sephiroth's back an incredulously confused look.

"Sephiroth's mother's name is Jenova?" Zack contemplated. He crossed his arms in a sideways glance. "Huh…"

Zack ran to catch up with the others but before he reached Sephiroth, a voice spoke behind them.

"Are you one of the Soldier people who've come to investigate?" Cloud froze in place. That was Tifa's voice, only this time her question was a bit hesitant than what he remembered it to be.

Zack spun around to face Tifa, who had a weird look on her face as if she had said the exact thing before at one point.

"Yeah, my name is Zack, and I'm with Soldier." He got a proud smile on his face. "1st Class, mind you, 1st Class!" he grinned.

Tifa put on her thinking face and looked at Zack doubtfully.

"Huh."

Zack gawked. "What do you mean, "Huh"?"

"Are there a lot of Soldier 1st Classes?" Tifa straightened and asked, serious, and dead on to Zack.

"Nope, we're a small, elite group." Zack pounded his chest proud.

"They only sent two?"

"Yeah, me and Sephiroth." Zack looked back towards Sephiroth, who looked on the conversation in his indifferent manner. Cloud watched from the sidelines, absolutely knowing what was going to happen that he could have said it word for word…that is, unless Tifa decided to do something strange and drastic.

"Uh-huh…" She turned and started walking away, but not before spinning around again and raising her hand a bit as if to ask a question of Zack.

Cloud tensed, just waiting for Tifa to say something this time. But eventually, as before, Tifa just shook her head and ran away. It made Cloud wonder whether she had a different question to ask this time about whether he was here and not the question about whether he was a Soldier.

He saw Zack cross his arms and whisper that Tifa was a "Weird girl…" but it made him smile.

He headed towards the inn and stood right outside the door as Sephiroth announced they would depart for the reactor at dawn…and to make sure to get plenty of sleep, which Cloud didn't think he could do.

"Only one of you needs to keep watch." Sephiroth said before he turned and headed to the doors.

Cloud decided this was perfect. This time, he would be the one standing watch as the others slept to think about how to, and he didn't really like the word, sabotage their mission. It would be a long night.

"Ah, that's right…" Cloud turned his head to see that Sephiroth was talking to him. "You have permission to go visit family and friends, if you so wish." He headed straight inside.

"Nibelheim, huh…" Zack sighed before heading in as well.

Cloud quietly followed behind Zack. This was a good time to see how quiet he could be with half of his skills. If Sephiroth couldn't hear him either, it would be a bonus.

He crouched on the stairs and behind the wall so that he could hear their conversation. He was close enough to hear their whispers as well.

Taking a bold peak, he caught Sephiroth looking out the window as Zack approached him to ask.

"What are you looking at?"

Sephiroth had a slightly strained look on his face as if trying to remember something.

"This landscape…" he breathed. "I could swear I've seen it before."

Well, that wasn't good. Cloud hit himself mentally. Sephiroth was looking down at the Shinra Mansion and remembering that he had been there before with Hojo. Had been there with his real mother, Lucrecia Crescent, and had been the center of the Jenova Project. He cursed under his breath, which he immediately held when he felt Sephiroth slowly turn his way.

By this time, Zack had walked into one of the rooms and collapsed on the bed. It had only been Sephiroth who was staring out the window still contemplating why the scenery had looked so familiar. And now, Cloud was slowly, but quietly, edging down the stairs in an attempt to get away.

xxxxx xxxxx xxxxx

Sephiroth turned to look towards the staircase. Was there someone spying on them? Perhaps it was someone's pet…but, no. He had clearly heard a voice and becoming suspicious, and surprised that he had not heard them earlier, he started walking towards the steps. Perhaps he was too absorbed in trying to remember that he had missed clear footfalls heading their way? That could not be. No one had been able to sneak up on him before and he doubted the residents of this town were better than even other Soldier 1sts. He had quiet pride that not even Genesis nor Angeal could ever sneak up on him even if they tried, which they had at one point.

Taking another step closer he found it odd he was not hearing anyone scurrying down the stairs and away by this time. Maybe they had frozen in place? It was such an odd predicament that he found himself considering what to ask the person once confronted with them. Why were they spying? Why were they here? How could I have not heard you? Or perhaps he should ask, why they had cursed to make themselves known.

Sighing slightly, Sephiroth rounded the corner to look down the stairs and was prepared to meet the person one on one. Surprisingly, and he doesn't surprise well, he only saw a flash of blue before the person ran out the door and out of sight. He had not heard him!

xxxxx xxxxx xxxxx

Cloud rounded the corner of the inn and hid in the shadows. He was breathing harshly, with his heart pounding in his chest. Clutching it, he couldn't believe Sephiroth had nearly caught him. It was so close that all Cloud could think about was how to answer him when he obviously had no answer.

He paused as he heard the slight creak of the inn door opening. Was Sephiroth out looking for him? Did he know he was the one that had spied on them? This was turning out to be a disaster and Cloud's mind started reeling.

He caught a glimpse of silver hair before dashing behind the buildings and into the trees that grew out in back as silently as possible. His erratic breathing wasn't helping, his nervousness either. What was he supposed to do now? Head back to the inn, feign sleep, and then explain to whoever approached him why he was so tired and beet red as if he had run for hours? Not a chance.

So he just slipped into the trees before he heard, rather than saw, Sephiroth approaching his general direction. This was going to be one heck of a chase.

xxxxx xxxxx xxxxx

Sephiroth found this puzzling.

How could he not track this person long enough to catch him? He did not run after the being because he feared he would miss him in the wrong way.

His hearing was failing him. That had to be it. Then again, his eyes couldn't seem to catch the person's form for long either. It was as elusive as a fly would be to an average being. How could he not catch this one person? The Great General Sephiroth?

He frowned at that. When had he been considered so 'Great'? If anyone else were to see him now chasing some phantom, which is what he deemed it to be, they would be in for quite a laugh.

Looking around he wondered if he should just level the area and force the person out of hiding before getting him to explain to him how he had remained so elusive. But that would only lead to more trouble, for him and the company, so he decided to leave it be for today.

The being would surely come back if there was something he wanted waiting somewhere. For now, Sephiroth decided to head back to the inn for a strategy on how to catch this elusive phantom that had defeated him in a game of hide-and-seek.

xxxxx xxxxx xxxxx

Cloud sighed in relief. He couldn't believe he had managed to stay away long enough for the General to give up.

Sliding down from the tree he had climbed in panic he started heading back to the inn, cautious in case Sephiroth really hadn't given up. Hearing a sudden sound, Cloud whipped his head to one side so quickly he hit his head on a low branch. He groaned. It was a wild rabbit.

"Well…at least these helmets are good for something."

Maybe Zack would not ask him where he was, if he was lucky. So he quickly made his way back.

Unfortunately, Cloud found Zack all hyperactive and doing squats next to the bed waiting for him to return.

"So, where've you been?" Zack gave Cloud a puppy dog look of "Tell me!"

"Uh…I went…for a walk?"

"That's it? You didn't meet anyone you knew or something?" Zack looked disappointed.

"Yeah…" Cloud felt bad for lying to Zack but he couldn't just say that he had been spying on the General and went to play 'catch' with him.

"Aw, and here I thought you were going to tell me all about Tifa." He flopped back onto the bed with a pout. "Well, we should sleep. Tomorrow we go to the reactor." He grinned.

Cloud sat on his bed and looked at Zack.

"Uh…Zack?"

"…" There was a sudden snore and Cloud couldn't help but laugh. He couldn't fall asleep that fast even if he tried.

Feeling tired Cloud lay back on his bed and started dozing.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: I know the gift of the goddess is a Banora apple or a.k.a a Dumbapple and whatever, so I'm not ignorant on what it actually truly is.

I also know that Minerva was the one who stopped Genesis' degradation but I'm changing that so that it might be Cloud who helps him instead. Heh, they look so similar, no? Cloud and Minerva.^^ Still~, my idea!

I've decided to submit three chapters first. If it ends up likable, perhaps I'll submit the next tomorrow.

Chapter 3

They met up at the gates to the Shinra Mansion. Tifa was already there and so was a strange man holding a camera. Zack expressed his surprise at seeing Tifa while Sephiroth started assessing, with cold eyes, whether she would be up to the challenge or not. Cloud just sighed, which earned him a quick look by Sephiroth before he turned his attention back towards the girl.

"Tifa! You're our guide?" Zack looked happy.

"At your service!"

The strange man with the camera stepped up. He was an odd sort of man who seemed to really want a picture of Sephiroth.

"Okay… Say Cheese!"

There was a snap and the picture was taken. Cloud frowned. He had had so much trouble because of that one photo in the past.

Tifa ignored the man and continued talking to Zack.

"Nobody is a better guide than me in this town."

Zack protested. "But it's too dangerous!" He frowned. "We can't get you involved in something like this!"

Sephiroth finally sighed. "She'll be fine, if you protect her."

On their way up to the reactor a rather large monster started attacking them. Zack and Sephiroth both pulled out their swords, Cloud wished he could have had his at the moment too, while the other cadet pulled out his gun. Unfortunately, it went straight for him and all he could do was react quickly.

He side-stepped the beast and hit it behind its neck with his bare hands. When the creature, having been knocked down, started rising again to screech at him Sephiroth speared it through.

Zack ran up to Cloud. "Stay back, it's just knocked out. It could wake up and start chowing down on you!" Cloud started dusting his uniform before he received odd looks from everyone.

"What?"

"You know how to fight bare fisted?" Zack gawked at Cloud.

"What about you? You didn't pull out your sword."

Zack gave a grin. "Use brings about wear, tear, and rust. So usually, I just hit with the blunt side."

"Uh-huh…"

Tifa waved towards them from up ahead. "Hurry, we're almost there!"

Cloud and Zack started towards her but not before Cloud saw Sephiroth considering some things with that look of his. He tensed. Maybe he figured out who the 'spy' was from yesterday. He just went along stiffly towards the reactor.

On the way, the bridge collapsed…and they lost their second cadet. Sephiroth decided they couldn't waste any more time looking for the man so they had continued. Cloud felt himself mourn, again, for the man. Perhaps this was fate. Feeling resigned, they continued heading for the Nibel reactor.

The Nibel reactor was big, old and rusty. It looked like a reactor that had been out of working order for more than a decade but, apparently, the look of the thing didn't stop Sephiroth from ascending the steps.

"I want to go inside and look, too!" Tifa cried out.

Sephiroth stopped and turned around to shake his head as he would towards a child in a disapproving manner. "This is a top-secret facility. Non-Shinra personnel are not permitted inside." He explained smoothly.

"But…!

Ignoring Tifa's ranting, Sephiroth turned towards Cloud. "Keep the young lady safe."

Cloud wasn't excited about the idea of having to watch Tifa…again…but for now he would have to just sit and listen to his superior.

Zack ran up the steps to catch up with Sephiroth before looking at Cloud with a thumbs-up and a smile. They left Tifa and Cloud alone.

Looking at Tifa, Cloud found that she seemed to have some questions she wanted to ask but was afraid to do so in case she was mistaken. Cloud didn't feel all that comfortable either…

Their shared silence stretched on for ages.

xxx xxx

While waiting with Tifa, Cloud came to some disturbing realizations. For one, when earlier Tifa had asked if there were many 1st Class Soldiers, Zack had answered no, that they were a small but elite group. But thinking of it now, Cloud could barely remember something from a long time ago. He remembered that there were two other Soldier 1sts with Zack and Sephiroth.

This was when he had mako poisoning from Hojo's tinkering for five years. His body may have been incapable of doing anything but he was still a bit aware at the time. Thankful for that now, he realized Zack had called the man 'Genesis'. He wondered where Genesis was now, and whether he was deteriorating as he had been before.

But there was another puzzling issue. Often times, he heard Zack refer to another Soldier. Cloud guessed that dog-like creature with one set of white wings on its back was that particular Soldier at one time or another. He had saved his life long ago as Zack went to face Genesis. He felt grateful to the creature, and Zack had called it Angeal. That and the fact that Director Lazard, if that man that didn't look like the director really was him, had said that he was made into an Angeal copy. Now he knew what the other two 1st Classes looked like.

But wait a moment. There was something strange going on inside the reactor last time at this very moment. Before, he had been too weak and simply following orders to head inside and to find out what was happening but, this time, he had to try and do something.

He whipped his head in the direction of the reactor enough to hear the fire materia being cast. His advanced hearing with the help of the mako helped make things clear. He rushed up the steps but not before telling Tifa to stay put in a serious voice.

He ran inside fast enough to hear Genesis call Sephiroth a monster after having Zack blasted away.

Genesis landed on the steps behind Sephiroth. "Sephiroth…" he drawled. "You were the greatest monster created by the Jenova Project."

Zack struggled from where he was sprawled. "Genesis… So you are alive!"

Genesis looked towards Zack. "I suppose I am, if you can call this living."

Sadly, Cloud saw that Genesis was indeed degenerating, but he had no time to think about how to help the man for now. Instead, he hid behind some of the generators which harbored the failed experiments of Hojo. He sneered in disgust but he had to reach Sephiroth and Genesis quickly before Genesis decided to make Sephiroth doubt his existence.

He started climbing behind the generators row by row. Since he proved he could be elusive to even Sephiroth he was betting he could try the same to the other 1st Class Soldier.

Eventually, he crawled close enough to be right behind the generator next to Genesis, at least enough to hear their conversation clearly.

"What is the Jenova Project?" Sephiroth demanded.

"The Jenova Project…" Genesis began, and that was the cue Cloud needed to jump from his hiding place and to dive straight for Genesis.

"Wha-" Genesis crashed into the floor with Cloud on top of him. Surprising to the others, and to Genesis himself, Cloud was able to keep the Soldier 1st within his grip. Genesis grit his teeth. "Who are you?" He demanded.

Cloud ignored him and turned to Zack. "Zack, help me with him!"

"Cloud?"

"Cloud? What an adorable name." Genesis snorted in amusement. "Now, why would you wish to stop me?"

"Zack!" Cloud called again. This time he looked towards Sephiroth to see if the man was going to try and stop him. Instead, Sephiroth looked towards Cloud, surprised that he had been snuck up on again.

"I'm coming!" Zack struggled to his feet. "Hold on."

By this time, Genesis had managed to struggle an arm free from Cloud's hold. "Who are you to wish to stop me?" He punched Cloud in the face, effectively knocking off the helmet. He paused in his second attempt in hitting Cloud and went wide-eyed.

"Cloud!" Zack struggled to all fours but he was still rather slow. Sephiroth, on the other hand, had taken a step forward subconsciously to try and prevent something. He didn't really know what side he should fight for though and, when he saw that Genesis wasn't hitting Cloud again, he stayed where he stood.

Genesis lowered his arm and stared long and hard at Cloud. "The gift of the Goddess."

"What?" Cloud asked confused.

"The son of the Goddess Minerva." Genesis breathed defeated. Cloud looked strangely at Genesis.

"You are Genesis…" He stated simply. "And I have a mother."

"What? Do you know me?" Genesis gave a cold laugh. Cloud couldn't answer because otherwise he would have given himself away.

"I…I could help you."

Cloud didn't know for sure at the moment but he figured that since he still had a lot of his strength, his body had also retained some of the Jenova cells, Sephiroth's cells, within him. Genesis looked at him doubtfully.

"How could a mere infantryman help me?" Cloud looked square into his eyes in a frown, which happened to make Genesis widen his. "Mako? How?"

Cloud looked away. He had forgotten about that. Genesis looked like he was analyzing Cloud's face before using enough strength to struggle free. He rose from the ground and flew out of reach.

"You have an interesting acquaintance, Sephiroth." Genesis chuckled and looked towards Cloud. "We shall meet again." He flew away.

Cloud sat squarely on the floor where he had been pushed off. He could feel that the others had so many questions to ask him but he looked away and sighed. This was becoming more and more difficult with each passing second. What was his mode of action now?

"Cloud!" Zack ran up to him. "Hey, are you alright?"

"Yeah…" he shrugged.

Zack got all excited on him soon afterwards and sat down straight in front of him. "So, how'd you do that?" he grinned.

"Do what?" Cloud looked confused at Zack.

"You know, sneak up on a 1st Class like Genesis!"

"Uh…"

"Oh, and how you held him in place though he should be stronger than you!"

"I…"

"And what did he mean when he called you the 'son of Minerva' or something?" Zack scratched the back of his head.

"I'm not sure."

"And-"

Cloud suddenly jumped to his feet. "Wait! Zack!" He looked down at Zack in worry. He remembered something from the past when he had been beaten by what looked like the Soldier Genesis but was not. "We have to help Tifa! There are Genesis like clones that are coming to attack her!" He rushed to the door, paused to pick up the helmet that had fallen near, put it on, then rushed out.

Zack scrambled up. "Wait, how do you know?" Zack yelled after him.

"Damn it." Cloud cursed under his breath. Last time, Cloud had been injured trying to save Tifa and she had to help him all the way down the mountain.

Running outside, he saw that he had been right, though they were still a little ways away. Tifa had taken a battle stance and the enemies were approaching quickly. He pulled out his gun and started firing rapidly. They quickly dodged but not before a bullet had grazed the main one. If he remembered anything it was that a gun's bullets would do little damage. He needed a sword.

Zack soon rushed out after Cloud. He skidded to a stop as he saw the large creature wielding the scythe. He drew his blade and readied himself for combat.

"Zack!" Cloud yelled back. "A gun won't do anything! I need a sword!"

Cloud started being pushed back and he took Tifa with him. He started taking Tifa around the reactor and into the back where they might be shielded for a little time if any.

"Just take Tifa and run! I'll take care of this!" Zack started charging at the creature, all the while aiming his materia to the other monsters that surrounded it. This was going to be rough.

Cloud pushed Tifa into a corner under the stairs. He needed to help Zack fight off these creatures but how? Looking around, the only thing he could think of was to grab Zack's blade and start swinging it around himself. What good that would do…. On the other hand, there was also the option that Sephiroth might lend him his sword, which would be even more ridiculous, especially since only Sephiroth could wield the Masamune blade.

Cloud was running out of options so he just charged ahead bare-handed. He was abruptly stopped by a hand gripping his shoulder, and when he turned to see who it was, the black gloves gave it away. He looked up to find Sephiroth behind his back. Sephiroth was looking at him in a contemplative manner.

"We have quite a bit to discuss." He frowned at Cloud as if trying to figure him out, but soon gave up. "For now, stay with the girl. I shall help Zack." And drawing his sword, he made his way to Zack.

Credit to Sephiroth's strength, the monsters didn't last very long against him. At one swing of his blade the creatures fell before him and didn't even bother to twitch. Cloud found himself struck in awe once again as he witnessed Sephiroth doing battle with someone other than himself. The thought stuck. He was always going to be amazed by the man's skills.

Sephiroth flicked his sword once to flick off all the residue left on it before returning it to its rightful place by his side. He, then, turned towards Zack and found him scrubbing his sword as well.

Finally done, Zack stood and reattached the blade back on his back. But, taking a glance around, he saw that Sephiroth had taken a seat on the metal stairs while Cloud and Tifa had struck a conversation on the bottom, surprisingly with Sephiroth interjecting every now and then to add a comment or suggestion. Zack walked up to them.

"What're you guys talking about?"

"Oh," Tifa explained. "How to effectively prevent monsters from coming into town, the reversal of the deterioration of Genesis, and what this Hojo scientist plans to do with his research." She frowned at the last part. "Hojo…, why does everything seem so familiar? Like I've lived it all before."

Cloud gave a nervous sweat before Sephiroth interjected. "That cannot be possible. Otherwise, you would be living in the past." he simply stated.

"Well, anyhow. We should be heading back. I'm beat." Zack proclaimed.

"Yeah, I'm a bit tired too." Tifa yawned.

Deciding that everyone was tired for the day, they all headed back to the inn. Cloud kept glancing at Sephiroth from time to time, wondering if he would head towards the Shinra Mansion. It would be troublesome if he did.

"I have to get home now, so bye." Tifa waved goodbye before running out towards her home. Zack did some squats before he retired as well, Cloud followed but not without keeping a wary eye on Sephiroth that he do the same.

Sephiroth seemed preoccupied with his thoughts to be unable to notice Cloud giving him such an odd look. Although, he did take the hint that he should retire as well and headed towards his room in amusement. Everything seemed fine…for now.

Cloud sat on his bed as Zack squatted off his nervous energy. When he was finally satisfied he made his way to the bed.

"I'm gonna crash. Night!" he announced before automatically dropping dead as soon as his head hit the pillow.

"Zack?" Cloud waved a hand in front of Zack's face but all he was greeted with was a snore. Satisfied, he grabbed his gun and headed out the door.

It was probably too early for Sephiroth to think that they had all fallen asleep so this was the perfect time to make it into the Shinra Mansion. It was getting dark and not many people would approach the mansion anyhow, so the creaking of the wrought iron fence made little difference.

Cloud entered the room with the hidden door that led down to the basement after retrieving the key and Odin. He couldn't bear the thought of leaving Odin behind. He smiled. The first thing he had to do was wake Vincent, so he left his gun leaned against the grey wall and opened the door to make his way down and into the hall. Unfortunately, it was as dirty as he remembered it to be so on his way to the room with the coffins; he slipped at one point and fell into the dust. This was just wonderful.

Cloud dusted what he could off before opening the wooden door that barred his way. He automatically went for the one where Vincent lay asleep and opened the lid. He laid asleep the same way as he had before and found the situation humorous.

"Vincent. Wake up." He poked the man on the arm. Being disturbed for the first time in years he groggily opened his eyes to reveal the two red orbs that matched his whole outfit. At first, when Vincent looked at who had awoken him, he thought he was still dreaming. But after he sat up a bit more and looked around his surroundings he decided otherwise.

"…Cloud…?" the man asked.

"Yeah, it's not a dream." Cloud straightened up. "Aerith sent us back in time so now not even Tifa has guts enough to find out whether I'm really here or not."

"…You…are younger." Vincent now stood and stepped out of the coffin before turning to face a much shorter Cloud than he remembered.

"I know. I woke you five years before I actually had before….in the future, before…" Cloud nearly growled. "This is too confusing."

Vincent seemed lost in thought for a moment before looking at Cloud again. "The others?"

"They all still think it's a dream. At least, I think so anyway. I haven't seen them yet, besides you and Tifa."

"…" Vincent gave a look to Cloud demanding he explain the situation without actually saying anything. It was one thing they had shared in common.

"Sephiroth is sane." Vincent's eyes widened by just a fraction. "And he's here right now. I'm trying to stop him from ever going insane and I think I'll need a little more help than what I am now."

"…I see…"

"I need to stop him from coming down here but I'm not sure I can stop him alone –" there was the slight creaking sound of the gate opening.

"Is that him?"

"Yeah. We should probably get out of here now." He started heading for the door. "I'm going to sit in front of the entrance so that he doesn't come through. We have to stop him at all costs."

Vincent nodded. "Understood."

Cloud ran towards the door and shut it, knowing Vincent would be able to get out with that disappearing trick he did. The last thing he should worry about was Vincent so he relocked the door, grasped his gun and sat on the floor in front of the stone wall before Sephiroth arrived.

A half an hour passed and Cloud started wondering if Sephiroth was ever going to come into the room. He started dozing, slightly, before the door opened and the man himself stood in the room. What a perfect timing he had.

Sephiroth looked surprised to find Cloud dozing in front of the wall in the room where the secret passage was supposedly hidden. Why was he here? And how had he known someone, mainly he, would be there later in the evening? So many questions popped into Sephiroth's head, all of which were unanswerable unless he goaded the boy into telling him, and it disturbed him that a cadet might know him better than he knew himself.

Sephiroth hadn't thought about going to the Mansion until later that night when he realized Hojo's old research documents might be scattered about someplace. He believed it would prove the things about his existence and the reason why Genesis kept calling him a monster.

He frowned at that. Was he really so different to be called a monster? But then again, Genesis was deteriorating. That meant that something was going on with the research facility and the developments of Soldiers.

Looking back at the cadet in front of him, Cloud Strife, he felt that he wasn't understanding the entire situation. What was missing? What about this boy made him hesitate with so many emotions? And how had he managed to elude him, twice now?

He figured that the one he had been chasing the other day was Strife. Not many people could avoid his senses for long, and there sure as hell couldn't be a coincidence of two people doing the same within a matter of two days in this town. He needed answers and needed them fast.

"Strife."

Cloud looked up at Sephiroth as if there was nothing unusual about his being there. "Sir?"

"What are you doing here?" was going to be his first question, though it hadn't come out as strongly as he had intended. Instead, he sounded more flabbergasted.

"…" What could he answer with? Should he say something like, 'I was waiting for you, sir?' or maybe something like, 'I knew you would be here, sir?' or perhaps something like, 'I wanted to make sure you didn't go mad, sir?'. This was ridiculous. There was no way to answer that question without revealing too much of what he knew. Instead, perhaps he should have left it to Vincent.

Sephiroth looked at Cloud. Obviously, the boy couldn't say anything without revealing too much so he decided to rephrase his question a bit.

"How did you know I was going to be here?"

Cloud frowned. He didn't have an answer for that either. How was he supposed to answer Sephiroth's questions when all they said were 'I'm from the future!'? Exasperated, Cloud just sighed.

"I'm sorry, sir. I can't say."

Sephiroth quirked a brow in question. This boy was truly a mystery to be able to leave so many puzzle pieces around without anyone ever being able to solve it. Running out of options, Sephiroth decided for a tactical move.

He glanced around. "I see you have found the door to Hojo's old lab. May I be let through? There are some documents I wish to look over."

Cloud's face went serious and grim. "Sorry, sir. I cannot let you through."

"Your reason?" Sephiroth was beyond curious now. What exactly was he hiding in a lab that he couldn't show to him, and how had he discovered it in the first place.

Cloud looked away. "I can't say…, sir."

"Cannot or will not?"

"…" He really didn't know.

Sephiroth was getting impatient but, surprisingly, not mad. He found this game the boy played to be intriguing in the least. Now, the question was, what could he mention that would incite a response in him? Or at least say something that would make him slip up some information.

"If I am not" and he chuckled darkly with humor, "allowed, then I might as well see if you have the answers I seek." Sephiroth towered over Cloud as a show of a bit of force to try and intimidate the cadet. "What do you know of the Jenova Project?"

Sephiroth smiled. Ah, there it was. Cloud had tensed just slightly at the mention of the name. This was going to prove to be interesting, indeed.

He looked around until he found an old wooden chair. Pulling it up, he sat on it in front of Cloud and leaned back. Cloud was still sitting on the floor with absolutely no inclination to move. Sephiroth smirked at Cloud's indignant huff before bitter resignation was written over his face. Interesting. He knew he was in a losing battle.

"Perhaps you can enlighten me on why you have mako in your eyes." He started.

Cloud lowered his head in defeat, very much like a puppy would, and glanced sideways. Sephiroth relished in his little victory.

"I…fell in a pool? Sir?"

"A mako pool?"

Cloud still wouldn't look at Sephiroth. "Yes?"

There was a small silence, which only proved to unnerve Cloud, before Sephiroth continued. "Are you lying to me, cadet?"

Cloud's gaze shifted to the other direction but didn't answer, which was answer enough for Sephiroth.

"Then what of Genesis? How did you know his name and face?"

"A poster?"

"He was supposed to be secret case."

"…" Darn it. He was trapped. Where was Vincent when you needed him? Though, even if they did escape, the documents would still be there. Then what would they do? Sephiroth would go mad…again….

"Strife." Sephiroth sighed and ran a hand through his hair, which brought back Cloud's attention. "How did you know about the Genesis clones and when they would attack?"

"…"

"Answer me." Sephiroth looked sharply at Cloud though the tone itself wasn't harsh. Cloud had no choice but to obey to some extent. Sephiroth was that kind of man, one who demanded your attention even if you didn't want to be demanded of.

"I…" Should he tell him that he had gone through it before? Could he tell him? He had no idea. He was getting frustrated so he snapped his head up to look Sephiroth square into the eyes. "I've seen it before."

"Seen?" Now this was getting interesting.

"I've done it before." Cloud faltered a little.

"Done?"

Cloud grit his teeth. 'I've been through all this before, only, I'm trying to change it now!' was what he wanted to say but no, he couldn't. Instead he said, "In a dream, sir. It was kind of like a premonition that I wasn't sure was going to come true. Though, apparently, it did." He huffed silently.

Sephiroth sighed and looked at Cloud. He could tell the boy was telling the truth…at least to some extent, so he left it at that for now. Now his main concerns were those documents. He wanted to see what compelled Genesis to call him a monster, and to see if he really was one. Steeling himself he stood. He had to take a look at those documents.

"Stand aside, Strife." He hoped the boy wouldn't oppose him.

Cloud stood as well. Apparently, he sensed ill intent, or at least grim determination. "I'm sorry, General, sir. I cannot stand aside." He looked straight at Sephiroth. "Especially for you."

Sephiroth found this odd but could only see the size difference at the moment. The boy barely reached his chin, how could he continue his persistence?

"Even if I were to kill you right now?"

"Even if, sir."

Sephiroth blinked in surprise. That wasn't the answer he was expecting. Most people would rather cower away when a threat was made against them by him. This, on the other hand, was a strange thing to see in an infantryman. It also sent an unpleasant feeling through his stomach, which was also something new. Sephiroth thought that, perhaps, it was because of the unexpected answer Strife gave him.

"Why?"

_Because, Sephiroth,_ Cloud thought sadly,_ the last time you saw those documents you destroyed everything, injured Zack, and stabbed me in the chest. You summoned Meteor, awoke the Planet's WEAPONs, and had me kill you._

"I…cannot…say." He grit between his teeth.

Sephiroth gave Cloud an incredulous look. "You would die protecting this door?"

"Yes."

Sighing in defeat Sephiroth turned. "I don't understand you. What could be so important you would give your life for it?"

Cloud didn't answer.

He glanced back. "If it remains that important to you, then I am willing to leave it be…for now." He walked to the door. "I suggest you head back to the inn for some rest, as we will be heading back for Midgar tomorrow." Sephiroth walked out the door and down the hall. Cloud didn't move from his position until he heard the creaking of the gates again.

He sighed as Vincent appeared next to him. "We need to make sure he never finds those documents."

Vincent nodded. "Agreed."

"Maybe we should burn everything…"

Vincent shook his head and frowned. "Others should be allowed the right to know the outcome of such foolishness…as we have seen."

"Where should we put them then? In your coffin?"

"…"

Cloud just had an idea. "I know where to hide them…for now. But it's a long trip from here." He sighed. "Too bad we don't have Cid and the Highwind."

Vincent cocked an eyebrow very much like how Sephiroth had done.

Cloud gave his variation of a dark smirk. "The mountains beyond Icicle Inn. There are caves there where no one goes. That would be perfect."

"Do we have time?"

"We could pack them all tonight, in reinforced boxes, and ship them to Icicle Inn. Don't worry, only we will hold the keys, and without knowing what to do with them, the inn owner should just leave them someplace where we'll pick up someday."

Vincent acknowledged it as a plausible action and nodded in agreement. Cloud frowned, still in thought.

"That reminds me, we still have to prevent Red from capture. He'll understand our situation like we have and put his knowledge to use. We'll send a letter out to Cosmo Canyon and ask for a reply so that we know he received it."

xxx xxx

After they had finished packing all of the boxes, they had them all transported out the Icicle Inn. Cloud headed back to the inn after they had decided Vincent would go to Midgar as well and stay with Aerith. Vincent had found the thought pleasing, to be able to rest peacefully surrounded by a rather large garden, and was very willing to head out after they had finished. Cloud had also sent a letter to Cosmo Canyon about Hojo signed by both him and Vincent. It would act as proof that his dream was not actually a dream at all.

Arriving at the inn and heading to his shared room with Zack, Cloud collapsed on the bed in exhaustion. It had been a tiring twenty-four hours with no rest at all. He fell straight to sleep in uniform, gun, and boots.

Tomorrow, he would see if he could get more rest on the way back, though he still got a bit of motion sickness.

Sighing he lay in bed…but the alarm was already ringing.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: First off, apologies for any offence committed, astridoreoryo. It was not in my intentions. If it offends you, dismiss it, do not read it, I don't care. Though, I never said I was better than anyone else…. And I was in a bit of a foul mood when I wrote it.

Secondly, the first three chapters were posted together because I had thought that they were the shortest, the simplest, and a presentation of my ideas. They were not very well done, according to me, and it will get better along the way, hopefully.

I highly appreciate the reviews and comments and I thank you, no matter what has been said. Maybe I'll even post two chapters today…

P.S : PHS is the phone that they used in FFVII if there were some of you that didn't know. And, I suppose Sephiroth will get to have his own office with a computer. He needed one anyway.

Chapter 4

They were in the car and heading back to Midgar. Cloud felt absolutely terrible. His motion sickness came back in full force and he had forgotten what it had felt like after the many years of other worries. It was the same situation as before, only, it hadn't been as bad when they were heading towards Nibelheim. It was going back that was the problem.

He had been so worried about being sent back into the past that he had forgotten all about his motion sickness. Of course, now that his main worry was somehow thwarted, at least for the moment, his sickness was causing him immense grief.

"Hey, Cloud. You okay?" Zack leaned forward in his chair. "You weren't this bad on the way here, so what happened?"

"N-Nothing…" he grumbled. He closed his eyes and held his head to his knees, hoping for all the world that the car would stop moving.

Zack glanced over his shoulder at Sephiroth. What he saw was an amused smirk hidden behind a slightly upraised hand. Did he know something about Cloud's condition? Looking back at the boy, Zack also noticed that Cloud looked dead tired. His eyes were red and he was forming bags under his eyes.

Frowning, Zack brought this to his attention. "Didn't you sleep well last night? You look dead tired."

"I…couldn't sleep." He looked away from Zack.

"Something happen? Was it a nightmare?"

"No…"

He sighed. It was obvious he wasn't going to get anywhere with Cloud, so he decided to let it go. On the other hand, another one of them seemed to know something as well. He decided that it was worth a shot.

"Hey, Sephiroth." Zack looked towards the General.

"Hm?"

"What do you think is the matter with Cloud?"

Sephiroth merely looked at him, an emotionless façade, and put up an act of indifference. He turned to look out the window.

"I wonder…" he shrugged.

Zack let out a heavy breath. That was Sephiroth's equivalent to a normal person's 'Who knows'. He just couldn't get anything out of these two at all. What was his brain doing at a moment where he needed it the most? Coming up with nothing.

He scratched the back of his head in irritation before committing to some squats then sitting down in defeat. These two were so similar, sometimes, that it was scary.

Unfortunately for Zack, it was like this the rest of the way to Midgar.

xxx xxx

Zack stepped out of the car, giving a full stretch. The sun was barely shining, the clouds were everywhere, and the dirty view of the city was all he needed to know he was home. He did some squats before looking towards the other two. Sephiroth was already out of the car and making his way to Shinra while Cloud was still crouched in the same position that he was at the beginning of the journey back.

"Cloud." Zack peered back into the car. Cloud peeked above his arms and, when he realized that the car had stopped, he sat up straighter before getting up and hopping out of the car. He couldn't believe how bad his motion sickness was causing him to feel. Was it always like this? "You okay?"

He breathed in a deep gulp of air. "Yeah." He blew out.

"Hey, I have to go make a report so I can't stay but are you fine by yourself?" Cloud saw that Zack was tempted to just stay anyway and he couldn't help but smile a little.

"I'm fine, Zack, really." He put up his hand to stop Zack from saying anything else. "You should go write that report. I'm going to go walk around a little." He pushed Zack towards the Shinra building. _Besides,_ he thought internally,_ I have to go see that girlfriend of yours who brought me into this mess in the first place._ He smiled.

"Okay…. If you say so…" Zack looked unsure.

"I'll see you later, Zack."

"Yeah." Zack ran for Shinra HQ. Cloud watched Zack until he was out of sight before turning around and heading for the church in the slums. He had to talk to Aerith.

xxxxx xxxxx xxxxx

Sephiroth didn't understand.

It was puzzling. He had gone back to his office to finish up his missions report then to see if there was any filing about this mysterious cadet who seemed to know everything before it actually happened. His first thoughts went to how the boy had jumped Genesis, surprising all three 1sts, and had cut off what Genesis had been about to say. The timing was too perfect, like it was made so that he couldn't get enough information out of Genesis to put anything together. Putting his hand up to his forehead, he frowned and closed his eyes sighing.

The second thing that he couldn't piece together was how the boy had known he would go straight to the Shinra Manor in the middle of the night. Not even he knew until he had some time to think things through at the inn, coming to the conclusion that the answers he needed supplied were in the basement lab that Hojo had once abandoned. Apparently, though, Strife had also known what lie underneath and prevented his access to the documents. But, why?

There were too many unanswered questions surround Strife that Sephiroth almost had the urge to march straight up to him and demand his answers…but, of course, he could do no such thing. He sighed again. How could he be losing a fight he had barely just begun?

He looked towards the computer files he had pulled up for Cloud Strife and nearly looked away when he suddenly noticed a very distinctive flaw. In Strife's most recent photo, he had no mako in his eyes. How could that be possible when this was a photo from only several days ago? Mako was not something that just spontaneously appeared but something that had to be gradually injected, and it showed. On Strife, though, he seemed to have quite the bit of mako in him when there was no indication of him ever receiving any. And only Hojo would know if he had mako regularly or not, for the scientist was the only one who was ever in charge of injecting mako in anybody.

Besides that, the boy didn't even flinch when he had threatened him of his life back the Manor, as though he had been threatened by him before on a regular basis, which he couldn't have been. To his knowledge, he had never before spoken to the cadet, though Zack had once mentioned him and his distinctive features. He looked too soft and small to be a Soldier.

He rubbed his face, tired. He shouldn't think too much on him. It was driving him into the pits of confusion. He decided to think nothing more of the past events until he could get a handle on Strife. He would ask him straight out the next time he saw him. Until then.

Looking on his desk he pulled out some mission requests to certain areas requiring that he take two others again besides Zack. It was to a place called Wutai. He smiled darkly. This would be the perfect opportunity to corner Strife into giving him what he wanted.

xxxxx xxxxx xxxxx

Cloud walked through the slums in a dazed manner. Now that he had some time to think about the recent events of what had taken place, he wasn't too sure his strength was his own. He scratched his head in frustration. He recalled that Soldier, Genesis, telling him that he was the son of…what, Minerva? Who was Minerva and why did the "goddess", he had said, have such a similar name to Jenova. It didn't make sense.

He shook his head. His mother was still his mother and she was still alive. He was grateful for that. Maybe this time he would actually be able to become a Soldier and show off to his mom. The thought made him grin, and grinning, he made his way to the church he was sure Aerith would be at this time of day.

xxx xxx

Aerith was tending to her flowers while singing a happy tune. Apparently, being alive again had set her moods straight. Looking around, he felt Vincent was near their vicinity as well. It was probably because there were other Turks watching her at the moment. He had nearly forgotten about that.

Hearing a sound, she turned before her face brightened up. "Cloud!" Aerith clapped her hands together in delight.

"Aerith," Cloud approached closer, "why did you send us back?" Aerith turned away, her braid swinging around her, as she clasped both hands behind her back.

"You know, Cloud, the Lifestream can't absorb Sephiroth as he is now."

Cloud frowned. Aerith only glanced back at him, embarrassed. "What do you mean?"

"Well," she started, "there is a reason why you remember…." She turned to face Cloud fully. "It's so that you could change things, Cloud. Sephiroth…is the one being given a second chance."

Cloud closed his eyes and pinched his nose bridge. Somehow, he had known, somehow, and it was giving him a headache.

He glanced around, sensing new movement, and it wasn't Vincent. He sighed heavily. "Do you have anywhere else we could talk, privately?"

Aerith nodded. "We'll go to my house."

As they made their way over, he felt more than saw, Vincent and another strange presence following behind.

xxx xxx

Vincent, Aerith, and Cloud all sat around a large tree in the middle of Aerith's garden. Well, actually, Vincent was now standing up against the tree while it was only Cloud and Aerith who were sitting in the shade on the grass. It had been where Vincent would come and sleep most of the time and they decided that it was as safe a spot as any.

"You may have stopped Sephiroth this time, Cloud, but you shouldn't forget that Jenova is still out there." Aerith pointed out.

Cloud's face grew grim, "Yeah, she's still in the reactor in Nibelheim. I didn't get a chance to destroy her and Hojo knows she's still there." His eyes clouded darkly.

"What should we do?"

"For now," he turned his head away and looked out into the serene open area. "we should probably try and find time to go back to Nibelheim and move her somewhere her voice will never reach anyone ever again."

"Like where?"

"…I'm not sure." He gave a frustrated growl and slammed the ground. "Is there even such a place like that?" He fisted the ground. "If only we had some way of destroying her."

"Why can't you?" Aerith frowned.

He looked towards her then. "As long as even a cell of Jenova exists, she'll continue to exist." He pointed to his eyes. "Look at me, Aerith, even if I destroy Jenova now, it would do nothing but make her angry enough to cast meteor herself."

"It is unwise." Vincent interjected with agreement.

"Besides, it won't matter anymore if we find……" A look of enlightenment came across Cloud's eyes.

"What? What is it?" Aerith was curious. Even Vincent looked towards Cloud with curiosity.

"Maybe….maybe that'll work!" He cried out triumphantly.

"What? What?" Now they were really curious.

"Cloud?" Vincent stood up.

He stood and turned to face them with a grin. "We have to find Cid."

xxxxx xxxxx xxxxx

Sephiroth walked through the hallways of the upper floor of Shinra. It had been in vain when he tried to forget all thoughts on the cadet. He had been circling the entire building looking for Zack and, at the same time, partially hoping to run into the boy. Both were in vain as well. What he had noticed, though, was that, while marching through the many halls in Shinra, people were more than unusually skittish today. They seemed to take flight both left and right at his wake and he wondered why. Only did he find out later, when Tseng had pointed this out casually, that he seemed to be more than upset than was normal and had been frowning excessively throughout the day. He tried, unsuccessfully, to stop but when his thoughts reached Nibelheim again he couldn't help but do so. None of it made sense.

He let out a breath before returning to the higher floors for a cup of something warm to drink. He was running in circles for the two people who, obviously, weren't here. He needed to sit and relax while thinking things through.

This was going to be a long day.

xxxxx xxxxx xxxxx

Rocket Town:

Cid sat smoking and lounging on his sofa in his living room with Shera serving him tea. The dishware on the tray trembled and rattled with her coming. She was more nervous than she had ever been around Cid. The man had changed, drastically, about two week ago, and now he was mainly out of sorts, mellow in a way, and had stopped paying mind to her. It was as if he was in a trance most of the time and Shera left him be. Though, she was kind of scared.

Cid thought about the dream he had had a while before, really like a memory but nearly impossible. It had all been so real, so alive. HE had never felt so alive. He shook his head and looked down at his cloths enough to mind the ashes from his cig falling onto the floor. He shook his head again. Forget that the Planet had been in danger, he wished it were real.

He remembered that in the dream, he had helped a group of very unlikely people try and save the planet, and they had. He had his own ship, the Highwind, and even had people he could call his friends. They each had their own unique story and had gathered together for one purpose…, but they had lived, fought, and relished in their memories together. Now, he felt as though someone, or something, had stolen his most precious treasure from right under his nose…and it stunk.

"C-Cid?" Shera looked at Cid timidly before quickly looking down as though her shoes were the most interesting thing in the world. "Um…y-your tea's getting cold…"

Cid looked at his tea with a frown. In his dream, he and his team had all drunken booze together after their victories. He sneered before looking back up at the ceiling in a puff of white smoke. "I ain't thirsty."

"O-Oh, okay." She took the tray back into the kitchen to dump the contents. There was a knock on the door before someone came barging in a rush of hot air.

"Hey, Cid!"

"What?" he growled.

"There are people here to see you." The man looked thoughtful. "They look like strange people though."

"Well, I ain't seeing 'em. Tell 'em to go home." He stood to walk into his bedroom.

"'kay but they say it's real important. Said one of 'em's name was Cloud."

Cid immediately spun on his heels in complete surprise."What?"

The man jumped at the sudden exclamation. "He, uh, said his name was Cloud…?"

"Damn." Cid muttered under his breath before running outside. This had better not be a dream.

xxx xxx

Cloud, Vincent, and Aerith stood waiting outside for Cid to rush out any minute. They were discussing what they would do once they had Cid agreeing with them on their plan. Looking towards his house, they didn't have to wait very long until Cid came rushing into view.

Cid skidded to an immediate stop in front of the three unlikely people just standing casually around. They, none of them, seemed like they would enjoy that kind of company but apparently that was not the case.

"Tell me this ain't a dream." Cid whispered more to himself than to the others.

Cloud stepped up and smiled. "It's not and it's good to see you again."

He cocked an eyebrow. "Again?" he looked towards the other two and he knew clearly who they were. They were real.

"It wasn't a dream, you know." Aerith smiled with a wave of hello. All he could do was gawk in disbelief.

"Yeah, we could catch up later but right now we need your help. That and we have to return to Midgar as soon as possible." Cloud interjected. "They don't know Aerith and I are gone."

"They? And how'd you get here?"

"Shinra." He waved it off. "We got here through a cargo ship in Junon and rented a car at Costa Del Sol. It took awhile and we're hoping you could fly us back."

"B-But…I-I-I-I……" It was real! "I'm not dreaming?"

Cloud frowned, a look that brought back memories, not dreams he decided, except he was younger looking than before. "Cid, we need you to try and fix the shuttle."

"…Why?" His mind was still numb and processing data. All he could do was mutter at the moment.

A sly grin came over Cloud's face. "We're blasting Jenova sky high."

That did it. He wasn't dreaming. Jenova, Meteor, it was all real. "So this means, what, the mad pretty boy isn't mad?" He nearly growled, nearly. "Are we in the past?"

"Yes." Aerith smiled.

"Why?"

"To change things for the better?" Aerith was actually unsure herself.

Cid turned around and put his face to his hands. His cigarette had dropped to the floor ages ago. "You've got to be kidding me. Damn. My ship…, my life…, my crew…," he nearly cried.

"Cid?" Cloud called.

Cid suddenly snapped up in anger. "That's it. What the heck. If there's nothin' we can do about it I'll fix that damn ship and send that monster up into space along with it." He was grim in determination. He looked back. "But first things first. You said you needed a plane? Well hop on, it works fine now cause we ain't destroyed it yet." He grinned, cocky once again. "'sides, maybe I can hijack the Highwind again from Shinra. Let's go!"

xxx xxx

They landed right outside of Midgar, the Tiny Bronco hidden from view, and headed in for the city. They had all agreed on a plan of action and decided to call each other up if something happened. They all knew each other's numbers from a long time ago so there was no need to say them again. It was all by PHS.

Cid was smoking another cig by the time they reached the outskirts. He blew out smoke. "Look at that. One heck of a Planet killing machine." He blew again before turning his attention to the others. "Do the others know yet? That it weren't a dream?"

Cloud shook his head. "No, though I did meet Tifa. She didn't think it was me."

"Che, good thing too, otherwise she might've whupped yer be-hind straight to the lifestream." He puffed out.

Cloud smiled. "Yeah, maybe."

"Well," he stretched, "you go and do yer thing and I'll go see to the Highwind." He grinned evilly, "Don't worry, I'll be fixin' that rocket by the time yer ready for it. You can count on me." He pointed his thumb to his chest.

"Thanks, Cid."

"No way," he shook his head, "I got you to thank, Cloud." He laughed. "You made my dream come true. Well, see ya." He started walking in the other direction towards where the Highwind was supposedly docked and started whistling a merry tune with his hands in his pockets.

Cloud looked back at Aerith and Vincent. "I'll call as soon as I get Red's letter and come back whenever I can. Vincent, will you stay with Aerith?"

Vincent nodded.

"Okay! Good luck, Cloud. I'll see you soon." Aerith waved off before heading towards the slums with Vincent. Cloud saw them go before he headed into Shinra Inc.

xxxxx xxxxx xxxxx

Zack was swinging his blade around in the practice arena. He hadn't seen Cloud around in a while and it made him wonder if something had happened to him. _Nah, he's just probably hanging out with some of his friends._ Zack kept swinging and swinging, which he had kept up since morning, until he noticed another presence in the room. He glanced to his left to see who it was and quickly stopped when he realized it was Sephiroth standing there, looking really grim.

Taking a towel off the rack to wipe his sweat, Zack made his way over to Sephiroth. "What's wrong?"

Sephiroth merely looked down at him in a frown. Was he still that obvious? He realized he was still frowning and tried to correct it, to no avail. Sighing he stood from leaning against the wall. "Where is that boy you are always with? I need to speak with him."

"What, you mean Cloud?" Zack grabbed his bottle of water and started drinking from it. Finally, he shrugged. "Don't know, haven't seen him in awhile." His answer made Sephiroth sigh again. He had been sighing quite a lot lately.

"I see…" He turned around and started to leave.

"H-Hey, wait, Sephiroth!" Zack ran up to catch up with him. "I'm actually a bit worried about him too. I haven't seen him around at all, and neither have any of the other cadets."

Sephiroth's frown deepened before he turned to look at Zack. "I am not worried, Zack. I merely wished to speak to him." He pronounced each word separately, showing his frustration about something, obviously. To Zack, who grinned slightly at this, it meant that he was worried as well. And, if the frown was anything to go by as well, something must have happened between him and Cloud that was so drastic it could incite a response this extreme in the all proclaimed emotionless, ice-like, and stoic General Sephiroth. Zack grinned wide. It made him feel like he was watching a drama unfold.

Sephiroth glared at him. Apparently, Zack was finding his situation amusing and it was bugging him to no end. He needed to stop thinking about the boy, take a nice bath, and relax for the night. It was getting late and most everyone had already retired.

"Well," Zack stretched, seemingly reading his mind. "I'd better head to the bunks before I pass out. See you later, Sephiroth. I'm sure we'll find him tomorrow." And with a slight wave, Zack ran off in the direction of his room. Sephiroth was beginning to feel weary as well. He had used too much energy wandering around Shinra all day. He headed to his room. He would continue his search tomorrow, but for now he would be glad just to find the quickest way to his complex.

xxxxx xxxxx xxxxx

Cloud ran up the stairs and through all the floors of Shinra until he found the one where the cadets resided. The lights were mostly off and everyone had already retired for the evening so he would have to tread lightly. The ride on Cid's plane had taken a bigger toll than he had anticipated. It made him air sick and motion sick. Of course, there was no way he would show that particular weakness to Cid…, the man would never let him live it down. But now, it affected just how silently he could proceed through the halls of Shinra. He hated his motion sickness, how in the world was he supposed to ride the Fenrir now?

There was a sudden sound and Cloud snapped his head in the direction, but too fast because his head was spinning for a minor second. His vision cleared and he strained to see who it was at the far end of the corridor. He twisted around the corner and crouched low to peek around more safely. He silently crept closer.

He made out the shape of a man, slightly hunched over a clipboard, but most of him was obscured by the darkness and Cloud could hardly get a better look. Suddenly, the man stopped, which made his coat flicker just slightly into a dimmed light on the other side. It was a lab coat! Cloud quickly backed away and tried to turn into a position where he might not be seen. He noticed the man had his hair tied in a tail and glasses that reflected just slightly in the dark but he didn't want to find out who it was anymore, he had a fairly good idea.

Cloud turned the corner and tried walking silently away, he quickened his pace when he heard the other set of steps coming towards his direction. He desperately hoped the man would turn into the opposite split path because, otherwise, where he was headed was a dead end and he didn't want to be caught.

The footfalls didn't stop and, instead, turned towards his general direction. He had to escape but there was only a broom closet at the end. Thinking that was the best possible route in this situation, Cloud quickly dashed inside and silently shut the door. The footsteps came up towards the door, one minute, two minutes, three…. Cloud nearly gulped but held his breath. The man stood right outside the door, pausing just slightly.

"Hm…" A nasal voice considered the door in front of him. He had made a wrong turn while considering the scientific formula for ingraining mako in a soldier subject to enhance their trained usage in certain materia, therefore able to manipulate that certain materia to perform other menial tasks dedicated to it. He frowned. Coming down this hall had wasted his precious time; he quickly turned and walked away in the other direction.

Hearing the receding footfalls, Cloud let out the breath he had been holding. That had set his heart rate speeding like never before and he swore it nearly beat right out of his chest. He held up a hand against his heart, in case it actually did, and tried to slow the beating. That had been much too close.

He silently cracked the door open and slowly peeked outside. When he spotted nobody else he ran towards the cadet bunks to sleep the rest of the night off. He really needed to get some rest.

xxx xxx


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Apologies again to all who have kept up with me so far, (Two days, haha). I know I have said that I would consider putting up a second chapter yesterday but something came up so I had to put it off. I hope posting it today upped the suspense at least.

Terribly sorry for the short chapter.

And, on a side note, I must thank Wintersheart1766 for some fascinating editing advices and shall be re-uploading some of my previous chapters.

Chapter 5

No matter how tired he was, Cloud woke up early. He sat up to find the others still asleep and slipped out after washing up a bit. He sighed and slunk towards the café area of the building where he would be able to buy a cup of something warm. This early in the morning, there was no one awake to roam around and crowd the halls, except the occasional early riser for work, but there weren't many of those and he was thankful for that lack of a hassle.

Entering the lounge where a couple people lounged around over the latest papers on Shinra, Cloud bought a steaming mug of coffee and took a seat at one of the many tables. It was a wide area so that those off work could sit, relax, and chat away. Of course, he didn't have many people to chat with, not then, not now, so he relished in his solitude and sipped at his drink.

Several minutes went by and Cloud's cup was now more than half empty. He wondered if he should read a book or check the post to see if any mail came by. Cloud blinked. He should check his posts; Red might have sent a reply. Quickly rushing out of his seat, Cloud dumped the cup in the bin on the way out and headed for the office. He arrived not shortly after and was curious about what he would find. There was a lady at the counter who handled all the mail for the cadets and she sat quietly, looking over her computer, in the early morning.

"Excuse me…" Cloud entered the room. "Is there anything addressed to Cloud Strife?"

The lady at the counter looked up. She smiled. "Just give me a moment. I'll check right away." She typed away at her computer until she saw what she was looking for. "Yes, there are three." She looked back up at him. "Would you like them right away?"

Cloud was slightly surprised. He hadn't been expecting anyone else's besides Red. "Yes, please. Thank you." She handed him his letters and he looked through them.

"Have a nice day." She waved as he was heading out the door.

He looked back. "You, too." He smiled.

There were three letters. One was from his mother, the other from Cid, and the last was a reply from Red. He smiled. Everything was falling into place so far. Putting the other two behind the reply, Cloud ripped open the letter and read what it said.

_Dear Cloud,_

_I am relieved to find that our adventures together were not merely a dream. Strangely, Grandpa Bugenhagen seems to remember our meeting as well, that day in Cosmo Canyon. If you ever require my aid, do not hesitate to call upon me. I shall always fight by your side, and thank you for the warning about Hojo. I shall see to it I am never detained again. My strength and will is still with me. _

_From: Nanaki (Red XIII) &_

_Bugenhagen_

_P.S. Since I am unable to write, Grandpa has written for me. _

Cloud smiled at the letter but frowned at the thought that Bugenhagen had remembered as well. Didn't Aerith say that no one else would remember? Though, Bugenhagen remembering was a better situation than him not. Otherwise, Red might not have had a way to reply.

He set the thought aside for later and opened the letter from Cid. It indicated that he had snatched the Highwind and was now heading back to Rocket town for some supplies. The people employed on the plane, he said, came as willingly with him as before and that there was no fighting or fussing about the taking of the plane besides Shinra. He was going to travel around a bit and catch some chocobos for a hobby so that Shinra didn't catch up to them and try to reclaim the aircraft. Then they would start working on fixing the rocket secretly so that it wouldn't turn up curious eyes. He stated that the whole town would agree to help if he had anything to say about it. They were all bored anyway. He would come whenever Cloud called so there was nothing to worry about.

The third letter was from his mother. Cloud didn't remember ever receiving this letter in the past and wondered if he had simply missed it before. He opened it. A picture fell out and landed face-up onto the floor. Cloud crouched to pick it up but froze mid-motion. The picture was of his mother…but the only thing he could focus on in the picture was the man standing behind her. Genesis Rhapsodos!

He quickly tore up the rest of the envelope and read the letter…letters…that came with it. His mother mentioned that a friend of his had come to visit recently and that _Genesis_ was a _very nice man._ She described how Genesis had said some interesting things about a Goddess named Minerva and that she replied how Cloud's father looked very similar to her. He seemed very interested. She told him how they had gotten to know each other better and that he had paid and offered her a vacation someplace, which was a surprise. She couldn't wait to get there and have some fun and promised to buy some souvenirs for him. She bid him good luck and to never give up.

Cloud gritted his teeth in anger and worry. Rhapsodos had really done it this time. He had to find his mother and rescue her from the 1st class Soldier. But, of course, since she didn't know where she was going, he didn't either. He glared at the other letter in his hands. It was from Genesis.

In neatly written script it relayed that he needn't worry about his mother, that she would never see this letter, and that she was safe…if only for the moment. He had paid for a month of vacation for his mother somewhere far from Midgar and that she would remain safe as long as Cloud listened to what he had to say, a mere suggestion. It stated that perhaps he could indeed help him and that he would seek him out later that week. If everything went well and Cloud succeeded in helping him he wouldn't bother his mother again, but if not… well, he would think of that then. He bid Cloud farewell until then and signed Genesis.

Cloud was seething in anger. How could he not? His mother was being held captive without her ever knowing she was and it was up to him to see that she remained unawares. He supposed Genesis considered the idea about his helping him earlier but wasn't sure how Genesis was going to go about it. What was he thinking? Cloud was actually worried. Before, he hadn't exactly told Genesis HOW he had planned to help him and now…he wasn't too sure what Genesis had in mind. Maybe, perhaps, he could tell Genesis his initial idea on using his cells before the man did anything drastic. But, for now, he would have to wait. Genesis had to come to him first.

He picked up the picture off the floor and stacked them in the pile of letters before carrying them down the hall and into his room. He would hide the letters and make sure no one else would find them before anything else happened. Sighing, he figured this was going to be a rough day.

xxxxx xxxxx xxxxx

Sephiroth sat at his desk in thought, the pen in his hand hanging in the air as if frozen in time. His thoughts had strayed from his work to the schedule blinking on his monitor indicating today's events. It was to be a makeshift battle competition with all of them competing. It was from cadets to Soldier 1sts and that the first three winners would receive a prize worth their while. That meant that he had to participate as well. He closed his eyes and rubbed his temples.

The last couple of days hadn't gone quite as smoothly as he would have liked. He had neither been able to locate the apparently aloof cadet nor had he had a chance to find him through anybody else to give him the missions report on going to Wutai. This was becoming troublesome.

He looked back up at the blinking computer screen and sighed. Maybe the cadet would be at the competition since it was mandatory and he would then be able to catch him before he escaped. Sephiroth felt as though he were hunting for some rare animal that escaped his grasp at the last second of every single time he attempted to actually catch it. It was ridiculous. And, besides that, he could no longer stop thinking about that damn cadet. Perhaps he had dreamt it all and the boy didn't really exist. It was starting to feel very close to a dream anyhow.

Giving up, he started stacking the papers together into a neat file then placed them inside his desk. His thoughts traveled back to the competition. This year neither Genesis nor Angeal would show up, probably, so that would give others a chance at trying to win a spot at the top for once. That and this way he could assess Strife's capabilities more closely if he ever did decide to show up. Making up his mind, he set out to find Zack and to see if there was any news on whether the lower classes would be allowed to use the weapons of their choice this year. Though, in his opinion, when most of the cadets usually chose their preferred weapon they usually made a fool of themselves. Perhaps they were thinking they would look fearsome with a weapon that looked dangerous and try to utilize it enough, but most times they had no idea on how to use that particular weapon and fumbled with a loss. In the end, they had only chosen it because they liked how it looked….

Well, in either case, he thought it only fair that the others had a chance to try another weapon for a change in actual combat. It would add to the learning experience….He slightly wondered what weapon Strife would choose to use when the time came. He gave a slight smile. Oh, how he wondered.

xxxxx xxxxx xxxxx

Zack was running around all over the place. If one were to ask someone, on any floor and in any place in Shinra, if they had seen Zack the 1st class Soldier then they would all answer with a 'yes'. He was frantic. He had been running around trying to find the one person in the entire building that could fix this problem.

"Sephiroth! Where are you?" he tumbled down through a couple floors desperately looking for the one man he knew had to be somewhere. "Sephiroth!" he yelled again. He ran out onto the floor where the Soldiers usually trained in their free time. It was nearly empty but he ran across it to the other side anyway. Maybe Sephiroth was here. He burst through the doors of an office situated for the commanding officers when they were testing or personally watching a particular Soldier. It was also a place where they had discussions about upcoming events. He rushed headlong into the room, not paying any attention to where he was going.

"Umph!" There was a grunt from a man as Zack ran straight into him and they both fell to the floor. "Soldier Fair!" the man barked. Zack groggily sat up and started rubbing his temples. He had hit his head on something hard. He looked around and when his vision cleared he saw the man he had been looking for standing peacefully near a wall with a quirked brow.

"Sephiroth!" Zack scrambled towards him on all fours, completely ignoring the man he had scrambled over to get to him. "Sephiroth," he jumped up, "I finally found you."

"Soldier Fair!" The man that had been knocked to the floor stood. His gruff features in a fury frenzy. The man was burly but in a round way and he sported an eye patch on his left eye. He had wild hair that only matched his beard and a grimace that was unforgiving. "Explain yourself!" he demanded.

Zack didn't falter but waved his hands around wildly. "There's no time for that! Some of the cadets made off with some of the weapons for the competition except these were only for the use of the Soldier 2nds and higher!" he paced around, jittery, "We've got to stop them before the competition starts, otherwise someone might be killed!" There were no fatalities allowed during the competition and everyone was expected to behave and not take it a step further than necessary. It was up to the Soldier 1sts and Commanding officers to see that no one got hurt too badly, if possible. "Someone recently saw them around the cadet bunks."

Sephiroth was already out the door and headed towards the area when Zack caught up to him. "Is there anyone else informed of the situation?"

"Huh? Yeah." Zack looked concerned. "Actually, I just ran into Cloud. He seemed like something was bothering him but I was too anxious that I just told him to watch out for them before I left to find you." Sephiroth was surprised. The cadet had actually showed and that meant that he was participating in the competition. He smirked inwardly but didn't let anything show on the outside. This may prove to be more interesting than he had thought initially.

xxxxx xxxxx xxxxx

Cloud couldn't believe it. Here he was walking out of the bunks when Zack suddenly ran into him…well, over him…. Zack had been in a frenzy of distress and Cloud barely made out enough words to know that there was some trouble concerning something about weapons and cadets, and something about watching out for them. He hadn't been able to question Zack further because as soon as he turned to ask, Zack was already catapulting away down the hall. He had just shrugged it off and started down the hall again when he bumped into another three people. He was really cursing his luck now but upon a second look he found he couldn't believe what he had found. The three cadets in front of him were holding some dangerous looking weapons he was sure they weren't allowed to touch and sighed as he stood to dust his pants off. It was just his luck.

The other three all groaned at the sudden impact before scrambling around, grabbing all the weapons, and trying to flee. Cloud stood in front of them in the narrow hallway. There was no way to go but forward or backwards and he was betting they weren't willing to risk going back. He straightened and frowned. "You guys going somewhere?"

"Get out of our way, Strife, we're in a hurry." One of the boys snarled, gripping what looked like a spear and a bow in a death grip. Pretty expensive equipment.

Another boy nervously glanced back down the way they came before looking at Strife in a fight-or-flee response. "Seriously, Strife, move aside. Otherwise we'll have to make you." He gripped the handle of a sword and pulled it halfway from its sheath. A threat.

Cloud looked at all three of them then, including the boy who hadn't spoken up as of yet. He looked especially dangerous when cornered and seemed like the type to do something really drastic. And soon, he was proven right. The boy had drawn an especially large sword and yelled while charging his way. Cloud dodged out of the way. Cloud sighed again. This just wasn't his day.

The boy with the bow had dropped the spear and opted to try and shoot him with a couple of arrows. It was obvious that they had never before used these weapons before so dodging them was no problem. He swung under the sword the second boy had aimed and quickly jabbed his gut. He doubled over and Cloud knew the boy wouldn't be getting up anytime soon, now for the other two. The boy with the larger sword had gone wild, swinging his sword this way and that and forgetting all of his previous training in his panic. Cloud ignored him for the moment and rushed towards the boy with the bow. The boy squeaked in surprise before aiming blindly towards Cloud's torso. He twisted and jumped, using the side wall as leverage he kicked off the wall with one foot and flipped behind him. He hit the pressure point on the boy's neck that knocked him out cold.

The last of the three was probably the most dangerous. In his rush of panic he had built up a blind rage, at not being able to hit him. Cloud carefully contemplated how he would deal with him but everything else besides him taking up a weapon himself would be dangerous. So he sighed yet again before bending down, always keeping an eye on his opponent, and picking up the sword the first boy had dropped. He twisted it in his hands to get a feel for the weight and swung it around a couple times just for good measure. The boy rushed at him like a mad bull and tried for a jabbing motion with the sword. Cloud easily parried. To him, this was child's play. He had years of experience with a much heavier blade and this boy had nothing but his rage. It didn't take very long to disarm him.

Cloud held the blade steadily at the boy's neck once he had disarmed him. The boy had fallen to the floor with the force and was now up against the wall. "Give up. If you can't even beat me you'd stand no chance against anyone for long." He said, which of course was a lie, but he wanted to make sure just how much in trouble they would have been in if they had run into someone else besides him, like a Soldier.

The boy only glared at him. "You think you're stronger than I am? You only got lucky, Strife. Next time I get the chance, I'll kill you myself." Cloud frowned. How could he casually talk about killing someone he merely held a little grudge against? He feared what the boy would turn out to be.

"Why did you steal the weapons?" Cloud changed the subject.

"Like I'd tell you." He spat with disgust. "You think you're all that because you beat me? I'll kill you the next time, I swear it." This boy had a serious problem and Cloud deduced it was a mental problem. Perhaps he suffered from head injury or major obsessive compulsive disorders. He had to resist the urge to just shrug and walk away. Cloud looked around. There was no one around to help him with this mess and he just felt disheartened. What was he supposed to do, just stand there all day and take insults until somebody finally came by? He shook his head.

He looked at the clock hanging above a far wall. "The competition will be starting soon…" he whispered more to himself than to any other.

"Yeah, and just you wait. Any chance I get, I'll take you down and rub it in your pretty little face." He smirked, "Maybe if I get lucky, I can kill you before the overseers come to your rescue." Cloud was seriously getting irritated by this kid now.

"That won't be necessary." A cool voice came from down the hall and Cloud whipped his head around at the sound of it. He was downcast. Could this day get any better? It was Sephiroth, the last person he wanted to see right now. Luckily, Zack was hyperactively trotting behind him. Cloud looked back at the boy to find that his face had gone pale. He nearly snorted, go figure. He dropped the sword's edge and backed away. There was no need for him to hold him now and he dropped his arm.

"Cloud!" Zack rushed up to him. "You okay?" Cloud merely nodded. Zack looked around and whistled. "Wow, Cloud, you really did a number on them didn't you. I'm impressed." He smiled broad and proud before patting Cloud on the shoulder.

"Zack," Cloud let out his breath. "Are these the guys you were looking for?"

He nodded. "Yup, that's them. But, how did you catch them so fast?"

Cloud nearly grimaced. "They bumped into me right after you left, and then they started attacking me because I was standing in the way." He shrugged and rubbed his head.

"Some luck, huh Cloud?" He laughed. "But man, the others will be glad to get their weapons back."

Sephiroth hadn't said a single word besides the first couple and was found leaning against the wall. He shrugged himself up and walked towards them. "Perhaps it would be best to get the weapons back first." He suggested.

"Oh, right!" Zack started scrambling around and gathering all the weapons in one place.

"Zack," Cloud started, "I'm going to go on ahead and get ready for the competition. I'll see you later." He started walking away.

"Yeah, sure!" Zack was now hugging all the weapons under one arm and dragging the three boys by the shirt in the other. Only the one conscious boy was struggling in his grip.

Sephiroth had watched in curiosity. How had Strife managed to defeat all three boys without a weapon of his own in a narrow hallway in just a short time? He looked back at Zack and wondered if he had also found this situation curious…apparently not. He held back his urge to rub his head in irritation. Perhaps he should have just confronted Strife about where he had been the last couple of days and see if there was anything else amiss in his behavior.

Zack shifted from one side to the other. "Hey, Sephiroth, I'm going to go ahead and put the weapons back then send these three to their commanding officer. I'll see you later." He grinned before loping down the hall in a chipper manner. Apparently, he was still impressed with Cloud's unknown capabilities to knock all three boys out…. He would see to the competition. He smiled. Perhaps, if he was lucky, he may even go up against Strife so that he could determine his abilities for himself. His reactions by his weapon would prove to be interesting, and it didn't hurt that gut reactions tell so much about that particular person. This time, he may end up enjoying the games after all.

xxxxx xxxxx xxxxx

Cloud had completely forgotten about the scheduled competition today. It was only until he saw the actual weapons and thought about Zack's jumbled message that he finally recalled the darn event, and the last thing he wanted to do was participate. Who knew how much trouble he could get into if he managed to defeat a lot of the people he hadn't been able to beat the previous year? He remembered that particular year much to his dismay. The high jump in his abilities would be too suspicious to ignore. But, there was also the matter that the competition was mandatory. He supposed he could tone it down a bit but it would look extremely suspicious to those of them that would notice the change, Sephiroth included. Cloud sighed. That and the fact that he hadn't held back in a fight in years…

He walked down the hall towards the auditorium where everyone was gathering to listen to the officers that would announce the rules. He nearly groaned when he walked through the doors and spotted all the jittery happiness in them all. They were all pumped to get the show on the road and it seemed the other higher officers, who had to participate as well, were no different. They probably wanted a chance to show how weak the lower classes were and to demand attention and respect when attending their classes. This would be interesting. He took a seat at the corner of the room.

"Attention! Attention, please!" Commander Gyshal, Cloud only remembered him because his name was similar to the chocobo feed gysahl greens, boomed into the microphone at the front of the room. "Attention, please!" he cleared his throat when they all settled down. "As you were all informed," the gruff looking man began, "today is the day of the battle competition in which all of you are required to attend. All of the commanding officers will be assessing your performance when it is your turn to battle. Each and every one of you must demonstrate enough skill to be recommended into the Soldier program. That is, if you fail to impress even a single commanding officer, you shall fail and have to try again next year. Now, all of you understand that this is a tournament based competition and the winners will advance to the next level. Be aware that as you go higher, your opponents will become more experienced and even more so difficult to overcome. Cadets, you must all remember that you shall be pitted against Soldiers as well. It is a difficult competition with many fatalities at risk. Your commanding officers and I shall be watching to stop the battle if necessary. Good luck to all of you and let the competition begin!" The crowd cheered with bursting energy as Commander Gyshal left the stand. His booming voice with his striking green trademark uniform with gold embroidery and sharp eyes captured everyone's attention until the end. Cloud leaned further back in his chair. He had no desire to get up and go "advance to the next level". He remembered that he had failed to impress any of the officers in all the years he had competed, losing worse than the last every time, but this year was going to be different. He might even get into Soldier this time…but then again…perhaps being a Soldier would put him into a better position for making demands of Shinra, like forcing them to stop using the Planet for a power source or looking for another, safer, source of energy they can use. Maybe, this time, he wouldn't have to destroy Shinra. Maybe this time….

He smiled with the thought, his plans might just come together a little better this time and, with Cid working on the rocket at this moment, he might sooner save the Planet and everyone in it more quickly and efficiently. That was a nice thought. He stretched before getting up and heading out the door everyone else had already gone through a long time ago. Perhaps this tournament was worth giving a shot at after all.

xxx xxx


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: I am disinclined to continue writing the story during the weekends, or post for that matter, because it is the only time I am allowed to play my video games. Apologies. But seeing as how today is a Friday, and a holiday, I'll do the favor of posting the 6th chapter. I hope you all enjoy.

P.S. Thank you all for the wonderful reviews.

* * *

Chapter 6

The bell sounded and the first fight began. Sephiroth had been observing the battles one by one in case some trouble ensued, but hardly any of them gained his interest. He hadn't seen Zack or Strife on the battlefield yet either and he was getting impatient. It had been determined that he, Zack, and the other commanding officers would battle in the second half of the competition when only the experienced remained. Of course, they would then have to advance level by level through the battles as well and be pit amongst other officers sooner or later. Only the winners of the first half would advance to the start of the second competition. It was split into two parts with only half of the first rounders making it into the second, and that was when the higher classes would come into play.

Sephiroth stared blankly towards the arena where another two cadets faced off against each other. He could see the officers to his side scribbling some notes down on the two's performances and thought it wasn't worth the trouble. It was clear that these two wouldn't make it. One of them had chosen a sword much larger than he and it was obvious he could barely handle the weight of it. The second had opted for a spear; though by the way it was handled it was also obvious the boy was oblivious on how to use it at all. Sephiroth shifted in his seat just as the boy with the spear got in a final shot to win the match. It was all he could do not to turn away when the cadet raised his arms in triumph.

"Next, Raldo Kurt against Cloud Strife!" the announcer called. Sephiroth perked at the announcement and sat up straighter, if that was possible. He looked toward the arena to see a cadet, most likely Raldo, coming out onto the battlefield and bursting in overconfidence. He had chosen to use a two-handed broadsword and Sephiroth determined that the boy knew how to use it to some degree accordingly to his stance and the way he moved with it. His large build was going to be an advantage. He turned his head to the other side quick enough to see Strife slowly making his way out onto the field. He didn't seem very excited about the competition; rather, Cloud was holding himself in a sort of slouch, as if it was more of a bothersome thing than a way to succeed. He came to the center dragging the edge of a one-handed sword on the dirt floor. A trail of smoke arose in his wake.

The two shook hands in a display of fair sportsmanship and readied their weapons. Raldo gripped his weapon with both hands while Cloud had loosely held onto his by one. His other arm was slightly out in front of him at an attempt at balance and defense. "Ready?" everyone froze. "Begin!"

Raldo made the first move, using his body weight to drag his swing across towards Cloud. Cloud merely stood in place, unflinching, and waiting as the sword came. Most of the officers stood; surprised that Cloud was unmoving from his position even though the blade was quickly swinging his way. That was when Sephiroth saw it, that slight movement that indicated Strife knew what he was doing, and he resettled back in his chair to see how the cadet would handle the battle.

Cloud was actually mulling things over. Was this battle really worth it? Should he win? Perhaps he should just lose? He really didn't know what to do. He was just about to look up when he suddenly noticed the broadsword quickly swinging his way, he nearly sighed. It almost looked like it was in slow motion. He slightly tilted his sword and waited for that precise moment when he could move.

The broadsword swung hard against Strife and Raldo grunted with the effort of swinging it so quickly. He grinned. He had landed a blow and that was a sure victory for him. When he looked down his sword to see if his opponent was still alive he was surprised to find that his opponent was still standing. Cloud had brought up his arm to block the left side, where the broadsword was swinging towards, and caught it in a block with his own sword. The sword was angled straight down; edge meeting edge, and Raldo was straining against it. Cloud let out a breath of air and stood up straighter. He looked at Raldo then and felt the larger blade trembling against his own. He quickly knocked it off and took a step back as Raldo tried to quickly regain his balance. The arena had gone silent, everyone gripping their seats in the rush of adrenaline and suspense. This was not what they had expected and they cheered.

Cloud spun around to face his opponent, his sword poised once again in front of him. Raldo had lost all traces of overconfidence he had held in his ability and was quickly staggering up. He was getting worried. His sword had been met, and he might lose. Gripping the handle harder, he gave a roar and rushed forward in frenzy. He struck out his blade and Cloud quickly dodged it. He swung towards the right by spinning the opposite direction and Cloud parried. He brought it down with his full weight behind him and Cloud stopped it in its tracks, his sword raised above his head horizontally, and even stopping Raldo in his momentum by staying him in the air. All this while, Cloud hadn't moved a single step from where he had first stood. The only thing moving was the twisting of his body to meet each and every blow.

xxx xxx

Cloud felt as though he should have stopped but he didn't know what else to do. He had merely blocked against the boy and was doing his best not to harm him. He really didn't have any practice in being self restraint and he regretted not practicing it before now. He glanced around nervously, wondering if he was giving too much away by only blocking and parrying anyway. All he could see was the excitement of the crowd and that wasn't anything to go by. He hadn't been watching the other matches so the reaction could be a normal one…he hoped.

He looked up at the boy who was still in the air caught by his momentum against his sword. His face was riddled with worry and a bit of panic. Cloud wondered if he should just let him go. He slightly twisted his sword and gave a little push to knock the boy off and stepped back. Raldo scrambled off the floor and held his sword in front of him as if it were an impenetrable defense. He had stopped rushing at him like mad after that last shot and now stood with dazed worry and fatigue. Raldo was panting quite heavily and Cloud only just noticed that. He dropped his arm, sword in hand, and scratched the back of his head.

"Do you want to give up?" he said quietly but enough to be heard by Raldo. Raldo saw Cloud drop his sword and took that as an opening. He quickly charged straight at Cloud and gave a roar of strength. The broadsword was being used in a stabbing motion.

Cloud saw the attack and dodged to the right, his sword coming up to scrape along the edge of the oncoming blade. Sparks flew as Raldo's momentum pulled him forward, closer to Cloud's sword. When it was close enough, Cloud flicked his wrist on the broadsword's handle and knocked it up and out of his hands. Then he swung the blade above and around and held it up against his neck. Raldo had fallen to the ground and was kept there by the gleaming of Cloud's sword, a cold silver metal, against his life.

The crowd cheered. It was amazing that Cloud had easily stopped a broadsword with a meek looking thing like the one-handed he had held, that and the fact that he had just defeated one of the strongest cadets without even breaking a sweat. Even the commanding officers were out of their seats in awe.

xxxxx xxxxx xxxxx

Sephiroth had seen it but it was very difficult to believe what he had just seen. Strife had handled the blade as if it were outstretched from his own arm, and very well at that. He had been watching the whole match intently, trying to decipher what it was about Strife that made things so difficult. It was at that moment, when Strife had inquired the other boy about whether he would concede defeat, that he had seen it. It was as if a sort of memory he had never lived before had come up. He had seen himself on the opposite side of Strife poised to kill…only; Strife had held a much different blade…. He looked next to him and spotted Zack gripping the edge of the arena and bursting with contained energy. He stared at the Buster blade on his back…. Sephiroth shook his head. It couldn't be the same blade…could it?

Zack wheeled around and faced him. "Sephiroth! Did you see that? That was amazing!" Zack dropped back into his chair. Sephiroth merely nodded, still contemplating what the sudden memory was. Perhaps it had only been his imagination.

He looked at Zack. "You are exempt from the competition?" he had heard Zack complaining about it earlier on how he had wanted to be pitted against strong Soldiers as well but could not.

"Yeah. Apparently, someone saw a man that looked like Genesis walking around town. He was seen eating a white Banora apple." Zack frowned. "Pretty convincing if you ask me, so they asked me to check it out." He grinned at Sephiroth. "They would have sent you but people would notice if the General went missing."

Sephiroth frowned. Genesis was in town? Why? What was the reason for him to come back? "What is he looking for?" he whispered more to himself than any other.

"Huh? Well, I heard it was more like he was looking for a 'someone'." He looked at the clock on the far wall of the arena and jumped up. "Well, I better go and check it out. The second half's about to start so you should get ready too." He started jogging off and waved back. "I'll see you later, Sephiroth."

Sephiroth had several things going through his head at the moment but his main concern had turned to Genesis. He was searching for someone? Who? And why? There were so many questions that needed answering. He stood and walked away, there would be a short break before the second half of the competition began and he needed time to think. Ever since he had run into Strife, his life had been turned to an uncertainty. What was the boy hiding and how did he know so much? He decided he needed to leave the matter with Genesis aside for a while and pull up Strife's old records again. What was most curious at the moment was why Strife hadn't passed into the Soldier program the year before. He couldn't have gained so much experience and skill in a single year and Sephiroth was determined to find out the reasons to everything. He strode out of the room and walked towards his office.

xxxxx xxxxx xxxxx

Cloud sipped the cup of water he had been given. It wasn't the most delicious of waters but at least it would refresh him. With a slight grimace he downed the whole thing. The winners of the first half had been told to wait inside a waiting room big enough for an audience and that was what they did. Most of them were polishing their chosen weapons, stretching, or practicing some moves but Cloud's sword mainly sat on his lap. He looked at it. It wasn't the most impressive of weapons but it had looked sturdy and well-balanced enough to do the job and he hadn't wanted to be picky. Looking at it now, he felt strange with such a small sword by his side rather than the larger, sturdier, buster blades he had come to prefer. He frowned down at it as if willing it to grow in size but stopped when a shadow loomed over him. He looked up.

Several of the boys had gathered around the bench Cloud was presently inhabiting. It was next to the beige lockers near the corner so that he had no way of escape. One of the boys, probably the ringleader, stepped up. "Nice show you put up back there, Strife. How come you didn't show all that skill before?" Cloud glanced at all the boys, one after the other. Really now, this day was not being merciful on him. He stood up and threw the cup away into the bin next to him, turning his back on the boys.

"Hey," another boy approached and put his hand on Cloud's shoulder, "maybe you didn't hear us." He spun him around. "Think you're all that now that you're strong, Strife?"

Cloud was getting tired and irritated, but who was he to pulverize children just because they ticked him off a little? He shrugged the hand off. "Do you want to say something?" He simply asked.

The first boy smirked. "Yeah, we do." He glared at Cloud with the rest of the boys. "If we don't win this competition, Strife, you're going down." Laughing, they started walking away but not before he looked back and shouted. "Better sleep with one eye open, Strife!"

Cloud was disbelieving. Now, he had those children threatening to do away with him if he didn't make sure they won the competition. That was a pure impossibility. First of all, there was going to be every major officer participating in the tournament, but that wasn't the biggest problem. It just so happened that Sephiroth had been every competition's number one winner, and the only reason he was forced to participate was so that everyone else had a chance to see if they fared anything at all against the man. Cloud rubbed the back of his head. What was he supposed to do? Cripple the man? Or perhaps he could conk him a good one on the head while he was sleeping…. This was ludicrous.

Stretching, he headed for the door. The second half of the competition was soon going to start and, whatever the case, he had absolutely no intention of listening to squealing babies about cheating for them to win. They wouldn't last a minute, let alone survive long enough, if they ever got into Soldier and they would have to learn that the hard way. He grimaced. He was going to have to fight Sephiroth.

xxxxx xxxxx xxxxx

Sephiroth was…stumped, for lack of a better word. He had pulled Strife's old files on his performances but there was nothing. There was no indication of having ever improved over the year. In fact, just last year, he had failed terrifically in his first round and the comments written by the officers at the time were less than kind. He was perplexed and getting further frustrated by the moment. He hated to admit it but he would have to beat it out of Strife, otherwise, being this confused, he might just go mad. But the question was how to go about it. He couldn't necessarily demand that Strife answer him…. Rather, he could actually beat it out of Strife. A slow grin spread across his face. He would bargain with Strife, during the competition, and literally beat-it-out of him. That would work.

xxxxx xxxxx xxxxx

"The Second Half will begin with the first round!" The announcer boomed. "First match. Kristopher Kreiss vs. Commander Kreuz. Begin!"

Cloud had decided to watch the matches in the second half. He figured that the commanding officers were going to be a bit difficult so it was better to analyze them beforehand. Seeing the pair now, Cloud was glad that he had come out. The boy, Kristopher, was one of the boys that had bugged him earlier and, judging by the pale face and sweaty palms, he was guessing he knew who the officer was. Cloud glanced at the Commander Kreuz. He was happily, and easily, holding a rather enormous, gold encrusted, mallet. It was black and menacing and it looked as though it was used to demolish pests. Well, rather large pests, and Cloud was betting his definition of pests and the commanders was wholly different.

"Match! Commander Kreuz!" Cloud wasn't surprised. The commander had automatically knocked the boy's weapon from his hands and knocked him a couple on the head without ever moving his weapon. It had only been used as a decoration; at least, it was in this match.

"Next! Trent Garrison vs. Colonel Kaiser! Begin!" Cloud sighed as the matches went on and on. Barely any of the cadets were left by now, all of them defeated by their higher officers. Now, all that was left was Cloud and a handful of others including the boy that had threatened him earlier. He hoped he wasn't going to face off against him.

"Next! Rhydian Ward vs. General Sephiroth!" There was a wave of sound, then silence, that passed by the crowd at the matchup. Cloud perked up and was almost giddy with who he saw was in the match with Sephiroth. It seemed as though his luck was returning in high gear. Rhydian was the boy that had threatened him. He scooted to the edge of his seat for a clearer view on the match and waited with open eyes for the toll. "…Begin!"

There was a clash of swords…or at least Cloud wanted there to be before the boy admitted his defeat. Unfortunately, all Cloud saw was Sephiroth standing as he had been at the signal and Ward trembling in front of him. It seemed the boy had forgotten all about wanting to win and instead, being face to face in a match up with the great General Sephiroth, was starting to reconsider ever lifting his sword. Cloud sighed. Maybe this wasn't going to be as exciting as he had first expected it to be.

xxxxx xxxxx xxxxx

Sephiroth glared down at the trembling boy in front of him. "Do you yield?" he inquired. Waiting for a response, Sephiroth pondered over the information he had gained during his break of solitude. In his frustration he had considered many ways he could get Strife to yield. Of course, there wasn't much he held in his arsenal enough to move Strife into providing his answers so there was only one solution he could think of. Offer a favor for an answer. He would see how that played out later. Right now, he was taking out his frustration on the cadet in front of him. He had heard from the other officers on how this boy cheated through his way every time he was required to do something and, obviously, that was not acceptable, especially in Soldier. So now here he was, disciplining a mere cadet in a competition he had better things to be doing in. He glared coldly at the boy as though his life didn't matter in his eyes, and it didn't.

"I-I…" He gritted his teeth looking down. The boy, Ward, gripped his sword tighter in both hands, looked up angry, and charged with a roar. Sephiroth anticipated the attack and easily parried the sword away with his own sword tip. It knocked Ward off balance before he regained it and charged again. Sephiroth disappeared. "Wha…!"

He reappeared behind the bewildered cadet and put Masamune's point to Ward's throat. "Do you yield?" he asked again. Ward balked and dropped his sword. He slowly held up shaky hands, sweating and pale, and nodded.

"I-I yield…" Sephiroth dropped his sword and turned to walk away.

"Match! General Sephiroth!" The crowd cheered as the wisp of black and silver disappeared through the doorway.

Cloud sighed with his head in his hands, which were in turn on his knees. He figured the match would be over quickly but didn't think Sephiroth would have ended it so easily. He thought the General would have gone along with it for a little while before defeating his opponent in a more subtle way, but apparently he had been wrong. He sighed again. If he won enough rounds, or against any officer, he would soon have to verse Sephiroth in battle and that was something he wasn't looking very forward to.

xxx xxx

"Next! Cloud Strife vs. Admiral Girard!" Cloud saw, and noted with dry humor, that the Admiral, who he must have been very unlucky enough to draw, used the spear as his name suggested. It was a very formidable looking thing as well and Cloud was starting to wonder if he had a chance of besting the man. "Begin!"

The spear swiftly came into Cloud's automatic view and he had just a second before to dodge it. He saw some of his hair fly. The admiral laughed a hearty sound. "I'm surprised you managed to dodge that, Strife, good for you." He barked cheerily, his grizzly, close shaven beard making the scene all the more warm. The man was good natured. "Well, let's see if you can dodge this one!" he positioned his spear downwards with both hands and a wide stance.

Admiral Girard rushed, the spear angled downwards. Cloud recognized that move from when Cid learned to master his own spear and knew that the point would swiftly swing upward in a wide vertical arc. It was a good thing he saw Cid perform it so many times because otherwise he might not have been able to dodge, counter, or evade it in some way. The spear came, the grinning Admiral in tow, and as expected the spear slid upward. Cloud positioned himself so that he missed the arc by an inch but the Admiral expected this and spun in the air, bringing the spear in a combo from the other side. It was a graceful move that glided from one to the other and Cloud had to parry the move with his sword. It had been close.

"Haha, my goodness, Strife. You're giving these old bones a workout. I'm starting to like you." He grinned jabbing at Cloud again and again.

Cloud smiled. "Here, too, Admiral." He swiftly dodged. Though, he wouldn't admit he was old.

Cloud hopped a couple steps back from the spear's range before dashing under the Admiral's view and stabbing the sword up and under Admiral Girard's chin. The Admiral jerked backwards quick enough so that only a few strands of his five-o-clock shadow was dismembered from his face. "Whoa~" Hopping back, the Admiral rubbed his chin with the back of his hand in a grin. "Nearly got me that time. That was a close one there." He repositioned the spear.

Cloud gave a grin of his own and parried the three stabs from the Admiral's three quick successions. There was a stab at the end and Cloud dragged his sword's edge along the length of the spear towards the Admiral. The Admiral broke off contact right before the sword hit his hands and bounced back before rebounding in the other direction. The Admiral charged from Cloud's right but as Cloud was about to block it he noticed another attack coming from his left. He leapt into the air. It had been a feint!

"Whew." Cloud wiped the sweat off his brow as the Admiral stood straighter.

He bellowed warmly. "I think that's enough play time for this old man. I yield." He came up to Cloud and put a hand on his shoulder. "Good job, Strife. It seems you were made to be in Soldier." He laughed again and walked away towards the exit.

Cloud stood straighter and saluted. "Thank you, Admiral, sir." He smiled. That had been fun. The Admiral waved back before exiting. The crowd blew in cheers.

xxxxx xxxxx xxxxx

Sephiroth had been watching the match. It had been…startling. How had Strife stood on par with the Admiral? Did Strife even notice how much skill he was revealing while battling the man? It was brain wracking so he closed his eyes and rubbed his head. Recently, he wasn't thinking about anything else than the boy. He didn't understand. How could one person occupy so much of his thoughts without him getting irrationally irritated? There were very few people he thought much on often but one of them was Hojo. It would be a terrible understatement if anyone said that the man was a little out of sorts but unlike when he thought on Strife, Hojo always brought his anger to the forefront. He wondered on Strife. As puzzling as the boy was there was something he thought was missing. Something important that he was dismissing about Strife that he should have considered but he couldn't place what that thing was…

He sighed and glanced around to find that the crowd had gone beyond control over Strife's performance. Well, it was to be expected. He had been on par with the Admiral, the man who was known as the one to fully master the use of a spear. Even his name indicated how great his skill was with the spear.

Slightly shaking his head, Sephiroth felt his thoughts wander over to what Zack was presently doing. He wondered if Zack had found Genesis and questioned him about what his purpose here was in Midgar. He wondered if it had anything to do with Strife…

xxxxx xxxxx xxxxx


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: *Sigh*…Reading the comments about my story, I have come to realize some shortcomings. First off, I am…unsure whether I should actually specify the idea about Minerva's child. You see, when I write stories I do not think about what actually happens beforehand. It simply spills into what it is without much thought. Another point which bothers me is whether I should bring into account the little things that I had mentioned within the story to full view. There are just so many specific details within the game itself that I find myself overcome with difficulty in fitting it all in. And so I apologize beforehand for any inconveniences or questions you may have about certain aspects of the story that I have not brought into the light. If it is ever brought to my attention, like the part about Minerva's child, I shall try to remedy it, perhaps, at a later time. Otherwise, it might just end up coming out again in the future. But, I have done a lot of research so that this story follows the game nearly exactly and I hope many of you enjoy that aspect of the story.

Now, I must warn you all. This is a _love_ story between the two characters I have listed this under. If this does not please you…please discontinue your readings of my story. I apologize for any inconveniences.

On a rather different note, since there were such great many people with such exultant comments, I have decided to post yet another chapter this weekend. I hope this pleases many of you, and thank you for staying with me per far.

P.S: The only reason I am able to update so quickly is because I have taken the time and written a lot of it before I had it submitted. Do not count on it always being like this for the chapters I presently have not submitted are quickly dwindling. Thank you and enjoy. :}

ccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccc

Chapter 7

Zack rounded the corner of the building, a hand on the hilt of the Buster blade, and chased the red spectral trail of cloth running around another corner further up ahead. He needed to catch him and ask what he had meant when he said he was looking for Cloud. "Genesis!"

Quickly rounding the corner he looked to either side of him. He had lost track of the man and this was getting dangerous. He had to warn Sephiroth. He quickly doubled around and headed straight for Shinra Inc.

xxxxx xxxxx xxxxx

Cloud was tired, no, more than tired and he was happy about it. The battle with the Admiral had been friendly and fun but a bit difficult to endure in his young body. But, it had set his heart at ease. He had never really had a friendly match with anyone in a very long time. Now, he was resting in the waiting room with a wet towel over his head. Lying on the bench wasn't the most comfortable of things but it would just have to do for the moment. He couldn't help smiling.

"Wow, nice job, Strife." Cloud lifted the towel enough to see who had spoken. Some of the other contestants were standing around awe-struck.

"Yeah, that was really cool how you matched up to the Admiral." They started chatting as if their favorite concert had gone off with a blast.

Cloud sat up and pulled the towel off his head. "Thanks. It was fun."

"Really?" The boys gawked. "If that were me out there, I'd have been scared stiff."

"Yeah. Admiral Girard's known as the Spear Master. I would've died the first time that spear headed my way."

"You know, Strife, we really thought you were dead at that first strike. It was so fast that we couldn't see it."

Cloud just watched as the boys started rattling on and on about the battle. He was glad that they had a great time watching, but the next matches would start soon and he needed to be prepared for the worst. Cloud stood. "The final matches are beginning soon."

"Oh yeah, we'd better go. See you later, Strife." The boys rushed down and out the hall and into the main room.

Cloud sat back down for a brief moment. There were only ten matches left and most of them were matches with the rest of the cadets left. Somehow, most of them had gotten lucky enough to either win a battle with a sick officer or lucky enough to not have been drawn. But now, it was judgment time and the last couple of battles would determine the winners. Usually, the officers were exempt from the rest of the competition if they had beaten several others out of it, like the cadets and Soldiers, but the stronger ones remained to be a blocked passage for the lower classes to ever win a spot in the top three. Cloud didn't know whether the officers were allowed to receive a prize this time because the two other generals had left two spots open…. He would just have to see.

Standing, Cloud headed for the last couple battles of the day, and the end of the competition.

xxx xxx

"Match! Colonel Jaeger!"

xxx xxx

"Match! Commander Weiss-Richter!"

xxx xxx

"Match! Commander Gunther!"

xxx xxx

"Match! Admiral Gabriel Alexander!"

Cloud watched as the lower classes fell one after the other. That had been seven matches so far with none of the Soldiers or cadets even making it past the first five minutes. This was troublesome. After their matches all of the officers had forfeit and most people guessed it was because nobody wanted to match the General in a cross of swords. So, they had done their duty and forfeit. Now there were only six people left including him and Sephiroth. This was really bad, indeed.

"Match! Colonel Lucci!"

Now there were four people left and if another officer won the battle then they would take one of the other two vacant spots at the top.

"Match! Commander Wolfe!"

Cloud faltered. There was only one match left and that was with him…against Sephiroth. He couldn't believe his luck today. This was a nightmare. Well, on the bright side, if he lost this battle he would still be ranked third………He paled and held his breath in hopes that it might not be real…

"Next! Cloud Strife vs. General Sephiroth!"

"Damn it!" Cloud cursed aloud before marching onto the arena where the General already stood, waiting. His heart beat loudly in anxiety. Oh, this was going to be fun.

xxxxx xxxxx xxxxx

Sephiroth was thrilled, no, beyond thrilled at the results of the competition. As the matches wore on he feared he might have lost the chance to duel Strife for some answers but apparently this time, luck was on his side.

xxxxx xxxxx xxxxx

Cloud slumped out onto the open field where Sephiroth calmly awaited his arrival with crossed arms and a quirked eyebrow. The whole area had gone silent as the people gripped their seats in excitement. The last battle had been what they were waiting for and who knew that a cadet would be the last to face off with the General.

"I have a proposition." Upon hearing Sephiroth's voice, Cloud looked up.

"Proposition, General, sir?" Cloud asked cautiously. What did Sephiroth have in mind to proposition with him?

He waved a gloved hand. "A deal before we begin the match."

Cloud stood up straighter and faced Sephiroth. "And what might that be, sir?"

Sephiroth assessed Strife and saw how cautious he was treading. "Answer a couple of my questions, truthfully, if I win the battle and in return I'll do you any favor you desire. If you win, you owe me nothing and I'll do you the favor anyway."

"A couple of questions?" Cloud thought about it. Was that really a bad thing to say yes to? On the other hand, a favor from Sephiroth with no boundaries could be just what he needed to move Shinra into a different position in using a replacement energy source. He thought about it some more. Now why would Sephiroth do something like that for a couple of answers? Maybe it was important…

"Your answer?" Sephiroth shifted. "If you are unsure, you have the whole audience to back up my claim." He slightly gestured to the people staring wide eyed at the two.

The crowd shouted. "Accept it! Accept it! A favor from the General!" Cloud knew that a favor from the General was what most people desired inside the company and out. How much power they could have if they only controlled the strongest man, or some just wished him for his attentions no matter the gender…

Cloud looked at Sephiroth skeptically. "Why? Is it really worth it?"

Sephiroth shrugged, a graceful movement all on its own. "I am unsure myself."

Cloud was still doubtful but he took up stance and nodded. "Fine, I accept your offer, General."

Sephiroth gave a slow sinister smile. "Good." He charged.

xxxxx xxxxx xxxxx

Cloud parried the first strike as Sephiroth came at him with a force of will. He grunted with the effort. He had forgotten exactly how strong Sephiroth had been before but now it was all coming back to him. Sephiroth was pushing him hard, sparks of light came from the clash of both swords and Cloud had to work to make sure his sword wasn't on the verge of breaking from the effort. He dug his heels into the ground and threw his weight into knocking away Masamune. He hopped back a couple of steps. He burned with the effort and he automatically knew he couldn't win. He gritted his teeth and gripped the sword handle.

"You surprise me. You were able to deflect Masamune." He slowly circled around the arena facing Cloud and Cloud followed suit. The crowd seemed as if they had jolted awake and murmurings started taking place. Cloud ignored them.

"It wasn't easy…" He kept watching Sephiroth, just waiting for his next strike. Sephiroth disappeared and Cloud quickly calmed himself. He had seen Sephiroth pull this move off enough times to know his patterns. He twisted on his heel and brought his sword up to block his back where it was met with the point of Sephiroth's blade. He knocked it aside and slid around to face the General. He had disappeared again. Cloud swung to his right and Sephiroth was suddenly there to block his attack. Sephiroth was taken aback as slight surprise was shown on his features.

"You can see me?" Sephiroth tapped Cloud's sword away.

"…No…I can't see you." It was true. Cloud's eyes couldn't follow Sephiroth's movement anymore but he was still able to use the abrupt wind changes to his advantage. That and the fact that he had once tried pulling the General's move off a long time ago gave him the insight it took to defeat it to some degree.

"Hm…" Sephiroth looked thoughtful before feinting from the front and coming from the left. Cloud used his reflexes to counteract the move he hadn't anticipated but he wasn't fast enough. Masamune had slightly grazed his cheek. He felt blood trickle down.

"Damn." Cloud breathed, twisting away and under Sephiroth's line of sight. He twirled on the ground and brought his sword to Sephiroth's legs. Sephiroth immediately blocked and jumped back.

He glanced at Cloud's grazed cheek and frowned. "Apologies."

Cloud rubbed the blood off with the back of his right hand, never taking his eyes off his opponent. "It's nothing." He dashed forward, bringing the sword under in a wide arc.

Sephiroth countered before tapping Cloud's blade so that it ricocheted in the other direction before swinging his sword in from the other side. Cloud had no time to think. He twisted in the air, guided in his sword's momentum, and attempted to kick Sephiroth in the midriff. Sephiroth grabbed Cloud's foot and twisted him over. He landed on his back in the dirt and panted.

"Do you yield?" Sephiroth inquired steadily, sword still raised. That had been the closest anyone had ever gotten to land an attack on him and he wanted to be careful. This boy was dangerous.

Cloud struggled to his feet. "No." He gripped his sword and charged. Sephiroth braced himself for the impact but Cloud just somersaulted over and behind him. He twisted and swung out with his sword. Sephiroth's eyes slightly widened in surprise before bringing up his sword to meet Strife's in a clash of sparks. Strife was making him work for it.

Cloud was panting. The strain of each blow was getting to him now. Sephiroth was strong, too strong, and he wouldn't be able to hold out much longer. Even his arms were tiring quickly. He gulped once to try and smooth out his dry throat before hopping back a couple of steps. His arms were trembling with the effort and he didn't know how long the sword would last either. He could feel it getting more brittle by the minute.

Sephiroth was surprised, again. He really wasn't used to being surprised this many times in a row but Strife was clearly ignoring that fact. It couldn't be the mako that was making him so strong, that was only part of the question, but how had Strife managed for so long with a body that was obviously not matching up to his experience in battle? Sephiroth turned and fully faced Cloud. He saw the slight tremble from the vibrating sword tip and took in Strife's fatigued features. He frowned. He hadn't really meant to take the battle very far but Strife was proving to be more than difficult to overcome. He figured he should end the battle quickly.

Cloud charged, holding the sword in both hands and over his right shoulder for a down swing. Sephiroth braced himself as Cloud jumped and put the weight of his body into his force, bringing it down onto Masamune. He grunted and managed to push Sephiroth back, if only slightly, before he was pushed off. Cloud nearly fell, and Sephiroth saw that as an opportunity to attack. Cloud quickly brought his sword up to block Masamune's swing but the sword he was handling was too weak. It shattered in half and the broken point flew to bite deeply into Cloud's left arm. Cloud fell to his knees and clutched his bleeding left arm, panting. Sephiroth paused in shock.

"I…I yield…" Cloud panted before sitting on the floor. The crowd roared.

xxxxx xxxxx xxxxx

Sephiroth stood there shocked amidst the commotion of the outside arena. He felt his heart stop as he stared at the blood blossoming on Strife's arm and through his fingers. Sephiroth immediately felt terribly guilty. Cloud was now sitting against the wall, panting with his eyes closed. He lowered his weapon and crouched in front of Strife.

"Can you stand?" He asked quietly.

Cloud cracked an eye open to look at Sephiroth and immediately Sephiroth felt better, though he had no idea why…. "What are your questions?"

Sephiroth frowned. "That can wait. We need to get you to the infirmary." He moved closer and lifted Cloud bridal style.

"H-Hey wait, what are you doing?" Cloud struggled. "I can walk!"

Sephiroth merely ignored him and continued out and into the halls. "This will be faster, rather than you limping your way there." Sephiroth kept looking straight ahead.

"It doesn't matter. It was only a scratch and it has nothing to do with my legs so let me down." Cloud growled. Sephiroth looked at him then.

"You've overexerted yourself and by now the adrenaline must have rushed from your system." He merely stated.

Cloud bit back another growl. He was right, darn it. He had been trembling so badly he knew he couldn't walk but if ever there was an embarrassing moment, this was it. It was absolutely strange, being held by the man he had killed. If anyone ever talked about this, he was never going to live it down.

xxxxx xxxxx xxxxx

Zack rushed up the stairs, he had to find Sephiroth. He had heard that Cloud had matched up to Sephiroth but this was no time to be excited. He would do that later. Passing by the officers who had wanted to wait until Cloud and Sephiroth were there to announce the results, he had overheard Admiral Girard bursting in laughter and mentioning that his new favorite cadet was last seen being carried off in a wonderful manner by the cold-hearted General himself, and that it was a sight to see. The admiral also mentioned that they were heading in the direction of the infirmary. Zack was really curious why Sephiroth had carried Cloud away but first he had to deliver the information. He rushed towards the infirmary.

Bursting through the door, Zack found a sight he never would have dreamed of seeing and nearly had to burst out laughing. Cloud was sitting on a bed reprimanding Sephiroth, who was standing next to it, about how he could have done something, and something, and something… Zack wasn't really paying attention. He walked up to the two.

"Hey, Cloud, Sephiroth." He nodded in their direction. "What have you two been up to?" He grinned.

"Nothing! I could have walked here myself." Cloud huffed. Well, he eventually could have.

Zack was grinning from ear to ear. "Oh, I should've seen it!" he laughed but sobered up some after. "Actually, I have really bad news."

Sephiroth quirked a brow with his arms crossed. "Oh?"

"I found Genesis but…" he gave a confused look and cocked his head to one side. "it was really strange. He kind of ran away after he said he was looking for Cloud."

"He's already here?" Cloud burst. The other two looked at him and he gave himself a mental slap at the giveaway.

"Already?" Zack frowned. "You knew he was coming?"

Cloud looked away. "…Kind of…"

"How?" Zack threw his hands up into the air. "And what does he want?"

"I don't really know. All he said was that he was going to hold my mother hostage unless I help him." Cloud shrugged, angry. "He said he'd be here by the end of the week."

"When did you talk to him?" Zack asked.

"I didn't. He sent me a letter." Cloud motioned towards the door. "It's inside my pillow cover." He couldn't think of anywhere else to hide the letter. Cloud tried getting up and off the bed but Sephiroth gripped his shoulder and shook his head.

"No need for you to go. Zack shall retrieve it." He looked at Zack. "Zack?"

Zack sarcastically straightened and saluted. "Aye, aye, sir!" and burst through the infirmary doors before Cloud could give a word of protest.

"Zack, wait!" Cloud yelled after him but he was long gone. This was bad. The letter from Red and Cid were there with the other letters too and if anyone read them, which was a surety by now, he would have a whole lot of things to answer to. He tried getting up to rush to the door but Sephiroth still held him.

"Settle down, Strife." He commanded.

Cloud couldn't do anything but listen lest he gave anything away. He rubbed his face and waited for the inevitability. He would deal with it as it came; there was no need to rush things. So he stayed silent. He felt his heart beat more anxiously than ever.

xxxxx xxxxx xxxxx

Zack ran into the bunks and shifted around Cloud's bed before finding the handful of letters. He read who each one was by and gave a confused look.

"Who's Red XIII and B..Bug….Beguhane? Huh?" Zack looked at the name from all angles but still couldn't make it out. The long spelling was confusing his ability to read. "XIII? Is the number part of his name?" He flipped to the other one. "Cid? Cid….hm…" He finally flipped to the one's from Genesis and, he guessed, Cloud's mother. He shrugged before stacking them all under his arm and running back to the infirmary.

xxxxx xxxxx xxxxx

Sephiroth watched as Cloud fell into misery. It was strange. What had happened between five minutes ago and now to create such a drastic change in him? He could only determine that the letters were concerned and that they held some secret Strife didn't wish revealed. That possibility made his determination set. He wanted a look at the letters, even though that was a breach of privacy, but everything concerning Strife was too incomprehensible so if he got the chance he would take it. Strangely, he felt slightly thrilled at the possibility of knowing the cadet a bit more, but he frowned at the thought.

"I need to use the restroom." Strife's voice brought Sephiroth out of his reverie. He took a step back, out of his way, and nodded. Strife quickly strode into the infirmary restroom and shut the door with a click. It was locked. He frowned at that too. He wondered how long Strife was going to stay in there when he heard the water running. He figured Strife merely wished to wash up a little but wouldn't come out unless goaded…. Too troublesome.

At that moment, Zack decided to burst into the room with a shout of energy. "I'm back!" He looked around. "Huh, where's Cloud?"

Sephiroth indicated to the restroom before walking up to the other man. "Have you retrieved the letters?"

"Oh, yeah, but there were a couple of other letters too so I just brought them all." He handed the letters to Sephiroth who started glancing at them one by one. Zack sat on the bed Cloud had been recently occupying and when nothing happened, he started dozing. From the letters, the top one was from a man named Cid. Sephiroth frowned. Wasn't Cid the name of the man who was supposed to have been launched into space before Shinra closed the program? Sephiroth had read the file about the failed project some years ago while researching modes of transportations to certain fields. Cid, the man's name, had come up more than once and he even heard some of the Shinra employees talk about the man once. They had admired him.

He opened the letter. What he read made his eyes widen in shock. Jenova? That was his mother's name, and the Highwind? Sephiroth had recently heard that one of Shinra's finest airships had been stolen…but by Cid? And how was Strife affiliated with the man and the matter? They knew where Jenova was? And why were they sending her up into space? None of it made any sense. He held his head in order to stop a migraine, but the only thing he saw was another sudden flash. Something that seemed so familiar at one point but he had never lived. He saw Jenova…. Sephiroth quickly tore open the second letter.

It was from someone named Nanaki and Bugenhagen. What Sephiroth read made him frown deeply. It was a strange thing to say when one replied that they were glad the adventures were not dreams after all, but the thing that stuck out the most was Hojo's name. Hojo… Another flash came to him, of the lab, of the experiments, of the fire in Nibelheim. He shook his head.

How did Strife know Hojo and what was their relationship? This person, Nanaki or Red, had been detained before? There were too many questions but only so much that he could ask Strife. He needed to find the right thing to ask first to confirm his suspicions. That day, in Nibelheim, how Strife had said that everything had happened in a dream, he had known exactly what would have happened. Also, Strife's sudden increase in skill, with the sudden appearance of mako in his system, and the experience all indicated how strange his position was. Then there was that sudden flashback that he had had. And now, in this letter, this being, Nanaki, confirms that he too had dreams of something? It couldn't be mere coincidence.

He quickly skimmed the other letters, which confirmed Strife's story on Genesis but not on why he wanted to see Strife, Sephiroth dismissed that for the moment. Looking towards the restroom, where Strife had yet to come out, he determinedly walked over. He glanced back at Zack and found the man asleep. Good, it wouldn't do for an audience.

In front of the door, he knocked, once, twice, three times… "Strife?" He waited for a reply.

"…Yes, General?" Sephiroth felt stiff. It felt as though they were on shaky ground with held formality.

"Can you fulfill your bargain now…?" he asked tentatively.

"……yes…" came the soft reply. Sephiroth disliked having to push Strife into a corner but his questions needed to be answered and there was one question in particular he was dreading the answer to.

"…Are you…from the future, Strife?" Asking the question sounded weird even to his own ears and he nearly regretted asking it. He waited patiently. He thought he might get a laugh from the other side but as he waited he was greeted by nothing but silence. Strange. "Strife?"

There was a click from the door and Cloud stepped out of the restroom. He looked straight up at Sephiroth with worried eyes before bowing his head down. This was just great. "Yes…I am…" Cloud thought the man might go mad anyway, who wouldn't, given the answer he had just given to him. Maybe he should have just laughed it off and lied…

Sephiroth let out a breath and looked away. How could this be possible? So it was true? Was coming back to the past even possible? He glanced at Strife. Why had he come back? He turned back towards Strife. "What is your objective in coming back?" he wasn't angry, only exasperated.

Cloud looked at him skeptically. "You're not surprised? I thought you would be more furious than anything." He sighed loudly and threw his arms into the air, "Even_ I_ was surprised!" He walked over to where Zack was sleeping, Sephiroth following close behind.

"You did not choose?" Sephiroth asked confused. He had always thought that if there were such events it would be by one's own will.

"Why would I? I didn't want to come back and try to save the Planet all over again!" Cloud paused…he shouldn't have said that.

"Save the planet?" Now Sephiroth was skeptical, but it seemed to be the truth. Startling.

Cloud sighed and grimaced in disbelief. He should have watched what he said more carefully. Now, there was nothing he could do but tell the truth. "Well, no point in hiding it now." He shrugged. "There's a reason why I didn't let you look over Hojo's old documents in Nibelheim, Sephiroth. That was the start of it all." Cloud sat down in one of the chairs next to the bed and leaned his chin on his hand. He was looking away in a brooding manner.

Sephiroth was listening but that had been the first time Strife had referred to him by his name. And, he found he rather liked the way it sounded coming from him…reluctantly. "The start?"

"You know," he glanced at Sephiroth from the corner of his eye. "Jenova isn't your mother." He stated casually.

Sephiroth frowned. "What?" Disbelief mingled in with him questioning Strife's sanity. Was he serious? It was a strange thing to say when the topic about his mother seemed so out of place.

Cloud leaned back into the chair. "Hojo only said she was your mother because of the cells you carry. You were conceived by someone else, someone who waited for you…" He remembered. Lucrecia had desperately asked Vincent whether Sephiroth was alive that day but they couldn't bear to tell her what had become of him. Vincent had answered that he had died, and perhaps he had, but she had left in sorrow.

"How do you know such things?" Sephiroth couldn't believe what he was hearing. What had happened in the future for Strife to say such things?

"You wanted to know who your mother was, didn't you? Why her name was on that plaque in the Nibel reactor. That's why you went to the mansion, isn't it?" Cloud looked at him squarely and frowned himself. "I had to stop you; otherwise you might have killed us all, all over again!"

Sephiroth was shocked. He had been the cause of their deaths? He thought about it, whether he could kill Strife and he found he couldn't, not then, not ever. "I couldn't have killed you."

Cloud glared. "What makes you so sure? You burned Nibelheim and murdered my mother!" He slowly let out a breath, to calm himself. He went back to looking in the other direction. "That was a long time ago…" he said softly.

What could Sephiroth say to that? He hadn't actually done those deeds, not yet anyway, but there was no possible way to erase Strife's memories of a future that may no longer be. He rubbed his temples. "Did…something happen to bring you back here?" He was worried that the answer would be yes but he was curious, to say the least.

"No…nothing has happened for two years now. Everything was at peace…."

"…Then why?"

"The gift of a second chance." Cloud turned and looked at Sephiroth with distant eyes and Sephiroth realized that those weren't the eyes of someone as young as his body indicated, but he quirked an eyebrow in question. Cloud leaned back and smoothed a hand through his hair. "I don't really know what it means. She only said that it was a gift, but now I'm wondering if the gift may actually be for you…"

"A second chance…" Did that mean that something had happened to him in the future? He looked at Strife and demanded that he elaborate.

Cloud stared at Sephiroth through the corner of his eye for a while before answering. He seemed to be assessing if he should say anything. Finally he said, "…I killed you."

Sephiroth found the room around them reeling. He had died, not a hero as everyone claimed, but as a villain everyone feared. He found it ironic because he had never actually wanted to be a hero. What else, it had been Strife to kill him in the end. He thought it strange. He had been able to best Strife in combat just moments before; though it was true he was very capable, he had been no match at all for him. So, then, how was it possible? Could he have grown weaker? Sephiroth didn't think he liked the future Strife had come from, with him harming those he should have cherished and murdering all else.

"You're wondering why I'm unable to beat you." It was a fact. "She sent me back at half my strength, though I don't think I'd be able to beat you again even in full. It was tiring, time was against us, and you were my enemy. Meteor would have fallen and demolished the Planet and Jenova would have triumphed."

Sephiroth looked at Strife questioningly. "She? Meteor? What _is_ Jenova?" And why did it sound like whenever Strife mentioned the planet it was said with a capital p, like it was alive somehow.

Cloud waved a hand and dismissed it as unimportant. "You'll find out eventually. Just don't go mad this time."

Sephiroth sighed. "Strife, if all you have said is true then I no longer have a reason to go…'mad' as you have just indicated. And since you have answered my questions, you may ask your favor." He wasn't particularly worried about what Strife might ask of him but he had received strange requests before and it wouldn't surprise him if he had gotten another, only, he had offered it this time….

Cloud stood. "I'll ask it of you later." He walked to the door and turned back. "Goodbye, General."

"Strife," Sephiroth called suddenly, he looked at Strife. "what weapon did you use?"

Cloud smiled sadly. He was asking what weapon he used to kill him. "The Buster blade." He replied and headed out the door.

Sephiroth froze before looking towards where Zack had been snoring peacefully the entire time. The sword at his back gleamed with the pride of its previous owner and he wondered if it had gleamed even brighter the day it was handed to Strife. That meant that something had happened to Zack and he found, this time, he would try and protect those that were close to him. He headed out the door Strife had gone through just moments before.

xxxxx xxxxx xxxxx

He had won a materia as a prize for being second in the tournament. It was a fire materia. One of the officers had given it to him on the way out, albeit reluctantly, but the smirk on his face indicated that the officer thought that Cloud was too weak to control the materia effectively. That made him smile. He put it in his pocket.

Cloud walked around Midgar's upper levels, roaming the streets for no apparent reason but for a breath of fresh air. It was chilly out tonight and not many people were seen wandering the streets. He walked around until he found an old wooden bench by the fountain and sat next to it. He sighed, head in his hands. How was he supposed to deal with all of this? "How am I going to do this?" he whispered.

"And what do you intend to do?" Cloud jerked at the sound. Looking up, he found Genesis floating gracefully down on his black wing. He landed before approaching Cloud.

"What are you doing here?" Cloud glared.

"Hm, I wonder." He walked around a little. "Perhaps I was seeking you out."

"Why? What do you want from me?" Cloud stood and faced Genesis.

Genesis stopped and whirled on his heels to face Cloud. "Can you stop my degeneration?" he seriously asked. Cloud looked at Genesis then. The man was seriously worried about whether he might actually die. Cloud felt pity for the misfortune that was Genesis', and looking into his eyes, he registered fear.

Cloud fell back on the bench. "Maybe…." He glanced at Genesis. "It's Jenova's cells you need, isn't it?"

"Or by the will of the Goddess." He held up a Banora apple to the sight of the moon.

"I can get you some, but not directly from her. No one's ever going to touch her again." He said menacingly.

Genesis twirled on his feet with a look of surprise. "How? The only other source is Sephiroth and he'd rather see me rotting in hell." He thought about it for a moment. "Again? How is it you know of Jenova in the first place?"

Cloud ignored the question. "I'll only get you what you need in return of a favor." Cloud looked at Genesis seriously, "And that you stay away from my mother."

Genesis grinned. "Of course. Anything." He exaggeratingly bowed.

"…I have Jenova cells in me…" Cloud looked away. Genesis looked surprised but doubtful.

"You could not have received any." He scoffed as he looked towards the fountain.

"Well," Cloud stood, "there's nothing to lose. If it doesn't work then fine, but if it does…you'll be free from deteriorating."

Genesis looked thoughtful. "I see."

"I'll see if I can get a scientist we can trust to stay quiet, unless you have a suggestion…"

"Hm. I may have someone."

"Then call me when you're ready. I should get back." He turned to leave.

"Understood." Genesis smiled. "In return, I am at your service." Genesis turned in the other direction. "I think…I'm starting to like you, Cloud Strife." He chuckled. Cloud looked back only to find that Genesis had disappeared from sight with only a single black feather floating down from where he once stood.

With a frown, Cloud turned and walked away towards the tallest building in Midgar, Shinra Inc, the fallen angel at his back.

xxx xxx


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: Hm~ I wonder, I wonder…. From here on out, I fear that updating will take quite awhile. But, no need to worry, for my definition of "awhile" may differ greatly from yours when it comes to stories. Now, this is where I ask all of you to **review, **please_**. **_It seems that that has become a strong motivator for me in continuing this story and long ones are best. I really do appreciate it.

Secondly, I feel that matters in this story are too slowly making headway. It is taking a long while to solve each problem, but please bear with me. (Things like the matter with Jenova, Hojo, Genesis, etc…) It simply seems that there are too many ideas for such an amount of words and it is suffocating. So many things go on and I find myself unable to keep track of all of them. If at any moment I have missed finishing an idea in the story, or a matter, I will look back to it and amend it.

I thank all of you who sit to enjoy my story. Please don't forget to review. :}

My only profits are the reviews you write and your guaranteed satisfaction.

Now, here is another chapter…

* * *

Chapter 8

It had been a week since he had last talked to Sephiroth about the past future. Cloud stirred in his bed. Things had been tiring, with plans going on, on all sides. Cid had confirmed that the town was aiding them in repairing the rocket and that Shera was being a big help. He couldn't believe he would end up marrying the woman but after that last time in space…well, he just said it was bound to happen. Red had confirmed sightings of some Soldiers around their area and informed Cloud that the village would build defensive blockades against enemies. He was glad their experiences together gave him a strategic mind and not to worry. Aerith asked how things were going on Cloud's end with Sephiroth. Apparently, she had known when Sephiroth found out about certain things by listening to the Planet. Vincent had come to him at one point and inquired whether they were soon to move against Shinra's power source. Cloud detailed him in on the favor he was going to ask Sephiroth and Vincent had agreed that asking the General might be the safest route. Overall, it had been a busy week with everybody shuffling about from one end of the Planet to the other. He wondered whether he was going to be able to pull it all off.

The alarm rang that indicated he should get up. He shuffled around a little before dropping off and heading for the showers. He would think about everything one little thing at a time but the main thing was to seek out Sephiroth and ask him about that favor…which he wasn't looking forward to. He wondered how the General would take it if he just walked up to him one day and demanded that the man help him shift Shinra's outlook on their main energy source, that it was 'killing the Planet' and say that if they didn't the 'WEAPONS would come as a scourge to ravage the Planet'…. It would go rather brilliantly. So he would rephrase it…

He turned off the water and rubbed himself dry. The steam in the shower was still visible while he waded from one side of the room to the other, where the lockers were located. He pulled on his usual garb and headed out for something to eat. He hoped this would be a nice relaxing day.

xxxxx xxxxx xxxxx

Sephiroth sat brooding in his office where his pen hadn't moved in the last half hour. He had been thinking things through the past week and it had disturbed him more times than not. His thoughts always came back to center around Strife and how he was starting to remember, little by little, what he had said about the future the week before. He saw flashes here and there and strange times and events relating to the ones that had already happened and now he understood the reason he had gone mad. He remembered some of what those documents had said and how he had thought certain things at the time. It was startling how strong he had felt at the time, and a bit ridiculous how much he had fought for something that wasn't true. He wondered if Strife knew who his father was…

Strife…. In his memories he had often referred to him as Cloud. What was more, now he found himself wanting to call him by that name every time he glanced at him in passing. It was infuriating, to say the least, to have this many pent up emotions after being so still and cold his entire life. He wondered if there was something wrong with him. He sighed.

There was a knock at the door but before he could answer, Zack burst into the room. "Hey, Sephiroth. I heard you had a mission for us." He grinned.

Sephiroth snapped his attention back to reality. "Yes. The mission to go to Wutai has been resettled. We are to take two other cadets with us…" Sephiroth stood and handed Zack the report. It was about the sightings of a strange beast that kept on killing all of Wutai's livestock. After a while, it had even hunted some of the neighboring people living close to the mountain. They were to go in, determine what manner of beast it was and, if it proved too dangerous, to get rid of it.

Zack flipped through the pages. "Any suggestions?"

"Take Cl…Strife, and one other." Sephiroth put his head in his hands. He had never let it slip up before but glancing at Zack, he found that the other hadn't noticed.

"Hm…How about that uh…Lupus guy? He was pretty good during the competition, and Cloud? Awesome." Zack started squatting some in front of the door in excitement. "We haven't got to travel together for a while." He laughed. "Wutai, huh? Brings back memories of that squirt." He shot a fist up into the air and headed to the door. "I'll go tell Cloud and Lupus to get ready. See ya later, Sephiroth." He ran full speed through the halls.

Sephiroth walked to close the door. It seemed things were going to get complicated soon and he still wondered why Cloud, …Strife, hadn't asked him of his favor yet. He frowned in thought before resuming his seat behind his desk.

xxxxx xxxxx xxxxx

Cloud was walking behind Zack and Sephiroth, talking with Lupus. He couldn't believe he was going to Wutai this soon. He wondered whether Yuffie would be half his size around this time. It would be nice to see that little thief again…

"So, what are you aiming for, Strife?" Lupus grinned, a kindly fellow. "I'm going to make the Turks!" he proclaimed proudly.

"Me?" Cloud thought about it. He couldn't actually say 'I'm going to save the Planet! Ahah!'. That would make him look ridiculous but he answered anyway. "To be a Soldier." Of course, Cloud didn't know Sephiroth was closely listening in on them.

"Really? Cool." He laughed. "The Turks are so awesome! I wonder if I'll be able to use one of those stun guns that they have, or fly a helicopter."

Cloud smiled at how enthusiastic Lupus was about joining the Turks and didn't want to crush his dreams. So, he would keep quiet about how the Turks had always failed in their mission to stop him and his team, that and the fact that the Turks were a bunch of stiffs that followed the rules to the end, no matter the consequences. "Maybe."

It was winter in Wutai and Cloud was nearly frozen. Watching Zack, in his short sleeved wear, he couldn't believe how energetic and ignorant he was of the cold. He and Lupus were nearly shivering an avalanche as they headed to the village. He was glad that they were close. Wutai seemed as peaceful as he ever saw it. It was surrounded by the carved mountain on one side, which disturbed Cloud every time though he would never admit it, and the tower on the other. It was a peaceful looking place at least.

They approached the entrance.

xxxxx xxxxx xxxxx

Sephiroth was about to head inward when he was barred from the path by a young ninja girl. She wore a green headband and held herself in a spunky attitude.

"Stop right there!" She held her hand up. "I don't like you so you can't come in!" She glared at Sephiroth.

"Hey, kid." Zack ruffled her hair. "We're here on a mission so you'll have to let us pass."

Yuffie pushed his hand away and crossed her arms. "Nuh uh! No way!" She pointed at Sephiroth. "I don't like him!" she huffed.

Zack turned to the others. "What now? We can't just barge in and beat her up. Maybe there's another way.

Cloud sighed and looked away. Yuffie really was half his height and even spunkier than he remembered her over the years. How had they kept her under control was beyond him. He glanced at Yuffie and found she was right next to him and gawking at him.

"Cloud?" She gawked and pointed a finger. "Cloud!"

Cloud smiled. Yuffie still remembered, even though she was a kid. "Hey, Yuffie."

"Cloud!" she yelled happily before jumping and hanging around his neck. "It really is you! Gosh, I'm so happy I wasn't dreaming!"

Cloud struggled with the energetic child. "Okay, okay, Yuffie. We could talk about it later but can we come in now? I'm kind of cold and tired."

She jumped off. "Yeah! Of course!" She grinned. "Hehe, now I know so many secrets that are true. I can't wait!" She headed for her traditional home. "Follow me, Cloud. My dad'll welcome you if I have anything to say about it."

Zack whistled. "Wow, Cloud. How'd you ever meet a girl like her?"

Cloud sighed and shrugged. "She stole all our materia one time." And headed after Yuffie.

Zack cocked his head to one side confused. "He had materia before?" he shrugged and followed suit along with Lupus. The only thing they hadn't noticed was that Sephiroth had been glaring rather harshly at the girl and now stood in place looking at the retreating back in shock.

Had he been jealous when the girl jumped to hug Strife? Or when he found out they were close companions? That couldn't be. He felt extremely confused. He had also felt slightly put out when he had eavesdropped on Lupus and Strife chatting as though they held no boundaries. He had listened harder when Cloud had stated he wished to join Soldier. This was getting a little out of hand and Sephiroth shook his head, his silver hair waving in back of him. He needed to sort his thoughts in order. He followed where the rest had gone.

xxxxx xxxxx xxxxx

"Cloud, guess what!" Yuffie bounced up and down next to her father, Godo, Wutai's head.

"Huh, what?" They were all sitting as opposite parties in the main meeting room while dinner was being prepared. Godo had stayed silent the entire time, apparently deep in thought. Sephiroth, Cloud noticed, hadn't said a word either. It had only been Zack explaining the details of their mission and how they were to exterminate some surrounding fiends roaming close to their lands.

"You know," she whispered in his ear. "dad remembers too!" Cloud looked at her surprised. "Not a lot of it, but all the important parts anyway." Sephiroth's ear twitched at what they were discussing and how close they were discussing it. He found he rather disliked the lack of distance between the two. "It's gotten more fun around here, hehe."

Cloud glanced at Godo, who in turn stared at him…hard. He faltered. The man had always had a scary side to him. Surprisingly, Godo slightly shifted his position to face Cloud and bowed his head. "We are in your debt!" he announced. Cloud froze. He had no way of dealing with this situation.

Yuffie laughed. "When I told him you remembered too, and that everything we knew wasn't a lie, he kind of became mister serious. We've been hording materia a lot nowadays." She grinned gleefully. "Dad realized real quick that he shouldn't be useless and lazy anymore after the last time. Of course, no one else remembers."

Cloud didn't know how to answer Godo. "I…uh, not at all?" Cloud frowned at Godo's bowed form before he straightened up and resumed his position like nothing had happened. The other three, Zack and Lupus mostly, were shocked at the display and Zack jabbed him in the side with an elbow.

"Hey, Cloud." He whispered. "What did you do?"

He shrugged embarrassed. "I didn't think I did much…" he glanced unsure at Yuffie.

"Well, dinner should be getting ready, I'll go check." Yuffie bounced out. "You can use the same rooms you used last time. I'll tell them to prepare more beds so you can wash up and be ready for dinner. I'll see you later, Cloud." She winked and slid out.

"Yes, please enjoy your stay here. I'll see to it that everything you desire is seen to. Now, if you'll excuse me." He bowed at them all, stood, and walked out.

Sephiroth had been leaning against the wall, listening in and seeing to the proceedings, but now he shrugged himself up off the wall and headed towards their indicated rooms. He walked slowly in thought. Strife had been here before and now he was being granted use of a room in the main mansion of Wutai…again? He felt greatly disturbed by how distressed he had been feeling recently. Seeing the girl so close was grating on his nerves and he couldn't understand why. He nearly sighed, frustrated. Why was Strife getting to him like this? He could only wonder and he grimaced at the strange sensation in his midriff. It felt paralyzing.

xxxxx xxxxx xxxxx

Cloud was glad they were able to make use of the natural hot spring in the house. The manor had been built around one and now they had special privileges to use it. He, Lupus, and Zack had all headed for the spring as soon as they could after traveling for so long under freezing temperatures. It was warming to the bone.

"Hey, I wonder what Sephiroth's doing." Zack swam around with a towel on his head, obviously enjoying the water.

"What, the General?" Lupus asked shakily, "I think I saw him outside but I'm kind of glad he isn't here with us right now."

"Why?" Zack looked at him confused.

"Well, because I'd be scared stiff with the General sitting right next to me. And he's got this cold demeanor that would kill anyone who so much as looked at him wrong." Lupus laughed quietly and shrugged.

"Well, I suppose he's a working stiff but, cold?" Zack laughed. "Huh, I didn't notice."

Cloud chuckled at how ignorant Zack could be about a person sometimes but was glad for it. Sephiroth, he thought, needed a companion like Zack every once in a while to keep him on his toes. "I don't think he's that cold either."

"Uh huh…" Lupus looked disbelievingly. "Right…and next you're going to tell me more than half the people in Shinra approach him every day because of his warm soul and offer him chocolates."

Cloud shrugged smiling. "Maybe they would if he'd stop and smile for once."

"Hey," Lupus poked, "have you_ seen_ his smile? It's as creepy as hell. I mean, if looks could kill…"

"Smile?" Zack waded around in the water in thought. "I think I've seen Sephiroth smile once, I mean truly smile." Lupus and Cloud looked up at Zack expectantly, just waiting for him to shiver and go screaming that some silver haired angel was going to bite his head off. Disappointingly, he merely put his hands on his hips and looked thoughtful. "Huh, actually, it would be pretty good to see him smile around like that more often."

"Hmph…now I'm curious. I just can't imagine it." Lupus bubbled into the water. Cloud understood what he meant. The only times Sephiroth had smiled at him were when he gave that sinisterly devilish grin that only came with death, and asked if he desired pain. He shivered at the thought. Truly terrifying, indeed.

xxx xxx

Cloud looked at the row of food in front of them and it was outstanding. The whole line was ridiculously amazing and really expensive looking. He couldn't believe they were eating this well on Wutai land, them, who belonged to Shinra. He started eating happily. Yuffie was next to him, Godo had excused himself and bade them that they eat well, so the only others were Zack, Lupus, and Sephiroth who still seemed to be deep in thought.

"You know, Cloud," Yuffie stuffed her face full of what seemed like roast pork. "I'm so glad you came. I haven't eaten this well in a long time." She grinned around her puffy cheeks.

"I'm actually glad I came too. It's really good."

"Right?"

"Yeah." They gorged some more.

Sephiroth was looking very unhappily at the happy couple. He just couldn't shake the feeling of being cheated and was in no mood to eat. Zack stared at him. "Sephiroth? Something wrong?"

Sephiroth glanced at Zack, trying to smooth his frown. "No."

"Well, it's really good. You should try some." He relished delightfully. Sephiroth looked down at the food. If he wished, he could have far greater meals prepared for them all…. He shook himself out of his thoughts. Just what was he thinking? He should have been glad that they were accepted into the village and provided well for.

Sighing, Sephiroth stood, giving up his will to eat and walked out the door. He stopped and turned back. "Retire early. We set out in the morning." Then made his way outside for some fresh air.

They all glanced at each other, their mouths full. Zack spoke first. "Didn't he like the food?"

Lupus scoffed. "More like, something was really bothering him. Did you see the look on his face when he was staring at the meal? He looked like he wanted to kill it, and that was only a mild look I bet."

"Huh…" Cloud thought about it. Nothing bad had really happened on their way here except Yuffie saying she hated him. He looked at her then. "I think you've made him mad, Yuffie."

Yuffie paled. "Nuh uh! No way! I don't want that psycho coming after me, I'm just a kid!" She sniffled. "Besides, he didn't seem angry when I yelled at him before…"

Zack shifted. "Don't worry," he chuckled, "I don't think it was you. Maybe Sephiroth's just feeling a bit down about something that went on in Shinra."

Lupus shifted uncomfortably. "Maybe someone should go check up on him…"

Zack quirked an eyebrow, "I don't know. He might cut my head off. Cloud?"

The two of them looked expectantly at Cloud. He sighed. "Fine, I'll go and see what's bugging the Great General." He stood up and walked out the door. Though he was curious, he wasn't really in the mood to poke and prod at the General to tell him every little secret. Maybe the food just wasn't to his tastes…hopefully.

Cloud found Sephiroth outside, leaning against a tree near the manor. He had his eyes closed in deep thought, with sword in hand, and Cloud wondered if he should really bother him. "General?"

Sephiroth slowly opened his eyes and looked at Cloud in an uncertain way. "What is it?"

"The others were wondering if there was something bothering you." Cloud sighed. Maybe he shouldn't have come out to bother him.

Sephiroth stood, gracefully shrugging himself off the tree, and walked towards Cloud in a slow paced movement. Sephiroth placed Masamune back at his side. "No, nothing is wrong." He stopped in front of Cloud.

"Well, Yuffie's pretty worried you might kill her so stop looking so intent on murder." Cloud reprimanded. Sephiroth nearly scowled at the mention of the name but stopped himself short. There was no reason he should dislike the girl in the first place…

"I see…" He did find it a bit amusing that Strife was giving him orders but felt he rather didn't mind. "I shall try to amend that."

Cloud blinked. Well, that had been easy. "Okay, well, thanks." He turned to head back inside. "You should probably come back inside too. It's cold out here." He walked in.

Sephiroth kept staring at the door Cloud had gone through just seconds ago. He felt very reluctant to go back inside and have 'nice discussions' with the others. He sighed, looking back at an old tree still bearing its pink tinged blossoms through the winter. A petal fell to land on the snow and Sephiroth felt pity for the thing that had landed so softly, in its grave of white.

xxxxx xxxxx xxxxx

It was late, very late. Sephiroth made his way quietly through the halls and to the rooms where they had been indicated. Standing before the rice paper doors he heard the soft breathings of the others asleep. Zack, on the other hand he mused, was not so very quiet. He slid the door open and stepped inside. He saw all three of them lying in their own respective mats, except Zack who was sprawled in the center over Cloud and Lupus, and frowned. Lupus, he found, was a normal sleeper, twisting this way and that, every once in awhile, but Cloud…. He looked at Cloud and crouched in front of him. Cloud was sleeping very still, with hardly a breath in him and a frown to his brow. He slowly reached out a hand, but stopped, suddenly realizing what he was doing. He snatched his hand back with knit brows and stood. He went to the far corner where he sat against the wall, Masamune in hand, and watched as all three slept peacefully. He would stand guard over them, tonight.

xxxxx xxxxx xxxxx

The next morning brought with it the utter brightness of sunlight and…Cloud hated it. It was too darn early for the sun to be so happily rearing its head towards them. He felt he was punished for sleeping so well through the night. He huffed unhappily.

"Hey, you ready to go?" Zack called from the other side of the room.

"Hm? Yeah." Cloud packed up a couple things that would aide them on their journey in a black bag before carrying it out the door. "Hurry up, Zack."

"Yeah, yeah, I'm coming!" He rushed out the door to catch up with Cloud. Zack stumbled a couple times.

Lupus came out of the other room with some extra materials in hand. "Hey, by the way, have any of you guys seen the General? I haven't seen him since last night."

They both shrugged. Cloud opened the front door and walked into the blaring sunlight. "I don't know. I told him that he should come inside but I suppose he went somewhere else."

"What?" Lupus ran to catch up with him. "You _told_ the _General_ what to do?"

Cloud frowned. "I merely suggested…"

"Wow, I wonder if he's angry…" Lupus laughed nervously.

Zack walked ahead of them into the open road with a smile. "Man, nice weather!" he started up some squats in excitement.

Lupus whispered to Cloud. "Is he some weird monster or something? How can he have that much energy this early in the morning?" Cloud merely shrugged.

"The creature has been sighted not too far north from here." All three of them jumped as Sephiroth casually walked past them without any sign of noticing their surprise. "We shall take the upper path from the mountain. From there, a guide will point us in the right direction." He indicated the mountain and started walking.

Lupus gulped. "We didn't hear him coming." He said quietly. "I think he really _is_ mad." He walked quickly to catch up to the General and Zack, who had started following him with boundless energy.

Cloud looked at the three of them and crossed his arms. "Huh…" he followed where the others were headed.

xxxxx xxxxx xxxxx

Sephiroth quietly simmered through the sunny air. He had left early to have a moment of peace and gain information from some of the villagers but all his calm had went out the window when he had seen the Lupus boy whispering something into Strife's ear. He had no idea why that bothered him as much as it did but now, he was silently walking at a dangerous pace. He nearly snorted at how he had been about to act before, wanting to disrupt their little talk by startling him, but he hadn't meant for Zack and Cloud to be surprised as well…

He should stop thinking these things, finish the mission quickly, and go back to his daily habits in Shinra. This mission had not been a good idea after all.

xxxxx xxxxx xxxxx

Cloud looked up the mountain incredulously. The guide had pointed them high into the mountain quite a while ago. He gulped to try and ease his dry throat. How could it have been so tall and hard to scale? He thought about how he had climbed it so easily in the past. Could he have gotten so weak or… He looked at the pace they were going, trying to keep up with the General, and he frowned. Sephiroth was pushing the limit too hard and, noticing how hard Lupus was panting, even Zack's energy had given way, he had to find Sephiroth's inconsiderate behavior just plain rude. He huffed in annoyance.

"General, sir. I think we should take a break." He called out before Sephiroth turned to look at them all with unreadable eyes. He slowly took in Zack's hunched form and Lupus panting on all fours. Cloud thought he himself looked a little too worn for a battle at the moment. He looked up when Sephiroth wasn't answering. "Sir?"

Sephiroth closed his eyes, determining something, perhaps that he had been acting childish, before heading a couple steps in their direction. "We shall rest here for half an hour. I'll patrol the immediate area for any dangers." He walked off.

All three of them breathed a sigh of relief as Sephiroth was seen disappearing around some rocks and trees. Lupus dropped backwards and puffed into the air. "Man, I think there's something really bothering him right now." He shakily reached for a water bottle. His hands trembled as he attempted to open it.

"Yeah," Zack panted. "I know what you mean." He gulped to ease his dry throat. "I mean, what happened while we were sleeping?" He dropped onto a nearby rock.

Cloud glanced nervously around. He knew just how well the General could hear over great distances. "I think we should talk a little quieter. He might hear us." He needed something more to prove to them that it was possible. "Remember this morning when we couldn't hear him? He could be anywhere without us ever noticing…"

They both paled. "W-We got ya." Lupus shuddered.

There was a loud grumble and Lupus and Cloud tensed. They turned to Zack who was laughing a little embarrassed. "Uh, any of you have some food anywhere?" he asked a little sheepish.

Cloud smiled. Now, that was something he remembered to be prepared for. "Yeah, I have some. Yuffie had some of their cooks make us take out." He pulled out the boxes (bento) and nearly saw Zack drool.

"Awesome! I'm starting to love that kid." He rubbed his hands together.

"Yeah. I'm getting pretty hungry too." Lupus grinned. Cloud set the two boxes in front of them before quickly snatching his hand away. He didn't want that eaten as well…

He stood and looked around, to see if he could feel Sephiroth anywhere near, and smiled as he felt him leaning against a tree doing particularly nothing. "I'll be right back. I'm going to go see if Sephiroth wants to eat something as well."

"Huh?" Lupus cocked a brow and started looking around. "How do you know where he is? I can't see him anywhere."

Cloud picked up a box and started walking. "Call it a hunch." Unfortunately, he had to walk quite a bit to reach where Sephiroth was standing watch. And, when he made it, he was in no particularly happy mood. "Sephiroth." Cloud nodded as he came into view.

"Strife…" Sephiroth said softly.

Cloud held up the container full of food. "I thought you might be hungry as well, so I brought you some." He sat down on a rock near the tree Sephiroth was currently leaning against.

"I see…, thank you." He said unsurely. He appreciated that Cloud had been considerate but he hardly felt the need for sustenance right now.

Cloud looked at him disapprovingly. "Look, I know you don't really need to eat that much but you skipped dinner last night and breakfast. I'm amazed you can hold out so long without being the least bit hungry but you should have something at least." He reprimanded.

Sephiroth slightly smiled at the thought of him being scolded by a cadet, no matter how old and experienced he used to be in the past. "I'll take that into consideration."

Cloud huffed indignantly. "Fine, I'll leave this here. You can eat it or throw it away but I'll come back for the box later, unless you want to bring it to me." He started towards Zack and Lupus. He paused but didn't turn back and pouted. "And don't forget to eat your vegetables…" he said quietly before rushing back.

Sephiroth stared at the container left on the rock and looked at it as if it were some strange creature that had started ordering him around. He chuckled lightly as Cloud had made sure to warn him about eating his vegetables and reached to lift the container into the air. How in the world, and under such strange circumstances, had he been forced to consume a substance that he had no desire for? He quirked a brow at it as if it may answer his questions. Such strange circumstances.

xxx xxx

Cloud quickly brushed past Lupus and Zack and landed right on the rock he had previously been sitting on. He crossed his arms and sat there looking, in the world, as if he had poked and prodded at a hungry lion. He seemed…unsure.

"So, how'd it go?" Lupus asked curious. "Did he actually take the food?"

"…Uh huh…"

"Really?"

"Yeah…"

"Are you sure he's not just going to dump it somewhere?"

"I don't know…"

"…Wow…, I really can't imagine the General eating _anything_!" Lupus shrugged. "He just seems so inhuman sometimes."

"Don't say that." Zack frowned. "He's really a nice guy if you get to know him…I think."

"You don't say." Lupus had finished his food and was now putting his dirty dishes back in the bag.

Cloud looked thoughtfully depressed. Maybe he had pushed Sephiroth too hard to eat something. He rubbed the back of his head nervously. "Hey, Zack. We should start packing up."

Zack was scraping the last of his meal into his mouth as he nodded in agreement. "Whew, that was good." He started wiping his mouth of rice grains. "I wonder if Sephiroth will be coming back soon." He looked around.

Cloud was the first to notice Sephiroth walking out into the clearing with an unsure look on his face. It was subtle, though, that only Cloud recognized his look for what it was. He walked up to them with the food container held elegantly in his hand. Who knew someone could pull off looking so graciously with a mere lunchbox.

"I have…consumed it. Thank you…" he replied as he re-handed the container to Cloud. Cloud took it with a disbelieving face but nodded anyway.

"Anytime, General…" he placed the box back into his pack and started putting everything away. Lupus and Zack looked at the two with gawks and wide eyes.

Lupus whispered to Zack. "Can you believe that? The General actually ate it?"

"I know. A surprise." Zack was still gawking.

Sephiroth straightened, quickly dropping his uncertainty and addressed them all. "We are heading out. We should reach the destination before nightfall." He started up the track again.

Zack and Lupus hastily stood. "Y-Yes, sir." They followed him immediately.

Cloud stood, shrugging on his pack. He hadn't actually expected Sephiroth to eat the food, let alone announce that he had, and it confused him. He smiled thoughtfully. Maybe this mission was a good one after all. He followed.

xxx xxx

They reached their destination, just as Sephiroth had said, before nightfall. Their target was supposed to be somewhere close to a cave, apparently taking refuge in it. It was described as a rather large shimmering yellow creature with horns and a long tail but Cloud wondered if it was only a random fiend misplaced from its natural habitat. He hoped it was a fiend they shouldn't worry about because fighting any creature in the middle of the night wasn't very appealing. They walked a bit further before they spotted the cave.

Zack whistled. "That's a really big cave." He laughed nervously. "I hope the thing that comes out of it is small though." They edged closer until they reached the small clearing in front of the dark opening. Cloud shifted in his spot. He hadn't thought to bring a better weapon by somehow sneaking it and now he regretted his decision. The trademark cadet rifle was not a reassuring weight against his back.

Sephiroth pulled Masamune from his side and held it in front of him. He pointedly looked at Zack to do the same. "Zack, you are to draw the creature out. Strife, Lupus, fall back and cover from behind." They did what was ordered.

Zack pulled out his blade and faltered. "Now I _really_ hope that this is nothing to worry about." He edged into the mouth of the cave, going further little by little and soon Cloud couldn't see any form of Zack at all. There was a rumble. "Damn!" Zack cursed. Frantically rushing out of the cave. "You guys won't believe this."

The rumble grew louder as Cloud and Lupus clutched their guns. The first thing they saw was a sword…or as thick as a broadsword could ever get. Cloud looked up slowly, following the shape up. It ended up as a paw, revealed in the moonlight, then an arm, then a chest. Cloud cursed. "It's a King Behemoth!" he yelled towards the others. He quickly looked back at the advancing creature and took a step back as it took one forward. In the moonlight it was clear that the ferocity of the creature would be something to behold. Its fur shimmered gold, its eyes red with unleashed fury, and its threateningly curved dual horns glistening with a black gleam. It's violet mane came next followed by its six-spiked tail. Cloud stared. It's teeth were nearly as large as him.

"Damn it!" Lupus started shooting and backing away. Zack stood off to the side to try and inflict heavy damage by slashing its hindquarters and Sephiroth merely stood in front of it. It growled in his face.

"Sephiroth!" Cloud felt the mako in him flare and for a moment he felt his previous strength rush back to him. He charged, wanting to take advantage of everything he had to try and take down the monster. This thing, he believed, could possibly be as strong as some of Jenova's forms. He leapt up and over both Sephiroth and the head of the beast. He landed on the beast's back and, finding it futile to shoot bullets at it, smashed the gun onto the base of the creature's mane. Cloud left it jabbed in and it started welling up with blood dribbling down its sides. It reared back and roared, taking Cloud along with it as it tried to smash about.

"Cloud!" Zack rushed up only to be knocked back by its tail, the spikes barely missing him by an inch. He gave a grunt as he flew back to be slammed into a tree.

"Zack!" Lupus ran up to the fallen Soldier for aid. Cloud was hanging on only by gripping the great mane that trailed down its back but was steadily losing his grip. It thrashed this way and that, knocking over trees and boulders.

Sephiroth had never taken his eyes off the monster, dodging every incoming blow while trying to determine how to decapitate it without hitting Cloud. He frowned, where had that burst of power come from and how had Cloud managed to drive a blunt object with enough force into the creatures back? Cloud had said that he had come back at half his strength but if that had been half…. He dodged another swing of the creature's tail. First things first, he had to stop the creature in its tracks before it managed to hurt Cloud. He drew back and sent slashes of waves its way. It cut deeply into the fiend's chest but it still gave no indication of even slowing down. He slashed again, this time at its front paws and it fell forward to crash onto the floor. It roared and reared back up shaking this way and that.

Suddenly and as quickly as it came, the surge of mako left him abruptly leaving him tired, weak, and angry. Now, he was gripping on to dear life from the beast's mane. Cloud found himself slipping rapidly and quickly looked around for something safe to land on. He silently swore when there was nothing safe but the terrible ruins of rocks and trees. Behemoth reared and rose on its hind legs. For a moment, Cloud saw the entire surrounding of the forest on the mountain before he felt himself fall backwards. He kicked himself off Behemoth's back and tried to flip backwards when suddenly the creature's tail rose and struck him square in the midriff. Two spikes penetrated Cloud's body before he was flung off to crash into the head of the cave. His breath was knocked out of him and he fell painfully to the floor.

Sephiroth froze, staring at the unmoving form of Cloud. His nerves left him numb as Cloud was seen flung to the floor with blood welling up his front. He kept staring, unnoticing the very same tail that had hit Cloud swinging his way. He clenched his fist in anger and brought his sword up just in time to catch the tail. He slowly looked up to glare frighteningly at the beast with death in his eyes.

"Sephiroth!" Zack was on the other side of the beast, Lupus at his back. He had his sword up to defend himself.

Sephiroth kept glaring at the creature. "Go see to Strife." He ordered before disappearing from sight. The beast twirled, its fangs bared in a growl. Sephiroth softly landed atop the beasts head, sword positioned downwards. Behemoth whirled around, shaking its head, but Sephiroth stayed where he stood. The beast charged into a tree, the tree skewered onto its horns before he flung it away but still Sephiroth didn't move an inch. He stood still before bringing Masamune straight down into the King Behemoth's skull. It skewered all the way through to its maw. Eyes going wide, it gave one high whine before it dropped heavily to the floor…dead.

Sephiroth jumped off and quickly made his way towards where Zack and Lupus were leaning over Cloud. Lupus was patching Cloud up in bandages. "Hey, Strife, hang in there."

Sephiroth quickly made his way over to them. "What is his condition?" He was worried but covered it up with an unreadable expression.

Zack sighed and glanced at Sephiroth through the corner of his eye, worried. "I'm not sure but we should get him medical attention immediately." Zack stood and turned around to face him. "Did you know he could pull of a stunt like that? How did he learn how to jump that high and drive the blunt side of a gun straight into the hide of a Behemoth? I heard the King's got one of the toughest hides for a fiend…" He rubbed the back of his neck.

"No. I did not know." He walked over to Cloud and crouched in front of him. They had laid him on top of his jacket and cut his shirt open. He could see that there were two puncture wounds from the blood welts through the bandages, one on the chest and one in his side. He was still unconscious but sweating profusely. He stood and quickly pulled out a phone.

"Who are you calling?" Zack asked.

"Tseng." Sephiroth held the phone to his ear waiting for the Turk head to pick up on the other side. After three rings the phone clicked.

'_Hello?'_ It was Tseng's voice.

"We need a plane, _now_!" he flipped the phone close and turned to Zack. "Get ready to move Strife." He ordered.

"Of course." Looking grim, Zack started helping Lupus clean up the bloody bandages and covering Cloud with his uniform jacket.

"Gaia," Lupus breathed, "is he going to make it?"

Zack grimaced. "There's no way I'll let him die." He shook his head.

Sephiroth stood glaring at the Behemoth when suddenly the sound of a whirring helicopter was heard. He looked up to find Tseng slightly leaning out of the back of a black chopper. The chopper landed in the middle of the clearing that was created by the raging Behemoth. Tseng jumped out and walked towards him. "What's the emergency?"

Sephiroth indicated to the fallen cadet and Tseng raised a brow in question. "You have never concerned yourself with other cadets before." He glanced around until his eyes fell on the form of the fallen Behemoth, its golden fur still retaining its beautiful shimmer even in its death. "Hm, impressive." He looked at the gun that was jabbed into the back of the beast. "I don't suppose you used a weapon other than your sword?" he indicated towards the gun.

Sephiroth glanced at the gun jabbed into the back. "No."

Zack came up carrying Cloud in his arms. "Can we get moving? He's lost a lot of blood and I'm worried." He said a bit angrily. He was annoyed Tseng wasn't hastening his actions.

Tseng stepped aside. "Of course." Zack took Cloud with him into the chopper with Lupus following.

"A report needs to be sent to Wutai to inform them that the Behemoth has been dealt with." Sephiroth started for the plane. "We should return to Midgar immediately."

Tseng looked at the retreating General's back. He could never figure out what Sephiroth was ever thinking but knew never to question his actions, lest he take his anger out on him. Tseng was sure he could never match up to Sephiroth in battle and didn't even want to try to prove that statement correct. Shaking his head, he followed the others into the helicopter that would take them back to Midgar.

xxxxx xxxxx xxxxx

A scientist, that's what he was. He stared at the reports of the injured and his status. He sneered. There was nothing particularly impressive with the subject's performance, nor were there any definite abilities that the subject had proved to be good at. He flipped through the pages again and again, looking for some sort of information that would tell him something about the subject that had been recently brought into the ward, but there was nothing to be found! Frustrated, the scientist flung the clipboard full of the patient's reports back onto the table in the doctor's office. He was more than intrigued about the patient but there would be only one way to find out why a mere cadet had great amounts of mako in his veins. He cackled sinisterly. Yes, the boy was intriguing indeed.

xxxxx xxxxx xxxxx

Sephiroth walked down the halls in a sort of absent-minded manner. They had safely arrived back in Midgar, and Cloud had quickly been rushed into the hospital, but…. Something bothered him. When he had gone to check up on Cloud's condition he had been told that the cadet was currently unable to receive any visitors and that the woman was very sorry she couldn't make an exception, even to the General, so he had conceded for the moment. Shinra was quiet this time of night and Sephiroth was glad for it but the nagging in the back of his mind that something was wrong would not go away. Frustrated, he turned around and headed back towards the hospital wing.

xxxxx xxxxx xxxxx

Zack ran into the infirmary when he heard that there had been a commotion. He had been called up because he was the closest and now he rushed with fervent energy. It had been the same ward that Cloud had been sent to. Running, he pulled out his phone and dialed Sephiroth's number in case the man was still nearby as well.

'_Zack?'_ It was Sephiroth.

"Yeah. Did you hear about the trouble in the medical center? Cloud was supposed to be in there and I'm worried. I was wondering if you could reach it faster if you're closer."

'…_I'll be there.'_ And with a click the phone line was cut.

Zack rushed faster than he thought possible with only one thought in mind, that Cloud was alright.

xxxxx xxxxx xxxxx

Sephiroth burst into the room in a whirl of black and silver. He saw the troubled look on the counter girl's face and didn't wait for an explanation before he walked straight into the ward they had assigned to Cloud. What he saw surprised and angered him. There was a nurse sitting on the floor, clipboard in a death grip, and trembling with fear as she watched what was happening. There were also two other nurses huddled together right outside the door wondering if they should have called for backup before the incident got worse but…they were Shinra soldiers.

There were three other Soldier operatives fighting to hold Cloud down onto the bed, one holding a syringe in his hands full of a strange liquid that Sephiroth could only guess was an anesthetic. Cloud was struggling with the other two attempting to hold him down and it was causing him to reopen his previous wounds. It seemed as though Cloud had put no actual conscious thought into why he was struggling, his eyes were shimmering a sickly green as though mako was blinding his sight. Sephiroth drew Masamune and approached quietly.

He held his blade up the first of the three that was the closest. "Release him." he calmly demanded. The man slowly turned around and tensed. The other two soon followed suit. He saluted, obviously surprised.

"General, sir! We have orders…" Sephiroth was disappointed he couldn't make out the faces of the individuals because of their headgear. Otherwise, their uniforms indicated their statuses in Soldier, two 3rds and one 2nd.

"From who?" he could barely keep the anger out of his voice.

The man gulped. "F-From Professor Hojo, sir."

"Hojo…" Sephiroth breathed. "What does he want?"

"Um, the patient, sir…. H-He told us that it would be best to b-bring him back unconscious." Yes, Sephiroth could see how that would be best as Cloud desperately continued struggling against the other Soldiers. He was about to step up but it was just then that Cloud succeeded in throwing them both off his arms. . He sat up panting, looking this way and that but actually seeing nothing.

Sephiroth glared at the three operatives, the other two struggling to get up off the floor. "Get out."

All three of them ran off, with the 2nd helping another 3rd rush through and out the door. Turning back, Sephiroth put Masamune away and looked at Cloud, who still seemed to be staring at nothing in particular. He walked up to him and put a light hand on his shoulder. It caused a gut reaction and Cloud immediately tensed before swinging his other arm in Sephiroth's direction. Sephiroth easily evaded. "Cloud." He tried to get Cloud to recognize his voice.

A nurse, the one that had been sitting on the floor, came up to him. "May I help in any way?" She asked, clearly worried.

Sephiroth glanced at her. "Keep everyone away from the rooms. I'll deal with him."

She looked concerned, tightly gripping her clipboard in both hands, but was a little relieved. "Of course." She briskly stepped outside and took the other two nurses with her.

Sephiroth turned back to Cloud, a punch getting ready to be thrown his way. "Cloud." He demanded more firmly.

Cloud paused before he swung out a second time. "…Sephiroth?" Hesitant but calm, he put his arms down and rubbed his face. "…I can't see." Cloud realized it really was Sephiroth and that the others were nowhere near him anymore.

"Has something happened?"

Cloud sighed and leaned back a bit on the bed. "I don't know. I woke up to find myself struggling with enemies I couldn't see."

Sephiroth paused, a question coming to his lips. He couldn't help but notice that it was strange that the mako was blinding him when he had not been injected recently enough, nor pumped full of it enough, to have mako poisoning. Instead, he decided to ask the other question that had been bugging him from the beginning when Cloud had mentioned Hojo's relation to those documents on Jenova. "How do you know of Hojo and what is your relation?"

Cloud looked at him doubtfully, without actually looking at him, as though he knew that Sephiroth had wanted to ask something else but refrained. He merely shrugged. "It was his fault from the very beginning. After Zack and I escaped, I came back to find Hojo's madness in all of this. He tried to prove that your insane self could overcome even the limitations of science." He wasn't going to tell Sephiroth that Hojo had mentioned he was his father, then. "He experimented with everyone, trying to create the most powerful being to rule the planet, and used Jenova to accomplish it."

"Escaped? What happened to Zack?"

Cloud looked at the memory with poisonous hostility. "Hojo experimented on us for years before Zack broke us out. He was trying to recreate a new 'Sephiroth' or something."

Sephiroth couldn't believe what he was hearing. Cloud and Zack had been subjected to experimentations by Hojo? "And Zack…?"

Cloud hesitated. Unsure whether saying it might cause it to happen again but resigned. It would not happen again. "He died…protecting me…"

He had suspected that that had been what had happened when Cloud had mentioned he had used the Buster blade but he had hoped it wasn't true. "I see…" There was another thing that was bothering him but was unsure whether he should ask, after all that had been revealed.

Cloud rubbed his eyes again. They were becoming clearer and his eyes were reverting back to the blue that they actually were. "You want to know of Jenova." It wasn't a question. He blew a breath out and looked at Sephiroth, actually seeing him this time. "I suppose I can't hide it any longer." He searched around himself, shuffling this way and that.

Sephiroth quirked a brow. "Looking for something?"

Cloud growled in frustration. "They put my phone somewhere."

"What do you intend to do with it?" Sephiroth was as confused as ever. He had thought that Cloud would simply explain it all himself, not call somebody to do it for him.

"I need to make a couple calls. Can you see if they have it at the front counter? I don't think they'll answer if it isn't from my phone." Cloud asked as though he had no idea he was asking the General to do something as mundane as that for him. Sephiroth couldn't help but be flabbergasted at his first experience of being asked a simple favor. No one had ever simply asked him to go fetch their phone. He couldn't help but give a little smirk of wonder. Cloud frowned, seeing the expression. "What?"

"I'll see if they have it." He walked out to the front counter and thought it was a good thing that Cloud's room was far from the hearing range of any curious onlookers.

Cloud leaned back and sighed. When and if Sephiroth read those documents, he wanted to be sure that Sephiroth was absolutely positively not going to go insane. There was still the chance that Sephiroth might still have doubted his existence and was currently questioning his origins because of his inhuman strength. Cloud waited determinedly. He would have to explain things in full before he gave Sephiroth the information he was asking for. It was just then that Sephiroth reentered the room.

"I have retrieved your phone." Sephiroth said, slightly amused at the look the counter girl had given him when he had asked for it back. He handed it to Cloud.

"Thanks." He took it before looking squarely into Sephiroth's eyes. "Okay, there are some things we have to get straight." Sephiroth took a seat on the chair next to the bed. He felt that this little discussion would become very important soon. Cloud continued. "First of all, you have to know the reason Hojo made you believe that Jenova was your mother."

Sephiroth quirked a brow in question, still disbelieving that who he had thought was his mother since his birth was not really his mother at all, no matter that he had never seen her. "Then, is my mother still alive?"

Cloud looked sadly at the memory. "In a way I suppose you could say that."

"In a way?"

Cloud waved it off. "I'm not the person who should be telling you but you'll find out sooner or later." He rubbed the back of his head. "Anyways, the reason Hojo convinced you…" Cloud was reluctant, very reluctant to say. "is because you carry her cells, Jenova cells, in you. You'll get more information later but you have to know that she wasn't an Ancient."

"Ancient? Jenova _cells_?"

"You'll find out soon. The other thing I should probably tell you is about those documents…" Cloud wondered what he could say that would stop Sephiroth for even a little bit to think things through. "Not all of them may be true. When they found Jenova they believed she was an ancient and that was false." Cloud huffed and grumbled. This was too much information to explain. It would be better if he found out for himself. He flipped his phone open. "Just know," he glared seriously at Sephiroth, "that if you go mad after this I'll have to do this all over again." Or maybe just kill himself to save himself the trouble, was what he thought.

"I shall consider it." He simply replied.

Cloud dialed a number and called. From what Sephiroth could hear, it took three rings before someone picked it up. _'Cloud?'_ It was Vincent.

"Vincent. I need you to find Red and fetch those documents."

'_Your reason?' _

"Sephiroth knows."

There was a silence on the other end. _'…I see. I understand. I'll contact Red.'_

"Thanks. I'll be calling Cid to come pick you up. It'll be faster on the Highwind."

'_Understood.'_ _Click._ Cloud dialed another number.

''_ello? Cloud, that you?'_ Cid sounded as if he had just gone for a smoke.

"Cid, I need you to get Vincent and Red to pick up some documents."

'_Documents?'_ Cid seemed to be in thought for a moment, wondering what documents could be important enough that all three of them had to go…_'Don't ya dare tell me it's that………that _thing's _documents.'_

"He knows already, Cid." Cloud explained a couple things to Cid.

'_Well, damn it, Cloud. But, alright, I here ya. I'll go fetch the rest of the team….ya want me to get Yuffie too?'_

"No. She's just a kid."

'_Heh. Not like she ever grew up in the first place, but well yeah. I'll see ya later. Oh and the bugger's ready to fly, just so ya know."_ He hung up.

Sephiroth sat there unmoving, assessing every move that had been taken. "When have you had the time to move the documents?"

Cloud looked guilty. "The same night I stopped you."

Sephiroth was sure there weren't just one or two pieces of paper that had been lying around. "How did you manage to move them yourself?"

"Hm? Vincent helped me."

He hadn't noticed another person there. "Vincent?"

Cloud looked at him with a light smirk. "You'll see when you meet him. He may not say much but you two have a lot of catching up to do."

"Hm…" It was just then that Zack had burst straight into the room.

"Cloud!" Both Sephiroth and Cloud sat wide-eyed at Zack for barging in so abruptly.

"Zack?"

"Cloud! You're okay!" Zack started inspecting him all over the place, frowning at the two dots of red on the bandages that were there because Cloud had reopened his previous wounds.

"I'm fine, Zack. Really." He gently pushed Zack away.

Zack put his hands on his hips. "What happened?"

"It's fine, they're gone now. I think some guys just wanted to pull a prank." Cloud gave a pointed stare at Sephiroth to indicate that he had better go along with it. Sephiroth merely leaned back in his chair, crossed his arms, shrugged, and then smirked.

"A prank?" Zack frowned. "That's going a little overboard, don't you think? I mean, look at you! You're injured!"

"Don't worry. The General here," he indicated to Sephiroth sarcastically, "came and saved the day."

"Wow, thanks Sephiroth. I know you're busy and all but I was worried." He rubbed the back of his head nervously. "I thought something big was going on and that I wouldn't make it in time."

Sephiroth looked on indifferently. Actually, it was true that Zack would have been too late and was grateful that he had called him first. "I happened to be close." He wouldn't ever admit that he had been on his way back in the first place. "I'm glad it was sorted before it got out of hand." For that, he was very grateful. He didn't know what he would have done if they had actually succeeded and Cloud had been captured.

"Well, thanks anyway." He plopped down into a chair that was next to Sephiroth's. The room wasn't very big but the chairs were comfortable. "Busy night, huh."

Cloud had forgotten that it was still the middle of the night. He had to stifle a yawn at the thought. "What time is it?"

Zack checked his phone. "Just before 4:00am."

Cloud groaned. It was that late? He rubbed his eyes, they had become clear again before Zack had burst into the room and for that he was thankful. He would've had a hard time explaining why he thought he was going blind. "I need some sleep."

Zack nodded. "Yeah, I know. It's been a tiring day and now this happens, whatever it was. I'm just glad nothing else happened."

Cloud just looked straight in front of him. "…Yeah, I know."

xxxxx xxxxx xxxxx


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: Haha! I have to thank Takebuo Ishimatsu for such a long review! Thank you! I also have to thank you about telling me how fast I seem to be going and to warn people of, again [:}], that this is a _**love**_ story between _**Sephiroth**_ and _**Cloud**_. _~_. (With time-travel going on, no doubt.) Also, about giving warnings about the spoilers in my summary. Apologies, this is my first time writing a fic online so things easily slip my mind.

Secondly, I have gone back to the previous chapters and edited the minor errors throughout. Things should be much cleaner now, with little to no mistakes.

Third, that I must agree with Takebuo Ishimatsu's advice about updating. It shall now have to be longer periods of time before the next chapter posts (because of school, etc…), but do not fret. I shall still be here. Anything else can be discussed later. Thank you all for such wonderful reviews and for understanding.

Well, sorry for the wait. Here is the next chapter…

* * *

Chapter 9

Hojo was furious. By no means did he calculate the chances of failure. Those worthless Soldiers, and how they had run away, were beyond infuriating for him. How had they managed to fail? The idea was to have injected the anesthetic into the boy while he was sleeping and to drag him away in the middle of the night. He threw his hands up into the air. Now, he had think of other means of acquiring the boy with the added possibilities that he was now aware of the attempt.

What exactly was that boy anyhow? He was the only one in the history of Gaia that had ever injected mako into his test subject, and now for Soldiers, let alone Jenova cells. When the boy was reported to have been unable to see, his eyes a sickly green, by the Soldiers that he had sent… Hojo had guessed that the only possibility was that the boy also had Jenova cells. That amount could only have been produced through a thorough injection of living Jenova cells. But now comes this boy with both! How was that a considerable possibility when the boy was never mentioned in any test records or was a subject under his influence? How could such a successful experimentation have been performed without his jurisdiction and knowledge? The boy was not degenerating, nor was he mutating into some hideous beast. There had to be some possibility, some miscalculation, he was disregarding.

He clenched his fists. He was not going to allow that cadet, Cloud Strife, to slip through his fingers again. He would see what was so special about the cadet, even if he had to do the work himself. He sneered. Yes, he cackled, indeed…

xxxxx xxxxx xxxxx

It had been three days since the incident and Cloud was as wary as ever. He had been released from the ward a couple hours ago and now he was walking around the halls, carefully. There were a lot of people crowding the halls this time of day and he didn't want to accidentally bump into some of them right at that moment. His puncture holes were still aching as rather large bruises. He sighed as he made his way down the hall. The entire time he had been assigned to the ward it had been either Sephiroth or Zack watching over him, since they had explicitly explained to him that he might have been in danger otherwise. There had been no talking them out of it.

His phone rang. "Hello?" he found he sounded none too happy, even to himself.

'_Yo, Cloud? We got those documents ya wanted.'_ It was Cid and he seemed pleased. _'Yeah, and guess what? We got Alexander back fer ya as well.'_

Cloud perked up. Had they just said Alexander? That had been a summon Cloud had been happy to rely on most times. It had been a loyal companion and a great help. "Wow, thanks. Where do you want to drop them off? Shinra won't be so happy if they saw the Highwind floating in front of their faces."

'_Haha, I know what ya mean. I'll see if I can drop 'em off with Aerith. Red's gone back as chipper as a lion and Vincent's waiting to move the docs to her. I gotta tell ya, Cloud. I'll be happier the day we get rid of 'em.'_

"I know and thanks. I'll go get them from Aerith when I get the chance." He hung up. Now he had to find a way to get a hold of Sephiroth without anybody noticing. He walked to back to the dorms.

On his way there someone stopped him with a hand on his shoulder. It was Lupus. "Hey, Strife. You doing better?"

Cloud glanced around and saw that they were the only ones left in the halls. "Yeah, just call me Cloud."

"Sure thing." Lupus looked sheepish before looking away and rubbing his hair in a nervous gesture. "Hey, I know you're hurt and everything but…" he grinned suddenly with a mischievous look on his face. "I can't believe you called the General by his name!" he laughed. "No cadet's got the gall, thinking that being too over-familiar with the General will get them killed. Not even most of the other Soldiers call him by his name." He kept on talking and talking as if this were some big scoop. Cloud drooped.

"…Yeah…"

"And another thing I can't believe is how you managed to drill your gun into the fiend!" he shot his hands up into the air, too excited with the remembrance. "It was amazing! I can't believe you pulled it off!"

"Lupus…"

"And then the General drove his sword right through the head!"

"Lupus."

"And then – "

"Lupus!" Cloud waved a hand in front of Lupus' eyes, trying to draw his attention back to reality. He smirked when Lupus looked a bit embarrassed from his overexcited chatting. "I was there, I saw it."

"Hehe, yeah, but it was still so awesome." He grinned. "Watching the General, I can't help but feel admired." He gazed into his lala-land as if seeing some strange thing Cloud couldn't begin to comprehend…nor would he want to.

"Uh huh…"

Lupus snapped out of it as if he remembered something. "Oh, I should be attending my course. I'll talk to you later, Cloud. Bye!" He waved running off in the direction he had come, leaving Cloud standing in the middle of an empty hall. Cloud shrugged and shook his head before turning in the other direction.

xxxxx xxxxx xxxxx

Sephiroth was preoccupied. He had gone to the infirmary when they had told him that Cloud had been released earlier that day. He was disappointed that Cloud had not contacted him after being released but realized that he had never given him his phone number. He wondered, if ever he got the chance, on what excuse he would give Cloud his personal phone number. He paused. Why did he want to give Cloud his phone number and for what occasion. He shook his head in worry. What had stimulated these sorts of thoughts? Exasperated, Sephiroth continued down the hall and past the Cafeteria.

One of the doors leading to the Cafeteria had been left open. It was time for lunch and people had taken time off to sit around with their food and chat. Sephiroth was going to merely ignore it all and walk past when he heard a commotion. Curiosity got the better of him so he leaned against the unopened door and listened, trying to distract his mind from his incomprehensible thoughts about why he wished to give Cloud his number.

"Hey, Cloud." Cloud? Sephiroth leaned in closer to the crack and focused his attention on the discussion. He could barely make out a group of boys sitting on the surrounding tables around Cloud. One of the boys, closer to Cloud, had tapped him on the shoulder.

"Huh?" Cloud looked up from his current preoccupation, which had been a book. Sephiroth couldn't help it and glanced at Cloud from around the corner. He noticed that Cloud still looked tired from recovering from his injuries.

"We all wanted to know." He grinned as all of the surrounding boys directed their attention to the conversation. "Hey, have you ever kissed anyone before? We were talking about how there couldn't be anyone here who hadn't ever been kissed and decided to ask around."

Cloud wasn't really listening but he answered anyway. "A wolf?" He smiled at the thought. He had been walking around the neighborhood when he was younger when, suddenly, a Nibel wolf pup had pounced on his face and licked him all over before running off. Then there was that other time when that Kalm Fang had done the same thing during his travels. He supposed wolves just tended to like him…

"No, not an animal or anything like that!" he laughed. "We mean a person. Have you ever kissed another person? And, no, your mother doesn't count." Unbeknownst to them all, Sephiroth was keenly aware of every word coming out of their mouths. He, he had to admit, was quite curious as well.

Cloud shrugged. He had never kissed anyone before and it had never crossed his mind to try it. "No. I haven't." he shrugged. He never had, not in this life, not in the last.

"Wha-, I mean, are you serious?" They all stared at Cloud as if he had suddenly grown another head.

"Yeah…."

"Wow. And here I was thinking you'd have a lot of admirers bowing at your feet, especially since you dueled the General in the tournament." Cloud knew that there were a lot of girls and boys that had signed up to join Shinra because of Sephiroth but most females tended to head towards the business side of the company, or join the Turks, not that a lot of them weren't in Soldier. They just tended to be discreet most of the time. "That sure impressed a lot of people."

Cloud started packing up his things. "Is that all you wanted to ask me?"

The boy shifted around on the bench and whispered. "Actually, I wanted to ask you about the General." He grinned as the other boys nodded in agreement.

"What?" Cloud was confused.

"I mean, have you _seen_ the General? If he looks nearly as good in real life as he does in a picture we'd all be second-guessing our sexual preferences."

Cloud was still confused. "I don't understand what you're trying to say." Exactly, what _were_ they trying to say?

He whirled on him. "What we _mean_ is that we want to know things about the General. You know, what colors he likes, or what foods…"

Cloud cocked his head to the side even more confused. How was he supposed to know? It didn't make any sense. And why were they asking him in the first place? "Ask him yourself."

They all paled and shook their heads. "Nuh uh. That'd be suicide! Besides, you're close to that black haired Soldier 1st right? I think the General and he are friends so you would know." He waved his hand dismissively. "You also went on that mission with him too, so you would know more than us."

Oh was that why…? He shrugged. He doubted if even Zack knew Sephiroth's favorite color. "I don't know his favorite color or what he likes to eat."

Sephiroth, who had been listening intently the entire time, had been disregarding what the other boy was saying to Cloud. It was ridiculous. Why would they want to know what he preferred to consume? But his favorite color, on the other hand…… Strangely enough, he was starting to admire the color blue. It was Cloud's eye color.

"Then what about what sort of shampoo he uses?"

Cloud gawked. Now _that_ was a really strange question. "You want to know what he _smells_ like?"

The boy shrugged. "Or if you have a photo of him in anything other than his trademark… I bet it would sell for millions." He could see the gold piling up in front of him right then.

Cloud stood with his belongings. "Why would I be carrying a picture of him in my pocket?" he shivered. The last thing he wanted was a photo of Sephiroth glaring at him whispering _'I will kill you' _'s into his head. He would've had nightmares.

"Then, what about a phone number?" They were getting desperate for something at least. A phone number would still sell for millions.

Cloud grimaced. "You know, now I'm starting to think that even if I did have his number I wouldn't hand it over to you guys." He shook his head disapprovingly. "With that many phone calls," with people proclaiming that they loved him, "I think he'd go mad." He shivered again. Now _that_ was the last thing he wanted. He started walking towards the door.

"Wait!" Cloud paused, looked back, and cocked an eyebrow. "Is there_ anything_ he likes?"

Cloud thought about it. He suddenly realized that he knew very little about the man, besides the fact Sephiroth had always been out to kill him. He looked un-encouragingly back at the boys. There was only one answer he could give them. "His sword?"

They all paled at the thought of trying to take away the General's prized possession. It might even have a mind of its own to murder people unworthy of wielding it. "Impossible." Cloud merely shrugged and walked out the door.

"Hm?" He stopped right outside in the middle of the dark hall. It felt as though someone had been standing there until recently. Cloud looked around, wondering if anyone was still around. He frowned finding nothing in particular and continued resuming on his way down to the dorms.

xxxxx xxxxx xxxxx

Sephiroth had left the moment Cloud had mentioned his sword. He had quite the many thoughts to sort out and confronting Cloud would have only made him more disoriented than he already was. He quickly walked up the halls and into his office before letting out the breath he realized he had been holding. He had so many muddled emotions confusing him that he didn't know where to begin. He was elated that Cloud would keep his number to himself, if he ever got the chance to give it to him first, but was disappointed at how Cloud hadn't seemed too enthused about being near him.

What was he thinking about? He didn't know why he was so consumed with thoughts of Cloud. Sephiroth mentally slapped himself. Why was Cloud affecting him so badly? He hadn't been this jittery about any matter since…well, never. He shook his head with a frown thinking he shouldn't start now. He walked up to his desk and set down his sword before taking a seat in his chair. He hadn't bothered turning on the lights. He lifted a hand to his face and covered his eyes. This was becoming ridiculous.

He tried thinking things through with a clearer mind and thought about the information Cloud had given him when he had mentioned the past future. He wondered how Cloud could even bear the sight of him when the 'him' of Cloud's time had done such cruel things to him. Didn't Cloud hate him? He found he was dreading that the answer might be 'yes'. He sighed again, staring out the window and at the muddled view of the city.

xxxxx xxxxx xxxxx

Zack was running around in wild hysterics. He was desperate but he couldn't find either Cloud or Sephiroth anywhere, or even reach them on their phones. Where had the two of them gone? Firstly, he had an important message for Sephiroth concerning something about what he had overheard that weird scientist, Hojo, say while on his way out of the bathroom but the man was nowhere to be seen. Secondly, he had wanted to warn Cloud to keep away from the scientist. Apparently, something twisted was going on in that head of his and Zack was too worried that he might be too late to stop it.

xxxxx xxxxx xxxxx

Cloud lightly walked to the slums and towards where Aerith was living. He was nervous about showing the documents to Sephiroth but what had to be done had to be done. He sighed softly as the roof of Aerith's house came into view and quietly wondered if he was doing the right thing. He found Aerith tending to her garden as he walked up to her.

"Oh, Cloud! It's good to see you." She smiled.

"Same here." He couldn't help but feel glad that she was still alive.

"Guess what?" Aerith linked her fingers together happily. "Zack built me that flower cart again. I'm so happy I'll be able to sell my flowers again."

Cloud smiled. "Maybe you should get Cid to ride you around Gaia to sell your flowers."

"Would he?" She looked hopeful. "I should ask him." She turned to head back into the house to reach her phone but not before looking back with a smile. "Oh, yeah, Cloud. I think Vincent has been holding something for you. He's in the usual place."

"Thanks." He started up to the backyard forest as Aerith joyously bounded into the house. He saw Vincent resting on the particular tree that he had taken to napping on.

Vincent jumped down. "Cloud."

He nodded grimly. "You have them?" Vincent nodded as he pointed to the silver casings leaning against the tree, and to the red materia atop of it. Cloud couldn't help but smile at the thought of seeing Alexander again. The summon had been a very loyal companion and one who had always taken to defending its masters. He walked up to the two items and carefully held up the summon materia. He glanced at Vincent with gratitude. "Thanks, Vincent. I appreciate it."

The man nodded gruffly. To Cloud, it was evident the man was pleased, though not many people read the man correctly. "I am glad." He walked up and leaned against the tree.

Cloud reluctantly gathered the documents after pocketing the material. "I can't wait to see Sephiroth." He exaggerated. "He'll be delighted…"

Vincent offered him a look of sympathy. "Tread carefully, Cloud. This may not prove to be the best way."

Cloud nodded in grim understanding. "I know. I'll be careful." He walked back slowly and deliberately, trying to postpone the inevitable. "I know…" he whispered softly with regret.

xxxxx xxxxx xxxxx

Sephiroth had been resting in his room only to return to his office with an inability to sleep. Now, it was midday and his restlessness was grating on his nerves. Unfortunately, it was just then that Zack had decided to burst into the office in a rush of hot air. "Sephiroth!"

He masked his irritation at being disturbed quite loudly and leaned back in his chair. "Zack." He acknowledged with a nod.

Zack rushed into the room, seeing that the General was actually there, and started pacing around wildly. "I've been looking for you!" he threw his hands up into the air in an agitated movement. "And where's Cloud? I haven't seen him all day. I've got to warn him."

Sephiroth's attention suddenly became sharp at the mention of Cloud's name. "Zack, settle down. What do you need to warn Strife about?"

Zack stared at him with pent up frustration. "That man, scientist, whatever! He was mumbling something about experimenting on 'the cadet' and something like enhanced forms, or cells, or something." He ground his teeth. "I thought he was just some weird guy, that Hojo person, until I heard him mention Cloud's name." He started pacing more quickly, getting all the more restless. "I was coming out of the bathroom when I heard him saying all sorts of things about wanting to do this and that and things and I got worried."

Sephiroth froze. Hojo wanted to experiment on Cloud? Why? Was it because of the mako, or something else…? He had thought that the attempted supposed kidnapping of Cloud by Hojo had been done to see whether Cloud was stable enough to be around. He had never suspected that Hojo might have gotten very curious about the mako and would experiment on Cloud. Sephiroth frowned. No, that was incorrect. Hojo wouldn't bother himself about a mere cadet if there were only the possibility of mako. He may have fallen into a pool, or touched the lifestream, one time or other…so there must be something else. Something important. "We must locate Strife immediately." He paused. "Did Hojo notice you listening?"

Zack merely waved his hand and dismissed it. "Of course not. I ran out of the bathroom as soon as he was out of sight."

"Good." He stood, grabbed his sword, and walked out the door with Zack nervously trailing behind him. "His teachers or acquaintances should have some idea on where he is."

Zack shook his head. "I've already asked his teachers. That just leaves his friends."

Sephiroth didn't know any of who Cloud acquaints himself with and the thought slightly troubled him. On the other hand, "Who is he closest to?"

Zack frowned and crossed his arms. "Us, I think. The Yuffie girl, Lupus, and I don't really know anyone else. He doesn't hang out with a lot of people."

"I see. Find the boy." Zack knew he clearly meant Lupus. "Bring him to the office. I'll search around the area and meet you back within the hour."

"Sure thing." And Zack ran off to find Lupus.

Sephiroth couldn't help but feel anxious. Maybe they were already too late and Hojo had taken Cloud. He clenched his hand into a fist. If that were true, Hojo would have more than one nightmare bearing down upon him and he would make sure of it. The scientist didn't deserve to live in the first place. He grimaced. But first, he had to see if Cloud was still safe and around.

xxxxx xxxxx xxxxx

Cloud stopped at the entrance to Shinra Inc. He was deliberating with nervous apprehension. He was tightly gripping the case of documents as if they meant the world….and it did. It wouldn't be safe if anyone else looked at them for long. That would cause questions to arise and that was the last thing Cloud wanted. Drawing in a breath, he marched inside. He briskly walked past the counter lady and decided to take the stairs, unwilling to run into anybody who might question him about the case in a stuffy elevator. But, by the fifty-fifth floor, he was tired and regretting not taking the elevator. His nervousness had worn on him and being tense hadn't helped either. It took him nearly an hour to reach it. He decided he needed a break. Shinra was too darn big and he wouldn't make it if he continued up the stairs. So, deciding to rest, Cloud marched his way up to at least the sixty-first floor. It was the floor where people took breaks and he seated himself in a corner until he was ready to leave again. Unfortunately, he started dozing.

xxxxx xxxxx xxxxx

Sephiroth couldn't locate Cloud anywhere. He had inquired his instructors, employees around the area, and other student as well, very much to their surprise. He was getting worried but headed back to his office as he had told Zack he would. He entered his office to find Zack leaning against his desk and the boy, Lupus, sitting in the chair in front of it. They both looked up at him as he entered but waited silently until he was sitting his chair.

Zack was the first to speak. "I've brought him but I don't know if he knows anything."

Lupus shifted in his seat uncomfortably. He was thinking he was in trouble for doing something but he had no idea what. He had been attending his class when the 1st class had taken him out and to the General's office. "S-Sir? H-Have I done something wrong?"

Sephiroth glanced at him. "No."

They waited but when he didn't continue Zack did. "We were wondering if you knew where Cloud was. He hasn't been around and we've been getting worried."

Lupus thought about it, relieved that he wasn't in trouble but wondering if something had happened to Cloud. "I think I saw him heading out of Shinra earlier today. He seemed to be in a rush." And it was true. He had noticed Cloud walk out of Shinra with a nervous look and his face and wondered if there was a girl he was meeting later today. He had just dismissed it and headed to his class.

"Out of Shinra?" Zack looked drenched in thought. "Why would he go out?"

Sephiroth was partially relieved that Cloud might still be away from the trouble but was still mainly worried. The boy had said that Cloud had left earlier today but, glancing at the clock, it was now half past eight. He would surely have returned by now. "Did he mention where he was headed?"

Lupus shook his head. "No, I didn't get a chance to talk to him."

"I see…" Sephiroth was disappointed but figured Cloud may have had the chance to come in during the time they were talking. And, he was determined to keep searching. He stood and nodded to Lupus. "You are dismissed." Then he headed out the door with Zack behind him. They ignored it when Lupus stood, turned in their direction, and saluted a 'Yes, sir!'.

Zack jogged to catch up with Sephiroth's pace. "Should we continue looking for him?" Sephiroth nodded. "Then I'll search the cadet bunks and the lower floors." That left Sephiroth the higher ones. He grinned. "Don't worry. Cloud's strong and he can protect himself. " He nodded before running off towards the stairs.

Sephiroth couldn't help but be even more worried. If Cloud was strong, that gave Hojo even more of a reason to want him and he didn't want Cloud under the care of the good doctor. He grimaced as he made his way down the halls. He would find Cloud, he had to, and before it was too late. He sped down the ever darkening hallways of Shinra Incorporated.

xxxxx xxxxx xxxxx

Cloud awoke to the sudden noise of shuffling chairs. He shot up in his seat finding that he had fallen asleep gripping the case. He groaned and rubbed his eyes with the back of his hand before glancing around. He froze. There were quite the many Soldiers quickly making their way towards him in all directions. He cursed, thinking that it hadn't been a great idea trapping himself in the corner. Of course, he had never thought that he was being chased or something. He shook his head, doubting that the Soldiers there were coming over to chat with him a little. They had a very direct threatening atmosphere and it was written in their body language.

Cloud stood and put a hand out as if it would somehow halt the people around him. "Wait, what're you looking for?" Not one paused, and no one answered. He muttered under his breath about bad luck before crouching a little on the defensive. The team kept advancing. Cloud took advantage of their attempt at crowding him at once on all sides by sprinting forward and somersaulting over their heads. He ran for the door.

"After him!" they all scrambled as one of the Soldiers yelled the command. Cloud glanced back to make sure they were still behind him and rushed towards the stairs. Taking the elevator was out of the option. It would take too long to get on it. He dashed faster but had to skid to a stop rather suddenly. At the top of the stairs, on each side, there were more Soldiers blocking his path and advancing towards him. He looked to the door out into the hallway but found more Soldiers crowding through the frame. He was trapped.

Cloud panicked, quickly glancing from one side to the next. Were they after the documents? How did they find out about them? How had they known that he'd had them? This was trouble and he had no weapon to defend himself. He clutched the case with his left hand and braced his right in determination and resolve. He would fight them. He would fight them until they gave up.

xxxxx xxxxx xxxxx

Sephiroth heard a commotion on the sixty-first floor, which was strange because there it should have been empty around this time. Not many people stayed late into the night at work for a rest. He quickly made his way down the first flight of stairs from the sixty-second floor. He had been making his way down, searching the rooms for any sign of Cloud anywhere. He had been in the sixty-second when he had heard the commotion. On the stairs, he found several Soldiers lying around and immediately disapproved of them disposing themselves in his path. He brushed past them quickly enough, though.

Sephiroth paused midway down the stairs. What he saw startled him. There was Cloud, at the center, fighting with nothing but a fist and a case clenched in his other hand. He was breathing harshly now but Sephiroth could see that he had knocked over twenty Soldiers away. He was impressed but worried. There were a lot more Soldiers left and the fact that they had staged an attack in so broad an area where anyone could have walked in on… This gave him a startling revelation. Frowning, he drew his sword and approached the crowd. Cloud's back was to him so he didn't notice Sephiroth advance.

He stopped right before Cloud and stood, examining the other Soldiers. They faltered at the sight of him and slowly started backing away. Cloud, sensing that there was someone behind him, twisted around with a swing of his arm. Sephiroth grabbed the swinging arm, quickly realizing that stopping it with his blade would be a very, very, bad idea. Cloud paused, realizing who was standing behind him and slowly dropped his arm. Sephiroth reluctantly released it before addressing the crowd that was slowly backing away.

"What is the meaning of this?" He stopped them all with his glare. They automatically knew the outcome if they decided to defy him. He would rip them all to shreds without them ever knowing.

"S-Sir." A Soldier 2nd saluted. He was perhaps the leader of the group. "We're under orders."

Sephiroth glared. "From Hojo?"

"Hojo?" Cloud whirled on him. It seemed that he hadn't heard Hojo's name mentioned during the first attempt and now the information surprised him.

"Y-Yes, sir."

Cloud looked back at the ones remaining. "What is he after? He can't have found out about the documents."

Sephiroth gave the man a pointed look explaining that it would be better for him to answer the question. "No," he growled, obviously angered at their second failed attempt. "He was after a mere cadet. I don't know why he's so interested in you even _if_ you were able to beat the most of us." He waved a hand around, indicating all of their fallen. "There's something going on and I want an explanation. How could some random cadet beat a Soldier? Especially, this many of us?" The man sneered in Cloud's direction.

Judging by Cloud's reaction, Sephiroth could tell that it wasn't what Cloud had expected to hear. He merely ignored what the other Soldier had said about him being beating them all. He was still focused on Hojo. "How?" Cloud looked away worried. "How'd he find out?"

Find out? Sephiroth decided now wasn't the best time to be asking. Instead, he gave the man a menacing look. "You are dismissed."

"B-But, sir! We're under orders to – "

Sephiroth grabbed Cloud by the arm and started pulling him towards the direction of the elevator. He glowered back from the corner of his eye. "I said, you are dismissed." He put the command into his voice before continuing on his way. The Soldier said nothing.

Cloud and Sephiroth rode up to the higher floors where his office was located. He had called Zack to let him know that he had found Cloud and to meet them back at his office. They needed to talk. Through the whole way, Cloud had remained silent, following Sephiroth much like an obedient puppy. Sephiroth was sure something was bothering him. Cloud had mentioned something about documents to the other man and he couldn't help but wonder if those were the same documents Cloud had told some of his people to retrieve, if those were the same documents he had meant to read earlier. Thinking about matters, he managed to stop himself before he sighed irritably. They entered his office and Sephiroth turned on the lights. It seemed that Zack had not yet arrived. Cloud automatically took a seat next to the corner, sighing as he landed in it. The case was still clutched in his hands. Sephiroth wondered if Cloud was willing to answer some of his questions…but first things were first.

He scribbled some stuff on a piece of paper and handed it to Cloud, who looked at him confused. "My number. Use it whenever you need to reach me."

Cloud looked skeptically at the now intimidating piece of paper, lifting it only by his thumb and forefinger from the corner. "Why are you giving this to me?" He looked back at Sephiroth as though he had handed to him the most dangerous piece of paper in all of Gaia.

Sephiroth ran a hand through his hair and breathed out irritably. "You have gotten yourself into more trouble than I can count. I believe it'll be easier for you to call me rather than having me pinpoint your exact location every time there is a need. "

Cloud admitted reluctantly that calling Sephiroth would be much easier than looking all over for him when he needed to speak with him. He put the menacing thing into his pocket. He would input the number later. Sephiroth took Cloud's reluctant acceptance as a minor win for him. "Actually, I was coming to find you earlier when I fell asleep in the lounge." He handed Sephiroth the case, though he didn't let go. "Before you read it, you have to promise that you won't go insane. You have to promise you'll consider everything that I've told you and that you'll think about it before trying to destroy the world again. I'll answer all the questions you have." Cloud hesitantly let go of the case.

Sephiroth looked at Cloud carefully. He seemed to be very serious about the matter and all he could do was nod. He set the case down on his desk. He would read it later. First, he had a couple things to ask Cloud. He turned back to him. "Why is Hojo interested in you?" That made Cloud flinch, which made Sephiroth nearly regret asking it.

Cloud slowly relaxed and frowned. He hadn't expected Sephiroth to ask that question. But then again, the man always seemed to know what was most important at the exact moment. "Since I've promised…" Cloud began grudgingly. "It was right after Nibelheim." He shrugged, "Right after I managed to stop you the first time." Cloud looked straight at Sephiroth with haunted eyes and, instead of the man standing before him, he saw the past. "Hojo was furious. I had managed to thwart the great General Sephiroth and throw him into the reactor with the head of Jenova. Then, Hojo thought he would use us, the ones who succeeded, to undergo his experiments to clone the lost General. His projects became numerous. A lot of his attempts died in the process." He sighed and closed his eyes, bringing a hand to his head. "Zack and I were used specifically, dummies of his own hatred for the ruination of his greatest achievement. He injected everything he could in us, mako, drugs, experimental DNA of his previous creatures, and Jenova cells. We were in there for half a decade."

"Jenova cells?" Sephiroth was shocked. Hojo had tortured Zack and Cloud for five years?

Cloud gave a short bark of laughter with hatred in his eyes. "And to think, I was considered a failure." Sephiroth could only stare at Cloud. "You know, besides you, I was the last living organism with living Jenova cells. That's why I said I could help Genesis."

"You told Genesis you could help him? When?" He was getting worried again. Cloud was constantly putting himself in danger without him ever knowing. Sephiroth considered whether he should put a tracker on Cloud.

He shrugged. "Back at the reactor and the night we talked about Genesis contacting me."

"You met him?" Now he was really thinking about planting a tracking device on Cloud.

"We only came to an agreement. He should be contacting me again soon, anyway."

Sephiroth was about to make a pointed remark when he suddenly realized that Cloud had deliberately changed the subject. He leaned back on his desk and crossed his arms before taking a deep breath to calm himself. "Cloud…"

Cloud only looked at him and smirked with a snort. He knew he had been caught. "Is there something else you wish to know?"

"Tell me," he said amused, "Jenova's head? And, how did you manage to stop me?"

Cloud fell back into his chair and gave an aggravated sigh, waving his hand in the air as if dismissing the subject, but answered anyway. "I don't know. You went all mad and started killing everyone, only to start calling Jenova your mother. I ran you through with Zack's sword because someone had to, though that didn't stop you from walking out with Jenova's head in an outrage." Sephiroth couldn't help but be less than amused at how he had been acting. Had he really acted that…he didn't have a word for it. Just imagining himself doing all the things Cloud mentioned were more than shameful. He really had to have been a fool, or at least mad enough not to realize he was one.

Zack burst into the room. "Cloud?" Zack was panting in the middle of the doorway and glancing around fervently, until he spotted his target. "Cloud!" he rushed up to him. He patted him on the shoulder. "You're not hurt are you?"

Cloud shook his head. "No, Zack," He chuckled, "I'm fine."

He looked at Cloud doubtfully. "Did something happen?"

Cloud shook his head. He didn't really like lying to Zack but it would be best if he didn't know anything about the matter. His worrying needlessly and caring too much was what got him killed in the first place. "Nothing much. The General found me sleeping around in the lounge."

"Sleeping?" Zack shook his head. "You need to work out more. You can't be getting lazy, you know. Soldier can be pretty harsh." He laughed. Cloud listened to Zack intently as though everything he was saying was of the utmost importance. Sephiroth hid his slight smile behind his hand. It was going to be harsh, indeed. "So, anyway," Zack rubbed the back of his head. "I thought I should warn you about that Hojo creep. He's someone you don't want to cross paths with."

"I know what you mean. I've seen him around." Cloud shivered. "I wouldn't want to go anywhere near him."

"Good." Zack put his hands on his waist and looked at him approvingly. "We wouldn't want Mr. Creepy to get any funny ideas."

Cloud stifled a yawn and looked at the clock. "I think it's time to turn in for the night." Sephiroth looked at Cloud in a rather doubtful manner. He had been putting up an act in front of Zack but this was calling it close. It was barely half past eight.

"Hm," Zack nodded happily, "I like your style. Early to bed, early to rise." Sephiroth couldn't believe what he was hearing. "Alright! Time to hit the sack."

Cloud nodded fervently. "Yeah!"

"Then I'll be off first. Got to get something to eat before I hit it off." He squatted some and took off for the door. "See ya, Cloud, Sephiroth." He waved off before vanishing around the corner.

Sephiroth looked at Cloud, arms crossed and quirked a brow in his direction. "How clever of you."

Cloud merely shrugged. "Always the optimistic one, but I'm surprised you didn't say anything." He looked at Sephiroth questioningly. "I would've thought you'd say something about the Soldiers Hojo sent."

Sephiroth gave a sort of half shrug. "You wished to keep him out of it."

"…Thanks." Sephiroth was surprised. He hadn't expected it. Cloud looked amused. "He should be happy, together with her this time round."

"Her?"

He waved a hand away. "You'll find out soon enough." He stood and headed for the door. His hand was on the handle when he glanced back. "Read the documents tomorrow. It might be best to leave it be for now." He hesitated. "Don't show it to anyone else if you can. If you're not insane by then, I'll come by to pick them up when you're done."

"Alright."

Cloud nodded before stepping out and closing the door behind him. Sephiroth stood there in silence until he could no longer hear Cloud's footsteps. He sighed. This was going to be the start of a long night.

xxxxx xxxxx xxxxx


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: I am…sorry, for the long time in updating but…school has been hectic. Otherwise, I must thank each and every one of those who have reviewed. It has made me smile, constantly, and has motivated me into writing with new ideas.

This also makes me glad that I take the time to check my email every day. With so many people adding and reviewing…my email has bloated greatly. Haha.

Whew~. Though I'm tired and whatnot, (as these past two weeks have been one of the absolute worst), I shall still give you the next chapter. Be glad and happy, _~_ zzzZZz, cause I'm glad that this has turned out so well.

Also, Hollander is reappearing. I may not have put him in before but I have decided I wanted to tie up all loose ends within the actual game. During this time, Hollander is in the final processes of degradation. This is the part right before Zack and Cloud were supposed to have been in the labs. But, well, the future has changed.

P.S. I am also making it so that Lazard has not betrayed Shinra. His fate was a sad one and I have decided to change it. Though, I'm not going to put him in all that often, nor am I going to mention Kunsel much, if any.

Enjoy~

* * *

Chapter 10

Cloud yawned stiffly as he made his way up towards the lounge. He needed some hot tea and fast. There had been an announcement throughout Shinra announcing that the results for the competition were in. All who were eligible to join Soldier was listed to be announced in the assembly hall. Those listed were to take the exams leading into Soldier and were expected to be prepared for further assessment. Cloud couldn't wait. He had failed terribly the last time he had tried and it had disheartened him. But, this time was going to be different. He was sure he had made it and this time he would actually get a chance to see what it was really like being in Soldier. He clenched his fist and gritted his teeth in determination. He would see to it that this future had a different outcome, for everyone's sake as well as his.

xxxxx xxxxx xxxxx

Sephiroth knit his brows together. They were all to assemble in the assembly hall for an announcement. He slightly wondered at how well Cloud would do during the exams, he was sure Cloud had made it, but his thought kept wandering back to thoughts of the documents lying on his desk. He hadn't had time to read through them yet and felt like leaving off the inevitable. He wanted to make sure he was mentally prepared for anything he wasn't going to be prepared for but found he was reluctant to even try and open the unassuming case. He sighed, thinking that this was getting him nowhere and stood. He neatly stacked his previous paperwork in the corner before heading out the door and towards the assembly hall.

xxxxx xxxxx xxxxx

Zack was absolutely energetic. He had heard the announcements and immediately found himself rushing towards the assembly hall. This year, he would be one of the Soldiers to watch over the newcomers and proceed over their training. He hoped Cloud was going to be assigned into his unit. He kept wondering what sort of weapon Cloud would decide on using and it excited him to no end. Well, he remembered Cloud mentioning something about needing a sword before in Nibelheim but there were many different types of swords. There were katana types, or broadswords, and even dual-blades, though Zack didn't think Cloud would use any of those. Happy, he would just have to wait to find out.

xxxxx xxxxx xxxxx

Genesis had been walking around for a long time. He had every intention of holding Strife to his word but his means of finding a suitable scientist was not going well. Hollander had failed him too many times to be an eligible consideration. The pathetic, worthless, scientist had been the cause of his degradation in the first place. That other scientist, Hojo, had also said that a second-rate scientist like Hollander couldn't stop his degradation anyway. He stomped his foot down in frustration. His degrading process was slowly quickening and it was becoming uncomfortably painful. Without the full use of his body he could no longer utilize his strength to do what needed to be done. Grinding his teeth in anger, he flew towards the direction of Midgar. He would have to seek Strife out soon, before it was too late.

xxxxx xxxxx xxxxx

Hojo cackled ungraciously. This was the perfect solution to obtaining the unique specimen. He had to work as quickly as possible, before anyone else discovered the specimen's existence. Apparently, Hollander was also seeking an alternative source for stopping the degradation process. He seemed to have injected him with his miserable failure's cells just before he died and was now degrading himself. This was truly a fascinating outcome, though none of that mattered now. There was no way to transfer Jenova cells through direct means. There had to be borne a specific sample, produced within a living organism of great magnitude. The Jenova cells would then rejuvenate into its own living cells and proceed to strengthen the body to great means. Sephiroth was proof enough for that. It was a shame that Sephiroth couldn't produce perfect clones through his cells. That was probably because he was born with the cells already in place. They had taken root as the boy's own cells through that woman Lucrecia and had given Sephiroth his own living identity. Hojo smirked gleefully. Though, this strange specimen he had yet to acquire was proving to have both an ideally rejuvenating body and to be able to carry living Jenova cells within him as well. That was very strange and he was anxious to experiment on it.

He laughed, fixing his glasses back in place. All in due time, all in due time. Things will eventually come into place and he had the perfect means of obtaining it.

xxxxx xxxxx xxxxx

Hollander muttered, pacing this way and that. Genesis had betrayed him! Now, all of the clones were destroyed in one way or the other and he was left to deal with matters himself. He scrunched his face in anger. He had to find a living specimen besides Sephiroth to obtain Jenova cells from. He was deteriorating much faster than Genesis and if he didn't act quickly, he would die much sooner than Genesis ever would.

He tossed his research papers. Of all the experiments to have succeeded there was only one, and that was Sephiroth. There was no possible way he would be able to obtain samples from the General so there had to be another solution. There had to be…. Now, what was Genesis doing? Oh, yes, he was flying around looking for something, or someone. But why? Perhaps he had found a solution? He would need to check and see for himself, in case Genesis had been holding out on him. He sneered, scratching his white head of hair.

xxxxx xxxxx xxxxx

There was a bustle of noise emanating from the assembly hall. To one side of the platform in front stood the superior officers and, on the other, stood the higher ranking members of Soldiers who were there to greet the new recruits. Cloud automatically spotted Zack's anxious form and hid his smile. All of the cadets had gathered in the center of the assembly hall. They were now standing right before the podium and waiting for whoever was going to announce the results. Cloud noticed Sephiroth standing to the other side of the hall looking very distracted and mildly, worriedly, he wondered if he had taken the time to read the documents. Maybe he should give him a call later to see…

The bustling chattered into a slow stop as one man, dressed in his uniform, approached the stand. He placed the folder under his arm on top of the raised platform, before the mike, and cleared his throat. Cloud recognized the man as Commander Gyshal and thought it was a good thing. Cloud slightly wondered whether the man was the announcer for every event in Shinra, but dismissed the thought. Commander Gyshal had finished clearing his throat and now stood with back straight, attention directed at the audience.

"Thank you all for gathering here. It has become my duty to announce the results from the competition. It is also my duty to warn you that not all of you have made it and to work hard to try again next year." He coughed once. "As for the rest of you, the Soldier exams are gruesome. This year especially, and I implore in you all to prepare for it to the utmost." He cleared his throat twice. "Now, I shall list off all the names of those who have made it." He opened the folder in front of him and brought out a folded stack of papers. Grabbing the first sheet by the corner he let go of the rest, only to have them fall into an actual list. He cleared his throat a third time. "Now, I shall begin with the first in alphabetic order." He started naming off all of the cadets that had made it. Glancing around, Cloud saw that there were a lot more sad faces than happy ones. He sighed. It was going to take a while to get to his name. Gyshal was listing them off by last names.

At an hour and thirty minutes gone by with Gyshal trying to repeat the names that weren't heard over the cheering or sobbing of the crowd, Cloud wondered when he was ever going to get to his name. He noticed some of the others were wondering the same as well. He sighed, also noticing Zack squirming where he was standing. Though, glancing at the other side, Sephiroth looked as indifferent as ever.

Another thirty minutes had gone by and Gyshal was finally on the S's. Cloud subconsciously edged closer to the podium so that he wouldn't miss his name being called. "Santiel, fail!" Cloud waited petrified. "Siegfried, pass! Sirius, fail! Sizario, fail!" and he waited. "Slaye, fail!" and waited some more. "Steiner, fail! Stellar, pass!" Now his brow was sweating. "Strider, fail! Strife………, pass!" Yeah! He couldn't believe it. He had been accepted to take the Soldier exams. Cloud stood there stunned and didn't hear the rest of the names called off. Though, he noticed, out of around two hundred cadets, only twenty had passed, and he had been one of them. He cheered.

Gyshal finished relaying off all the names and cleared his throat a final time. "Out of two hundred," he confirmed, "only twenty of you have passed. Congratulations to those of you that have. From this point onward, train hard, look to your goals, and aim for the highest in Soldier!" They all cheered. "The exam date will be listed at a later date. Look forward to them and never falter. Do not doubt the strength you have to succeed." He nodded. "That is all. Dismissed!"

Cloud saw Zack happily bounding his way in a wave of energy. He put a hand on his shoulder. "Congratulations, Cloud! I knew you'd make it!" He laughed heartily, patting him a couple times. "We should go celebrate!"

"Yeah!" Cloud couldn't help but be excited. Never in all of his life had he thought he would receive a second chance at trying for his dream. Now, it was all coming true. "Yeah, we should!"

"Alright!" Zack punched into the air, excited. "Let's go out to eat tonight. We should bring some people over. Who do you think?"

Cloud looked hopefully over but there weren't many people he had associated with this time round. "Not sure. Do you have anyone in mind?"

Zack lit up, acting very much like a light bulb had just gone up on top of his head. "Oh, I know! I'll invite Aerith."

Ah. Of course, Cloud wasn't supposed to know her yet. "Aerith?"

"Yeah. It's this girl that I know. You'll like her, I know it!" He cheered happily, all overexcited like a puppy.

"Okay. Anyone else?" He smiled at how much fun Zack was having.

"Oh and we should invite Sephiroth! It'll be fun!"

Cloud laughed nervously. Was it such a good idea for Aerith and Sephiroth to meet? Technically, Sephiroth had killed her once…..and she remembered it. Though, Aerith didn't hold a grudge against him, that and he wasn't insane anymore. "Would he really come?"

Zack pumped his fists into the air, all determined. "I know he will!" He did some squats. "Alright. I'll get everything ready for tonight and contact Aerith and Sephiroth." He started jogging in place. "I'll see ya later, Cloud!" he waved off before running full speed out the door.

Cloud watched him go with a sudden apprehension. He wondered how Aerith would take with meeting her murderer… Or worse, Sephiroth remembering that he had killed her and wanting to do it again… He ran a hand through his hair. He would deal with it as it came. For now, he was getting a bit hungry. It was time for lunch.

xxxxx xxxxx xxxxx

Sephiroth was happy, in fact, he was beyond happy. When Cloud's name had been announced he had felt proud. When Cloud's face lighted with delightful astonishment, he was elated. When he had heard Zack talking about dinner together, yes even from that much of a distance, he was absolutely euphoric. Watching Cloud, he couldn't help but smile with delight, even if the people around him all froze with a sudden stricken fear. Sephiroth had been watching him the entire time, since the beginning to the end, and he found himself to be absolutely fascinated. He couldn't figure out what it was about Cloud that kept demanding his attention but he found he didn't mind. He _couldn't_ bring himself to mind. He frowned. He was becoming too engrossed in his thoughts of Cloud and that might reflect upon his work in a negative way. Hopefully, it wouldn't become that way.

Sephiroth noted, just as Zack had run off, that Cloud had a rather apprehensive look upon his face. Now, what had Zack mentioned to have Cloud look that way? But, of course, no matter how much he felt he had to, he couldn't just march right up to him and demand that he answer his curiosity. Instead, he merely stood, leaning against the wall, and watched Cloud head out the door towards the Cafeteria. As soon as he did, however, he felt the inexplicable urge to follow, and it surprised him. It felt as though a string were tied within him, tugging at him lightly, and daring him to follow Cloud out the door. And he did.

xxxxx xxxxx xxxxx

Cloud had walked into the Cafeteria, proud. But doing so hadn't prepared him for the bombardment of the other Soldiers and cadets. They grouped all around and over him, congratulating him this way and that. Cloud couldn't help but be caught up in their cheer as well.

"Wow, congrats, Strife!" One of the boys said, "You made it!"

"Yeah," Another, "I can't believe there were only twenty out of two hundred that made it! You must have really impressed the judges."

Cloud nearly blushed with embarrassment at the attention. "Yeah, thanks."

"Well, come and eat lunch with us." The boys edged him over to a nearby table situated at the center. "Most of the people that have made it are eating around together and having a blast."

"Wow, thanks." Cloud grinned. This year was going to be more fun than he at first thought.

The ones already seated made room for him to squeeze into. One of the boys next to him put an arm around his shoulders in welcome. "Y'know. You're alright, Strife. You should hang out with us more often."

"Yeah, it's way more fun with more people around." The other guy nudged his neighbor.

The boy slung around Cloud's shoulder gave a laugh of agreement. "Well, I'm Heinz, Heinz Siegfried." He pointed a proud thumb to his chest. "I'm also one of the ones that made it." Cloud noted that Siegfried had sandy brown hair and green eyes. He countenance seemed to say that the guy was always in a chipper mood. "Just call me Heinz." He pointed a thumb at the guy next to him. "That's Zemus, you'll know him by his shocking red hair and that's," he indicated the boy on the other side of Cloud, "Kain. He's a guy you could never miss. I mean, look at his hair!" Cloud did, and what he saw surprised even him. He had never seen a guy with so much long, well-kept, black hair. It was braided and tossed to his front but Cloud was sure that it would nearly touch the floor if left alone. Kain had grey eyes.

Cloud smirked. He supposed he might as well introduce himself as well. "It's Cloud."

Heinz smirked, but not in a bad way. "Cloud, huh? Well, I like it." He patted Cloud on the shoulder. "Welcome aboard, Cloud."

Cloud had to admit. He had never associated with anybody this way before and…it was becoming a nice change. He smiled as they started discussing trivial things about Shinra.

xxxxx xxxxx xxxxx

Sephiroth had followed Cloud to the Cafeteria but he was becoming less than pleased by the minute. He had seen Cloud being welcomed in the doorway by a group of boys and taken over to their table. It was not reassuring to Sephiroth that Cloud was being familiar with anyone else. He huffed. Now, he was standing right inside the Cafeteria doors, leaning his back against them with his arms crossed, and receiving odd looks from the people around him. From there, he had watched the proceedings with Cloud's new company when the other boy had suddenly slung an offending arm, according to Sephiroth, around him. He couldn't help but feel offended at the over-familiar action and proceeded to glare at said arm and at the boy. He grimaced as he tried willing his glare to _do_ something to the arm.

xxxxx xxxxx xxxxx

Heinz had been chatting happily with their newfound friend, Cloud, when he felt the room chillingly drop several degrees below average. He felt the hairs at the back of his neck stand at attention as his instincts warned him of a danger nearby. But, what danger was there in a Cafeteria? He just couldn't understand. He started glancing around desperately, hoping to locate said danger but there was nothing out of the ordinary………or so he thought…. He spotted General Sephiroth glaring at him with nothing short of hatred and froze. Absolutely froze. He couldn't breathe. But, what had he done? He suddenly had the incontrollable urge to just run and hide.

He looked down, being unable to hold his head up amidst the great General Sephiroth. Occasionally, he tried glancing up from the corner of his eye but it was a fact that the General was glaring at _him_ and never looked elsewhere. He looked to his side, but was disheartened when nobody else seemed to notice. What had he done what had he done? And how could he rectify it? It was driving him insane just thinking about being at the blunt end of the General's anger. He scrunched his eyes together for a bit before he _had_ to reopen them just to see if the General was still there…Yup, he was still there and still glaring with those dangerous green slits like he was out to murder…Wait. Heinz thought about it unwillingly. When the General actually _did_ murder, it was cold-blooded and without any feeling. Now, what would happen if the General put feeling behind his missions………………? Heinz shivered uncontrollably. Just thinking about it was enough to make him consider putting himself out of his misery.

Heinz was just about to excuse himself to the bathroom when, suddenly, he saw the General's eyes shift, just slightly. It had landed on his arm, like it was the most offensive thing in the world! Heinz looked back at the General to try and figure out what was so offending about it. He looked back at where it was on Cloud's shoulder. Ah! Could it be? He immediately lifted his arm off of Cloud and set it down. Heinz noticed the General's gaze soften just slightly before he noticed the General wasn't there anymore. Huh! The last thing he saw of the General was that he was gone in a wisp of black and silver out the door. The only indications were the tips of his coat and hair that had lagged behind long enough to be seen for a slight second, outside, before disappearing. Heinz was definitely troubled.

He looked back to Cloud, who seemed like he hadn't noticed a thing. "H-Hey, C-Cloud." He couldn't help his voice from trembling and his face from looking pale. It felt like he had lost the rush of adrenaline in one fell swoop.

Cloud looked at him before frowning. "Something wrong? You look tired."

Heinz shook his head. "I…I-I just have a question…"

Cloud raised an eyebrow curiously. "What is it?" Somewhere along the way some of the others had brought trays of food for everyone. Cloud had abandoned his for the moment, giving Heinz his entire attention.

"Well," Heinz started twirling his fingers together in a fidget. He looked at Cloud from the corner of his eye, unable to fully face him. The others were looking at him strangely too. "…do you, y'know, know the General or something?"

"Huh?" Cloud looked as though he had asked a really strange question but calmed a bit before answering. "I suppose I've met him a couple times. Why?"

"Are you two close?" Now they were all curious. When had Cloud gotten to know the General so well?

Cloud shrugged, finding nothing weird about knowing the General. He continued with his meal and chewed slowly. "I wouldn't say close but …we're not on bad terms, I think."

Heinz went wide eyed with interest. Who cared whether he was on death's row with the man just moments before. Who _wouldn't _want to know more about the General? "Is there anything he hates? I mean, absolutely hates." Like maybe his arm?

Cloud thought about it for a moment. "Not sure. We don't really talk about what he likes or dislikes." He turned to him innocently. "Why not ask him yourself? I'm sure he doesn't have anything better to do right now anyway."

The three of them shook their heads in rapid succession. "Absolutely, no way." He made an X-motion with his arms. "He would butcher us all."

Zemus nodded grimly. "Yup, he'd kill us all like pork chop."

Kain frowned at the comparison and shook his head slightly, his braid swinging this way and that. "I really do doubt 'pork chop' is the right evaluation of the General's work." He sighed simply. "Perhaps it would simply be more of a clean kill."

"Well, either way," Heinz pointed out. "He'd kill us all!" All three of them nodded.

Cloud shrugged. "I'm not so sure about that." He stood to go throw away his tray of food. "The General's not all that evil…" yet…

xxxxx xxxxx xxxxx

Sephiroth was now sitting within his office, doors locked. He had too much to think about and no time to think about them. His thoughts wandered to the Cafeteria, where he had seen Cloud eat with a couple of his newfound companions, and sighed. What had he been thinking, to openly threaten a boy in a public area because………because of what? Sephiroth shook his head. What had he been thinking when he had suddenly started despising the boy for no apparent reason? He couldn't understand what was making him feel the way he was. He closed his eyes and put a hand to his face. What was happening to him? Sighing, he leaned back into his chair and thought of Cloud. Thought of how relieved he felt every time he saw him and of how he always felt at peace next to him… Did he consider him a close friend? He gave a slight smile. Perhaps he did.

xxxxx xxxxx xxxxx

Zack was chipper. He had called Aerith about dinner, with Cloud and Sephiroth, and she had complied happily. He couldn't wait for them to meet Aerith. He was sure Cloud would like her, though he wasn't sure about Sephiroth. He shrugged and grinned. They would work something out if things got out of hand. Now, all he had to do was tell the imposing General about the dinner plan for Cloud's celebration. He knew Sephiroth wouldn't comply with coming but he had this brilliant plan set up just to make him come. He grinned wider. Oh, yes, he would come.

xxxxx xxxxx xxxxx

Sephiroth glanced at the clock to find that it was already half past five. He had nothing specific to do at the moment so he decided to take a look at a couple of those documents Cloud had left for him. He pulled out the case, and was about to open it, when his door suddenly burst open. Zack came prancing in with high spirits and a wave of hello.

"Hey, Sephiroth." He grinned, already formulating the plan he had in mind, "Are you busy tonight?"

"Why?" Sephiroth had already known the answer but had decided to humor Zack for the moment. Smirking slightly, he leaned back in his chair and laced his fingers together.

"I was going to ask you to come have dinner with me, Cloud, and Aerith, as a celebration. So, do you want to come?"

Sephiroth quirked an eyebrow. "Aerith?"

Zack had taken the time to sit in one of the chairs in front of the desk. "Yeah, it's this girl I met awhile back. I think you'll like her." He grinned. "I'm sure Cloud will."

Now that wasn't something Sephiroth was very pleased to hear and he automatically made up his mind about going. He nodded. "I see…." He put the case away and started filing away his paperwork for the day. "I will attend."

Zack gripped his chair in shock and gawked. Had Sephiroth just said that he'd attend? Without him even goading him or blackmailing him or whatnot? Now, that was impossible. "Y-You're not going to say it's just a waste of time?"

Sephiroth frowned at Zack's disbelieving expression. "It would be nice for a change."

Zack's gawk slowly formed into a wide grin. "Alright! Cool! I'm going to go tell Cloud." He started for the door. "Oh, we'll meet right outside of Shinra, next to that fountain." He waved. "I'll see you then."

Sephiroth sighed and hoped he wasn't being too rash in accepting this dinner invitation.

xxxxx xxxxx xxxxx

Cloud was dragged through the streets of Midgar and towards the fountain where Zack had said they would meet Sephiroth. He still couldn't believe that Sephiroth had complied to come and automatically thought that Zack must have pulled something. He looked skeptically at Zack, who was currently chatting away happily about how great Aerith was.

"I'm really sure you'll like her, Cloud." Zack grinned happily, "and I'm sure she'll like you too. You'll be fast friends in no time!"

"Uh huh…" Zack pulled Cloud around the corner by the arm. Now the fountain was in sight but he couldn't spot Sephiroth.

"And, you know, she's like the last of her kind."

"Last…?"

"Yeah, a Cetra, or something like that."

"I see…" They had reached the fountain and now stood waiting in front of it. Sephiroth was still nowhere to be seen.

"Huh," Zack glanced around, "I wonder where Sephiroth is…"

"Uh, Zack?" Cloud sat on the edge of the fountain. "Are you sure he's going to come? You didn't force him or anything, did you?"

Zack waved his hands in the air. "You wouldn't believe it, Cloud. Trust me, I had this great plan all set up to get him to come but I was really shocked when he just said he would."

"Are you sure he wasn't just tricking you?"

Zack crossed his arms. "Sephiroth wouldn't lie….would he?"

Cloud sighed and shook his head. That was below him. "I don't know."

"Well I- ," Zack looked up. "Oh look. Here he comes!"

Cloud turned around to see Sephiroth walking out of the shadows with a solemn face. He walked up to them in a moderate pace and looked down at Cloud. He paused, finding Cloud's outfit to be…nice. Cloud had worn a loose black turtleneck over some jeans and it made him look homey. Sephiroth snapped out of it long enough to say something. "Congratulations…, Strife."

Cloud looked absolutely aghast. First off, Sephiroth had said the word as though it were foreign to him. Second, he had never known Sephiroth to ever approve of anything he had ever done. "T-Thanks…"

Zack looked between the two of them. Now, what was going on here? Sephiroth had just congratulated Cloud but Cloud looked as horrified as though he were given a death warrant for his birthday. Had something happened between the two of them while Zack hadn't been looking? Well, he couldn't let them have all the fun, now could he? "Well, I'm sure you two lovebirds are having fun but we're making an actual lady wait." He grinned.

Sephiroth nearly flinched while Cloud turned really pale. "Zack~," he groaned. He stood and stared a frown at Zack, "you don't mean that."

Zack merely shrugged. "Let's go meet Aerith!" he started marching on ahead.

"Zack?" Cloud called after him. "Zack!"

Sephiroth stood there in surprise. For a second, he had thought…thought? What had he been thinking about to surprise him so much? It had felt as though his stomach had started tingling with a numbing tension and he had been tempted to put a hand to it. It had been a strange sensation and he wondered what had triggered it. He wondered… Dismissing it, he calmly followed Zack and Cloud.

xxxxx xxxxx xxxxx

Aerith looked herself once over and twirled around once for good measure. She had chosen to wear a white dress with pink petals and hoped that she would look nice enough to Sephiroth not to kill her again… She gave a soft sigh. Well, it would be different this time. At least, she hoped.

The doorbell range and she rushed to get it. "Coming~". Aerith opened the door to find Zack greeting her with a smile and Cloud at his back. Sephiroth was standing a couple paces away so as not to interfere with their conversation. "Zack!"

"Hey, Aerith." He pointed to Cloud with a thumb over his shoulder. "This is Cloud, and that's General Sephiroth, but don't let his killer glare disturb you." He whispered the last close to her ear. Sephiroth felt his lip twitch with the comment. Did Zack know he could hear every word?

"Hi, Aerith," Cloud stepped up and offered a hand, unsure. "I'm Cloud Strife…"

She took his hand in both of hers and offered a smile. "Hi, Cloud. It's nice to see you," again. Cloud saw the wink in her eyes. "So, shall we go?"

"Yeah!" Zack led her out by the hand. "There's this hotel I saw with this awesome restaurant on top. It has a great view overlooking the city and I hear the food's great. Let's go there!"

"Okay!" Aerith laced her fingers together as she walked on ahead with Zack, leaving Cloud and Sephiroth to follow. "I always liked a good view."

"Awesome!" They had started chatting, never noticing how the other two had started a conversation of their own.

Cloud was now walking beside Sephiroth and glanced up at him in an odd stare. "Why did you decide to come?"

Sephiroth looked back at Cloud and wondered the same thing himself. Instead, he tried changing the subject. "Cloud…, would you consider…having me as your instructor to help you during the exams?" He felt very uncomfortable at the moment. Never in all his life had he ever offered tutelage to another. But, it felt only right that he stay close to Cloud and watch over his progress, although he may not need it.

Cloud looked at him in an odd, skeptical, disbelieving, sort of way before looking in the other direction, hiding his laughter. He wiped a tear and calmed his nerves before asking, "Why?" Cloud straightened and sighed. "That's going to be called favoritism, you know. I mean, you're the _General_. I'd never hear the end of it."

Sephiroth frowned, though he decided he liked it when Cloud seemed happy. "You have already proven yourself in front of your peers. I doubt it would be called favoritism if I had decided to oversee the training of a promising Soldier."

"I'm not a Soldier, yet." Cloud crossed his arms as the hotel came into view. Zack and Aerith had already reached the entrance and waited patiently for their arrival. They were chatting away happily. "Besides, why would you want to? You might end up wanting to kill me again." Cloud walked up ahead towards Zack and Aerith, leaving Sephiroth alone to ponder what he said. Kill Cloud again? Sephiroth shook his head with a frown. He didn't think there was going to ever be a chance like that again. And he doubted anyone could change that.

xxxxx xxxxx xxxxx

Cloud awoke to the ringing of someone else's alarm. Last night had been exceptionally delicious and thoughts of wanting to go back were crowding his better judgment. He knew that he had little money to spend on luxuries, especially now, and didn't want to waste them on simple matters like food if he didn't have to. It would be better if he could purchase his next weapon. Yawning, he sat up and stretched before heading to the shower. It was still early so no one would be awake and out.

He finished his shower and headed out for a cup of something in the lounge. It was becoming a daily habit for him and he couldn't help it. He grabbed a cup of hot chocolate and sat down in one of the chairs. His thoughts ran back to dinner again and he couldn't help but let out a breath of frustration. Sephiroth had also been insistent in being his tutor, despite what he had said before they had entered the hotel, and Cloud had found it more and more difficult to refuse. To Gaia, that man was demanding, but…Sephiroth had won out in the end. He had finally, reluctantly, agreed. Now, he was to meet Sephiroth in the training rooms at six every Friday. This was definitely going to be a whole lot of fun. Irritated, he finished his cup of hot coco, stood, and threw the cup away at the door. Oh yes, this was going to be fun…..

xxx xxx

Cloud entered the training rooms looking for a bit of practice in solitude. What he didn't expect, especially so early in the morning, was finding Heinz, Zemus, and Kain, all lounging around on the mats on the floor. They were chatting excitedly over some bit of information that Cloud had no idea of. He ran a hand through the back of his hair, wondering whether he should approach or leave. Unfortunately, before he could decide, Heinz noticed him entering and beckoned him over, cheerfully.

"Hey, Cloud." Heinz grinned. The other two turned around and waved their own hellos. "Nice of you to join us." He patted the spot next to him on the floor.

Cloud sat down. "Yeah…"

"Hey, we were just talking about how great it would be if we could train so hard, we'd impress the General!" Heinz made a exaggerated motion with his hands in the air that indicated his excitement.

Kain sighed and put a hand to his head as though a headache were coming his way. "Which would be highly impossible for you, Heinz, unless it has something to do with your wild eating habits."

Zemus laughed. "Yeah, it even impresses _me_ every time I see it and I hardly have any table manners."

Cloud wasn't at all curious enough to want a demonstration. "Why do you want to impress the General?"

"To get him to notice us, of course!" Heinz gave a broad smile. "That way, we might even make it to 1st!" Cloud gave a confused look.

Kain clarified. "You need to be recommended by another 1st to be able to become a 1st yourself. That is how most of them made it, I believe."

Cloud looked mortified. "I see…" He thought about how many 1sts there were and could only think of two…Zack and Sephiroth. "Are there other 1sts besides the General and Zack Fair?"

Heinz had now gained a bright twinkle in his eyes. "Of course! But, first off, the General's the General. Second, there aren't that many 1sts to begin with so I suppose it does look like there were only four to begin with, including Soldier Fair." He shrugged. "Most of them are pretty scarce now because of the disappearance of two of the strongest 1sts besides the General. Otherwise, they all follow the General around by the whim. And, who would refuse?"

"Does it matter who recommends you?"

"Yeah," Zemus pointed out, "some of the Soldier 1sts aren't that reliable. They're strong and all but don't have a good judge of character. Others, like what Soldier Hewley used to be, have a better chance of persuading the heads of how good we are. But, the General," Zemus smiled widely, "leaves no questions asked."

Cloud faltered, if only a little. "I see…. Then we have no choice but to win their favor…" He was disappointed. He hadn't wanted to have to ask anyone else for help, especially in Soldier.

Kain looked as calm as ever. "Of course, we must first prove ourselves useful as Soldiers by making it in the exams. Perhaps even that may prove more difficult than we assume."

"What are the Soldier exams anyway?" Heinz huffed. "It's not like they told us anything."

Zemus scratched his head. "Maybe it's an all out battle or something."

Cloud thought about the day he had failed to get into Soldier and remembered thinking that he wouldn't stand a chance in the exams after it had been announced. He remembered…"It's a one against all with the General…where you have to last at least one minute."

"Wha-? Where'd you hear that?" Heinz burst out in panic. "No, I seriously hope that isn't true!"

Cloud saw the other two pale as well. Maybe he shouldn't have said anything but…well, it was better to know sooner than later. That way, at least they could prepare. "Uh…I overheard one of the instructors say something about it while I was out walking…" He rubbed the back of his head.

Thankfully they let it go. "Oh?" Kain nodded. "I suppose that we might be considered lucky, to know beforehand and to prepare…"

"Yeah…" Zemus looked put down.

Heinz rubbed his head on both sides with both hands irritably. "How are we supposed to last a _minute_? That's impossible, especially against the General!"

"No. It's not impossible." Cloud also remembered a small detail. "The General's supposed to be handicapped. At least, that's what I've heard."

"Handicapped?" Heinz frowned. "Like how? And even if he was, we still wouldn't last a minute out there."

"Well, one's that he can't use his weapon. It would be too dangerous otherwise." Ah yes, Cloud remembered. He had been watching the almost Soldier recruits charging at Sephiroth head on, thinking that they'd have the advantage with their weapons. "Another's that he has his dominant arm tied to his back and the last's that he can't move from where he's standing."

Kain cocked an eyebrow. "How do you know so much, Cloud? It is as if you have been there before."

Cloud shrugged, masking his nervousness at nearly being discovered and sighed. "People talk a lot nowadays."

"Wait," Zemus looked thoughtful, "then we should all be able to pass. If the General can't move from where he's standing, all we have to do it stay away from him!" He cheered aloud. Heinz and Kain looked hopeful as well.

Unfortunately, Cloud shook his head. "We can't. I heard there's one catch."

"W-What is it?" Heinz's grin faltered just a little.

"I heard he was allowed _one_ materia, an element materia."

"What does that change?"

Cloud frowned. Obviously, they didn't know anything about Sephiroth's battle strategies. "With long-range materia, like a fire, he could herd us all to one side like lambs. We would be herded closer to him without ever realizing it and he would still have the materia as a weapon, even if it is a weak one."

Heinz and Zemus gulped in succession, though Heinz still looked a bit hopeful. "W-Well, now that we know…we could try to think of some plan…"

"We're allowed our weapons of choice and one materia as well. It could be anything they choose to let us use or something we may already have, though not many of us have any materia…" Cloud smirked. Oh, how he had the perfect materia. This would be the perfect to test it out on Sephiroth, especially without his sword to defend him. Cloud chuckled darkly. Oh, yes. This would be fun.

"So, um, what materia should we use?" Heinz started discussing a battle plan with Zemus.

"Don't forget that an advanced fire has multiple projectiles, if he uses it. Most other elements are like that too." Cloud pointed out.

"Hey, Cloud." Heinz tugged on his shirt sleeve. "Did you hear anything about what materia we'd be allowed?"

"Yes," Kain nodded, "that would be most helpful."

Cloud thought about it. Now what materia had those against Sephiroth use? Hm… "I think it's most of the basic material." He shrugged. "Most of us would probably go for the elementals, thinking we could barrage the General, but I'd recommend a Magic Barrier." Cloud mischievously grinned. "As long as you can hold it, about a minute would be best, you could pass."

All of them looked wholly impressed and nodded in unison. "Yeah, that's the best idea I've heard!" Zemus cried out in cheer.

Heinz shook with excitement. "I'm so glad we have Cloud on our team!"

"Indeed." Kain smiled.

"Remember, though." Cloud felt like he was tutoring new recruits on battle strategies. "He might not use what you think. The General always has that surprise thing about him."

"Then I've an idea." Kain pointed out happily. "Only one of us needs to carry the M. Barrier. If we stick together then we would all be protected. Another one of us can carry a Barrier for safe precautions. If it is a physical skill he uses then the Barrier would suffice. Otherwise, the third of us could carry an elemental defense." He chuckled lightly. "I've heard strange techniques some have used with a Blizzard materia." He looked at Cloud lightly. "What of you then, Cloud? Do you have any preference or additions?"

Cloud smirked sinisterly. "I've got it covered. I have a materia I've been waiting to use." He stood and turned towards the door. "Take all the time you can to train. A lot of us haven't used materia before so be prepared to defend on all sides, in case a rogue shot comes your way. After the announcements, they should let us practice a little with the materia allowed but don't show anyone else what the plan is going to be. Instead, practice with the elementals publicly and the Barriers privately. We don't want the higher ups knowing what we're up to." And with a wave Cloud headed out the door to prepare as well.

Heinz looked at Zemus and Kain with a wide grin. "He's really something, huh? It felt like I was back in training camp."

Zemus laughed. "Yeah, and boy am I glad he's on our side."

Kain kept staring at the door that Cloud had gone through just seconds before. A light smile of respect graced his lips. "I believe we have found ourselves a new ally and leader. If I were to fight under anyone, I believe my best bet would lie with Cloud."

Heinz and Zemus nodded together. "You got that right, Kain." Heinz chuckled with a serious look in his eyes. "It looks like we'll all be together for quite a while now. I'd wager on him too. He's won my respect."

Zemus sighed. "I hope we do well on the exams."

Heinz cocked his head to one side. "We will. There's no doubt about that."

Kain agreed. "We most definitely will…"

xxxxx xxxxx xxxxx

All of them had gathered in the assembly hall once again. It was now time for the announcements about the Soldier exams. Cloud waited patiently, off to one side, along with Heinz, Zemus, and Kain. It had been a week since they had discussed their plans on what to do during the exams and now they were all anxious for it. This would be the day they could start practicing with the materia they were allowed and it would be better if they could practice all the sooner. Cloud couldn't help but smile at how anxious the others were being. Of course, it was hardly fair considering that he'd had practice with every materia namable and that he had mastered quite the many. This would be no new thing for him…but…Sephiroth also knew that this time.

"Welcome, everyone." This time, Cloud noted, the announcer wasn't Commander Gyshal but the Director for Soldiers, Director Lazard. "Congratulations for making it all the way to the Soldier exams. As all of you know, the reason you are here today is for showing your exceptional skills in battle, tactics, and assessing your opponents within actual combat. Other factors apply as well, of course." He cleared his throat. "Now, I shall be announcing the date of the exams and what the exams will actually be. But, first," he shuffled around until he pulled out a piece of paper from the folder he had carried in with him, "Cloud Strife." Cloud perked at his name being called. Director Lazard looked at him and smiled. "Under the request of General Sephiroth, your exam shall be separated from the others."

"What?" Cloud couldn't believe his ears. "I'm sorry, sir, but what is it going to be, then?"

"It's to be a one-on-one with the General with no restrictions besides the one materia limit." Director Lazard looked impressed. "Apparently, you have demonstrated extreme talent and are to be assessed personally." He nodded with a smile and fixed his glasses back into place.

Cloud couldn't help but give a little smirk. How fun. He was going to have a one-on-one with the General and he was allowed his materia. Now he would have to get a custom order in for his sword. "I see. Thank you, sir."

Lazard gave an acknowledging nod. "Good luck to you." He looked back towards the audience, who now seemed impressed and excited to see the outcome of the battle. "For the rest of you, the exams will be an all out against the General, given that he has several specific handicaps. The first is the confiscation of his weapon; the second is that he is only allowed one un-mastered element materia. The third…is that he cannot move from a small circular boundary as wide as the length of my arm." He smirked. "All of you will go against him together. Whether you come up with a strategy or fight alone is entirely up to you. However, the only requirement is that you last at least one minute against the General." He gave a light chuckle. "It may seem easy now but one minute can be a very long time against an opponent like General Sephiroth. Be prepared." He let out a light breath. "Fortunately, for those of you who fail to last a minute against the General, there is a second chance. For this second chance, your goal is to last not one but five minutes against one of our other superior officers. Do not let your guard down simply because they are an alternative to the General. All of our superior officers are very advanced in tactical combat…"

Heinz nudged Cloud with his elbow to draw his attention. "Hey," he whispered as Lazard gave more specific details on what they were allowed, "do you think you have a chance?"

Cloud shrugged. "Not sure. I still don't know if I'm supposed to last a minute as well." He thought about it. "Maybe it's changed."

"But you know, the General's going to be much tougher with his weapon _and_ a materia of his choosing, and I don't think it'll be an elemental." He looked worried.

"You are allowed practice with the available materia during this time and until the exams. Choose well on how you utilize…" Lazard continued.

Cloud was silent. He wondered if Sephiroth was going to go all out against him and frowned. It had already been proven that he couldn't defeat him as he was now so why go through all the trouble? It didn't make much sense. "We'll see…" Heinz sighed before turning his attention back to Lazard.

"The exams are to take place a week from now. Be prepared and sleep well the night before. Do not forget that even if it is only a minute, it is the minute of your lives. That is all." Lazard left the stand after packing up his folders. Everyone else started getting up from their seats and heading out the door, chatting away at how they were going to pass the exams. Cloud noticed Lazard stepping over to the side to speak with some of the instructors before heading out as well. Thinking about what he was going to do against Sephiroth, Cloud wound his way back to the dorms.

xxxxx xxxxx xxxxx

"You did what?" Zack stood from where he'd been sitting in Sephiroth's office. "He's barely a Soldier!" he flung his hands into the air in sheer exasperation. Sometimes, he just couldn't figure out what Sephiroth was planning.

Sephiroth let out a small breath as his fingers rested on his temples in exhaustion. "If he passes this exam, he'll be pulled right up to Soldier 2nd." He calmly explained.

"Still!" Zack was growling now. "It's hard enough being a 3rd right out of being a cadet but 2nd? It's going to be too hard on him! And how is he going to handle the amount of mako injections? Some of the new recruits can't handle the amount of mako in their system. That's why they get rejected!"

Sephiroth thought about it a little. He knew about how Hojo had injected Cloud with mako, or at least something similar, but he didn't know just how much. What had been Cloud's tolerance to the injections at the time and were they still effective in his younger body. Sephiroth found himself swimming in questions, all the more getting angrier and angrier at Hojo for being the cause of it all. "He should be able to handle the mako injections." Sephiroth stood. "I'll see if there is anything else of concern with him."

Zack was reluctant but complied. He crossed his arms over his chest. "Fine. But you have to let me know if anything goes wrong."

Sephiroth gave a slight nod before heading out the door. "Go see to the new recruits. Some of them might handle the materia less than satisfactory."

Zack knew that meant that Sephiroth thought some of the cadets were going to blow up the materia in their faces and it was a high possibility. "Alright, but go easy on Cloud. I worry about him sometimes." He exited in the direction of the training rooms. Sephiroth looked after him before closing his office door behind him and pulling out his phone. Earlier, he had made sure to get Cloud's number from the database so he would be able to contact him at any time. He dialed.

It rang three times before there was a click, indicating that someone had picked up. _'Hello?'_ It was Cloud, though he sounded a bit down.

"Cloud…"

'_Sephiroth?'_ There was a shuffling coming from the other side before it subsided. _'How did you find my number?'_

Sephiroth ignored the question. "Are you free to talk?"

'…_Um, yeah. Why?'_

"There are some things I wish to discuss with you." He looked up at a nearby clock. It was barely six. "Meet me on the 49th floor in half an hour. We'll talk there."

'_Fine. If I get there early I'll be sitting in one of the tables.'_ There was a click before the connection was cut off. Sephiroth put his phone away and headed towards Lazard's office. He needed to make sure that when it was time for Cloud to take his mako injections it wouldn't be by Hojo.

xxxxx xxxxx xxxxx

Cloud sat waiting at a table in the lounge area of the Soldier floor. It was much smaller than the one he usually went to but by far more cozy and relaxing. Of course, most days, the only people allowed on the floor at all were Soldiers… He sighed as he sat waiting for Sephiroth and wondered what he wanted to talk to him about. Maybe it was about that one-on-one match. Cloud bristled in his seat until the sound of a chair being pulled back next to him brought him out of his thoughts. He looked up to find Sephiroth seating himself gracefully beside him.

Cloud scratched his head, unsure of where to begin. "So…what did you need?"

Sephiroth looked at Cloud from the corner of his eye and couldn't help but feel a bit warm. His lip twitched into the barest of smiles. "The exam," he began, "if you pass you'll become a 2nd class."

Cloud sat up with wide eyes. "What?"

"You'll also be receiving regular mako injections for awhile until your body accustoms itself to it."

"Why?"

Sephiroth looked at him fully. "Cloud. I must know your tolerance towards mako."

Cloud stared at him with disbelieving eyes before slumping back into the chair. "I didn't pass last time." He gave a huff. "I got rejected and was unable to make it in."

Sephiroth furrowed his brows. "And now?"

"Don't know." Cloud looked up at the ceiling, slumping a little more into the chair. "I should be able to take it now, considering, but…the pain might be the same." He smirked at nothing in particular. "Hojo did a lot of things I don't care to remember."

Sephiroth pinched his brows together. "Cloud…why are you aiming for Soldier, even after all you have done?" He looked at Cloud's blank face. Something about him not being able to read what Cloud was thinking was bothering him.

"…" Cloud remained silent. He thought about all the things he could have done instead of replaying his past with only a little more success. His dream had been to aspire to Soldier, be a hero like Sephiroth, and become praiseworthy of his town. He chuckled darkly at the thought. How ironic it was that he _had_ in fact become a hero exactly like Sephiroth…including the ability to push people away. "It'll be easier to change things…" he whispered more to himself. Becoming a Soldier did have its benefits. His first thought was that it would give him the reputation and advantage to try and move Shinra enough to deter it from using the life energy of the Planet. His second thought was how he'd then have the ability to convince everybody else to take action against Shinra's power supply as well. He sighed, a habit he had taken to doing too often, and wondered why he was the one who had to shoulder all of the responsibility.

Sephiroth looked at Cloud's brooding face with a brooding mood of his own. It seemed all Cloud was doing was fighting through his life for someone else, and the idea wasn't striking him as wonderful. He suddenly felt he didn't want Cloud spending so much time thinking about someone else and their needs. "Cloud," he looked away, "I could help you."

Cloud cocked his head to the side, very much like a puppy, and looked absolutely doubtful. A small smile was gracing his lips as if it couldn't help itself. "Would you?" he shook his head with slight laughter, "You don't know what you're offering to do, Sephiroth. And it's too much to ask." He stood up to go with the smile still in place. "I still have that favor to ask of you but…" he shrugged, "that'll have to wait 'till later." Putting his hands in his pockets he started walking off but suddenly paused, mid-step. Looking back he added, "Don't tell Zack about how weak I was to mako before." He gave a sad smile with depths pooling out in his eyes. "There are things he doesn't need to know anymore." With that, he turned back around and continued walking.

Sephiroth felt distraught, and even more so, when Cloud's back was no longer within his line of vision. He felt he shouldn't have let Cloud go, felt he should have stayed with him or followed him. He clenched his fist on the table, his glove straining with the tension. How could he have let that happen? What had he been thinking in the future? …No…this was a different outcome and he would make sure it stayed that way. Standing, he made his way out, thinking of ways to make Hojo submit to his own death.

xxxxx xxxxx xxxxx

It was the night before his match against all of the new recruits but …Sephiroth was gripping a document in his hand with murder in his eyes. He had taken the time to rifle through all of the documents since yesterday but the information held within his grip was absolutely… He gritted his teeth and threw the offending document back into the case. He held his head in his hands and felt like murdering everything into desolation. He wanted to burn everything to ground and ruin the Planet of his existence. How had it come to this? He was a monster… and Hojo was the one responsible. He clutched the hilt of his sword. No…Hojo would be the last to die. Everybody else would fall before…

His phone rang. He picked it up on reflex and put it to his ear but didn't answer. _'Sephiroth!'_ He blinked. His mind cleared a little. It was Cloud, and by the sound of it, he was rather annoyed. _'What were you just planning on doing?'_ Cloud ground out. _'My head is splitting because of you.'_ He growled.

Sephiroth paused. Had Cloud known what he had been thinking about? "…How…did you know?" he asked cautiously.

'_For goodness sake, Sephiroth! I thought I asked you to _stay_ sane this time.'_ Sephiroth heard Cloud groan a little on the other side, as if he were in some kind of pain. _'What a way to send a message…'_ he huffed.

Sephiroth's thoughts cleared a little more. Had he just planned on killing the people he had promised to protect? "Message…?"

'_Yeah, from Gaia, but I take it you finished reading those documents…'_ He sounded annoyed.

"…Yes…"

Cloud was nearly growling again but simmered down a little. _'Do you need anything clarified? Like the fact that you're not a monster?'_ He sounded sarcastic. _'Well, at least, if you _are_ one, I'm as much of one as well…'_

"…My mother –"

'_Was not Jenova.' _Cloud butt in. _'In fact, why don't you go meet her? Your real mother, that is.'_ He heard Cloud sighing on the other side as the sound of him rubbing his forehead came through as well. _'I think…' _he started, _'she might need it as much as you. This time, we won't have to tell her you died…'_

Sephiroth blinked in surprise. They had what…? He frowned. "Why –"

'_You were insane at the time. We had no other option and he saw it as the best.' _He calmed more until his voice was only a soft whisper. _'You know…she didn't deserve a fate like hers…and neither did you.'_ He snapped short. _'We'll talk about it later. I know there's a lot you want to know but it can wait until after the exams.' _There was a pause. _'Don't take it out on the new recruits. The exams tomorrow but I don't want anybody dying. You can fight against me after, just wait 'till then.'_ There was a click before the phone disconnected.

Sephiroth kept the phone to his ear, the beeping of a disconnected line coming through. He couldn't believe it. Had Cloud just offered to forfeit himself in the place of people he didn't know? Sephiroth dropped the phone and clutched his head. Cloud had accepted his exam with the knowledge that he might very well die. No… he couldn't take it out on Cloud. He wouldn't. There were still a lot of things that weren't clear. Things he still needed clarified which Cloud held the answers to, and the only way to gain his answers was for Cloud to remain alive. Yes,… he would wait, at least until after the exams.

xxxxx xxxxx xxxxx

The General was standing in a makeshift circle on one end of the enclosed field while the new recruits bustled heavily together on the other. They were all wearing standard armor, enough to protect them against the worst of the chosen materia of the General's. Heinz noted dryly, how relaxed the General's poise seemed. He had his arms crossed and his eyes closed; simply standing there as though they were no threat at all. He gritted his teeth and huddled closer to Zemus and Kain before glancing around the arena. It was smaller than he had anticipated, around the size of a small cargo hold, with sandy floors covered in dust. This was definitely not going to be easy if they slipped too much.

Sephiroth calmed himself and reminded himself to breathe normally. He had settled down since yesterday and now he felt more in control of his actions. Nothing had changed. All he had determined were mere facts he should have known ages before. If anything had changed it was the fact that everything was going to start changing for the better. Breathing out, he dropped his arms and opened his eyes. Yes. Things were going to change for the better.

Lazard's voice came over the speakers up ahead. There were show windows on the top floors so that the other officers could overlook the battle without worrying about stray fire. Sephiroth started flexing his fingers, the gloves on either side the only source of noise on him. Lazard began, "Remember, you are to last a minute without being caught by the General. If you are hit by any of his attacks you are to step out of the arena with hands behind your head, indicating that you have been hit. The other officers and I will be watching so it is no use in trying to indicate otherwise. Now, ready? Begin!"

Immediately, the other recruits scattered in opposite directions. Heinz, Kain, and Zemus merely stood where they were, calm, ready, and right at the center. Sephiroth quirked a brow at them wondering if they were either brave or bold, but then he quickly noticed that the three were who Cloud associated himself with and gave a quick smirk. With a swing of his hand, he sent three fireballs hurling their way. Two out of the three ducked on either side of the one with braided hair before his fireballs were caught in a M. Barrier. He was impressed.

Heinz grinned wide and laughed. "Cloud was right! He's using a fire!" He laughed full of excitement. Sephiroth smirked. So that was how they knew what to do. How interesting. And it was keeping his mind off of more pressing matters. He would see just how, exactly, Cloud had formed their strategy together.

"Amazing that his battle strategy is much like the General's." Kain smiled, still holding the M. Barrier in place.

"You're telling me!" Zemus laughed. He couldn't believe the plan was working.

Sephiroth thought about how he would break their barrier but he would leave that off until later. First, he had all the other little recruits to deal with. He looked over to either side of him, where the other cadets had huddled themselves into and found himself repulsed by such behavior. They were neither penguins nor insects, to huddle each other like that in fear. He threw fires in each direction and automatically hit several of the unprepared cadets. The others started scrambling away from where the fires had previously hit, unknowingly moving closer to Sephiroth as he sent sequences of blasts.

Heinz was observing the battlefield with awe. "Damn. He's herding them like sheep and their not even realizing they're getting closer to the General. How'd Cloud know exactly what he was going to do?" he whispered.

Zemus, still crouched on the ground, glanced at Heinz, who also stayed in the same position. "No idea, but I could kiss him right now. If he hadn't warned us the strategy…," he gulped, "we'd be goners by now."

"No kidding."

Sephiroth's ear twitched. Kiss Cloud? No, he couldn't allow that to happen. In mere seconds he hurled a barrage of fire towards them. He determined that it would be enough to break the M. Barrier and give him enough of an opening to hit them all before another one was pulled up. The boy named Heinz perked up at the barrage. "Zemus!"

Sephiroth watched as the boy named Zemus summoned a crystal of ice, dropping it in front of them quick enough so that when the barrier was shattered the remaining fire spells dispersed among the icy wall. Now he was truly impressed. Whirling on his feet he turned towards the other recruits. They had inched close enough to him for him to knock them all out with one massive barrage. He released continuous sequences of fire spells until only the three in front of him remained. All of that had happened within a time frame of forty-five seconds. There were fifteen seconds left. There was no way for him to simply waltz over to where they were standing so he was left with little to no options. He nodded in their direction. "Impressive." He commended. "How did you decide your course of action?"

Heinz stood and grinned. "It was Cloud's idea, sir. He showed us the best method of defense in this sort of situation."

Sephiroth gave a slight smirk and wondered what the third materia they had chosen was. He decided to ask. "What is the third materia you have decided to utilize?" He looked at Heinz.

Heinz was still grinning. "A Barrier, sir, in case any physical combat came into play."

Sephiroth nodded just as the alarm went off to signal the end of a very long minute. Lazard's voice boomed above their heads. "Congratulations to the three of you for passing the exam against General Sephiroth." He laughed. "The rest of you…may you do better on your second chance. Welcome to Soldier!"

The three of them stood, cheering into the air. They had made it and were now Soldier 3rd classes. Heinz shot out with enthusiasm. "We did it! We're in Soldier!"

Sephiroth walked up to them. "Congratulations. Work hard and prove your worth in Soldier." With that, he walked out the door.

Heinz gulped and laughed nervously, being right next to the General made him feel very small and insignificant. "H-Hey…isn't Cloud's battle next?"

The other two, it seemed, felt the same way and they nodded together pale faced. "Yes," Kain confirmed, "in five minutes it will be time for his battle, alone, with General Sephiroth."

Zemus shook his head rapidly. "I seriously hope Cloud knows what he's doing. I wonder what materia he's going to use."

"Maybe it's a Barrier like what we used." Heinz suggested. Kain shook his head.

"Did you not see how easily he shattered my M. Barrier with that un-mastered Fire? A Barrier could not possibly stop him for long."

"Don't forget that he's also allowed his sword." Zemus chirped up.

Heinz slowly let out a breath he didn't realize he'd been holding. "I hope Cloud knows what he's getting himself into…" All three of them nodded in agreement.

xxxxx xxxxx xxxxx

Cloud started flexing his fingers. He tested out his limbs and started stretching before the match. The day the exam date had been announced he had called Cid and asked him to fetch the Crystal sword for him from Mideel. It was the best he could do without being able to get the Ultima Weapon or anything else. Cid had happily agreed on the favor that Cloud "beat the living daylights outa him." Now, the sword, still wrapped in the cloth it had come with, was sitting beside him, just waiting to be used. Sephiroth would be surprised when he saw the sword and materia he had chosen to use. He smirked. Oh, and what a surprise it would be.

He walked out into the arena, the sword held against his back. Sephiroth walked out from the other side, Masamune already drawn and gleaming coldly of the death it was used to delivering. Cloud stood facing him. Sephiroth noticed that a cloth was still covering Cloud's weapon and quirked a brow in question. Cloud merely shrugged with a playful smile on his lips. They got into position and Cloud noticed the many onlookers that were sitting around. Most of them were the new recruits that had failed their first exam. He spotted Heinz, Zemus, and Kain and smiled. He had heard that they were the only ones to pass.

Lazard's voice came from above. "Okay. This is the one-on-one assessment for Cloud Strife against General Sephiroth. Each are allowed one materia, one weapon, and no time limits. The other officers and I shall be assessing your performance during the battle. The only way the battle will stop is if one of you yields or if we determine we have seen enough. Is that understood?" Cloud nodded. "Very well. Begin!" The bell toll.

They stood there facing each other, never taking their eyes off the other. Cloud reached over and pulled the cloth from his sword to reveal the crystalline gleam of the unnatural weapon. Sephiroth looked impressed. "How did you come across such a sword?"

Grinning, Cloud shrugged. "It was the best I could do given my situation." He would never say that it was from the shop of a crazy old lady who happened to live in Mideel.

"Impressive." Sephiroth charged. Cloud ground his heels into the ground and braced for the attack. He parried as the swords came into contact before bouncing back. Sephiroth anticipated this and waved his hand to invoke his materia. He put his hand straight out in front of him and soon the earth started moving.

"Damn." Cloud cursed. It was a full Quake materia. He jumped just as the earth beneath him massed up and almost engulfed him. He landed a step back and looked at Sephiroth with dry humor. "That's a powerful materia…"

Sephiroth gave one of his half shrugs. "I expect nothing less than a challenge."

"I see…" Cloud charged and swung several sequences of attacks he was sure none of the other officers had ever seen. Sephiroth casually blocked them all one at a time. Suddenly, Cloud spun around backwards after a feint, bringing his sword in and under from the other direction. Sephiroth's eyes fractioned a fraction on an inch wider before his sword was there to block it. Cloud heaved and shoved Sephiroth back half a step. He parried, dodged and jumped back again. Sephiroth charged at him just as he jumped back. Cloud had no time to think but to guard, bringing him off his balance. He fell backwards, still fending off Sephiroth's sword. Now, Sephiroth stood over him, pressing his weight against the sword and inched closer to his throat. Cloud's arms were burning with the strain but he held on anyway.

"Do you yield?" Sephiroth asked calmly.

Cloud only grinned. "Never." He strained. He put all his strength into one shove and pushed Sephiroth back enough to roll under and out. He jumped back onto his feet, panting with the sudden lack of strain. Circling around a little, he held his sword up at the ready.

Sephiroth looked at him curiously. "You aren't using your materia…"

Cloud snorted. "He's not much for everyday use."

Sephiroth's brow rose. "He?"

"I thought I'd need a little help against you so I brought him along." Cloud cocked his head to one side in thought. "I suppose it wouldn't be a bad thing if you met him now." Cloud stretched an arm out in front of him and on top of his sword and focused. Sephiroth saw a soft glow of red coming from the Crystal sword and paused.

"You have a summon?"

He grinned. "A couple, actually." The glow of the red got brighter. He chuckled. "You know, I used to have all of them." He added under his breath so only Sephiroth could hear. Louder, he added, "They're good company and they never let you down." The sphere suddenly burst into light before the skies rumbled and thundered with warning. Everyone looked up. From the sky there materialized a black smog evaporating out in different directions. At first, nothing could be seen but soon the tip of a horse's nose came shadowing through, followed by the armored warrior on its back. They landed heavily on the ground, sending a spray of dust in all directions. It was Odin.

"Odin?" One of the officer's voices came through the speakers. "That's impossible!"

Another argued, "The boy shouldn't even be able to summon such a beast!"

Odin stood facing Sephiroth, his horse Sleipnir pawing the ground with its head low and low whines to indicate how ready it was for battle. Sephiroth was surprised. How had Cloud managed to find Odin? He was about to ask when, quite suddenly, Odin turned towards Cloud and spoke! "My liege," he began, though he never quite took his eyes off the enemy, "you have found me again."

Cloud quirked a brow in Odin's direction. "You remember?" There were times when summons chose to speak, but he couldn't say it was often. Summons only tended to talk to their long term masters, and only if they had come to respect them and be respected in turn. At least, that had been what some of them had told him when they had decided to, quite suddenly, talk to him one day.

"Such a thing could not move us powerful enough to withstand a little travel along the lifestream. We have far outgrown the limitations of our power." He seemed proud.

"He talks!" the new recruits chattered.

"This is outrageous!" The superior officers barked.

Cloud heard the surprised chattering of the audience around them and even the superior officers in the upper levels of the arena. Apparently, none of them had ever experienced being addressed by a summon before, including Sephiroth. Judging by the look of him, and with him staring disbelievingly at Odin, Cloud determined that Sephiroth had even more questions to ask. Though all he heard from him was a "he speaks?"

"Settle down." Lazard announced after a while, "I understand everyone's confusion but there is still the battle to be had. After the battle is determined, then we shall have the time to answer any questions later, provided cadet Strife elects to give the answers." Everybody started settling down even though mumbles were still heard here and there.

After most of them had quieted a bit, Cloud looked at Sephiroth in a grin. "Yeah, though I can't say many of them are talkers…like Alexander, for example…" Alexander had usually only taken to rumbling in response of anything, if anything.

"…I see…" Sephiroth held his sword steadily in front of him. This battle had just become a two-on-one and it seemed it was going to be difficult.

Odin held up his sword in a menacing gesture. "Are we to annihilate him, my liege?" Odin inquired.

Cloud laughed. "No, not this time." He thought about it. "We just have to try and stop him."

In an instant, Odin charged, "Understood."

Cloud charged a split second after Odin had taken off. As Odin circled Sephiroth from one side, he had come from the other. And it felt like an old dance they had played many times before. They swung their swords from both sides at the exact same moment, synchronizing in unison. Sephiroth jumped up and out of the way, taking a flip before landing lightly on the other side, his sword still poised. He charged at them both the instant his foot touched the floor and stabbed in their direction, where they stood vulnerable from missing. Odin's horse reared back with a loud whine, standing on two of its many legs and dodging the incoming attack, while Cloud took the split second of Sephiroth's distraction and rolled out of the way in the other direction. He came to his feet and charged, just as Sleipnir tried to stomp Sephiroth where he stood. Sephiroth jumped back just in time before countering. They stood on equal ground like that for quite a while.

Cloud stood panting on one side with an excited grin plastering his face. It seemed Sephiroth had forgotten all about the little document incident and was now completely focused on fending off both Odin and he. He couldn't help but feel giddy. This was a match where he could nearly go all out without worrying about whether he should kill his opponent or not. It was always fun to play, no matter how old he became. Looking now, he saw that Sephiroth was a bit worn as well, much to everyone's surprise. He hadn't been able to best him and Odin yet and it was already going late into the hour. They had lasted much longer than anyone ever suspected and Cloud was sure it would bring up some questions later.

Cloud and Odin started circling Sephiroth from opposite sides while watching the other for a cue to attack. Sephiroth stood unmoving, seeming as calm as ever. Of course, Cloud knew his calm mood to be a calculation of strategy changes. He gave Odin a look and charged just as Odin reared back and stampeded across as well. To Cloud's surprise, they were stopped in their tracks when the ground beneath them started shifting. Sleipnir reared back and trotted a safe distance but Cloud couldn't hold his balance and fell backwards. Sephiroth took advantage of that millisecond and before Cloud knew it, Masamune was up against his neck.

"My liege!" Odin charged, only to pause a moment after as Sephiroth held his hand up in a gesture to indicate that he was at risk of hurting Cloud.

Cloud cursed under his breath, and breathed heavily. Sephiroth looked at him humorously before speaking. "Do you yield?"

Laughing, Cloud fell back and lay on the ground. He was too tired to continue this little charade and he had shown off a little too much anyway. He lifted his hands up in a signal of surrender and dropped his sword. "I yield."

Sephiroth lifted Masamune up, though he couldn't stop looking at Cloud lying there on the ground so peacefully. Amidst all the dirt, dust, and sand, Cloud sparkled. He looked heavenly unrealistic with his clean golden hair flowing up to defy gravity and a soft smile gracing his lips as he breathed a soft sigh of relief. His blue eyes shimmered with something ethereal. Soon after, though unfortunately for Sephiroth, Cloud struggled to sit up. He glanced around as the bell went off indicating the end of the battle before patting the back of his head and back of the dust. He stood and started dusting off his pants legs. Finishing, he looked at Odin to indicate that he was okay and noticed Lazard coming down onto the arena.

"Congratulations, Strife." Director Lazard began. "Today, I have witnessed a great battle and," he nodded in the direction of Heinz, Zemus, and Kain, "brilliant battle strategies." He looked back at Cloud after giving an uncomfortable glance at Odin. "You have demonstrated unique skills and stood standing against the General. We're all impressed." He fixed his glasses in an exultant manner.

"Thank you, sir."

"Now," he cleared his throat and glanced at Odin again just as all of the other officers made their way down and onto the arena. The new recruits stayed where they were, safe behind what little shelter there was behind the wall, "there are some questions we would like to ask…"

Cloud glanced at Odin and gave a look of reluctance, "Questions, sir?

"Yes, questions!" It was Colonel Jaeger walking up to them in a brisk pace. Cloud gave a slight breath of curiosity. The last time he had seen Colonel Jaeger was back at the competition. It didn't seem like the man got around much, though he had a very short temper. Even his mustache bristled with irritation as he marched up to the lot of them. He pointed a rude finger towards Odin, whose horse snorted in response and pawed the floor with his hooves. "Summons cannot talk!" he shouted. "They are mere materia! And how can you even have the strength to keep such a powerful summon out without strain?"

Cloud frowned at the Colonel. He was being downright rude and right in front of Odin as well. He couldn't have the man dismissing his loyal companion as 'mere materia'. "In all due respect, sir," He started with defense, "Odin is as alive as you or I. And, as you have just seen, he does indeed talk." He crossed his arms in defiance.

This time he pointed a rude finger right at Cloud's chest and it was now Sephiroth that found himself annoyed enough to want to cut the man down. He restrained himself, though…just barely. The man spoke again, "You must have done something!" He accused, "Some trickery of some sort. There is no way a materia could have a conscious!"

Cloud gave a heavy sigh and rubbed the back of his head. "I disagree, sir. Materia are the crystallized form of the memories from the Ancients. It is the wisdom borrowed from the lifestream and manipulates nature itself. There is no doubt, then, that it could also create a life in the form of materia." All the others looked shocked but the Colonel merely looked daunted as though there was nothing else he could think of to say in his defense.

Lazard stepped up. "Strife……how do you know about the Ancients?" It was a given that not many people were knowledgeable on the subject given that the entire race had died off, save for one. It was strange that this cadet, Strife, seemed to know so much more than anyone besides Professor Hojo.

Cloud mentally berated himself. Of course, they were going to ask how he knew things he shouldn't have otherwise known. He didn't know how to answer but, thankfully, Odin suddenly stepped up. "The knowledge has come from us, human." He thundered, pointing his sword towards Jaeger's throat. "Now, I no longer wish to audience with you." He turned around, "I shall take my leave, my liege." And with that, was gone in a smog of black smoke. The red materia dulled until it stopped glowing altogether. Colonel Jaeger looked flabbergasted.

Cloud walked over and picked up his sword. Hefting it on his shoulder with such ease that it would've made any other 1st class jealous, he looked back, "I think I'll be on my way as well." He nodded to each one of them in acknowledgement in turn, "Director. General." Then walked off and away, leaving behind a very confused group of people in his wake.

xxxxx xxxxx xxxxx


	11. Chapter 11

A/N: My goodness! To hear such praises! I am grinning terribly and I feel terribly flattered. But also, I see…that some of you are becoming impatient with how the story is developing, just as I suspected. I suppose a lot of you wish for me to show the deeper part of love between the two characters by this point. But, all I can ask, for the moment, is to be patient with me. It is getting there. In fact, it shall start uncoiling within the next few installments.

Now, on the other hand, this month is being really terrible to me (despite the fact that it is the month of my birth) and I have had nothing but grief these past few weeks. In fact, both of my family cars ran into trouble at the same time and had to be sent in for auto repairs while all five of us, my dog not included, had to share one vehicle. It is quite terribly fascinating, really, and I have no intention on living through that again.

Also, I have to say that my updates are falling more and more behind because of my dilemmas and I feel I am disappointing many people by doing so. I shall _try_ and quicken the pace but I will apologize in advance if I am unable.

And alas, this is where I warn you of _Before Crisis_ spoilers. That, and that I'm not going to go much in detail about the game. I'm going to skip most of the storyline because, well frankly, I have never bought a phone in Japan to simply play it… Pardon.

The timeline for this game starts around Crisis Core and into the beginnings of Final Fantasy VII (PS1).

I'm changing the outcome of _Before Crisis _as well. Plus, I'm using the name Veld instead of Verdot for the man's name. I like it better. :}

If you're confused about some aspects, like the _Before Crisis _characters, please look them up.

Thank you for understanding and enjoy the next chapter.

* * *

Chapter 11

Zack ran up to Cloud. It had been a week since the exams and the results were yet to be announced. "Congratulations, Cloud! You made it! You're a 2nd class Soldier now!" He jumped into the air in joy only to come back down and rub his head.

Cloud was glaring at Zack over the head of his pillow. He had been sleeping rather peacefully when Zack had barged in and started all this raucous. He buried his face deeper into his pillow and started dozing again but it seemed Zack had other plans. He pulled Cloud up and off the bed and dragged him outside. Cloud bit back a growl of irritation, "Where are we going?" He blearily rubbed his eyes.

Zack grinned. "We have to go celebrate!"

Cloud felt himself very reluctant. "It's too early, Zack." He groaned. He blearily stared down the hall to where they were heading and automatically skidded to a stop. "Zack," he warned, "just where are you taking me?"

Zack was grinning from one ear to the other. "Why, to the announcement board, of course!"

Cloud's eyebrow twitched in irritation. There were bound to be a lot of people wanting to know their results and Cloud absolutely refused to go, "In my sleepwear?"

Zack looked at Cloud up and down and quirked a brow at the black pajamas. "I don't see anything wrong?"

Cloud snapped his jaw shut and spun on his bare heels. He was going to go back and change. Then, Zack could do whatever he liked. He sighed as he walked back down the hall. He was really cranky in the morning, especially without a warm drink after a hot shower… "I'll be right back."

Zack crossed his arms, still harboring that sly grin of something else, and nodded.

xxxxx xxxxx xxxxx

There was something terribly wrong with him. No doubt about it. Sephiroth walked in a daze like manner around Shinra, unintentionally ignoring each and every being that greeted him on his way. There had to be something wrong with him. He heaved a big sigh as he rubbed his temples. There was just no possible way he could describe what he was feeling. He was lacking something, something crucial, and he didn't know what it was. After the battle with Cloud, he had felt overcome, feeling rather raw, and had experienced, for the first time, a strange instinctual urge to…do something…

He nearly growled with impatience and thundered the rest of the way down. Only one thing was for sure… he had absolutely no idea where he was going.

xxxxx xxxxx xxxxx

Cloud was having lunch with Zack, Heinz, Kain, and Zemus, all congratulating themselves on passing and excitedly chatting about how Cloud had nearly bested the General when he noticed someone moving out of the corner of his eye. He thought it was strange; to notice this one person when there were a group of other people hanging out in the Cafeteria, but something about the way this person walked distracted him enough to make him defensive. Turning his head towards the direction of the stranger, he found himself staring at a Turk, and he was walking right towards him.

Cloud blinked as he noticed it was Tseng standing right in front of him. "Soldier, Cloud Strife?"

He turned around in his chair so that he could face Tseng directly. It was always the better option never to let your guard down in front of a Turk no matter how they helped or hunted you in the past, future… "Yes?"

Tseng nodded, acknowledging his attention. He held his hands behind his back and stood straighter than Cloud could ever think possible. "We have a mission for you. Please report to the briefing room on the forty-ninth floor as soon as possible."

Cloud quirked a brow, "A mission with both the Turks and Soldiers involved?"

Tseng looked at him in slight respect before nodding. "Then I assume you understand our situation in the company." Cloud slowly nodded. "Then please head there immediately." With that, he started walking away again.

Heinz and Zemus were gawking at him. "You have a mission already?"

Zack looked impressed as he leaned back in his chair and crossed his arms. "Way to go, Cloud."

"I can't believe a Turk requested you specifically, "Heinz started, "you know they don't really work together with Soldiers."

"We've worked with him once before, right? On our way to Modeoheim." Zack indicated, "He's not as bad as he seems."

Cloud smiled knowingly. Though they had their differences, Tseng and the other Turks had worked with him and his group on occasions in the past future as well… "Who's the head of the Turks right now?"

Zack looked at him. "Huh? You don't know? It's that man called Veld."

"Veld?"

"Yeah," Zack looked up in thought, "I hear he's having trouble, though. Something about a rebel faction called Avalanche."

Cloud's eyes widened in surprise. Was this around the time where the original Avalanche rebellion group fell? This was a big surprise. He had originally thought that the faction had been destroyed by now, and it was strange. He nearly groaned, remembering the time when he had nearly died protecting Professor Rayleigh. He remembered he was grateful to the Turk that had rescued him during the time…but they had failed to protect the disk containing all the information on Soldier. "Avalanche? What are they trying to do?"

Zack shrugged with a bit of anger and sadness mingled together, "Dunno. I only know that I've lost close friends to them."

"Hm…" Cloud thought about all that had happened before but…, some things just didn't fit together. Like how Veld had disappeared with most of the Turks in later years, or how Tseng became the head…among other things. "Well, I guess I should go see what Tseng wants from me." He stood and threw the remaining contents of his lunch in the trash. Dusting his hands, he started for the door.

"Good luck!" Zack and the others waved.

"Thanks."

xxx xxx

Cloud went up to the forty-ninth floor of the Shinra building. It was where Soldier was mainly operated from and trained. Though, he'd never really had a chance to be here he actually knew his way around after raiding the building long time ago. He quickly made his way into the briefing room where Tseng and Director Lazard was waiting.

"Good afternoon, Soldier Strife." Lazard greeted as he indicated that Cloud sit in the chair in front of him. Tseng remained standing. "I suppose you're already aware that we have a mission for you and," he waved his hands in front of him, "don't worry. There is no need for mako in this mission."

Cloud quirked a brow but otherwise remained silent. It was true that he hadn't been injected with his dosage of mako yet but, glancing at Tseng, who stood with his eyes closed and a knowing smirk, he could tell the Director hadn't yet been informed of his already bearing mako. Or maybe the Turks were refusing to allow the information to leak out for whatever reason. "Director, are there any other Soldiers involved in this mission?"

Lazard shook his head in a negative. "No, I'm afraid not." He smiled, "But that is only because you seem to be the only one around to be able to pull this mission off." He chuckled as though there was something strange about the mission being assigned.

"I see…"

"Do not be alarmed, Strife. It is nothing like you think." Lazard flipped open a document file, pulled out a piece of paper, and slid the remaining papers in Cloud's general direction. Cloud opened it and flipped through. "This is the briefing for the mission. You are to accompany Rufus Shinra to a private party under a guise. There have been indicators that the leader of Avalanche has decided to crash the party and kidnap the President's son for ransom. He is to be a decoy, or bait, if you will. He must seem absolutely vulnerable to any attack and easy capture. You are to ensure that the plan does not happen and to capture the leader alive if possible." He stood, "Afterwards, you are to report to Veld. That is all." He chuckled again as though he found something humorous. "Tseng will show you the way."

Cloud looked up at Lazard confused, "Under a guise…,sir?"

"Yes," he said uncontrollably, "unfortunately, it was originally supposed to be a woman accompanying him but none of them would have been able to defend themselves outright in a battle. It has been determined that you are to go in their stead as you have the looks and the strength to pull this mission off."

Cloud faltered, greatly, "The…l-looks…,sir?" He couldn't believe this was happening.

Lazard looked at him thoughtfully with a hand under his chin. "Yes, the looks." He laughed, "You would easily pull for a female."

"You can't be –" Cloud gulped. "I-I mean, yes, sir…" He sighed.

Lazard nodded, obviously pleased. "Good. We'll be counting on you, Strife. Don't let us down." He directed towards Tseng, "Tseng will show you the way to the dresser. Afterwards, you are to meet him on the first floor before addressing Rufus. You'll be driven by car to the party with him. Do not act suspicious, get into the role as much as you can, and absolutely succeed this mission. Good luck to you Strife." He gathered the papers and left the room, leaving only Tseng and him in an awkward silence.

After a moment, apparently Tseng's way of letting the shock wear off, he was the first to speak. "I shall direct you to dressing rooms located," he opened the door and indicated out, "please follow me."

Cloud stood, albeit a bit wobbly, but surprisingly made it to the door. He gave a weak, "thanks…" before following Tseng to the elevators located at the end of the room. They walked to the dressers all the way in silence, Cloud unable to think of anything to say. He was just too preoccupied with the way things had turned out. Why had they chosen him to do the mission? Why couldn't it have been someone else? There were plenty female Soldiers in the vicinity, at least enough so that one of them could be spared to do the mission. Instead, they had stuck it to him. He sighed as he realized they had stopped with Tseng giving directions to three female employers, dressed in lab coats, who seemed highly amused at the situation.

Tseng turned back to Cloud after briefing the women about the situation. "Now that they understand our situation I shall leave you to them and await you in the first floor lobby. Report to me there after preparations are completed." He walked back to the elevator as the three women approached him.

"Well," one of the women, a blond haired woman who'd had her hair tied into a ponytail, "I've never been this excited about a strange mission before." She laughed lightly. "It's the first time I've heard of a mission like this."

Another woman, a brunette who had equally long hair nodded. "Yes. It really is strange for them to ask a male Soldier to dress female."

The third woman, who had black hair and sharp glasses looked at him assessing. "I believe we have our work cut out for us, but he may not make a bad girl." She smirked evilly that sent chills down Cloud's spine. "Truly," she said as she circled Cloud to get a better look, "this may turn out to be our best work yet." Cloud had a hard time swallowing. He didn't want to know what their original line of work was and knew he wouldn't want to know later. Indeed, why hadn't Lazard sent on of _these_ scary and formidable, from the looks of it, women out onto the battlefield? He was betting they could best any Soldier any day.

Polished nails pushed up the black haired woman's glasses back into place as all three of them descended onto Cloud grinning sinisterly. Cloud barely fought the urge to scream.

xxx xxx

"Whew," The brunette slumped into the couch, "I can't believe we pulled it off."

The black haired woman was patting her sweaty brow with her handkerchief as she assessed their results with surprise, "Indeed, it truly is amazing."

The blond walked briskly over to stand where the other two were sitting on the couch and looked at him in their light, crossing her arms lightly as she did so. "Wow, I never knew a male could look so good dressed in drag." She tossed her ponytail back as it draped over her shoulder.

They all nodded in agreement. Cloud couldn't be more embarrassed. He couldn't believe he was doing this again. He'd thought that the last time was the last time he would dress like a woman but apparently, looking horridly into the mirror, he'd been wrong. They had given him extensions in his hair and a slim white dress that had a slit halfway down. He even had white lengthy earrings that jangled at his every move and slim gloves that reached beyond his elbows. He gawked. He knew he had been slim younger but he didn't think he'd been _that_ slim! He spun in a flurry, his high heels nearly tripping him in the process. "Isn't there anything else I could wear? I don't think I'd be able to fight in…" he looked down with a gesture, "_this_!"

The three women waved their hands in negatives while shaking their heads. Apparently, they disagreed. "Of course not," it was the brunette, "but we're sure you'll be able to pull it off." She grinned widely before turning towards the other two, "I can't wait to get video footage of the party. It'll be so much fun!"

The other two nodded in agreement with smiles on their faces. "Hm~, it _would_ be interesting" the black hair commented thoughtfully, "The other men might even _fall_ for him."

The blond laughed, "Then, when they find out the truth, all of them will be questioning their sexual preferences." She hugged her stomach in laughter, wiping a tear she added, "I know _I _have."

"I can't wait to see the look on Tseng's face when he sees this. I love how there are cameras all over Shinra!" The brunette rushed to the overly large computer screens adorning one wall of the room. Looking back, she blew Cloud a kiss, "We'll be watching you, hun, so go out there and have some fun!" She waved.

The black haired woman tossed him a white fur coat. "Wouldn't want you to get a chill along the way, now would we?" She winked at him. "Good luck on your mission, boy. Don't get yourself killed because we'd love for you to visit us again."

"Oh," the blond clapped her hands once, "we forgot to mention our names." She smiled happily, "I'm Reina, the one at the computer's Sera, and glasses over there's Lira."

"I'm…Cloud…,"

Reina squealed, "Oh how utterly adorable. Nobody would expect you to be a guy with that kind of name. I like it. Well," she nudged him towards the exit, "we wouldn't want anyone waiting. You'd better hurry. Now, go get 'em tiger!"

Cloud couldn't believe it. There was no way he was going to be having fun dressed like _this_. He sighed. There was nothing he could do about it now, so he headed for the staircase. He didn't have keycards to use the elevators yet so he would have to walk _all_ the way down. This was going to be terribly exciting…

xxx xxx

Cloud quickly rushed panting down the halls. He had been quietly walking through the halls of the Soldier floor when he was suddenly bumped into by a couple of Soldier 3rd classes. To his utmost horror, they had start hitting on him this way and that, asked him questions about where he was heading, and inquired whether they might help him with anything along the way. Cloud had just rapidly shaken his head, not trusting his voice, and walked away as fast as he could. He'd thought that they'd just give up when, suddenly, other voices started following the ones that had already been calling to him. Now, glancing back, there was a whole horde of male Soldiers bunching down the hallways and straight towards him. What was wrong with them all?

"Damn it." He cursed under his breath. He was having a cold sweat.

xxxxx xxxxx xxxxx

Sephiroth had been wandering around, wondering whether he should contact Cloud now or later about the documents when he suddenly felt the ground beneath him vibrate. He raised a brow and went to investigate when his phone rang. It was Lazard asking him to check out the disturbance on the forty-ninth floor. Apparently, something, or someone, was causing a disturbance and they were told to stop it. Flipping the phone close, Sephiroth went to investigate the raucous.

He stepped out of the elevator and walked down the narrow path before him. But, upon reaching its end, he felt the ground shift underneath him before a flurry of white ran past him. Their eyes met for a brief second before she was gone… A crowd followed close behind, calling at her in every way possible. Sephiroth froze, unable to take a step further.

He snapped, realizing he had been standing in the same position he had been five minutes ago. But the sight had just shocked him. Was he…attracted to the female? He shook his head in disbelief, and it _was_ a female if her dress was anything to go by. But that couldn't be. He had often felt the same way towards Cloud… Then, did that mean he was attracted to Cloud, as well? He felt terribly disoriented.

He drew in a breath. Now that he thought of it, the blond female seemed remarkably similar to Cloud in so many ways… Deciding he needed more confirmation, he headed in the direction of the rumbling areas.

xxxxx xxxxx xxxxx

Cloud was now blushing profusely of embarrassment. He had locked eyes with Sephiroth. Sephiroth had seen him. Sephiroth had seen him dressed as a girl. Ah~! This couldn't get any worse, was what he thought as he headed towards the stairway leading to the lower floors, the others still hot in pursuit. Now, he was going to be looked down upon in every aspect of the day. He gave a groan of resignation as his footfalls were heard down the stairwell. Unfortunately, and out of nowhere, the second his feet had hit the first floor he had bumped into a hard wall blocking his way. He grabbed his nose as he slid onto the steps from the impact. He was squinting back his tears as he noticed there were no sounds coming from behind him. Huh?

"…Cloud?" Cloud froze. That was Sephiroth's voice, and looking up he confirmed that it was Sephiroth. He faltered before looking behind him. All of the other Soldiers were frozen in place, either unable to move or unwilling to go up against the General.

"Uh…," he didn't look back at Sephiroth, "yeah…" he squeaked before he looked down embarrassed.

Sephiroth seemed to notice his discomfort and tore his eyes away to glare sharply at the remaining underlings. "Leave this area immediately." He warned and within minutes, everyone scattered. Sighing, he glanced back at Cloud and crouched down on the stairwell beside him. He offered his hand, "Care to explain?"

Cloud grumbled before taking his hand. "I was chosen for a mission." He explained as Sephiroth helped him stand, "I'm supposed to look after Rufus at some party. Something about Avalanche targeting him there or something." He was still grumbling and was unable to meet Sephiroth's eyes.

Now, Sephiroth was absolutely sure. Although he wasn't attracted to the fairer sex, Cloud was changing his perspectives quite a bit when handling the female part of the race. He looked…attractive… "With Rufus?" He found he simply couldn't accept that. He finally realized what the feeling that had been bothering him before was. Possessiveness. He realized he didn't want Cloud's attention on anyone else beside's him. Was that how he was supposed to feel to someone he considered…his friend…? No, that couldn't be right. He had never felt that way towards Genesis, Angeal, or Zack. In fact, he had hardly cared whether Genesis was degenerating or when Angeal had betrayed him. Though, he had foreseen Angeal's betrayal…

"Yeah, I'm supposed to accompany him…" Cloud started walking down the steps in a slow paced manner, "to a party."

Sephiroth found himself unconsciously following Cloud's retreating form down the stairs. He was frowning now. "And leave yourself vulnerable to attack?" He didn't want Cloud harming himself in battle when he could have very well protected himself, or have been protected.

He finally looked back at Sephiroth, but with a frown of his own. "I can handle myself."

Sephiroth remembered that he had recently encountered the leader of Avalanche, a female, but her powers were impressive and strange. "Do not leave your guard down, Cloud. Your enemy is more formidable than you think."

Cloud looked at him thoughtfully. "Huh, well if _you're_ impressed, it might really end up being a challenge bringing them back alive." He shrugged, something Sephiroth thought was graceful despite him being in a dress. Cloud sighed and frowned in disdain, "I can't believe I'm doing this again…"

Sephiroth quirked a brow, curious, "Again?"

They had now reached the lower floors of Shinra. The lobby was close. Cloud warily regarded Sephiroth's curiosity. "It's nothing."

"I see…" Sephiroth kept staring at Cloud's back until they had reached the first floor of Shinra and let out a breath of air. The white fur coat was making Cloud illuminate much more than it should and the thought that Cloud might attract quite a bit of attention was bothering Sephiroth deeply.

Cloud paused at the foot of the stairs, "Oh, I see Tseng." He took a step forward before looking back, "Thanks for helping me back there." He smiled, which froze Sephiroth to his spot. He wouldn't have budged even if he were to be run through with a sword. "We'll talk about things later." He rushed off towards Tseng, and Sephiroth took a step forward. He paused, restraining himself from stopping Cloud… Why did he spurn the thought of Cloud running towards someone else? …He simply stood and watched Cloud.

xxxxx xxxxx xxxxx

Tseng regarded Cloud with new light in his eyes. "That is very impressive." He nodded his approval. "An outstanding job."

Cloud's brow twitched. "I'm flattered but shouldn't we be going somewhere?"

Tseng merely smiled. "Of course." He led the way right out through the automatic doors. Cloud followed but found he was reluctant to do so when he saw a Rufus leaning against a black car, waiting for them. He pulled his coat tighter, it was also cold out.

Rufus pushed himself off of the car and regarded Cloud curiously, though Cloud looked at him less than enthusiastically. He held out his hand in an introductory fashion and smiled. "Rufus Shinra."

Cloud reluctantly accepted the hand, "Cloud Strife."

They clasped hands but, just then, Rufus pulled him closer. Cloud started, their faces merely inches apart, when Rufus gave a sly smile. "Cloud hm…?" He said as though tasting the name. "The pleasure's mine." He turned away and put a hand on Cloud's back, directing him towards the opened door of the car. Cloud got in. He turned to Tseng with a smirk. "We'll handle it from here. Keep watch in case things go wrong."

Tseng nodded, "Of course."

Rufus got into the car after Cloud before the car sped away into the night.

Tseng let out a small breath of air. Things might end up going wrong on a completely different note.

xxxxx xxxxx xxxxx

Sephiroth had been watching the whole interaction play out and was absolutely infuriated. He nearly growled, murderous, realizing that he had crushed the handrail of the staircase with one hand and now held Masamune in a trembling grip in the other. He stopped, glancing at himself and what he was doing. What had incited such a reaction? He looked over to where the counter girl stared at him wide eyed with fear. Had she been there the entire time? He looked back over to where Tseng, Rufus, and Cloud had been standing and grimaced. He re-sheathed Masamune and turned back up the stairs. He hadn't liked how close Rufus had gotten to Cloud.

xxxxx xxxxx xxxxx

Rufus led Cloud out of the car by the hand, which Cloud still took reluctantly. They had arrived at the party and Cloud was feeling a cold sweat down his spine. There was absolutely no way he could pull this off. He just couldn't, and the thought was making him terribly self-conscious. How had he been talked into this again? Oh, yes, it had been Tseng and Lazard… If he ever got his hands on them again…

Rufus put Cloud's hand on his arm and held it. "Try and act natural," he whispered, "otherwise, you might bring more attention to yourself."

Cloud meekly nodded. "Yes, sir…"

They walked up the steps and into the Grand Hall. "Call me Rufus." They were greeted by two doormen on either side, who bowed at their arrival.

"Is there anything you require assistance with, sir?" The one on the right, Rufus's side, asked.

Rufus simply waved his hand away indicating that he did not. "No." They continued walking until two double doors were opened in their path. Cloud couldn't help but gawk. The building was magnificent in splendor. It was decorated in reds and gold, the ceiling a dome with beautiful arcs, and pillars supporting the structure on both sides. If Cloud were to say anything about it, it was that it was a castle that he had never seen. Rufus seemed to notice Cloud's awe and leaned in with a sly smile, "Does it please you?"

Cloud snapped his head back down from staring at the ceiling at the sound of his voice. He glanced away, refusing to look Rufus straight in the face. The situation was embarrassing already; he didn't need to make it even more so, though he simply nodded to answer Rufus' question. "It's…nice…"

Rufus led Cloud down a grand step of stairs, leading into the main ballroom… and it _was_ a ballroom. Though everybody was now staring, it was obvious to Cloud that these were all rich and important businessmen. Rufus leaned in to whisper into his ear, "Surprisingly, you're more beautiful than I would have thought possible for a man in Soldier."

Cloud whipped his head around to look at him, surprised. Now, what exactly, was Rufus saying? "What?"

Rufus shook his head, "Don't take any offense. I was merely complimenting you." They reached the bottom and were immediately greeted by many of the guests in the house. It was also obvious that these people had intimate business relations to Shinra.

One particularly well dressed gentleman, who also bore a monocle, came up with his wife and made quite the impression on Cloud. "Good evening," the man said, "how wonderful it is that you made it." He laughed heartily and twirled with his long mustache.

"I had nothing of particular interest to do at the company, so I thought I'd make an appearance," Rufus casually explained.

"I see." He heartily smiled. "Hm?" He looked at Cloud, fixing his monocle with one hand, "And who is this strapping young lady?"

Cloud blushed ashamed. He instantly looked down and hid a little behind Rufus. He most definitely didn't trust his voice enough to answer. Fortunately, he didn't have to. Rufus did it for him, "This is Cloud." He indicated with a hand, "Though, she's a bit shy."

"How wonderful," he laughed happily, "such a charming young lady." He looked at Cloud with an extended hand, "It is a pleasure, my lady." Cloud had difficulty swallowing but accepted the hand, nodding, which the man immediately kissed over with a bow. Now he was really glad of the gloves. He looked up, releasing the hand, "Have a good evening, dear lady." He smiled, and with that, left chatting happily with his wife.

Rufus gave an impressed smile. "I'm surprised you managed to fool them." He glanced at Cloud's aghast expression, "Though…I was pretty fooled myself the first time I saw you." He chuckled and looked away, "Imagine," he shrugged, "me being fooled by a man dressed like an angel."

Cloud nearly hurled. "Please…stop, sir…"

Rufus frowned and looked at him again. "I told you to call me Rufus."

Cloud glanced at him from the corner of his eye. "…Rufus…" he whispered looking away.

"Hm…" Rufus crossed his arms before smiling again, "It's strange I can't seem to stay mad at you for long," He turned and looked at the crowd before them, "When those incompetent fools always seem to grate on my nerves."

"I see…"

Rufus laughed, running a hand through his hair. "Don't take it personally but, most times I even find those in Soldier to be incompetent." He huffed a couple times before grabbing Cloud by the arm and dragging him somewhere, Cloud obediently followed without questions.

They arrived at a table lined with the most extravagant foods Cloud had ever seen, in this lifetime and the last. He couldn't believe that this was what rich people spent their money on but…looking at the selections, he would've been tempted to as well. Glancing at Rufus, he found him plating a couple things and wolfing them down in an impatient manner while looking at the crowd. Cloud looked back at the selection of foods but found he couldn't bring himself to simply grab and eat all that money. Apparently, though, Rufus seemed to notice his hesitation and started piling up a plate of everything before handing it to him. "Eat it. It doesn't taste bad."

Cloud accepted it with uncertainty. "Thank you…"

Rufus's brow rose curiously. "If you're still indecisive, I can also help you eat it." He suggested with a shrug.

Cloud looked at him defensively before grabbing on and shoving it in his mouth. He paused, faltering. Chewing more slowly, he realized that the little thing he had just taken a bite out of was more than delicious. He took another from his plate and ate that one as well, and the one after, and the one after. He never noticed Rufus looking at him with amusement in his eyes.

xxxxx xxxxx xxxxx

Sephiroth was pacing wildly in his study. He simply couldn't sit still. It felt like he was being cheated of something important but he couldn't quite place what it was. He growled, frustrated. He needed to find the source of his distraction and fast.

Zack barged in just at that moment. "Hey," he waved, "have you seen Cloud?"

Sephiroth paused mid-step. Cloud… He felt something within his chest tighten at the thought of Cloud leaving with Rufus. Immediately, he came to the realization that his anxiety had something to do with Cloud. He immediately rushed out the door.

"H-Hey," Zack followed him running, "Sephiroth?"

"We have to find Cloud."

Zack skidded to a stop, a disbelieving look on his face. "Hey…," he pointed at Sephiroth, "did you just call Cloud by his name?" he grinned. "I knew it! You like him!" He punched a fist into the air in victory, "I knew you guys would be fast friends."

Sephiroth spun on his heels, facing Zack faster than the eye could see, and froze. "…like?" Did…he like Cloud…?

"Yeah," Zack rushed up to him and patted him on the shoulder, "I mean, you guys are so similar!" He hailed laughing.

Sephiroth's face fell. Did he like Cloud? Sephiroth thought about it and easily found that the answer was yes but…did that mean he cared for him? He frowned and looked at Zack, "What do you mean by 'like'?"

Zack looked at him confused, "Just what I said." He put his hands on his hips, "Don't you like him enough to worry about him or something?" He cocked his head and frowned, "Huh, isn't how you felt towards Genesis and Angeal the same as what you're feeling towards Cloud?"

No. That was the immediate answer that came to Sephiroth and he couldn't help but be hesitant to answer. He looked at Zack, wondering if he could wring the answers about what he was feeling from him while keeping Zack ignorant of them. He stood straighter and crossed his arms. "Zack," he began, "I had no particular affections for Genesis nor Angeal."

Zack cocked his head to one side, "Really?" He put a hand on his chin and looked deep in thought, "Then," he looked back up confused, "how do you feel about Cloud?"

Sephiroth shrugged. "I am unsure." He simply stated.

"Oh." Zack looked put-out.

He sighed, which made Zack look at him, "And how are you supposed to feel about a friend, Zack?"

Zack crossed his arms and grinned, "Like you should protect them and trust them." He said without hesitation, "They're always there for you and you know you can count on them." He went on excitedly. "Or if they watch your back while you watch theirs!"

Sephiroth waved his hand indicating that he'd had enough. It was true that the things Zack had mentioned were what he felt towards Cloud but, that hadn't explained his other feelings for him. Now, how was he supposed to get that sort of information from Zack? Who did Zack… "…How is Aerith?"

Ah, it seemed Sephiroth had found the right switch when Zack's expression changed, "Oh, she's great!" He laughed, scratching the back of his head. "I couldn't live without her."

Sephiroth knit his brows together indicating he didn't understand. "You cannot?"

"Yeah, it's like she's my other half. We have a lot in common," he laughed, "Sometimes, I can't stop thinking about her."

"I see…" This wasn't helping at all. He turned to continue walking away.

"Well, I guess you could say that I love her."

Now that gave Sephiroth an abrupt stop. He turned back towards Zack. "Love?" His gut clenched at the thought, and it wasn't a good feeling. What was _love_ to _him_? He looked at Zack in disbelief.

Zack matched Sephiroth's doubtful look with a confused look of his own. "Yeah, love." He frowned, "Haven't you ever loved anyone before?"

Sephiroth looked at him blankly.

Zack slapped his forehead in utter disbelief. "You haven't?" he chuckled nervously, "I mean, you can't not have…right?" When Sephiroth still didn't answer, Zack groaned. "Look," he tried to explain, "haven't you ever felt like you had to protect a person no matter what?" He raised a brow in question, "Or felt that you had to stay by them through the worst of times?"

Sephiroth was now wholly disinterested and he indicated that he was by walking away again. "The President." He answered dryly.

Zack fought to catch up to him, "No, not like that!" he laughed. How could the world's greatest General be so ignorant when it came to love? "Okay," Zack thought about it, "then let's start with something smaller. What about someone you admire? Like your father, or something?"

Sephiroth kept walking but looked at Zack sharply, "My father is no concern of mine. I've never met him."

"Oh." Zack looked disheartened. "Then what about just someone you admire?"

Sephiroth thought about it. There were never many people he thought about that had impressed him in the least. "I admire no one..." Pausing, he thought about it again. For the last couple of times, he had been consistently impressed by Cloud. Could he have begun to admire "…Cloud?"

Zack's jaw dropped, though with good humor. "You admire _Cloud_?" he couldn't help but laugh, "That's strange, for the General to admire someone who just turned Soldier." Zack added thoughtfully, "Though, Cloud really is impressive. I can't believe he stood up against you for nearly an hour!" Zack started chatting about how great Cloud was in this and that. Sephiroth merely ignored him and continued his brisk pace. It didn't matter that he had stopped, before, to listen to Zack. That strange distracting feeling was still egging at him.

It didn't matter. He would find Cloud and determine what was making him feel so agitated.

xxxxx xxxxx xxxxx

There was a crash through one of the high windows lining the dome of a ceiling. Cloud automatically grabbed Rufus and pulled them both behind the tables where he had been indulging himself greatly in earlier. There was a shriek and Cloud peaked out and around the table fast enough to spot three people shooting through the windows in a blur of olive greens to land, with weapons drawn, on the ground. Cloud blinked, they were situated with one person a little forward at the center and the other two flanking the back. Squinting, he made out that the leader of the trio was indeed a girl.

She held up her sword, her beige cape billowing out behind her. "Which one of you is Rufus Shinra?" she demanded.

Cloud looked behind him at Rufus, who was currently occupying the floor in a calm type of manner. "Rufus…, sir." Rufus frowned at that, "Please take cover while I try and deal with the situation."

He waved his hand in incompliance. "Drop the 'sir'."

Cloud gritted his teeth. Why did he have to be so stubborn? It's not like he ever minded the Turks calling him 'sir' or 'sire' or 'boss' or whatever else they could come up with. "Please…Rufus…" he grit out.

He smirked, obviously pleased with his little victory, but shook his head in a slight manner and shrugged. He sighed. "I'm not one to go play hide and seek." He made a move to stand, "And I never back down in the face of an enemy." He stood and carefully walked out into the opening. The enemy's entrance had cleared the center of any tables, chairs, or the like so nothing hindered Rufus' path. Cloud attempted to stop him but that would've given away his position. He clenched his hand in a fist as Rufus stepped over broken glass and littered junk while making his way to the center. "I'm Rufus Shinra." He announced.

That bastard! Cloud nearly growled for all the trouble he was receiving trying to protect a man who intentionally put himself in harm's way. "Damn it." He cursed under his breath.

Cloud watched as the girl stepped a little closer, her fist tightening around her sword hilt. "I am called Elfé, the leader of Avalanche!" She looked around, tugging her gloves tighter and observing the battleground. "Where is your silver-haired warrior?"

Rufus tipped his head a little to one side and put his hands into his pockets, a movement that seemed to make Elfé nervous, "Sephiroth? He's not here right now." Rufus still held that calm demeanor which led everyone to believe he was unfazed by the situation.

"I see…" Elfé walked a little to the right, unconcerned about whatever threat Rufus might prove to be. She lowered her sword and looked at the food left on one of the remaining upright tables next to her. Seeming dissatisfied, she turned back to Rufus, "Is this what you spend your money on, Shinra?" she glowered menacingly, looking distasteful. "How pitiful."

Rufus shrugged unmoved, "It's no concern of yours."

She glared, pointing her sword towards his chest. "It soon shall be." She hissed, taking up position. She whipped her head towards Rufus and the other two that had flanked her before walked up. "Restrain him." she ordered, "We'll need him alive for the fall of Shinra…for now."

Cloud scowled as he leaned back against the fallen table. He lifted his coat sleeve to reveal the bangle he was glad to have brought along. In it were a couple of his stored materia…especially one in particular. He concentrated greatly until the materia started glowing brightly. He lifted his arm and directed it in the general direction of the girl, Elfé. "Alexander!"

All four of them at the center paused. Soon there was a huge rumbling along the ground before the summon 'Alexander' came roiling upward. Dropping on its two massive arms, it glared right down at Elfé. Elfé backed up a step, "W-Wha?"

"Don't kill her!" Cloud yelled, "We only need to subdue her!"

Alexander roiled in response, taking a quick glance at Cloud and seeming happy that it was, indeed, Cloud, before looking back down at Elfé. She brought up her sword and stood defensively against the massive creature. Alexander rumbled as his _Judgment_ attack came down on and around Elfé. Apparently, as Alexander's _Judgment _skill was being blocked by a shield that had surrounded her body, Alexander had already known about it. The attack went on relentlessly with Elfé down on one knee, with a strained look, and her sword up in a blocking motion as though it would apply more pressure.

Elfé struggled as she was being dredged into the ground in a crater created by the force of impact. "H-How…can this be?" she strained out with a grunt.

Cloud took this opportunity to knock out the two Avalanche grunts and to reach where Rufus was standing, right behind the impenetrable fortress that was Alexander. "Rufus!" Cloud called. "We need to get you and everyone else out of here."

Rufus, still looking unconcerned, stared up at Alexander's massive body. "I'm impressed." He smirked. He looked at Cloud, "You're more than meets the eye, Cloud."

Cloud felt his brow twitch with irritation. How could he be so calm and stand there looking so inconspicuously unperturbed? He suddenly had the insane urge to slap the man straight, but refrained. "We need to get out of here." He strained each syllable. He looked towards how Alexander was faring against Elfé and grimaced. She was still crouching but she was on two feet now. They were in a losing situation.

Elfé suddenly gave a burst of energy and shot Alexander's attack away. She stood there panting and shaking with agitation as she threw a glare at Rufus, then at Cloud. "Who are you?" she demanded, she glanced at Cloud from top to bottom, trying to determine whether he was important in any way.

"Cloud Strife!" he shot back. "I'm here to detain you."

She looked at him from top to bottom again with utter disbelief. "They sent…a woman…?"

Cloud groaned with a hand to his forehead. Of course she wouldn't take him seriously dressed like _this_! He huffed, "You have no right to judge my abilities," he waved a hand towards her, "as you are female yourself." He tried to put a bit of force into his voice so that his embarrassment wouldn't show.

She frowned, putting her sword in position again. "Very well. It doesn't matter. All Shinra must fall!" She charged.

"Alexander!" Cloud yelled. Alexander shifted fast enough so that one of his arms now blockaded the path between them. Elfé skidded to a stop. "So you are the one who summoned the beast!" she yelled over the top of Alexander's massive structure.

Cloud ignored her and turned to Rufus who, irritatingly enough seemed to be enjoying this whole outplay of force. "We need to get everybody else out of here." He strained. He glanced around to find all the guests huddled about behind the fallen tabletops, all of them desperately trying to avoid the battle. Cloud growled in irritation. If they didn't receive backup soon, the whole place might just come crumbling down with all the people in it.

He snorted, "Look around you, Cloud." He spread his arms out. Cloud looked around, figuring he'd see the same thing he saw a couple seconds ago…he blinked in surprise. Why hadn't he noticed it before? "Is that a barrier?"

Rufus nodded. The entire center was wrapped around in what looked like a very strong barrier. Rufus indicated towards a group of people off to the left side of them. Cloud noticed that the gentleman they had greeted earlier and his wife were also among the group. The entire group seemed to be concentrating, each on their own…bangles? "Huh?"

Rufus chuckled, "They are a company that specializes in the production of Materia, a company right under our own." He shrugged nonchalantly, "Of course, besides the ones gathered there, not many people in that company can actually _use_ the materia." He glanced back at Cloud, "Satisfied?"

Cloud slowly nodded, though with a frown, "But _you're_ still in danger."

"And so are you."

He frowned even more, "I can handle myself." Cloud looked back at Alexander to see that Elfé had been trying to get past. He still hadn't figured a way to put a dent in that shield of hers. "Alexander, put a chasm between us!"

Rumbling in response, Alexander shot out his holy attack and created a large gap in between them and Elfé, who seemed to cry indignantly in response. "That will not stop me!" she declared. She drew her sword out in front of her and started charging. As her foot landed at the edge of the, rather large in Cloud's opinion, chasm she leaped.

Cloud only had barely enough time to react. He held out his hand and invoked another materia from his wrist. It was a Hell Thundaga materia and it shot directly into Elfé. She was thrown back, harshly, with a grunt. Rufus whistled, "How did you manage to find such strong materia?" he asked curiously.

Cloud shifted. He couldn't tell Rufus that he had mastered fusing materia in the past future. It would reveal too much, especially with him able to cast them all effortlessly. Instead, he just shrugged it off, "I found them while I was traveling around, before I became Soldier." Even as he said this he had never quite taken his eyes off of Elfé, and for good reason. She was getting back up again.

"I won't be defeated so easily." She grunted out, rising back onto her feet with a struggle. She charged again and leapt towards them once more with fury in her eyes.

Cloud threw another blast of thunder but it was being held off by her sword. He kept at it, his concentration never wavering. "Alexander," he called, "merge your attack with mine!" Alexander automatically beamed right at Elfé and fused his attack together with Cloud's thunder. The effect was drastic. The instant Alexander's _Judgment_ and Clouds Hell Thundaga touched, a shockwave of power exploded into one point causing a large circular crater underneath them all in effect. Elfé had been successfully knocked back.

"No…" Cloud heard Elfé struggle to stand again. Her shield was cracking from around her and it was coming down fast. Elfé punched the ground. "No!" she yelled through gritted teeth, "I won't give up!" She struggled to stand.

Cloud sighed and left Rufus' side, walking to the edge of the chasm which separated them. "Give up." He called. "You have lost."

She glared at him, still struggling to get up, "No! I won't lose to Shinra!"

He frowned. Why was she resisting so hard? "Why are you doing this?"

She ground her teeth as she spat out, "Many of my comrades were killed by Shinra. I can't forgive that."

Cloud stared at her. Somehow, he couldn't muster up any pity or sympathy for this girl. He had seen far too much already… "And you're going to avenge them by killing yourself?"

"…" She didn't answer.

He sighed, running a hand through his hair, "Give up."

"…"

Cloud flipped his phone open and dialed a phone number he, surprisingly, knew by heart. Earlier, Tseng had handed him his number to keep in contact in case things went wrong but Cloud hadn't needed to look at it to know his number hadn't changed over the many years of his being a Turk… The phone rang twice before it clicked, _'Tseng, here.'_

"Tseng? We've got her under custody." He scratched his head, "I wasn't sure what Veld's number was…"

'_I understand. We'll be over immediately.' _He hung up.

Cloud turned back to Rufus, who seemed to be frustrated about something. He walked over after making sure Elfé wasn't going to be moving any time soon. Apparently, when he had shot the Hell Thundaga, together with Alexander's _Judgment_, it had grazed past her shields just enough to hit her. Now, she was mildly affected with poison and her legs were temporarily petrified. "Something wrong?"

Rufus looked at him with a bored expression, his hands in his pockets and gave a half shrug, "If my father weren't so incompetent…"

Cloud rubbed his forehead. Now it was all coming back together, and he remembered why he found Rufus irritating most of the time. He remembered, before, that Rufus had been out for his father's position in the company for a long time and that he was set out to rule in fear, not money and power… "So," he asked as if he didn't know the answer, "you want to take the company from your father?"

Rufus smirked with mischief, "There is nothing that the old man can do anymore. He's running the company into the ground." He ground out in irritation.

Cloud suddenly realized that his feet were starting to hurt and slid to sit on the ground. He took the time to take the straps off his heels… "How differently would you do things?" he continued asking as though he were genuinely curious.

Rufus didn't seem to mind answering. "Money and power can hold someone's attention only for so very long," he started, "but people never forget their fears."

Cloud sighed again. "If I was scared all the time," he glanced up at Rufus after he had successfully taken off one shoe, "I'd be all the more tired."

Rufus looked at him thoughtfully then. "Then, what do _you_ suppose is the best solution?"

Cloud thought about what sort of answer he should give. He distinctly remembered that Rufus hadn't cared even a tiny bit about the Planet's welfare back in the past, _his_ past, and that had only changed until after everything had gone wrong, so saying 'By caring for the Planet and its people' would probably be the worst answer he could give… He frowned, distinctly remembering another little fact. Someone had once mentioned that Avalanche had been funded by Rufus in the past, which gave him an idea of what Rufus' thoughts were at the time. Of course, he couldn't just blurt out that he knew, "I'm not sure. I don't think I was ever made for business or politics." He settled for untying the other shoe instead of saying too much.

Rufus crossed his arms, "Hm…"

"Where is she?" Cloud turned towards the direction of the voice and stood after he had successfully taken off the other shoe. When he looked at the person again, he realized the man was someone he had never seen before. Though, judging from the way Tseng flanked him, he was guessing this man was Veld.

"She?"

The man looked worried; his brows knitting and making him seem more prominent, "My daughter, Felicia!" he stressed.

Cloud was taken aback, "She's your daughter?" Even Rufus looked mildly surprised at the discovery. Cloud turned towards where he knew Elfé was lying on the ground, listening to every word. Of course, neither Veld nor Tseng could make her out because Alexander's arm lie in the way…

Tseng walked up to him, as calm as ever. "We need to contain her quickly. She is a risk unto herself and everything around her."

Cloud nodded and looked up at Alexander, "Alexander, we can handle everything from here. Thanks."

Alexander rumbled in response before quaking the floor and disappearing. Cloud noticed both Tseng and Veld looked startled. Apparently, they hadn't realized that the large building looking structure had been a materia summon, and very much alive. "She's over there." Cloud indicated to the girl lying angrily on the floor. "But be careful. I only paralyzed her temporarily. The effect should wear off in a couple hours."

Veld immediately went towards the edge of the chasm and looked at the daughter he hadn't seen in ages. "Felicia." He sighed relieved. He shuffled around his suit until he pulled a strange materia from his inner pocket. "This is the support materia for Zirconiade that Fuhito wanted to use." He explained with a soft smile, "I'm glad we found you when we did or your life might have been in danger."

She looked at him strangely before she was suddenly overcome with remembering something. "D…D-Daddy?"

Tseng stepped up next to Veld, "Fuhito has been dispatched."

Veld edged closer. "Felicia, the Zirconiade materia grafted to the back of your hand was left with enough strength to shield you but," he started forward again only to have Tseng hold him back, "that's going to run out soon."

Elfé looked scornful. "I've been betrayed…"

"Fuhito has used you…" Veld looked around, hearing someone's phone go off. It was Rufus'… He quickly turned back to Elfé. "We have to get out of here, quickly." He pressed for urgency. "We're not safe here anymore."

Cloud quickly looked at Rufus' passive face. Apparently, his father had taken to calling him… "The situation?" Rufus confirmed into the phone. "Hm…? There's –"

Cloud quickly stepped up and snatched his phone away. He flipped it shut and gave a stern look towards Rufus. "Don't you dare try…." He threatened. He knew enough about the Turks to know that they didn't retire from the job except in a body bag. He knew Veld and his daughter were really going to be chased all around the globe, especially since he was the chief and knowing too much classified info about the company, and Cloud wanted to give them a head start.

Rufus merely raised a curious brow in Cloud's direction. "Something bothering you?"

Cloud let out an irritated huff. "You never change do you…" he whispered more to himself.

Rufus was about to say something when they were suddenly interrupted by a crash through one of the other remaining windows. A body landed right in back of Elfé. She looked startled, "Fuhito!"

"He's alive?" Tseng drew his gun.

"Don't move!" Fuhito yelled. He drew Elfé up by the arm, though she still couldn't use her legs, and dragged her a little backwards.

"Felicia!" Veld inched as close as he could without falling through.

Fuhito ripped one of Elfé's gloves off, the one that had the materia, and extracted the sphere brutally. Elfé gave a cry of pain before she was tossed aside onto the floor. Fuhito glared at Veld and put his hand out, "Hand me the materia or your daughter dies before your very eyes."

Veld looked at him with malice. "Don't you dare touch her." He threatened.

"Hand over the materia." He demanded more firmly.

"…Fine." He carefully tossed the strange looking materia across the chasm and into Fuhito's awaiting hand.

Fuhito smirked. "Good, now I have all the pieces…" He stepped back a couple of times before raising his hands into the air. Four similarly shaped materia floated above him and into a circle. The Zirconiade materia started glowing with strong energy. "Finally…"

"Stop!" Cloud felt the sudden urge to try and stop this madness. He had felt the pulse from the strange materia and had compelled to take a step forward. "Don't summon him!"

Fuhito started cackling with as much insanity as Hojo once had. Cloud involuntarily shivered at the thought. "Now, Zirconiade will destroy all life on this planet and allow it to survive for a little bit longer." The entire area was flashed in a green light until Cloud couldn't see anything anymore.

Cloud managed to crack open his eyes after feeling the light dissipate a little. He looked around and realized that there were only four of them there. Everybody else had disappeared. He choked, "Are we…in a different dimension?"

Veld was looking desperately around for Elfé while Tseng took a quick glance at Rufus to see that he was unhurt. "It seems we have been transported into Zirconiade's realm." Tseng deduced.

"Damn…" Cloud cursed, tossing his shoes off to the side. He glanced at Tseng off to the side. "I don't suppose you have a change of clothes somewhere…? This outfit is really getting to me…"

Tseng quirked an amused eyebrow. "I see no problem."

Cloud muttered angrily off to the side. "Then what about another weapon? I can't keep using my materia forever."

The other three only looked at him before drawing what guns they had. Rufus held a sawed shotgun, Tseng his pistol, and Veld what seemed like an extra gun and a materia slotted into his prosthetic arm… Fortunately, Tseng seemed to have an extra gun in his arsenal and handed it to Cloud. "I hope you know how to use this."

It was Cloud's turn to quirk a brow. "I _was_ only an infantryman a little while ago." He reminded.

"Ah, yes." Tseng seemed unmoved.

Cloud checked the clips Tseng had handed to him as extras and unlocked the safety of the gun. "We should split into two groups. We'll find Fuhito and the support materia faster that way."

Tseng and Veld nodded while Rufus seemed to take everything leisurely. "Then –" Tseng was immediately cut off.

Rufus suddenly grabbed Cloud's arm and hauling him forward. "Take the left." he ordered the Turks, "We'll cover the right. Meet us towards the end." The other two nodded.

"H-Hey!" Cloud was having trouble keeping up with Rufus' brisk pace while being dragged by one arm. "Slow down!" He reluctantly complied as they made their way around the maze like area. Something, besides the fact that they had transported to another dimension bothered him, if only a little, "It's too quiet…" It was true. There were no monsters or obstructions blocking their path towards Zirconiade.

Rufus kept his pace. "That makes it easier for us."

They quickly made their way through the maze like area until they stumbled upon a one-way path. Cloud sighed. "I think the summon is just beyond that point."

Rufus snorted. "Let's go."

True enough, as they made their way inside, Cloud spotted an enormous creature floating before them with its eyes closed. Rufus paused while Cloud attempted to approach it a little with his gun drawn. He took a step and froze. Zirconiade must have sensed his presence because his eyes were slowly opening to take in its visitors. Cloud aimed the gun at its head and waited for any sudden movements… but nothing came. Instead, surprisingly, the beast opened its mouth to talk, "So…I see…" it rasped, as though it hadn't used its voice in ages. "I am to be…destroyed again…in this…incomplete…form."

Cloud looked at it confused. "You…remember?" he asked tentatively.

"It is…changed…" it continued. "You, child of…past…present…future…, child of…Minerva…. You…have come for me…instead…"

"Huh? What does that mean? Minerva?" Cloud was all splitting headaches now, "You're not going to destroy all life and obey that Fuhito guy?"

"I…am not…so easily swayed…by that frail…human." It growled nastily, "You…," he seemed to assess Cloud closely with the slit pupils of a dragon, "you…hold the ability…to release me…"

Rufus looked startled. Now when had summons been able to talk? And what was this talk about 'remembering' and 'again'. "What is going on?"

Zirconiade glared at Rufus, "I did not…address you…_human_." He snarled. Rufus didn't seem to falter, but took a step back anyway. He ignored Rufus and turned back to Cloud just as Cloud managed to make out Tseng and Veld heading towards them. "Take me with you, warrior…" it commanded, "I shall not…fall prey…to that fate…again. By…the Planet…and Her will…, I am yours…" There was a bright flash of light, engulfing them all, before they found themselves back in the grand hall.

Cloud looked down at his hand at the faintly glowing materia. He faintly heard a voice in his head, _Only _you_ shall summon me…or allow me to slumber…_. Cloud shook his head. He didn't think there would ever be a time he would choose to use such a dangerous materia. Sighing, he glanced around.

Rufus cleared his throat and stepped up closer to Cloud. "It seems you have quite a bit to explain." He smirked.

Cloud frowned, until he noticed a slight movement off to the side. Apparently, Fuhito hadn't died yet and was struggling with calculations of what was going on. "No! How could this happen? Why didn't it work?" He raged on and on. "Damn it!" He looked at Elfé, who still lay on the floor beside him. "It's all _your_ fault!" He grabbed her by the arm.

"Felicia!" Veld, though still startled by what had happened, apparently wasn't going to let his surprise stop him from taking care of more important matters first. He glared at Fuhito. "Let go of her this instant!"

Fuhito laughed maniacally. "It doesn't matter." He grinned cynically. "She's dying anyway."

Cloud looked at Elfé to see that he was right. All the life seemed to be draining from her limbs. Apparently, having such a powerful summon extracted so brutally was taking its toll on her life. He turned to Tseng. "How can we save her?"

Tseng looked hopeless. "I'm…not sure. All of the support materia was destroyed in the other realm." He looked downcast. "We knew of no other method to save her…"

Fuhito cackled, "That's right. She's going to die and return to the lifestream." He snapped his teeth in anger, "Though that's small compensation for such a failure."

Cloud's shoulders sagged tiredly. Was there really no hope for the girl? …_I can spare the girl's life…if you wish…_ He looked down at the materia in his hand and blinked in surprise. "You can do that?"

Rufus looked at him strangely, "To whom are you speaking to?"

Cloud ignored him. _…She has been my vessel…. If I am close…I shall revive her life force._ Cloud gripped the materia tighter within his hand and looked up towards the others. "We need to get her away from him."

Veld and Tseng nodded. "But how?" Tseng asked.

"I…" Actually, he really didn't know how.

Fuhito snorted, "You can't stop me." He pulled Elfé closer to him and held a blade to her throat. "I'll get out of here," he laughed, "and create a new Avalanche! And, this time, I won't fail to destroy every one of you!"

"No!" Cloud shouted, "There's no way we would lose to someone like you!"

"Quiet!" he snarled, "I'll –"

Suddenly, there was a sudden slice of wind that blew past them and towards Fuhito before he fell to the ground in a bloody pulp. "Wha…?" Cloud took a step back and whirled around to see Sephiroth standing at the door with his sword drawn. He glanced down at all of them. "S…General!"

Sephiroth looked at them one after the other. He seemed unimpressed by display but his eyes seemed to linger a little on Cloud. Rufus started walking towards him. "Sephiroth. What are you doing here?" He stopped before he reached the stairs. "Did that old man send you?"

Cloud shifted, "Never mind that." he quickly turned back around and headed to wear Elfé lay, gasping at her side. He grabbed Veld by the arm on the way, "We need to save your daughter."

They reached the edge of the chasm and paused. Elfé was a little beyond reach. Veld paced a little nervously. "How are we going to get across? There are no paths open."

Cloud gave a frustrated growl before putting his hand out in front of him again. It was a bit much, using a summon for such a trivial thing as getting across a chasm, but this was an emergency. "Alexander," he called, "we need you to do us a little favor…"

The floor rumbled again before Alexander stood behind them. He leaned forward and lifted his arm. Cloud dragged Veld on it with him. Of course, Cloud figured he could have simply jumped across the chasm…but he feared that the clothes he was wearing would restrict him movement too much and send him to his doom… The chasm was actually much larger and deeper than he had first thought. Though insecure, Veld clambered on, "How are we going to save her?" He rubbed his face, disheartened, while Alexander moved them across and landed them on the other side.

Cloud thanked Alexander before the jumping down and rushing towards Elfé. He glared at Veld. "You shouldn't give up so easily." He clutched Zirconiade and held it closer to her. "Can you do it?" he asked softly.

…_Yes…_

Zirconiade's materia started glowing softly before an eerie light surrounded Elfé. Veld grabbed his arm. "What are you doing?" he demanded.

"He's trying to save her." Cloud ground out. Why did everything have to be so difficult? "Don't worry. Your daughter will survive." Veld eventually let go and he started focusing on what Zirconiade was trying to do.

Some time passed until the green light dissipated in and around her. Cloud sat back with a sigh. Apparently, Zirconiade had borrowed some of his strength to power his own. But, looking down at Elfé, he saw that she had regained color and was breathing quite normally. Veld approached her hesitantly, "Felicia…?"

Elfé groaned and rolled over before opening her eyes. She blinked a couple time until her vision focused on the people in front of her. She looked at them one after the other. "Daddy?"

"Felicia!" Veld breathed relieved, hugging her close to him. "I'm so glad you're alive."

Cloud leaned against a nearby wall and looked tiredly at the two. "You should get out of here." He reminded them. "The President's not going to be happy."

Veld looked at him gratefully then nodded. "I understand. The others have arranged transportation for us. Since we have all defected from the company, we are now known as traitors. We will be hunted to our deaths."

Ah, so that was why a lot of the Turks had disappeared all at once last time. He had been wondering what had happened to that Turk he had worked with before and why only Tseng, Reno, Rude, and Elena seemed to remain… "…Things will work out well." Cloud glanced at them, "Good luck."

Veld nodded appreciatively, "I thank you. If you were not here…we would have lost." He picked up Felicia and walked towards Alexander. Cloud got up and followed them onto the summon who brought them back safely on the other side before disappearing. Tseng and Veld exchanged a few words before they left through the door Sephiroth was currently leaning against.

Rufus shrugged before heading out as well. Cloud decided to follow but paused when he walked up next to Sephiroth. "Why did you come?"

Sephiroth sighed and leaned off the wall. "Who can say anymore…"

Cloud gave it little thought. "Still…, I'm glad you came." He smiled softly and rubbed the back of his head, ruffling his hair tiredly, "I don't know what I would have done otherwise…" he stepped through and out the door.

Sephiroth looked at the retreating back a little surprised. Cloud had been glad he came…? And why did that warm his heart a little, the thought that Cloud was happy at the thought of him coming…

xxx xxx

Rufus' breath came out as a puff of white smoke in the cool night air. He had felt agitated because his father was losing a good asset to Shinra. He couldn't simply lose all of the Turks at once. They were a necessity.

He glanced back as he heard footsteps approaching. It was Cloud, with Sephiroth trailing behind him. "You must be tired."

Cloud lifted his eyes to meet his and frowned. "You seem worried about something." There was a thoughtful look in his eyes. "Is it because of the Turks?"

Rufus' eyes widened a fraction of an inch. "How did you…"

Cloud sighed heavily. "You shouldn't worry. Not all of them will disappear on you…" Sephiroth cleared his throat. Cloud snapped up as his posture straightened, "I-I mean, they can't all have gone…could they?" he laughed nervously.

Rufus wasn't dumb enough to believe Cloud's attempted cover up. There was something going on and he was curious to find out…but what could it be? And why was it Cloud always knew what was on his mind? "Cloud," he questioned, "have we met somewhere before?" Though, Rufus was sure he would have remembered someone that looked like Cloud if they had met before. But, it was an innocent question.

Cloud started nervously, as if wondering whether he should lie or tell the truth. "N-No…" he laughed apprehensively, waving his arms in denial, "Of course we couldn't have…"

Rufus quirked a brow at that and crossed his arms. "Then tell me," he suggested, "why it seems you have known me over the years."

"…We're similar?" Cloud answered unsure. There was no way he could tell Rufus that he had indeed known him for years…

Rufus shook his head. "You should answer me honestly, Cloud." He tsked disappointed. "It's obvious you're not telling me the whole truth."

Cloud was left speechless. He knew he was never good at lying but what could he say to make Rufus think otherwise? Thankfully, Sephiroth decided to intervene. "Vice President," he called, "We should head back to the company. The President has decided to exterminate the remaining Turks."

Cloud's eyes widened in surprise. "We have to stop him!" he panicked. Who knew what would happen if the Turks weren't there, especially if things turned out for the worst. "We can't let him do that!"

Rufus looked at him incredulously. "Why do you care what happens to the Turks? They do not associate with Soldiers all that often."

Cloud closed his mouth shut and looked to Sephiroth for answers. Would it really be all that bad if Rufus knew the truth? Sephiroth merely shook his head, indicating that he didn't know. _Mind Projection…_ Zirconiade whispered into his mind. _It is one of my abilities…_

Cloud looked down at the materia. "How will that help?"

Rufus and Sephiroth looked at Cloud as though they should be concerned with him talking to himself. "Perhaps Sephiroth is right." Rufus began, "You should go rest for now. We'll talk tomorrow…"

Cloud dismissed the idea. "Zirconiade talks to me in my head. Apparently, only I can hear him…" he explained, though he was still worried that the materia could…

"I see…" Rufus looked at the unsuspecting materia with newfound respect. "He's more powerful than I thought."

Zirconiade continued. _I can show anyone you choose…whatever you wish to show them through your memories…_

"Well, that's convenient…" Cloud huffed. "But…is it really the right thing to do?"

…_That is up to you to decide…_

Cloud glanced at Rufus from the corner of his eye and looked worried. He then looked at Sephiroth as though he had all the answers. Sephiroth frowned and crossed his arms. "You have never informed me of your…other…relations." He carefully phrased, leaving out the more important details that meant Cloud's relationships had been in the past future.

Cloud looked at him like he was no help at all and glanced back at Rufus. "I guess there's nothing to lose…" He held out Zirconiade's materia to Rufus. "Zirconiade said he has the power of mental projection, that you could see my memories…"

Rufus looked at the materia then back at Cloud, quirking a brow. "I don't see how that answers any of my questions."

Cloud shifted uncomfortably and glanced around to make sure no one was listening in. "I'm…kind of from the future…" he trailed off lamely.

Rufus looked absolutely doubtful. He looked at Sephiroth. "And by your lack of reaction, I suppose you've already known?"

"…" Sephiroth stayed quiet.

"If it doesn't work," Cloud fumed, "you don't have to believe me." Maybe it really was better that Rufus didn't know some things, though it could save him from making some of the same mistakes over again…And, thought Cloud, give him an advantage in shifting Shinra's views on using mako energy dredged up from the Planet.

"…Fine." He held his hand out over the materia.

"He said I could choose what I chose to show you but…," The materia in his hand started glowing softly. "I guess I'll just show you everything that has to do with you."

There was a soft flash of green as Cloud activated Zirconiade's ability without actually summoning him. Flashes of what he knew of Rufus went through his mind as fast as it could, yet he saw them all. Apparently, Rufus was seeing them all as well. The materia dimmed, finished as quickly as it started.

Rufus gasped with the sudden feeling of being overcome by all of the experiences in the past, future. He looked at Cloud as though he was seeing a completely different person. "That…can't be possible…" he choked, trying to regain his breath by bending over and grabbing his knees for support.

Cloud looked at him concerned, "Rufus…?"

Rufus slowly straightened and pulled the neck of his collar open, as though it were suffocating him, before looking at Cloud. There was a slight sheen of cold sweat on his brow. "You've," he cleared his throat, "saved me a lot of trouble."

Cloud nodded slowly, "Yeah…"

He sighed, closed his eyes, and put his hands into his pockets. He turned around, his back to Cloud. "My father was right."

Cloud took a step forward with a hand outstretched. "What are you going to do now…?" he was worried Rufus might just kill his father anyway.

Rufus glanced back and looked Cloud once over. "Why haven't I acted upon my feelings before?" he mumbled more to himself.

"Hu –?" Just then, Rufus whirled on his feet and grabbed Cloud by the front of his coat. Cloud nearly tripped over himself with the sudden movement, and was about to reprimand Rufus when their lips suddenly touched. He froze in wide-eyed shock. What was Rufus doing?

Rufus pulled away and released Cloud with a smirk, an absolutely smug expression. He regarded how absolutely startling it had been for Cloud and laughed. Sephiroth had also taken a step forward but froze where he stood. "I never realized I could fall for someone like you after all that had happened."

Cloud was gawking in disbelief as his hand slowly rose to his mouth.

Rufus looked at him thoughtfully. "Come to think of it. You've never kissed anyone before, have you?" he looked victorious.

"H-How…" he stammered for words.

He shrugged and started walking towards a chopper that had been brought in by a Soldier sometime earlier in their conversation. He laughed, and glancing back he added, "The Turks know everything."

Cloud was fuming now. How could it have been Rufus who had stolen his first kiss? He started marching up to him, with several things to say on his mind, when Sephiroth suddenly stopped him by grabbing his arm. "You –!" he yelled towards Rufus.

Rufus got on the chopper with a sly grin as it lifted from the ground. "We'll talk again soon, Cloud." He announced before he was whirling away through the night.

"I can't believe this!" he ranted, shrugging off Sephiroth's hand and stomping away in the direction of the company.

Sephiroth was speechless. He couldn't believe it either. The last thing he had expected Rufus to do was kiss Cloud, and the burning irritation in his chest wasn't helping him cope with it. He ground his teeth as he followed Cloud in the direction home.

xxxxx xxxxx xxxxx


	12. Chapter 12

A/N: I am not sure I wanted to submit this as this chapter is highly displeasing to me somehow. It makes me shift nervously at the thought that others' eyes shall be upon it… I have to say that I had lost my motivation to continue this story for a bit, with my life going down the drain these past few weeks, so this chapter turned out terribly. But no worries, I have ideas on where this is going, I think.

Well, I'm sure it'll get better eventually…or rather, hopefully. Until then…

There is an idea in this chapter about Sephiroth. It's an idea that I have thought to make into a story for quite a while now. A story where it is Sephiroth that gets sent back into the past…and one where Cloud is the last to die.

* * *

Chapter 12

Sephiroth was going mad, and he knew it……….mad with insane jealousy! He put a hand to his face as thoughts of last night came flooding back to him. Rufus had kissed Cloud, and he had done nothing to stop it. Strangely enough, that fact bothered him terribly. He pounded his fist onto the table and grimaced. It was a good thing no one would bother him by knocking on his door to ask about any noise. Otherwise, he might have had to slaughter a couple of people to satisfy his agitation.

There was a knock on the door… Sephiroth almost felt like punching through the wall and murdering the person beyond to save himself the trouble but…, the door opened. "Hey, Sephiroth!" Zack waved with a wide grin. Sephiroth immediately composed himself and put on the mask of indifference before nodding to Zack that he had heard. Zack sat himself down on the most comfortable chair in the room and sighed, content. "You know," he started, "I just saw Cloud but, he looked really out of it." He thought about it a little, "Huh, I wonder if something happened last night."

It was a good thing that Sephiroth had sent Zack away last night, indicating that he had to go somewhere to confirm something about something or other. He hadn't wanted Zack to see Cloud looking as go…looking as he did. "Zack." He sighed and saw Zack regarding him with puppy like attention as he changed the subject, "We have a mission back to Nibelheim. The reactor has malfunctioned again." He explained, though it didn't seem like a mission important enough to go on. He felt something was going on.

Zack scooted to the edge of his seat. "What?" he said doubtful, "That can't be right. We just fixed it a while ago." He waved it off. "But…I guess it'll be a good thing to go check up on it anyway."

Sephiroth nodded. He had every plan to take Cloud along as well. He wouldn't let him out of his sights for now. He was distressed for enough strange reasons already, all of them regarding Cloud. "It's the same as before. We are to take two others."

Zack hopped up. "Then I'll go get Cloud!" he announced cheerily before rushing out the door.

Sephiroth put his head in his hand again, grateful that Zack hadn't noticed the large indentation in his desk. What was it about Cloud…?

xxxxx xxxxx xxxxx

Cloud sighed heavily as they walked through the snow and back to Nibelheim. He was almost certain that it was Hojo who had planned their mission but he couldn't say that aloud with Zack and the other trooper around. He glanced up at Sephiroth over the scarf he wore and noticed a slightly troubled look on his face. He walked up close to him as Zack and the other fell back. "Is something wrong…, sir?" he asked quietly.

Sephiroth glanced beside him towards Cloud, feeling absolutely stressed, but shook his head anyway. "No…"

Cloud frowned but said nothing more as they continued up the path and reached the village. This time, he thought vaguely, he didn't have to wear his helmet since he had made it into Soldier. No one would make fun of him anymore, that's for sure. But, of course, there was still that matter with Tifa and how he hadn't revealed himself earlier the first time they came around. If he told her the truth she would have every reason to be angry at him. So…what was the best solution to dealing with her? Reassure her that he hadn't come before? Deny that the future she had seen had already passed? Or perhaps he should play for ignorance and feign memory loss? He sighed. There was no stepping out of it now…

xxx xxx

Sephiroth scanned the village with complete disinterest. He had seen it all before and was seeing it again, except this time it had snow. The only slight difference, besides the snow, was that Cloud had relinquished his helmet so everybody would start recognizing him. Somehow, though he felt partially glad that Cloud wasn't concealing himself even to him, he was slightly perturbed at the thought of someone else taking away Cloud's attentions _from_ him.

Unfortunately, though fortunately for Sephiroth, Cloud seemed a bit preoccupied at the moment. He seemed to be mulling thoughts over in his head with intense seriousness that Sephiroth was tempted to ask what was on his mind. Strangely enough, he didn't have to. Zack asked it for him, "Hey, Cloud, what's wrong?"

"Huh?" Cloud looked up from his thoughts. "Oh,…it's nothing."

Zack frowned but otherwise pressed no further, "Alright, if you say so."

Sephiroth was displeased that Zack hadn't pressed Cloud for more answers. He himself wanted to but found he couldn't. Some part of him was still reluctant to put personal curiosity before business. He breathed a little sigh, as they approached the inn. "Get some rest." He called to the others before heading inside.

They were about to follow suit when the one cadet that had followed them cleared his throat and shifted from one foot to the next, looking nervous. Zack and Cloud both turned back to look at him questioningly. "Um," he cleared his throat again, "H-How is it? Working with the General…?" he asked quietly.

Zack grinned while Cloud shrugged. "Who knows…" Cloud answered bored.

"B-But haven't you worked with him before?" he looked shocked.

Cloud frowned and looked on indifferently. "And?" Cloud was still worrying about different matters to think about how he felt with working with Sephiroth. "He's just like working with any other guy…" And sighing a deep breath, he went inside.

Zack hmphed and crossed his arms with a smirk. "Don't mind him," he told the cadet. "I think he's just tired with everything that's happened."

"Oh…"

"Well," Zack patted the guy on the shoulder. "No need to worry about Sephiroth biting you. He's a pretty good guy once you get to know him." He reassured.

"O-Okay…"

"Let's head in, huh?"

"Yeah," the cadet gave a slight smile, "thanks."

"No problem."

xxxxx xxxxx xxxxx

Now there was another problem, was what Cloud contemplated. Before, he had been thinking about nothing but Tifa and the other villagers but now that he had time to sit down and relax, he remembered that they were actually _back_ in Nibelheim. "This hasn't happened before…" he whispered to himself. "Why were we sent back? …Could it be Hojo…?" Cloud thought about the implications that would provide. If Hojo had really been the one that had commissioned the mission then they were in quite a lot of trouble. From what he knew, the first mission here had also been his doing. Perhaps the mad scientist had hoped on Sephiroth finding Jenova and questioning his existence… That would explain how the scientist had been in Nibelheim the time before, after they had thwarted Sephiroth, and how they had ended up in the labs at the basement of the mansion.… Jenova.

Cloud ground his teeth. Why hadn't he realized it before? Of course it had to have been Hojo who had sent Sephiroth out to go mad. Who wouldn't after learning they had been genetically fashioned from an ancient corpse? And now that Sephiroth had read the documents… He shot up from the bed he had been sitting on in the inn and rushed out the door and right past Zack. "H-Hey, Cloud!" Zack called surprised but Cloud was far too gone to have heard.

Cloud ran past all of the villagers, who he didn't seem to notice recognizing him, and straight into the path to the reactor. He needed to do something about Jenova and fast!

xxxxx xxxxx xxxxx

"Cloud…" Zack was worried that Cloud had rushed out in frenzy. What exactly had happened? He had seemed mad and determined. Zack didn't know what to do, whether to go to Sephiroth or to chase after Cloud. He ran towards Sephiroth, who he knew to be on the second floor glancing out the window again. It was also obvious something had been bothering him as well but he would know what to do.

He ran up the stairs and nearly ran into him. Sephiroth stopped and looked at Zack questioningly, "Zack?" he asked calmly.

Apparently, he had been planning on going down… "Sephiroth! Cloud just ran out of here like he went mad!" Zack waved his arms around in the air. "It really looked like something was bothering him but I don't know where he went."

Sephiroth's eyes widened a fraction of an inch. "What?"

"I don't know what he was thinking but he seemed pretty mad, like something was bothering him…"

Sephiroth clenched his gloved hand into a fist. Had Cloud run away? But for what reason? "We have to find him," he ordered, "go into the village and ask around, take the other one with you."

Zack figured the 'other one' was that new cadet. "Right." He rushed out to find him. Sephiroth let out a heavy breath. He hoped Cloud wasn't getting himself into situations where he would be harmed and rushed out of the inn. Now where could he have gone?

"It really was him!" Sephiroth turned towards the voice and found it belonged to their previous mountain guide, the girl named Tifa.

By her expression, Sephiroth determined that she had seen something surprising go past her recently. He could only guess that the something she had seen had been Cloud. He walked up to her. "Do you know which direction…Strife has gone?" He said uneasily, though nothing showed in his outward appearance. It was…distracting that he always wished to call Cloud by his name without him forgetting himself. Using Cloud's last name only felt like he was distancing himself from him.

Tifa looked at him surprised but nodded anyway. "Yeah," she looked back towards the direction of the mountains, "I think he ran straight into the mountains in a rush…"

Sephiroth nodded once and walked towards the direction. "Thank you."

Tifa watched him walk off with suspicion. Somehow, all of this was making her stomach churn with something dreadful, like something terrible was going to happen. And the fact that, that dream…that particular dream kept on bugging her. She clenched her fist to her chest and furrowed her brow in determination. She had to talk to Cloud.

xxxxx xxxxx xxxxx

"Cid, I need you to get over here as soon as possible." He ground into the phone in urgency. "And bring everyone with you. We'll need all the help we can get if we're going to pull it off." He hung up and continued running towards the reactor. Somehow, he had a feeling something was going to happen and that Jenova was the source of his uneasiness. He wouldn't allow her to try and destroy the Planet again. If Hojo planned on using Jenova and Sephiroth as his tools for an ulterior motive, he would have to stop them. And, he would get to the bottom of this, even if it meant risking his life to stop it from happening all over again.

xxxxx xxxxx xxxxx

Sephiroth reached the reactor after phoning Zack that he had heard Cloud had been spotted on the way. He wondered what could have caused Cloud to run off with such apprehension and wondered whether it had anything to do with him. He sighed, steeling himself for the inevitable answer before entering. And, sure enough, there was Cloud, standing before the steel bolted door at the very top of the steps. Sephiroth approached, making sure his footsteps were heard so he wouldn't catch Cloud off guard.

At the sound of approaching footsteps, Cloud snapped out of his stupor from staring single-mindedly at the door, and whipped his head around towards the intruder. "Sephiroth?" he looked surprised.

Sephiroth stopped, not daring to approach the steps any further lest alarming Cloud even more. From his body language, Sephiroth could tell Cloud hadn't expected anyone, much less him, to come searching for him in the reactor. Now, he was all rigid with tension and it unnerved Sephiroth how much he didn't like being seen with that much wariness from Cloud. "Zack's worried." He didn't mention that he had been as well. "Why did you come here alone, Cloud?"

Cloud tried to relax his shoulders. Cid and the others hadn't come yet and now he felt he had to stall for time… There was…something… He noticed…that Jenova had awoken. He could feel her calling for him and it worried him on how much more she might be calling to Sephiroth. There was an insistence to come to her, an urge. But, no matter what, he couldn't let Sephiroth past this door. He shrugged, still tense and not being able to look as completely relaxing, "Something was bothering me, so I came out to think a little."

Sephiroth took a step forward. Cloud was lying to him and he didn't like it. "Bothering you?" he took another step up.

Cloud gulped and slightly braced himself a little closer to the door. Sephiroth saw that Cloud was preparing himself for an attack…but why? "Yeah," Cloud insisted, "I just wanted to think someplace quiet."

Sephiroth watched as a drop of sweat ran down the side of Cloud's face and quirked a brow. "Then, what is it, Cloud?" he asked calmly, taking another step up.

Cloud felt a headache coming on and he couldn't help but place a light hand on his forehead. Jenova's insistence was getting more and more severe the closer he got to the door. "I…" What was he thinking about again? He couldn't remember what it was he was saying to Sephiroth and looked towards the door. "She…"

Sephiroth took another step before stopping abruptly. Huh? Something…was calling him. He glanced from his left to his right. But, what could it be? "What is that?" he asked quietly.

Cloud's head snapped back towards Sephiroth. "No! Don't come any closer!" he yelled in anger and panic.

Sephiroth took another compelling step forward and looked up at Cloud. He noticed, the closer he got to Cloud the louder he could hear that call. "Something…is calling me."

Cloud held up a hand in panic, as though that would stop Sephiroth's advance. "I said to stop!" he yelled distraught.

Sephiroth was now standing right before Cloud and the door. He looked up at the name at the entrance. J.E.N.O.V.A. He took another step closer; the compulsion was all he could hear, the calling all he could hear. He looked down at Cloud, but hardly saw him. "Move aside." He demanded.

"No!" Cloud's back was against the door. What had he been fighting for if everything was going to repeat itself all over again? Had he simply tried to avoid the inevitable? This couldn't be! "Get back! Don't listen to her! Stay away!"

Sephiroth's eyes seemed to lose their sight as he looked right through Cloud. What was he doing again? Who had he been talking to? Why did it feel so important that he try to pay attention to something he couldn't remember? He took a step closer but something seemed to be blocking his path. It was warm. "What?"

Cloud was holding Sephiroth off at arm's length by the strength of his hand and his back against the door. He couldn't…he just couldn't… Damn it! Where was Cid when you needed him? "Sephiroth!" he yelled, though the other didn't seem to hear him.

Sephiroth grabbed Cloud's wrist and lifted him off the ground before flinging him off to the side. He drew his sword and slashed the door open before entering. Something was compelling him, urging him, insisting that he come, and he couldn't do anything but listen. He walked up to JENOVA. "…Mother…" he reached up.

Cloud regained his footing and rushed into the room. "Sephiroth! Stop!" He ran right at Sephiroth and gripped him by the waist before throwing them both to the floor. Sephiroth stood as quickly as though he had never fallen while Cloud had to take time to regain his bearings, but that was all that was needed.

Sephiroth stalked menacingly up to Cloud. "You dare defy me again?" he threatened, the gleam of his sword a deadly glow.

Cloud scrambled up panting, his hands before him as his only defense. He regretted having left all his materia behind at the inn and coming without a weapon. He hadn't been thinking straight. "Wait, Sephiroth!"

"Traitor!" Sephiroth drove Masamune forward, looking at Cloud with death and anger in his eyes.

Cloud charged, seconds before Masamune speared right through him and out the other side. Cloud froze in shock, coughing out large amounts of blood, some of it trickling down his chin, while he looked at Sephiroth. Slowly, his shock disappeared and with it came a sad expression. His strength gave out and he gave a weak laugh as he heard the engines of an aircraft right above their heads. Apparently, Cid had come too late. He chuckled and grabbed Masamune by the blade so it wouldn't slip in deeper than it already was. "Y-You know,…," he swallowed, "Seph-iroth…" he looked down at his bloody self and grinned in disgust. "T-This…is the second time…you've," he let out a tired breath, "stabbed me…like this."

"Cloud!" It was Tifa, with Cid, Vincent, and Red behind her. There was knowledge in her eyes that told she knew and remembered everything.

"Cloud!" Red rushed for Sephiroth but stopped abruptly when Cloud held up a hand for him to stop.

He coughed another bout of blood as his legs gave way. He fell on his knees to the floor. He looked down defeated. "No…don't…"

"Cloud! Why?" Tifa ran up a couple of steps with Cid brandishing his spear and Vincent aiming his gun at Sephiroth's head.

Sephiroth looked down the length of his sword as he slowly came to a realization… There was blood, a lot of it, and he had caused it… But…who had he attacked? "…Cloud?" his eyes widened in shock as his heart stopped beating in his chest. He had tried to kill Cloud! He dropped to his knee and quickly yanked his sword out, grimacing when Cloud gave a grunt of pain before bracing himself with a hand to the floor. "How could I have…" he looked down at his hands in shock, both gloved with one hand on the hilt of his bloody blade. And suddenly, his heart clenched like a fist gripping it out of vice. He put a hand to his chest, suddenly deprived of breath. It felt a struggle just to breath. He clenched his jaw grimly devastated. What was happening to him?

Sephiroth looked up startled when he heard Cloud's soft pained laughter. "Why…didn't you kill me?" he asked softly. "I'm just…so tired." More blood dripped from his mouth to the floor.

"Shit! Damn it, Cloud!" Cid looked at Vincent, and Red after making sure Sephiroth wasn't making any more sudden movements. Apparently, the man had quickly come to his senses. "C'mon, we should get that _thing_ outta here!" he beckoned over to where Jenova was seen through the door, and the three rushed reluctantly in.

Tifa stood there frozen in place with a hand to her mouth. Had Cloud wanted to die? But, why? She looked at the two in front of her in dreaded horror, her emotions contradicting what she should feel towards each of them. "Cloud…" she whispered unheard.

Cloud held a hand to his stomach out of habit rather than the fact to try and stop the bleeding a little. Where had everything gone wrong? He gave a raspy sigh but wouldn't look at Sephiroth. "Why do I…" Why had it always been _him_ that had to fight in every battle? Why couldn't someone else do it for a change? He grimaced because he knew the answer. It was because everybody else wouldn't have succeeded.

Sephiroth couldn't help it. He leaned in closer and pulled Cloud into his tight embrace, keeping Cloud's head to his chest with a hand and the other around his shoulder so that he would feel reassured, also so that he wouldn't escape. He squeezed tighter, confused when he loved the faint smell of his hair and the feel of his body against his. He faltered, feeling terribly right before feeling his chest constrict violently. The compulsion was no longer felt in his mind or body. All he wanted to do was to remain the way he was. "…I'm sorry." He whispered full of regret. How could he have hated this person so much in the alternate future? That didn't make sense.

Cloud blinked in great surprise. Was this really happening? He couldn't believe it. He wouldn't believe it. Cloud had tensed the moment he felt himself being pulled towards Sephiroth, and froze even further when Sephiroth held on full of regret. What was he doing? This could not be possible. The man was supposed to try and kill him not…hug him. He squirmed and tried to pull away but Sephiroth wouldn't let him. That made Cloud panic. What if Sephiroth's plan was to crush him to death? But then again…, that was what he had wanted wasn't it? Cloud started relaxing slowly before taking a deep breath and sighing. "What are you doing, Sephiroth?" he asked tiredly, barely noticing that the others had decided to take Jenova, tube and all, out the door. It seemed they didn't want to touch her…

"I felt compelled." He merely answered, squeezing tighter. "Your life nearly slipped away before my very eyes." The thought dreaded him much more now that he thought about the prospect of losing Cloud. What would he do it he couldn't see Cloud's face again…? He blinked surprised, finding such a thought left him tired and vulnerable.

Cloud became lax in his arms. "…I…don't know what to say…"

Sephiroth was concerned. He felt they should get care for Cloud but…he felt very reluctant to move. He had never felt such care to anyone before and thought it should be a cause for concern, but he found he couldn't. "Cloud…?"

Cloud now had his eyes closed, and felt he was slowly falling unconscious. "Hm…?" he replied weakly, unconsciously snuggling closer. "You're…warm…" he breathed quietly enough so that only Sephiroth could hear.

Upon hearing those words, Sephiroth felt an unknown warmth shoot right to his heart and felt it skip a beat. He touched his chest surprised; never before had he felt such a strange reaction. He looked back down at Cloud worriedly, also noticing that Cloud had fallen asleep. "Cloud?" he called softly, though there was no reply.

Tifa looked at the two of them in absolute horror. What was Sephiroth doing to Cloud and why wasn't Cloud moving? She fretted, thinking that something had gone wrong, and took a step forward. Was Sephiroth going to destroy them all again? Had he suffocated Cloud so that he may enjoy his slow suffering to death? Was he insane again? Tifa felt she couldn't stand it any longer and charged directly at Sephiroth. "Let go of Cloud!" she yelled. Sephiroth saw the attack coming and caught Tifa's fist in his hand, while bracing Cloud in the other. He glared at the girl and flung her away from them before picking Cloud up and standing with him in his arms. He ignored the girl's wails and headed down the stairs. Tifa got up, "Where are you taking him?" she ran a little after them when Sephiroth ignored her. "Where are you going?" she shouted. No answer was returned. "Damn it!"

xxxxx xxxxx xxxxx

Sephiroth carefully laid Cloud down on the bed in the inn. He had asked the innkeeper to see if there was a doctor available nearby and to see if he could contact him quickly. When the innkeeper had asked what had happened, Sephiroth had simply told them there had been an accident and that there was no need to worry. He had come straight upstairs afterwards. He was fearful though, since there wasn't a Cure materia amongst any of them. They had all thought it would've been unnecessary, seeing as how they had the General with them, and the fact that it was only a checkup on the reactor. He looked on grimly, knowing that they hadn't thought _he_ could prove to be a threat until it was too late. He looked down at Cloud's unmoving form, the only indication that he was alive the shallow gasps of breath from his lips. His skin was pale with a slight sheen of sweat and his clothes sticky with blood. Cloud's hand was still over his stomach where he had pierced him. The blood was still slightly running.

He decided that he would start carrying his Cure materia with him from now on. It was only usually available to the higher classes to use and, though it was mastered, he'd had no previous reason use to it. The Cure materia would close the wounds and staunch the bleeding but the sores and pains would continue on as though the wound itself were still there for a while. The mastered ones were more able to heal fatal injuries and the un-mastered only used for minor cuts and injuries.

There was a knock at the door before it opened, not waiting for an answer. It was stoutly man of unimpressive proportions who held an air of dignity. It was the doctor. The man glanced around before his sights landed on Cloud's limp form. He rushed over, ignoring the General, and placed a hand on Cloud's forehead. "How long has he been like this?"

"…Not long." Sephiroth stood straight and crossed his arms. He observed the doctor warily.

The doctor lifted Cloud's arm and felt his wrist for a pulse, looking at his watch as he did so. "You should have called me sooner…" he mumbled. Sephiroth didn't answer. The doctor put down the bag that he had brought with him and rummaged around inside until he had found a knife. He held it to Cloud.

Sephiroth reflexively stepped closer and grabbed the doctor's wrist, the one with the knife in hand, and glowered menacingly. "What do you plan to do?" he squeezed tighter.

The doctor grunted dissatisfied before pulling his wrist free in a violent manner and rubbing it absently. "If you must know," he started hotly, "I was merely going to remove his shirt. It's too soaked to take off otherwise and it would harm him more if the blood has already crusted over to attach the cloth to his skin." he hmphed. Sephiroth decided to remain silent. He was being too overly cautious, with a doctor no less, and was having a hard time keeping still.

The door slammed open, "Sephiroth, did you find…!" Zack looked towards the bed, "Cloud!" he noticed the stout man with a weapon in his hand and drew his blade without thinking. All he saw was all the blood and the man over Cloud, "What are you doing?"

Sephiroth stepped forward, "Zack. He's a doctor." He carefully explained. "Cloud's been…injured."

Zack hesitantly lowered his weapon but didn't actually quite put it away. "What happened?"

"I'll explain later…" Sephiroth looked away ashamed, though no one would be able to tell.

Zack walked up closer to stand right beside Cloud. The doctor hadn't so much as flinched at him pointing his weapon at him. He had simply kept on working. "I hope Cloud's alright…" Huh? A light bulb went off in his head and he looked towards Sephiroth with a sly grin, though a still worried one for Cloud. He contemplated anxiously, wondering what exactly had happened to make him so injured. "You called him by his name."

Sephiroth would have groaned, but didn't. Instead, he put a hand to his forehead and sighed. "Yes, Zack. I have." _And I shall continue to do so_, was what he thought. He didn't feel like suppressing his desire to call Cloud by his first name anymore, the world be damned.

"Well," Zack grinned wider, finally withdrawing his sword to put his hands on his hips, but never taking his eyes off of Cloud anymore, "you two seem to be getting along fine."

Sephiroth looked back down at where Cloud lay with a frown. He wasn't quite sure they were going to get along very well anymore and the thought distressed him.

xxxxx xxxxx xxxxx

"Whew." The doctor straightened and stretched, a hand to his back, before turning around to face the others. Though, he didn't offer either of them a smile, "Cloud is going to be fine. I suggest you let him rest and inform Mrs. Strife of what has happened." He shook his head in disappointment, "To think, that we were so proud to have the dear boy being so courageous by travelling all the way to Midgar to become a Soldier…" he tsked.

Zack cocked his head to one side. "You know Cloud?"

"Of course I do!" He barked out in temper. "The boy's always been one of my favorites, though those other kids sure did make a mess of him at times…" he shook his head.

"Eh? Was he bullied or something?" Zack found it hard to imagine with Cloud being as confident and strong as he was. He had always suspected Cloud had been overly courageous as a kid.

The man harrumphed. "Of course he was!" he announced hotly as though it were the most obvious of things, "Didn't you notice how odd his behavior is towards most people? He doesn't associate much at all!" The man shrugged.

He was leaning against the wall with his arms crossed. Sephiroth highly doubted that from what he had seen. Cloud had quite the few friends around him as it were and he really wasn't sure _he_ was too comfortable with that already. He thought about it. Perhaps he had only made friends, companions, in the most dire of circumstances, which would explain the rather odd group of people, but what about the other three newly recruits? He gave a slight shake of his head, "I do not believe Cloud has had trouble…associating with other people." He quietly announced.

Zack nodded in agreement, "Yeah. I mean, he didn't seem to have any trouble talking to me at least…"

The doctor looked at Zack skeptically but before he could answer a shuffling noise from the bed drew their attention. Cloud was sitting up and scratching the back of his head. The white bandages freshly wrapped around his torso slowly staining with blood. The doctor turned back, "Hold on, dear boy. You should stay steady and rest while you can. Who knows what you've gotten yourself into this time." He huffed.

Cloud shook his head and gave a slight smile to the older man. "I'm fine, doctor. I was just…a bit careless."

Zack came closer with worry in his eyes. "Uh, maybe you should listen to him, Cloud."

This time he frowned and shook his head more adamantly before glancing tentatively up at Sephiroth leaning against the far wall next to the door. He looked at the others and gave a reassuring smile. "I think I need to talk to the General…alone." He spoke quietly.

Sephiroth stiffened, wondering if he should dread the upcoming discussion he was going to have with Cloud. What would he say? What _could_ he say? He just didn't know what was going to happen from here on out…but he agreed anyway. "Zack?"

Zack nodded and reassured the doctor before the both of them headed out. He looked back, "I'll talk to you guys later," and closed the door behind him.

There was a thick silence before Cloud cleared his throat and gave uncertain glances at Sephiroth from time to time. He sighed. "Now that it's come to this…I guess it would be better if I showed you." He reached down, where his bag lay open, and shuffled around before finding the Zirconiade materia and weighing it in his hand. "Zirconiade," he asked quietly, "are you awake or sleeping?"

…_I…am awakened._

Cloud looked at Sephiroth, concerned. "You know…there's something that I haven't told anyone…" he said hesitantly with his head ducked.

Sephiroth found himself intent on listening. He _was_ paying attention, mind you, but Cloud's voice…it just seemed to draw him in but, instead of succumbing, he merely decided to quirk a brow, "What is it, Cloud?"

Cloud seemed to be greatly disturbed. Strange, but the fact bothered Sephiroth greatly, like Cloud was torn in two. "Before…" he shifted as far away from Sephiroth as he could from on the bed. Sephiroth simply couldn't accept that and felt he should mend the distance but restrained himself from doing something rash. Cloud continued undisturbed, "before we went to stop you, the Planet…she showed me something." He looked at Sephiroth then, "Something that would have happened if I had…failed." He said the word as though it were a terrible taste in his mouth.

Sephiroth blinked at him. "An alternative?"

Cloud nodded. "Yeah." he held out his hand, the one with Zirconiade in it, but didn't look to see if Sephiroth would come accept, "I'll show you…the alternative, and of a future that has already passed."

Sephiroth uncrossed his arms and leaned off from against the wall. He took slow and careful steps in Cloud's immediate direction and walked up next to the bed. He looked down at Cloud, who was still holding out the materia but showed no indication that he would look at him. "Are you sure?"

This time, Cloud really did glance at him, but only from the very corner of his eye and with a slight pout, which held Sephiroth's attention to no end. "It's better than me having to tell you everything. That and this way it won't matter if you decide to kill me anymore." He sighed.

Sephiroth gave him a sharp look, his eyes narrowing. "What do you mean?"

Cloud pulled up his knees and rested his chin on them, "I tried so hard to prevent everything but, I'm just so tired, Sephiroth." He snorted, "If seeing the future won't stop or help you," he laughed like his chest clenched painfully, "then there's nothing else for me to do anymore." He smiled up at him sadly.

Now, Sephiroth was more determined than ever to have Cloud living, and by his side. He stepped up and touched the materia in Cloud's hand. Suddenly, everything around him vanished in an instant and flashes of memories from Cloud's past began assaulting him on all sides. He couldn't believe some of the things he was seeing, couldn't believe some of the things he had done, and why he had done them. He also had a hard time believing that he had harmed Cloud those many times throughout the years. But what really surprised him was how familiar the one memory of him stabbing Cloud in the reactor was. His heart clenched with painful guilt. How cruel he had been…taking away everything Cloud had held dear…

He was struggling for breath when the memories ceased but had no time to recover from being overwhelmed before another wave of memories assaulted him. _This is the alternative…_ He heard Cloud's voice whisper and what he saw surprised him. He looked all around him but…there was _nothing_, absolutely _nothing_. All he could see was the dirt and dust of a dying planet, no vegetation, no life, and… There was blood by his feet and he quickly felt to move but found he couldn't. His eyes followed the trail upward to see whose it was and froze. It couldn't be… _It is_, Cloud sighed sadly,…_I was the last living being left on the Planet besides you…and you succeeded. …If I had lost that first battle, we would have fought for decades until I was the very last,…until I finally decided to give up._ Sephiroth stared at the bleeding figure before him in horror. Cloud was…dead, with nothing around him left to protect. What had he done?

Everything flashed out and he was back inside the reality of the inn with Cloud very much alive and right beside him. Cloud put his arm down and put the Zirconiade materia away, eyes averted and unwilling to match them to Sephiroth's. He shifted, continuing his matters, "Now that you've seen everything, you should know I want to move Shinra to consider a different energy source. I think Rufus might already be doing something though. And, that was kind of the favor I wanted to ask of you…last time when we had that match…"

Sephiroth was speechless. He couldn't say anything after seeing how much damage… He clenched his jaw and fisted his hand. No, things would be different now and he was determined to change things. He walked up to the very edge of the bed and looked down at Cloud with hard eyes. Cloud noticed his shadow and peeked up slowly, still reluctant to see the other's face. Sephiroth took advantage of this and tilted Cloud's face up more fully towards him by lifting him up by his chin. He moved closer until their lips lightly brushed against one another. He would never give Cloud the benefit of the doubt again.

Shocked, Cloud hurriedly broke off their kiss and scooted as far back as he could, bumping into the headboard. "W-What are you doing?" he panicked. Maybe Sephiroth really _had_ gone mad!

Sephiroth found himself irritated by that minor action that he actually found himself surprised. He straightened, thinking perhaps that what he had done may have not been the best decision. In fact, he wondered why he had kissed him in the first place. He regarded Cloud's guarded countenance with curiosity and crossed his arms. It had never occurred to him how utterly attractive Cloud looked before that moment in time. His defiant blond hair was tousled and his shimmering blue eyes wide. Cloud was the epitome of light.

Cloud fidgeted. "W-Well?" he asked, looking nervously up at Sephiroth. Why wasn't Sephiroth answering? And what had compelled him to come close enough to k-kiss him? Weren't they supposed to hate each other?

"…Cloud." Sephiroth caressed the name on his tongue. He loved how lovely it felt to say his name…and suddenly wondered if he were experiencing some rapid succeeding disease. He suddenly felt absolutely possessive about Cloud, unable to leave him out of his sight, and infatuation bubbled up through his rapidly warming chest.

"What is it?" Cloud looked at him skeptically, shifting even further away, if that was even possible.

Sephiroth felt a shot of anger at that and frowned before giving into a defeated sigh. He looked at Cloud hopelessly, "Cloud," he repeated hesitating, though hesitation was one thing that he had never experienced before meeting Cloud, "I will never take my up sword against you again… I apologize." He looked down and the words just seemed to spill out naturally, as if he had no control over what he was saying.

Cloud looked on quietly surprised. He was shocked into silence but was terribly disbelieving. He ducked his head on his knees. "How do you know?" he whispered to his knees, "Never is a long time…"

Sephiroth was exasperated. How could anyone be this difficult, especially when he had reassured him that he would not leave? He sighed and sat on the edge of the bed, but not near enough to Cloud that he would become overly uncomfortable. "Why do you doubt me?"

Cloud pinched his brows. "Why should I trust you?" he countered. "And why would you even say something like that? You owe me nothing because you haven't even done anything, yet!" he cried frustrated, finding the truth in those words, "Maybe I was just acting out based on my own past experiences but now I think that I was just being selfish." He gritted his teeth, "Dragging you into it like this…when you could have forgotten it all and had a normal life." He looked away shame faced.

Sephiroth had sat through Cloud's whole realization speech with surprise. It had never occurred to him that he had been dragged into an important matter as this unwillingly. "Cloud, I…"

Cloud ignored him. "Just stop and think about it, Sephiroth." He said with newfound self-contempt. "I dragged you into this whole mess like it was all your fault to begin with and I shouldn't have."

Sephiroth's eyebrow twitched in irritation. He wasn't going to allow those ridiculous thoughts to run in Cloud's head again. He quickly grabbed Cloud by the leg and dragged him down. Cloud gave a yelp of surprise as Sephiroth swiftly grabbed his arms and pinned him to the bed. He looked irritably down at Cloud, still sitting in the position he was in, "You did not 'drag me into this', Cloud." He reassured strongly, "Willingly or not, I would have been dragged into this anyway."

Cloud bit back a retort and glared up at him, "How do you know?" he growled out, trying to struggle out of the grip, "If I had gotten rid of Jenova the first time, we wouldn't be having this kind of trouble!"

Sephiroth lightly snorted with a smirk, an expression that suspiciously resembled the look that Sephiroth had always look at him with when trying to kill him. It always made Cloud feel so much inferior. "I would have had it no other way." He said lowly. If Cloud had indeed gotten rid of Jenova the first time around, he would never have met Cloud and get to know him better.

"Why?"

"I would never have met you." He simply stated

"You would willingly go through all that just to meet me?" he cried exasperated, "That doesn't make sense! You're supposed to hate me!"

"Hate you?" Sephiroth thought about it lightly, "I could never hate you."

Cloud gritted his teeth and struggled harder. "Liar." He accused.

Sephiroth let out a small breath before putting his weight into keeping Cloud still. "Stop struggling or you will reopen your wound."

"It doesn't matter."

Sephiroth's brow twitched again. No one else would ever be able to get him to react as much as Cloud currently did with little to no effort. "Yes, it does." He said threateningly. He forced Cloud to be still and kept his arms on either side of his head before leaning closer to use his weight as an extra leverage. Their faces were mere inches apart.

Cloud froze at the sight of deadly emerald eyes right in front of his but refused to not be angry. He wouldn't let Sephiroth push him around for no reason. "Let me go." He demanded. His eyes never left Sephiroth's.

Sephiroth didn't budge. Well, he _dared_ not budge. He felt something stir within his stomach when Cloud's eyes stared defiantly back at his and he couldn't look away. Now, he felt the absolute need to drown in those blue depths. "No." he whispered. "No, I won't ever let you go…" _yes_, he thought,_ there was absolutely no possible way he would ever give Cloud up._

Cloud blinked, slowly. Had he just heard him right? "You want to stay like this forever?" his brow crinkled in confusion though annoyance was still evident in his voice. "Get off."

Sephiroth thought the crinkling of his brow was absolutely adorable; though he would never admit it, and automatically bit back his 'yes'. He knew it wasn't possible for them to stay like that forever but found he wouldn't mind if they did. Of course, Cloud's question wasn't one asked seriously in the first place. He leaned in closer, their lips just centimeters apart and regarded Cloud dangerously. "Cloud…"

The door burst open, "Hey, Sephiroth, I…" Zack froze midstride in the doorway. He slowly put his foot down and stood cautiously with his arms crossed. "Um…what's going on?" he asked tentatively.

Sephiroth was glaring at Zack from the corner of his eye but didn't bother to move. Thoughts of skewering Zack for interrupting him were leaping all over the place and a growl caught his throat. And, he would have done something regrettable if Cloud hadn't used that time to shift in his grip. "Zack?" Cloud cried happily, unable to see beyond Sephiroth's arm but recognizing the voice. Sephiroth fought the urge to do something stupid and suppressed his jealousy at Cloud being happy at Zack. He unconsciously held Cloud tighter. "Zack!" Cloud joyously burst before the annoyance returned a little. "Can you help me get him off of me?" he growled.

Zack took a step forward, "Uh, sure." He said, though he wasn't sure how…with Sephiroth sending murderous glares his way.

Sephiroth sighed and reluctantly lifted his weight off of Cloud, though his touch lingered on his arms before giving away as well. Cloud sat up and breathed a deep sigh of relief. Sephiroth regarded Cloud warily before addressing Zack in a clipped tone. "Did you need something, Fair?"

Zack took a step back and put his hands up into the air with a sheepish smile. "Uh, oh." He chuckled nervously, "You must be seriously angry if you're using my last name."

Cloud ignored Sephiroth's chilling tone and sighed. "So, Zack." He inquired, "What did you need S…the _General_ for?"

Zack shrugged. "I'm not sure." He frowned, "There are these people standing out front asking if I knew where either you or Sephiroth were. I wasn't sure what to tell them."

Cloud perked up. "What's the weirdest looking person among them wearing?" he asked curiously.

Zack thought about the weirdest among them but his face came out looking utterly lost. "Don't know," he cocked his head to one side, "from where I'm standing, all of them are dressed pretty strangely."

Cloud grinned. Yup, it was them all right. "Yeah? Then they're some people I know." He struggled to get up off the bed. "I should go tell them I'm fine."

"H-Hey, slow down there. You sure you want to be moving around like that?" Zack hurried to his side.

Sephiroth grabbed Cloud's shoulder with a bit more force than necessary. "I agree with Zack." He said with annoyance, though not at them anymore, "Stay here and _I_ shall go speak with them."

Cloud shook his head. "And watch as you guys try to kill each other? I can't have that."

"You shall have to contend with it as I am saying this as an order."

Cloud snorted and crossed his arms. "And when has that ever mattered to me?"

Zack looked between the both of them with fascination. "Did you guys know each other in the past or something?"

They both froze and regarded Zack with wariness before Cloud relaxed with a deep breath. Of course Zack meant whether they had known each other in _this_ life's past. "Uh, not really, Zack." He answered sheepishly, still not liking how he had to lie to him.

"Huh…" he cocked one brow and looked dissatisfied.

"Look," Cloud tried to explain, "It's just that we're…incompatible, that's all."

Sephiroth's heart clenched like a wound at that statement as he looked at Cloud. Did that mean Cloud did not see him as a prospective? He stood, not wishing to wait for something else to be said until the current matter was cleared. "Are they not waiting?" he said, clearly hurt but unwilling to show it. Instead, he masked it as impatience.

Cloud started to rise again, "I'm going with you, whether you like it or not…General."

Sephiroth reluctantly nodded. He didn't want any more ill will between them. "Suit yourself." He said before he walked out. He knew Cloud wouldn't want any help from him if Zack was around to do it for him. So he would wait for them downstairs.

Zack let out the breath he had been holding when Sephiroth was no longer in sight. "Wow," he exhaled, "I've never seen him so angry like that before. Scary." He turned back to Cloud with a grin. "I thought I was going to die!" he exaggerated, throwing his arms up into the air.

Cloud shifted to the edge of the bed and gave an irritated grunt. "I don't know what's wrong with him. He's being so unreasonable."

Zack moved up next to Cloud to give him a hand, "Huh, I wouldn't worry about it if I were you. The stress from work is probably finally getting to him." Cloud stood with help from Zack with an arm around his waist while he gripped Zack's shoulder.

"He should get a massage." Cloud scoffed. "Or maybe he needs something to look after, like a pet."

Zack gave a thoughtful shrug. "Maybe it's a girl, then." He laughed.

"A girl stressing Sephiroth?" Cloud gave him a disbelieving look. Sephiroth never struck him as the type to have a long term relationship with a girl, let alone going out to date. "Do any of them have the guts?" he whispered more to himself.

"Well, Aerith might be able to if she tried." They were walking out the door now and headed to the stairs. "I know _I_ worry over her enough to stress me out."

Cloud snorted, "I can't imagine Sephiroth fussing over a girl, let alone falling in love with her." He thought about it, feeling strangely uncomfortable, "and if it is true…I wonder what she would look like."

Zack barked out laughing, "Yeah," he cried happily, "Sephiroth's a real looker but…I don't know any woman who would be able to break that iciness of his."

He sighed, "Maybe it's a good thing if he's found one then." _Then he'd have no reason to destroy the world_, he thought irritably.

They rounded the corner at the bottom of the steps and saw Sephiroth waiting for them in front of the door. Cloud noticed Sephiroth regarding him warily before dropping his eyes and heading towards the door. He opened it and walked out. They immediately followed him only to suddenly be pushed back through the door as a gust of fire came at them. Zack jerked back, "Who's attacking us?" he yelled.

Cloud ground his teeth, "Damn it." He cursed. Sephiroth should have waited for him to go out first. He released Zack's grip on him and rushed to the door, ignoring the flaring pain in his gut.

Outside, he noticed, was Sephiroth with sword drawn. He was facing the end of Vincent's gun, Red's fangs, and Cid's spear. They were all glowering at one another. "Stop!" Cloud yelled as he stumbled into their path. Sephiroth immediately noticed and held him back behind him, unwilling for him to get any closer to the immediate threat in his eyes.

Sephiroth held his sword steadily up in front of him, holding Cloud back with his other arm, and glared at the new group. "What business do you have here?"

"We could ask ya the same question." Cid spat his cigarette onto the floor before stomping it on the ground.

Vincent's gun didn't waver as he stepped closer, regarding Cloud's bandaged form with a slight frown, "Release him." He demanded. Red growled.

Cloud tried to struggle around Sephiroth's arm. "We need to stop this," he sighed, "and talk things out." He glanced around, "Where's Tifa?"

"Yeah, yeah, I hear ya." Cid lowered his spear but never took his eyes off Sephiroth. "Tifa's in the aircraft with Yuffie. She's watching over that…_thing_."

Cloud supposed he was talking about Jenova. "Well, I guess it's a good thing she isn't here then…"

"That's what we thought too." Cid smirked.

Red warily regarded Sephiroth. "I am not mistaken when I say you are sane?" he directed at him.

Sephiroth regarded the beast with surprise, now for the first time actually noticing the creature before him was talking. Before, he hadn't been in his right mind to notice. It slowly started trotting up to them, though he still remained at a distance. Sephiroth lowered his sword a little, now knowing that this was not some random beast out to attack him, and gave a slow nod. "Who are you?"

Red seemed satisfied by the response and nodded. "I am Nanaki, though my companions call me Red."

Seeing Red taking to Sephiroth and lowering his guard, Cid and Vincent followed suit. Cloud sighed in relief and looked at Sephiroth who was still suspicious. "You can put your weapon down. They're not going to attack us for no reason."

Sephiroth took one look at Cloud and obediently put down his sword. Cloud noticed Vincent quirking an eyebrow at that, but, at that point, Zack had decided to make a reappearance by bursting out of the inn. Apparently, seeing the other cadet behind him, he had taken the time to go wake up backup. "Sorry," he huffed scanning the immediate area, "what's going on here?"

Cloud put a hand to his head, a headache coming on. "Zack," he slowly emphasized, "these are my friends."

He looked dumbfounded. "Really?" he regarded each one of them with a slow curiosity, noticing that they were all completely different from one another, "Where did you guys all meet each other?"

They looked at each other from one to the other in an exchange of knowing glances. It was Red who finally chuckled. "It is true what he says. We are not the most…normal of companions."

Zack nearly jumped into the air in surprise. "He can talk?"

Cloud sighed, wondering if Red ever got tired of hearing that too, and decided introductions were in order. "Zack, General," he started, "This is Cid Highwind, Vincent Valentine, and Red XIII." He stared pointedly at Sephiroth, "They're my companions from…before."

Sephiroth didn't like it, not at all. These people were a lot closer to Cloud than he ever was, and jealousy was a vicious thing. "I see…"

"Wow, Cloud. I didn't know you had so many friends." Zack was delighted, having found out that Cloud was actually social…or at least he thought he was.

"Yeah…" he nodded to the others. "You guys know who he…the General is but that's," he indicated towards Zack, "Zack Fair."

"Nice to meet you." He grinned happily.

xxx xxx

Zack started asking all of them some strange questions after awhile and Cloud decided not to listen in. He was getting a bit tired and sleep was the first thing on his mind besides Jenova. Sephiroth, not paying attention to the casual conversations as well, noticed Cloud's lack of concentration and approached to stay near him. "Cloud," he called softly, "you should get some rest before we head out in the morning." He suggested uncertain whether Cloud wanted to listen to him at the moment.

Cloud looked blearily up at Sephiroth. He had found himself a seat on a nearby crate in front of the inn while Zack asked question after question from the others. It had seemed like it was going to take a while and now…he just wanted to be back in bed. "Mm…"

Sephiroth felt utterly defeated and put down. How was he to gain Cloud's attention and his trust? For now, things felt as though it were going terribly wrong for him, with him making no headway in a relationship with Cloud, and he didn't know what to do. He was at an utter loss at what to do. "Cloud," he said a little desperately, bordering near panic for the first time in his life. There were a lot of first times for him after meeting Cloud and it was nerve-racking, "would you…like to have dinner with me?"

Now, Cloud looked up, surprised, at that, "What?" and he couldn't believe his ears.

Sephiroth felt slightly reassured, though slightly embarrassed at where his desperation was taking him. He felt he would be making more of a fool of himself from now on. "After we return to Midgar, I wouldn't mind taking a break."

Cloud's eyes widened, "You take breaks?" he shook his head, "More importantly, why would you want to spend it with me?"

Sephiroth was compelled to spill it, but suddenly declaring his affections for Cloud might end up having the exact opposite effect. "I wish to start over." He lamely lied, "I am not the man you once knew and I want to prove it."

Cloud thought about it for a moment. It was true that this Sephiroth of the past was nothing at all like the Sephiroth from the future. He furrowed his brows together. If that was the case then maybe it wouldn't be such a bad thing to try and get to know him better. "…Alright." He agreed, though he was still unsure.

Sephiroth couldn't feel anything but elated at his agreement, even if it didn't show on his face. He felt this was a victory and a step further into getting Cloud to trust him. He let out a small smile as a little burden lifted from his chest. It was just then that Zack finished his talk with the others and approached them. He looked wholly satisfied yet confused. "You've got some interesting friends, Cloud." He laughed.

Cloud smirked, "Don't forget that you're one of them, Zack."

Zack grinned and crossed his arms, "Good to know."

Sephiroth watched the exchange of conversation between Cloud and Zack but couldn't make himself concentrate on what they were saying. All he could wonder was whether Cloud thought of him as a friend as well…maybe something more and he felt he wouldn't be able to take it if he were regarded as anything less…He sighed.

Cloud glanced at Sephiroth, "Sephiroth?" He pondered for a moment, seemingly remembering something after Zack had gone back into the inn, "I nearly forgot the promise I made to you."

Promise? Sephiroth couldn't seem to remember any sort of promise that Cloud had made to him… "Promise?"

"Yeah, that I'd tell you where you could meet your mother…your _real_ mother." He said quietly.

Sephiroth was surprised. Were they really so close that he would be able to meet her? "This is her current location?"

Cloud carefully looked at him as if to gauge his reaction before sighing and walking towards the man named Vincent Valentine. Sephiroth watched as they quietly discussed what he had in mind until Vincent nodded in agreement. "Do you wish to come along?" Sephiroth heard Vincent asking Cloud.

Cloud shook his head. "It's about time you guys catch up. I think…there's a lot you two need to talk about."

Vincent nodded once before the both of them walked towards Sephiroth. Vincent looked Sephiroth once over and nodded his approval. "We shall go meet Lucrecia."

Cloud let out a breath and put his hands on his waist. "Lucrecia…is the name of your mother, Sephiroth."

Sephiroth slowly nodded, wondering why Cloud wasn't coming along and why Vincent had to be the one to show him around. "I see…"

"You'll go with them on the Highwind a week from today." He shifted his eyes away.

"…Why not today?"

"Well," Cloud scratched the back of his head, "I think Hojo's up to something and I don't want him knowing that we got rid of Jenova right now. He'll find out eventually but…" he shrugged, "by then; he'll have no way of retrieving her."

"Yes," Red came walking up to them with light amusement in his eyes, "we will be dispatching her tomorrow." He sat down with a flick of his fiery tail.

Sephiroth furrowed his brows in confusion, wondering how they were going to get rid of an ancient specimen that had survived till this day. "By what means?"

Vincent and Red both looked at Cloud with amusement while he just shifted nervously from one foot to the other. "Well…" Cloud looked down slightly embarrassed but reluctant to tell Sephiroth. He wondered if it was such a good thing if Sephiroth knew where they were taking her because then he would have every chance of stopping them…

Cid came to interrupt, "Well, let's just say that she ain't gonna be comin' back any time soon." He blew out in a puff of smoke. It seemed he still hadn't gotten rid of his smoking habit, for now.

"How do you intend to…"

"Revealing important information may prove not to be the best course of action." Vincent stated mildly.

Ah. Sephiroth figured that they were reluctant because he was supposed to have been their greatest enemy, and with the greatest possible means of being able to stop them if he knew. It would compromise their situation. He nodded in agreement, though he didn't have to like it that Cloud, not they, didn't trust him with anything important yet. He sighed, "Perhaps that is best."

Cloud felt kind of guilty that they were leaving Sephiroth out of this. He had said he wanted a chance to prove that he wasn't the same as before but…he had still stabbed him with murder in his eyes. That left things up for discussion and, until Jenova was gone and safely out of reach, he would have to go by Sephiroth's proven words. "We'll tell you…after it all goes well."

Sephiroth nodded, looking at Cloud softly. "I understand."

Cloud turned around and let out a deep breath, feeling like a weight had settled upon his shoulders. "I guess we should go get some rest…for now."

Cid nodded in agreement. "Yeah…it's been a long day." He gave a huff, "Che, with you givin' us all a scare like that…"

Cloud's shoulders hunched. "Sorry…"

"Yeah, yeah. I understand." He patted Cloud on the shoulder before beckoning to the others that they should leave. He waved back, "We'll see ya later, Cloud."

"Yeah…"

Sephiroth watched, if not a little wistfully. What was in store for him in the future when helplessness was becoming constant in his present? He held a hand to his chest, his heart suddenly feeling very heavy. It felt like everything in his sight was losing its once constant clarity and the things he once knew were now taking new forms and different shapes. He didn't know what to do anymore, especially with Cloud. He clenched his fist, thinking that if one thing was for sure, it was that he was never going to let him go…

xxxxx xxxxx xxxxx

:A week later, in Midgar: Night.

A roar of rage echoed down the empty halls on the lower floors of Shinra Inc. Eyes shimmering the liquid hue of blood in the midst of darkness. Fangs gleamed in the rage of moonlight, black fur rippling in the waste. Its hunger grew, fueled only by its lack of understanding.

A sullen professor cackled silently in the distance, the light reflecting menacingly off his glasses.

xxxxx xxxxx xxxxx

Genesis rushed in a flurry of black feathers and into the air. His pursuers had long since disbanded before him and now, as he hurried towards the one who would help him, his only thoughts remained on how little time he had left.

He landed at the foot of the cave, carved out on the bedside of a mountain's cliff and hurried into its center. "Rayleigh! Show yourself!"

A woman, wearing a lab coat similar to that of all of the science division in Shinra emerged from the back of the cave's darkness. She looked mildly surprised as the supposedly dead 1st class Soldier rushed into her vision. "Why, Genesis Rhapsodos. What a pleasant surprise." She smiled lightly.

"Enough with formalities." He ground out, "I need your help."

She fixed her glasses back in place slowly and carefully, her eyes widening just slightly, "Whatever for?" She turned and started walking back into the further recesses of the cave with a small sigh, "Has Shinra forsaken you as well of any aide?"

He bit back a snarl, following where she was going. "That's none of your concern."

"Oh?" She looked at him from top to bottom with a wary eye, "Then, what is?" She pointed to his white hair with a slight flick of her hand, "That?"

"Yes." He bit out, crossing his arms.

She turned back, walking a little further to a small table that had been fashioned in the very center of the back of the cave. It held an oil lamp, some papers, pencils, a cup, and writings. She took the cup off the table and lightly sipped at its contents, looking back at Genesis once again as she did so. "What makes you think I am able to assist you, Rhapsodos?"

He stalked towards her in tight angry motions. "_You_ have to do nothing, except to inject a needle." He threw up his arms, "I'm _dying_. Look at me!" He snarled and turned away, crossing his arms, "I can't find anyone else who would be willing to help. Hollander's a fool and Hojo would rather see me rot." He spat disgusted.

She quirked a brow, "You have a solution." It wasn't a question.

He whirled on his feet. "Yes." He frowned, "_If_ he is trustworthy."

"He?"

Genesis took on an air of smugness. "Have you heard of Cloud Strife?"

Rayleigh was momentarily startled. She set the cup down. "So…he survived." She said relieved before looking pointedly at Genesis, "But, what does the boy have anything to do with stopping your degradation? From what I can see, no one else has found any other solution if you're still here."

He waved it away. "All details will be spared until after you agree."

She looked at him for a moment in silent consideration. "Alright." She slowly nodded. "I'll do it in favor of the boy."

Genesis sighed relieved, though he would never admit it. "We'll head to Shinra immediately." He turned to leave.

"Wait," she called. Genesis looked back towards her with a raised brow. She smoothed out her coat, looking nervous. "You know, I left Shinra because they abandoned me, my life, for information on a little disk…" She looked at him strongly, "but that boy, Cloud Strife, risked his life for mine." She strutted up to him, her high heels clacking on the rocky floor, and glared at him from the corner of her eye as she passed, "Don't take this the wrong way, Rhapsodos, but I'm not doing this for you."

He merely shrugged, "Whatever works."

They left the cave together for Shinra.

xxxxx xxxxx xxxxx

Hollander flew down from his perch off the cliff's edge when he spotted Hojo. Needless to say, the man didn't get out much, so contacting him had nearly been painful. He grinned, his now white beard straggling around in the process. He loped towards Hojo, who looked fairly annoyed at the interruption. "What is it you want? I don't have time for playing games with fools." He sneered, turning around with hands at his back.

Hollander grinned wider. "There's something in Shinra that has caught Genesis' attentions…"

Hojo looked back at him, regarding the whitening hair and the small wing on Hollander's back with distaste. He gave a wave of the hand, "Ah, yes… The boy~" he crooned.

Hollander was stunned. "Boy? What boy?"

"It doesn't surprise me you don't know." He observed Midgar dryly, "There's a boy there who carries S cells." Of course he would figure out what Genesis was after. It was only a matter of time before he became desperate but, somehow, he had found his alternate solution. What Hojo couldn't figure out was _how_ he had found out about the boy, and how the boy himself had gotten a hold of living Jenova cells. "It seems they are acquaintances." Now, how was Genesis going to convince the boy without resorting to violence? And he would have to act quickly to get to him before the failure. Hollander's experiments were too much of a disgrace to leave alive, and the fact that Genesis might thwart his plans...

The look on Hollander's face was grotesque to Hojo, even more than all of the experiments that had ended in failure. "An alternative…" he cackled. The gleam in his eyes reflected his mental stability. "That fool," he snarled, distorting his features even more, "he didn't even tell me he found a cure!" He immediately launched himself, fumbling, up into the air and headed in the direction of Midgar.

Hojo face twisted into one of disgust, "I'm sure." He whispered in disdain.

xxxxx xxxxx xxxxx


	13. Chapter 13

A/N: Ah, I have forgotten to mention. Rayleigh is the scientist from _Before Crisis_, the one who was with Cloud the first time he was introduced in the game. All you need to know is that he simply risks his life to save her, no matter jeopardizing the mission by losing valuable information on a disk to Avalanche. That is all. ^~^

(As I was lying…)

Another thing is that I have to thank doug for bringing my attention to the little problem about Zack's character (I didn't write him very well-rounded like). I shall try to rectify that as the story goes along. But, for now, I shall have to use the excuse that I have not been writing in Zack's POV for quite a while now. Excuse me. (Oh, and Zack was not present when Jenova was taken away, in case some of you were confused.)

In this chapter, I refer to _Loveless_. I shall be using both the Japanese translation _and_ the English translation, whatever suits my purpose for the moment. So, if anything seems off and it feels as though part of _Loveless_ is incorrect…it may not be.

P.S. I am not Japanese.

*Sigh* …I don't know what I'm going to do about Sephiroth…writing him like this…

* * *

Chapter 13

Cloud and the group stood together with the rest of the town. They watched as the rocket was started and lifted into the air. On autopilot, the plane would continue going on and on…forever. Whatever remained of Jenova after that would be none of their concern. They watched…as the calamity from the sky took to the sky once again, never to return. Jenova was no more and silence was the only thing heard.

xxxxx xxxxx xxxxx

Sephiroth bemoaned his luck. It had been a week since their return from Nibelheim and he hadn't been able to contact Cloud at all. It was worrisome, thinking either Cloud was avoiding him for reasons unknown or something had happened to him. Neither one of these choices really appealed any at all to Sephiroth and he sighed, dissatisfied. He got up from his desk, stacking his papers off to one side, to finish them later but Zack decided to interrupt him with a bang of his door. "Hey, Sephiroth!" he entered cheerily. "Guess what?"

Sephiroth took one glance at Zack and sat right back down, a hand coming up to cover his distressed face. "What is it, Zack?"

He looked thoughtful, "I just saw Cloud walking down the hall, looking kind of worried, but he asked me to tell you…" he scratched his head, "something about a waiting aircraft?" he shrugged, "Or something about flying somewhere..."

Sephiroth watched him in silence for a while thinking about the promise Cloud had made and wondered if it was already time for him to go… "Where is Cloud?"

By now, it seemed Zack had gotten used to him using Cloud's first name at any given notice, though Zack only seemed to think that it was because of a new budding friendship. Of course, though it was true Sephiroth was very fond of Cloud…it wasn't friendship that he was seeking. Zack tilted his head curiously to one side, a very puppy like movement, "Last time I saw, he was heading back to the bunks. I think he forgot something. Why?"

Sephiroth got up and headed to the door, passing Zack along the way. "I need to see him…" he whispered to himself. He sighed again, not noticing that Zack was still following him.

"Wow." Zack trotted up next to Sephiroth. He glanced at Zack from the corner of his eye with a raised brow. "Looks like you've got a bad case of puppy love." He chuckled.

Sephiroth stopped abruptly, turning to Zack with a frown, "How do you associate my behavior with being infatuated?" He waved his hand dismissingly, "Let alone, one associated with a puppy?"

Zack laughed a little, "I mean," he couldn't help but smile from ear to ear, "with you sighing like that, it seems like something's held your attention for a long time. That usually happens to people who have someone they like but don't have the guts to reach," he frowned, "or maybe it's that they got rejected?"

"Zack." He warned.

Zack came back looking more amused than ever, "Well, in any case, I still think you've got a case of something."

Sephiroth ground his teeth in tense frustration and continued moving. He would have to remedy his behavior and try to stop being so…obviously lost. It wouldn't do if a lot of people found out about his little problem. There were far too many people already who seemed to want to know his innermost secrets. He sighed again only to stop it immediately after. Now, impatience caught at his throat. He stifled a sound of annoyance, glancing at Zack from the corner of his eye, "Regardless of what I am feeling, go and locate Cloud. I will need to speak with him before I depart."

Zack stood and gawked at Sephiroth's back. Curious, Sephiroth turned to regard Zack with a raised brow. He started. "Y-You didn't deny it." He pointed a finger at him in disbelief. "You really _are_ in love with someone?"

Sephiroth felt his eyebrow twitch in irritation and crossed his arms, his finger tapping impatiently against his other arm, "Zack…"

"Who?" he grinned and bounded over, "I have to know!"

He gave an irritable sigh and continued on his way, ignoring any rants Zack might give. How could he have given himself away so easily, to Zack no less…? He gave a light frown and confusion clouded his judgment. He was in love?

xxxxx xxxxx xxxxx

Cloud walked amiably across the cliff's edge, just outside of Midgar. It wouldn't have been a very smart thing to do if Shinra caught sight of their recently stolen/missing aircraft. So, they had decided that this was as close as they were going to get. He grumbled, nervously wondering what was going to happen once Sephiroth had met his mother… "Hey, Cloud!" Cid called from atop his ship. "Ya see him yet?"

"No…" though he wasn't trying hard to spot him by looking around. He had other things in his head that worried him more at the moment.

"Ah, damn it!" he hit the railing with a fist, "That damn…he ain't worth all this," he cursed, "after all he's done." He turned around and leaned his back on the railing, lighting up a cigarette. He blew out a puff of white smoke and scratched his chin.

Cloud let out a small breath of air. Apparently, Cid was having a bad day. He glanced around once more, wondering what was taking Sephiroth so long, when he suddenly saw a glint of silver making its way over. He called up to Cid, "I see him. Make sure Vincent's awake." He looked back down and put his hands on his waist, "Wouldn't want him to shoot Sephiroth in his sleep…"

"Yeah, I got it." Cid snarled, walking back into the interior of the ship.

Sephiroth approached the aircraft cautiously, not wanting to alert the crew into panic and made his way over in bottled irritation. Cloud hadn't been in Shinra, and now he saw why. Cloud stood ahead of him, waiting for him to approach, as he made his way over. He sighed, his irritation melting away and thinking that it was a good thing he had informed Zack to leave finding Cloud for later and to return to his duties. He had grudgingly complied. He walked up to Cloud and looked down at him with a soft look in his eyes, "…Cloud."

Cloud tensed, just slightly, and Sephiroth had to hold back his impulse. "Sephiroth." He nodded.

Sephiroth tore his eyes away from Cloud and took in the sight of the ship, floating before them and slightly wondered what they had done with his…with Jenova. "I can't stay away from Shinra for long." He looked back at Cloud, who merely shrugged.

"You won't have to. It's not that far by sky. It should take less than a day, with you returning in the evening…_if_ everything goes well…"

"I see…"

"There are a couple of chocobo on the ship. We used to breed them specially. They should help you get across."

"Chocobo?" he hadn't thought he would need a mount to cross anything, "Is it unreachable by ship?"

Cloud nodded, "The only way to get there is by chocobo or by submarine, and since we don't have a sub…" He sighed and scratched the back of his head, "We had to remodel the interior of the ship to make room for more than one chocobo since the farm has no available space." He gave a slow nod and Cloud continued, "In any case, I really should be getting back. I'll leave it to you guys not to kill anyone on the journey."

He started walking back, halting slightly when Sephiroth caught his wrist. He looked back inquiringly, "Be wary of your surroundings."

Cloud quirked a brow. It was Sephiroth's way of saying, _Be careful_, and he nodded with a smile. "I will." His wrist was released and Cloud watched as Sephiroth turned around to walk up to the ship. He did the same but back to Shinra.

xxxxx xxxxx xxxxx

Cloud was slowly making his way back to the bunks when a roar sounded throughout the halls. He froze, straining his ears for any remnant of sound. He picked up shuffling feet and scared whimpers up ahead. "Help! Someone help us!" Someone was yelling from down the corridor.

Cloud ran towards the cry. It had been strange that the halls had been empty and too quiet but it seemed he was soon going to find out why. But…why were there no Soldiers this high up to go and aid the others? "I'm coming." He panted under his breath as he rounded the corner.

"Help! Aaaahhhh!" There was a ripping sound just as Cloud made out the man that had been dragged back into a growing darkness. His sounds immediately quieted and Cloud froze. There were bodies littered everywhere.

The beast…,no, _thing_ in front of him was of enormous size. Cloud could only make out that the hall was being blocked by a massive furry hide. He gritted his teeth. What _was_ this thing? He whipped his head from one side to the next, trying to make out if there were any survivors amongst the littered bodies on the floor. Some, he noted, were Soldiers… Suddenly, he noticed a frightened women crawling towards him with wide eyes. She couldn't seem to take her eyes off of the creature in front of them. He knelt beside her with a frown, "What happened?" he demanded.

She flinched, but relaxed just ever so slightly when she got a look at his face, her eyes were still wide. "I-I don't know…" she stammered. The tears suddenly started pouring out of her, "I-I don't…" She hiccupped, "It just c-came a-and," she had a hard time swallowing but clenched her hand in a fist, then looked down in absolute distress as her tears plopped to the ground. "It appeared out of nowhere," she gasped, somehow trying to muster the strength to explain despite the gruesome noises the creature was making from eating its meal. "The m-monster," she clenched her eyes shut, "it was just suddenly there and we…" she looked up at Cloud with sorrowful eyes shimmering, "we tried to run away, the Soldiers came to help, but" she looked back at the carnage, "somehow, it enjoyed our fear and it…nearly ate us all. The Soldiers' swords couldn't pierce its hide and no one knew what it was…" she shook her head, distressed.

Cloud nodded in understanding and reached over to help the woman sit upright against the wall. "I understand." They shuffled quietly against the wall. "I'll go and try to distract it. Use the time to escape and call for help. There should be a high alert by now but they might need to know the exact location. Go inform whoever you can and help clear out those who can't fight."

She clutched at his arm in fright. "You can't!" she protested, "It'll kill you!"

Cloud shook his head and released her grip on his arm. "There are more important things than my life. Go and tell the others." He stood up and cautiously approached the beast, he gave the woman a determined look and watched as she carefully tried to stand and straggle away. The beast's head lifted up at the sound of footsteps and its ears twitched back. Cloud stared at it while the massive rippling of muscle and fur slowly made it around a one-eighty, staring straight down at Cloud with massive claws, teeth, and sickly shimmering red eyes that harbored slits of insanity. He shuddered at the familiar look he was getting. It was so similar to how Sephiroth had looked at him before…

Surprisingly to Cloud, it laughed, a pull back of skin from its teeth and a sequence of jarring eruptions from its throat. Its eyes glistened with intelligence! "You," it bellowed with a low rumbling breath. It sounded ghastly, "You are the one the master seeks." It spoke slowly, as though trying to make an effort into being understood.

"Master?" Cloud stalled cautiously, still hearing the soft clacking of high heels a little distance off. He hoped the woman made it to the other floors alright.

It laughed, if that was called a laugh, again. "Yesss~" it rumbled, its glowering red eyes pinning Cloud where he was. "Masterrr~. The professor…" It bared its teeth in a grin, hissing as though it found something funny. "He would _prefer_ you alive…"

"Hojo!"

The beast charged with a roar, surprisingly agile for a creature of that magnitude. It threw its body against the walls, clawing its way over, for more versatile agility. With one lunge, it hurled its weight, claws outstretched, towards Cloud.

With a yell, Cloud charged.

xxxxx xxxxx xxxxx

Sephiroth looked around the crystal cavern with Vincent by his side. Strangely enough, the silent man's company was more welcome than many other people he had ever met, and it was soothing. But now, glancing around the cave where his mother was supposedly residing, he couldn't help but feel suspicious. How, and why, would a lone woman live such an isolated life in the middle of nowhere? He sighed. There wasn't even a trace of any living arrangements, signs of life, or anything else of the sort.

Vincent glanced at Lucrecia's son from the corner of his eye in comprehension. He knew what Sephiroth was searching for but he also knew that he wouldn't find it. "You suspect she does not dwell here." He looked at the crystal alter situated in the far back of the cave.

Sephiroth looked at him in slight surprise. "Yes." He answered, indicating the empty area with a sweep of his hand, "No one could live here for long."

"Live…" he smirked. Vincent walked closer to the center alter and stood right before it. It glimmered translucent and beautifully in the sheen of the crystal cavern.

"_Vin…cent?"_ There was the faintest whisper of a voice. Sephiroth clutched at his sword in defense.

Vincent sighed. "Lucrecia…"

"_Vincent."_ A faint whisper of a woman was outlined on the steps of the alter and Sephiroth watched in amazement as she became more solidified. She was crouched just before the steps, fresh tears in her eyes that were threatening to spill. _"Vincent, it is you."_

"Yes." He answered hesitantly.

Lucrecia looked away, a scared look in her eyes. _"I'm alive…"_ she stated, _"I wanted to disappear…I couldn't be with anyone…I wanted to die…" _she cried, _"But the Jenova cells inside me wouldn't let me die…"_ There was a hysterical glint in her eyes.

Vincent walked a bit closer; a hand outstretched, but refrained from touching her, "Lucrecia…" He felt worried; he had seen this all before and didn't want her to suffer the same way anymore now that he knew what he could do to help.

"_Stay back!"_ she yelled, taking a frightened step back. Vincent hesitated before dropping his arm and keeping to where he stood. She squatted back on the alter, her back facing them, and started plucking imaginary flowers in her hands with a light chuckle,_ "You know,"_ she began,_ "Lately, I dream a lot of Sephiroth…My dear, dear child." _She looked down sadly at her empty hands,_ "Ever since he was born, I never got to hold him even once. Not even once." _She repeated distantly, _"You can't call me his mother…That…is my sin."_

Vincent stared at her with hardness in his eyes. He couldn't approach her, a fact he remembered from the past, but he also wouldn't dare try and interrupt her lest he frighten her more than she already was. So he stood there, unmoving, waiting for her to continue. He wasn't disappointed.

She glanced frantically around, as though expecting something to come at her with ill intent. When she saw that nothing was coming, she settled back down into a distant expression, _"Vincent…"_

"He's alive." He stated, knowing where this was going. He indicated to Sephiroth who had been standing back and watching the whole interaction with a slight expression indicating that he didn't know what to do in such a situation. "And, he is here."

Lucrecia's eyes lit up as her head whipped towards Sephiroth's general direction. She took in the silver hair, the slit green pupils, and the stoic expression with strange disbelief. She stood and took a tentative step forward, a palm outstretched, _"My…son?"_

Sephiroth looked at the woman, who was supposedly his mother, approaching him. He didn't know what to say or how to act when confronted with such a situation. What was he to do? He sighed, walking to close the rest of the distance between them. He slightly glanced at Vincent, who merely nodded, and looked down at Lucrecia, his mother… "I am Sephiroth." He confirmed quietly to her.

She looked up at him with eyes that were a clearer clarity than Vincent had ever seen them. She was sane again, if only for the brief moment. "Lucrecia…"

Lucrecia reached a hand up and touched a light hand to Sephiroth's cheek in absolute affection. She smiled and looked beside her at Vincent, _"Vincent,"_ she replied fondly, orbs of light gathering around her, _"Thank you…"_ And in a flash of light, she vanished.

Vincent looked at the spot where Lucrecia had occupied just moments ago with sadness. She was gone. But, at least, unlike last time, she wasn't bound to a crystal cavern any longer for an eternity with no rest. He looked up at Sephiroth, who seemed just about as confused as he could indicate. "She no longer resides here."

Sephiroth looked at him in dismay. "Then…I may no longer contact her…"

"No…" Vincent frowned, "Hm…" he seemed thoughtful as though contemplating something strange.

"Is there something else?" he asked curious but reluctant to experience such a strange event again.

Vincent smirked, "If you wish to talk to your mother again…contact Cloud." He whirled around and walked to the exit.

Sephiroth stared at the man's back in unblinking countenance. Why did he have the feeling Cloud had some way of now contacting the dead? He shook his head and walked out with a sigh. Cloud was one mystery in many, and he was going to have to solve all of them.

xxx xxx

Zack wandered through the halls in half-minded absentness. It had been a week since the incident back in Nibelheim, a week since Sephiroth had reassured that he would inform him later on what had happened… And still, neither of them had said anything. He was now searching for Cloud again. Earlier, he had forgotten to stop Cloud and to demand answers for his questions but it had simply slipped his mind, until Sephiroth had mentioned he wished to talk to Cloud. He hummed in contemplation. Why was it that both of them refused to say anything, Sephiroth especially? It seemed like something had come up before, after he had gone back into the inn, which had bothered Sephiroth…but now…?

He sighed, running a hand through his hair in frustration. Something was going on between the two of them and he wanted to find out what. Obviously, something strange had happened that they couldn't discuss in public or something but still… His phone rang. " 'ello?"

'_Zack'_ It was Tseng. _'Get to the Soldier floor immediately. There has been a situation and I am unable to contact the General.'_

"What?" Zack halted in his tracks, "What happened?"

'_Nothing is clear as of yet. You are to assess the situation and to interrogate a witness, the one who called for emergency. She is waiting on the floor beneath, right where you should be now. Head to the stairs at once. You are to await further instructions.'_ There was a click as the phone line died.

Zack gripped the phone in his hands. He was still curious on what was going on with Cloud and Sephiroth but, right now, there were more pressing matters. He rushed to the stairs where he was supposed to meet with the woman. Apparently, she might have a clearer idea on what was going on than he had at the moment.

xxx xxx

Zack was panting by the time he reached the stairs. He had run around in circles trying to determine which staircase Tseng had been talking about, seeing as how there were two of them on completely opposite ends of each other. He finally decided that he had found the right one when, completely embarrassing on his part, a woman came up to him and asked if he was the Soldier she was supposed to be waiting for. He chuckled nervously. "Sorry…I didn't know which staircase…" he trailed off.

"It's fine," she explained hurriedly, "but we need to hurry." She glanced around nervously, as through expecting something to come and jump out at her out of nowhere. "I-I don't know what happened to that Soldier…"

"Wait." Zack lifted a hand and looked at her confused, "First tell me what's happened. I didn't get the whole situation."

"Oh!" she looked at him apologetically, "Then I'll try and make it quick, there's no time left." She tried swallowing, her eyes still wide with a fear behind them. "T-There was a great beast," she explained, "a monster. It…came out of nowhere and slaughtered almost everyone on that floor." Her body started trembling slightly at the memory of her friends and acquaintances dying before her very eyes, "I couldn't move, couldn't get away as the monster started e-eating my companions."

"What?" Zack looked at her wide eyed. The beast was still on the loose? "We need to help whoever else we can!"

"B-But there's another thing." She quickly explained, "Everyone alive is off that floor, only…there was that one Soldier…"

Zack whirled on her, "Who?"

"Um…I don't know his name. He came to help me and distracted the beast." She gripped the hem of her shirt. "He told me to run…I don't know if he's still alive."

"I'll go and have a look." He looked at her grimly. "What did he look like?"

She looked up at him teary-eyed as she imitated large spikes on her head, "He had blonde hair with spikes going out in all directions. It really looked gravity defying." She said, still amazed through the fear. "And, he had the most cerulean of eyes. It looked like it held a tranquil lake…"

Zack's eyes went wide. It couldn't be…could it? "What uniform was he wearing?

"H-He was wearing a 2nd class uniform…" she answered quietly.

"Damn!" He rushed towards the stairs and ran right to the top. It had been Cloud! There were no other 2nd class Soldiers whose descriptions matched Cloud's and no way whose eyes would be described the same. He prayed, and hoped to dear Gaia that he wasn't too late…that he wouldn't find the body of one of his closest friends.

xxxxx xxxxx xxxx

Sephiroth was on his way back to Midgar with a lot of thoughts in his mind. Unfortunately, none of his thoughts seemed to be in order at the moment. A nagging sensation at the back of his head kept warning him about something, something he should be listening to, and it was bothering him. But, he just couldn't place what could be making him feel so uncomfortable! If ever his instinct rose up to warn him about something, he wasn't one to ignore them. Now, he was certain…something was most definitely wrong.

xxxxx xxxxx xxxxx

Zack froze, glued to his spot. There was blood everywhere. It was smeared across the walls and splattered around the floor, papers were scattered unceremoniously here and there with blood soaking into the unsuspecting documents. It was a nightmare. He held his breath in, afraid of what he might find. How could this have happened? And…there were bodies littered all over the place. It didn't seem like there was a single survivor left… "…Cloud."

He quickly glanced around, trying to find those familiar blond locks. He glanced around corners, under desks, behind every nook and cranny but, there was nothing. He couldn't find Cloud. He couldn't find Cloud at all. Panicking, he flipped open his cell phone and dialed Sephiroth's number by memory. It rang twice before there was a click on the other end. _'What is it, Zack?'_ Sephiroth's serious voice drifted coolly into his ear. It seemed he was already suspecting something had happened.

"Sephiroth, there's been trouble!"

There was a slight shuffling before Sephiroth spoke again, _'Explain.'_

"There's blood everywhere! I can't find Cloud, and the monster that was supposed to be here is nowhere in sight! We need help. There are bodies of Soldiers everywhere, which means the monster was stronger than anyone thought." He explained as panic rose within him.

'_Cloud was there? Why?'_ he sounded worried

"He tried to save a woman…I don't know what happened to him. Sephiroth, we have to find him!"

'_I'll be there immediately._' The phone clicked.

Zack surveyed the surrounding area with horror. He would have to call Tseng and let him know that a search party might be necessary. He sincerely hoped that Cloud was alright.

xxxxx xxxxx xxxxx

Sephiroth rushed into Shinra without so much of a glance to anyone in his way. His heart had stopped the moment Zack had called to confirm his suspicions that his uneasiness had something to do with Cloud, and he hated it. He hated the fact that he couldn't do anything to prevent Cloud from harm, hated that he hadn't been there to protect him. And, it ground at his pride of being able to do what others could not. "…Cloud." He whispered, hoping to whatever great power was up there that he would be safe, that he would still be alive.

xxxxx xxxxx xxxxx

Hojo cackled with delight. Who knew his experiment would prove so successful? Not only that, the creature had left the halls without a trace and there had been no one to follow it back to the labs. He rubbed his hands together, he would have to reward him later but for now… He looked down at his prize, lying unconscious atop his experimentation table. It was a cold iron table with restraints so that the experiment wouldn't be inclined to…panic. "Ah, what a perfect specimen you will be," he whispered, observing the blonde boy in front of him. It was already apparent, among the bloody mess, that his wounds were knitting at a faster rate than a human could ever possibly endure. "Hm…" some sort of innate power must have awoken when he was thrust so close to death. He grinned. This was going to prove even more interesting.

xxxxx xxxxx xxxxx

Zack quickly ran down the stairs, hoping to meet Sephiroth at the door. "Ah!" he quickly skidded to a stop when he nearly ran into the very man himself. He blinked up at Sephiroth in surprise. He was fast! "Sephiroth!"

The man glanced worriedly about before his eyes landed on Zack's in a frown. "Where is Cloud?" he asked, if not a little desperately.

Being worried himself, Zack didn't notice the slight change in tone. "I don't know." He said distraught. "I haven't been able to find him anywhere," he didn't say that he couldn't find his body either.

The creaking leather of Sephiroth's glove being clenched into a fist was what brought Zack out of his worried stupor. He looked surprised at Sephiroth to see the man in a murderous glare. His anger mingled in with grief. Sephiroth walked the rest of the way up and onto the floor where everything had happened. He hardly spared a glance at all the bodies lying around, instead taking in the blood smeared walls and the blood scattered floors. "You said a monster attacked this floor." It wasn't a question.

Zack slowly nodded, "Yeah… The woman said it was a beast or something."

Sephiroth rounded on him. "Where is she now?"

"I think she's still where I left her."

Sephiroth wondered if there was any information she could give him that would help him identify the creature. "Let me see her."

"Alright. She should be right down the stairs."

Sephiroth followed Zack back down to see a woman, who he must have missed in his desperate haste, sitting quite solemnly on the first step of the staircase. She was huddled to herself as though the life had bled out from under her. Sephiroth approached her, wishing to speak, but found he couldn't find the words to disturb such a glum look on her face. It was when he had been staring for a little that she finally noticed someone was beside her. "Oh!" she quickly got up, surprised, "General Sephiroth…, I didn't know you were here…" she said quietly, looking downcast.

For a brief second, Sephiroth found himself starting to hate the woman. She had been the cause of Cloud's disappearance, and she didn't seem like the type to be worth saving… He sighed, banishing his ridiculous thoughts. Of course, Cloud would go and try to save anyone he could…no matter his own life. He supposed it was one of the reasons Sephiroth liked him so much, though he wished Cloud would take better care of himself more often… "Could you describe the creature?"

She nodded fervently. "Yes, of course." She thought about it, "It was really large and had black fur. Its eyes were a bloody red and…it could talk…" she remembered startled. "It was talking…with the Soldier. It said something about his master being a professor that wanted him…" she looked like she was trying to concentrate and remember all the important detail. "Then," she looked haunted, "there was a yell and…nothing."

"Professor…?" Sephiroth's eyes widened. She couldn't mean…

"It talked?" Zack intervened? "How is that possible?"

Sephiroth looked up with cold eyes and started walking away. "Hojo…" he breathed.

xxxxx xxxxx xxxxx

Cloud groaned, and found his body ached all over. He wondered if he was still alive. He tried flexing his fingers and found that he could, though pain seared up throughout his body every time he tried. He sucked in a breath, unable to breathe properly without his breath hitching in a searing sensation, but tried cracking his eyes open. He grunted from the effort, only to freeze at the sight of the dark damp room he was in. The air smelled foul, like something thick wavered in foggy dampness, and the familiar aftertaste of mako hung right before him. He panicked and tried to sit up only to find himself strapped to the iron table by his ankles, wrists, and neck. This could not be happening.

"Specimen C," the man dressed in a drooping lab coat approached the table with a glint in his glasses. "you have awoken, have you?" he turned to the clipboard held in his hands with mild interest. "No physical change, no damage," he hummed, apparently pleased, "increased altitude in regenerative properties. Hm…a drastic change in resilience, takes well to mako injections. Good…good…" he whispered to himself.

Cloud stared wide eyed at the man in front of him. It was dark and yet he could see every outline of that deranged figure that had been forever etched into his memory. "Hojo." He hissed.

Hojo looked up from his clipboard, "Oh? Do you know me, boy?" he smirked, amused.

Cloud ground his teeth in anger and tested his restraints, simply daring the things to try and stop him. He pulled, willing them to break, but never took his eyes off Hojo. "You…" he growled.

Hojo laughed in amusement. "What is it, boy? Speak up."

Cloud grimaced, remembering that the Hojo of his time was already dead…and if he said anything suspicious… He looked away, once again feeling the pain shoot up his body, and winced, "Why am I here?" he asked quietly.

"Hm…" Hojo turned back to his clipboard, "You have unique cells in your body, S cells… Who gave them to you?"

Cloud's eyes flashed in anger as he turned back towards Hojo but snapped his teeth shut before saying something he would later regret. "What are you talking about…?"

"Research was conducted," he continued, ignoring Cloud's response, "your past indicates you have had no prior experience with mako, your family record is unimpressive, your sudden increase in ability is duly noted…and your genetic coding is difficult." He looked at Cloud over the rim of his glasses with suspicious eyes, "Who was your father, boy?"

Cloud sighed; it was the one thing he couldn't answer with a sure definite. Unfortunately, and like Sephiroth, he had never known his father. Not even his mother had made mentions of him at all in the past. It had bothered him at one point, yes, but after a couple years he found himself uncaring. It was the life of a man that had absolutely nothing to do with him. "I don't know." He answered truthfully.

"Hm…" Hojo stared at him for a little until deciding that he was telling the truth. He glanced back and flipped through some of the papers. "M cells…" he nodded, "your particularly strange genetic makeup shall be referred to as M cells." He started walking away.

"Wait!" Cloud shouted, angry again, and pulled on his restraints, "Release me!" he demanded.

Hojo ignored him, headed up the stairs and exited through the door.

xxxxx xxxxx xxxxx

Rufus rubbed his eyes in fatigue. Sleep had eluded him for the past two days and it was taking its toll on him. Of course, some of that was partially because of his proceedings to take over Shinra. Yes, he had entertained the thoughts of keeping his father alive for a while this time but, seeing as how everything seemed to be crashing around them quickly, a fact he knew thanks to Cloud, he was now unsure how he should move. "Perhaps Cloud has some ideas on how things should change…" he briefly wondered to himself.

The door to his office opened and Lazard stepped through. "Good evening, Rufus." he greeted. He took a seat in one of the plush cushions across the room, crossed his legs, and entwined his fingers above his knee. "To what do I owe the pleasure of your company?"

Rufus looked at the man that was his half-brother and sighed. "Lazard," he said wearily, "I have some things I need your assistance with."

Lazard looked at Rufus surprised, but otherwise didn't say anything. Instead, he opted for fixing his glasses back in place, "Of course." Something strange was going on, he decided. Ever since that mission with Cloud Strife, Rufus had been acting very strange…very different, that it surprised him. Rufus had started to treat him with respect and gained a maturity that he had no shadow of over the years. Just what, exactly, had happened during that mission?

Rufus was tiredly glancing at the papers splayed across his desk as he tried his concentration. "The use of our energy source is declining. As of yet, there have been no alternatives but…" he gave one look at Lazard, "something must be done."

Lazard stared wide eyed at this abrupt change in Rufus. Since when had he taken anything seriously, let alone started caring for the planet? Now he was really curious about what had gone on during that particular mission. "I see…" he stated, adjusting his glasses again and trying to look as though he didn't suspect anything wrong, "what do you propose?"

Rufus gave one irritable breath and looked away, "That's just it." He confessed, "Something powerful enough to replace our current energy source? Is there even such a thing?" he slammed the papers back down, getting even more short-tempered from his lack of sleep. He turned his chair and looked out the window to see the whole view of Midgar. The lights were glittering beautifully in the night. He sighed.

Lazard pondered this for a moment, wondering if there really was actually a thing that could replace their current energy source of mako. "Perhaps if we…utilize all our resources…" hm…this was much more difficult than he had first anticipated.

"Even if all our materia were to be horded into one area and wrung of all its magical power, we would still be very lacking in a fraction of the energy sources we receive from the mako." He growled. "The lifestream is the strongest source that we have ever encountered."

"I see…" he felt dismayed by the absolute lack of options, "this is becoming more and more concerning by the minute."

Rufus snorted. Lazard had no idea what was going to be happening anytime soon while he had all the answers. He leaned back further into his seat with a sigh and pinched his eyes closed. If there was anyone else who would be able to help him it would be Cloud. "…Cloud." He whispered.

Lazard gave one startled look at Rufus, who gave no indication that he thought someone had heard, and frowned. Why had Rufus just as suddenly have thoughts of Strife? This was confusing indeed.

xxxxx xxxxx xxxxx

Sephiroth rushed past the startled scientists, with Zack following nervously behind, and into the labs where Hojo had a habit of keeping secret experiments. If Cloud was anywhere, he was guessing he would be there. "Wait, Sephiroth!" Zack panted, trying to keep up with Sephiroth's fury, "Where are we going?"

Sephiroth didn't answer. He merely stood before the very doors daring to bar his path downward towards the labs, and to Hojo. He pulled Masamune out, much to the frightened dismay of the nearby scientists, and sliced the entry in half. It fell off its hinges and thudded to the ground. Sephiroth barely had enough patience for it to fall before he lunged through the doorway. He breathed in an irritated shudder as he descended down the darkened staircase with Zack cautiously following behind him. They were on the second floor, descending lower by the stairs of the darkened rooms, but the first floor was clearly visible. In the center of the lower floor was a cylindrical glass casing, and what seemed like an observation panel for experiments. Zack shifted, not liking the scene one bit. The air was thick with the scent of mako and the shadows held foreboding sensations. Sephiroth looked around, clearly displeased about something, and stopped in his tracks. "What do you see, Zack?"

Zack glanced around, wondering if he should flee back the way he came, but stood there and shuddered while rubbing his hands up and down his arms, "Um, why isn't there anyone around? And, what is this place?" He took two steps towards the edge of the staircase railing and looked down. A green substance caked the walls in every which corner they could reach. There were, Zack realized with horror, also stains every now and then which resembled very closely to dried blood on the walls and floor.

Sephiroth grimaced, "How did Hojo know we were coming?" No, it wasn't that Hojo knew they were coming but…he didn't want anyone discovering what he had done. Sephiroth rushed back up the stairs after it was obvious that no one was there. Zack took one look at Sephiroth and followed suit, knowing better than to question the General.

Back upstairs, where everything was sterile once again, the two of them found a couple scientists huddling around together in what seemed like a gossip circle. Apparently, they were talking about what the General was doing in the science department. "Hojo's not going to be pleased," one commented.

"Yeah, the professor has a short temper sometimes."

Sephiroth didn't wait to hear any more before approaching the group, "Where is Hojo?" he demanded.

The three of them looked startled at the sudden approach but shifted, shying away from the question. "The professor isn't available at the moment." One of them commented nervously and avoided eye contact.

Sephiroth's eyes narrowed. "You will tell me his location." He threatened.

Zack looked nervously from the scientists to Sephiroth. "Hey, Sephiroth." He asked cautiously, "Are you sure this Hojo guy is the one that took Cloud?"

"Only Hojo could do such a thing."

"Oh." He looked at the scientists who looked as though they were wondering if they'd have any chance if they were to flee. "Can't you please tell us where Hojo's keeping Cloud?"

"Cloud?" One scientist frowned before shaking his head. "I'm sorry. Even if it is at the risk of someone's life," they knew very well the habits of the demented yet ingenious professor, "we cannot divulge the information regarding his location."

Sephiroth had had enough. He took one step closer to the professor and looked down at him with deadly eyes. "Why?"

The scientist adjusted his glasses in a frightened gesture and took a step back, "H-He would kill us."

"Oh?" Sephiroth drew Masamune and walked forward dangerously, "I suppose I could relieve him of that burden." He smirked.

A yell resounded throughout the halls of that floor.

xxxxx xxxxx xxxxx

Cloud's eyes shot open as he woke to the pain of needles. His jaw snapped shut as a scream was caught in his throat. Hojo was standing with a calculating look beside him. He glared, his eyes glowing green in the darkness of the room, and tried to spit curses in between pants of breath. He soon found that his voice wasn't working correctly and opted for grinding his teeth in frustration. He felt he had been down, up, wherever this was, for quite a while now but he had no sense of time to be sure. The only thing certain was that he was sure to feel more and more onslaughts of pain about every half hour or so…of course, knowing that didn't help, seeing as how he had been dragged here nearly unconscious and with no indication of when that mad man had started tinkering with him.

Hojo flipped through the papers in front of his nose with a look of fascination. "Interesting…interesting." He looked up from his papers with a grimy smirk. "Did you know, my boy," he chuckled, "that you and your mother look nothing alike?" Cloud glared at him, of course he knew. He had thought it strange at first, seeing as how they looked nothing alike, but later found that he couldn't care less. He loved his mother, no matter how different they were. Hojo continued, obviously knowing he couldn't answer, "I've tested your genetic code, boy." He laughed, "It doesn't match that of your mother's."

What? Cloud looked at Hojo as though he had grown a second head. What did he mean he didn't have the same genetic coding as his mother's? Wouldn't that mean that…he was adopted? His head was spinning. Before, he had only thought he looked a lot more like his father, and that had been why his mother and he were so different…

Hojo cackled at the look Strife was giving him, thoroughly enjoying revealing information he didn't know but was important to him. He readjusted his glasses as he took in the re-struggling figure. Strife was just as he predicted, different, strong, a success. "I suppose that your father brought you into the family from another, more powerful, being." He murmured, looking over his notes. It seemed as though this boy's cells were nearly as strong, no, _stronger_ than that of Jenova's cells. It was strange, that he would be able to find a specimen with the perfect cells in every aspect but, he couldn't help but be elated. It was clear, that with these cells, he would be able to create an even more unique and powerful specimen. As long as the boy was within his possession, he would have limitless amounts of living M cells at his disposal.

Cloud stopped moving, he even stopped breathing, as Hojo took on a sly glint in his eyes. It was obvious the professor didn't even realize he was there anymore and, if he was lucky, he would simply go away and leave him be. Then he could try and find a way out of his binds and escape, he nearly grunted. Of course, he would have to deal with the searing pain escalating with each minor movement he made.

Cloud watched as Hojo turned around and walked away, hunched over his minor calculations.

xxxxx xxxxx xxxxx

Genesis crashed into the top windows of Shinra Inc., startling the employees working on that floor. He ignored them and ran towards the stairs, Rayleigh was right behind him. He was slightly impressed, however, from her quick recovery of being flown straight through the windows on the higher floors of the building. Apparently, she knew her priorities. "Where is he?" she yelled over the panicked yells of the other people on the floor, following steady behind his back, now bare of the wing he had had moments before.

He spared a glance at her over his shoulder and grinned with a shrug. "He should be around here somewhere."

Rayleigh gave him an irritated glare, "One can learn to rely on you easily, Rhapsodos." She praised sarcastically.

"I'm sure." He replied just as sarcastically.

They ran through the main hall of the Soldier floors, running down as they went by, knowing Cloud wouldn't be on the higher floors. Those were restricted to some degree. They rushed down the steps and out onto the lower floors. Genesis underwent his strategic calculations and determined that they would be running into Shinra personnel within half an hour. They would need to find Cloud before that time but…where could he be? Rayleigh was panting behind him, a scowl still directed at his back, "By my guess," she puffed, "I believe the best possible route is to ask for directions."

"Of course," he said sarcastically, "please, take your time."

She gave an irritable stomp but didn't stop running, "This is impossible," she touched her forehead with a sigh, "and to be teamed with an incompetent fool…" she murmured quietly enough.

Genesis' brow twitched at the comment but otherwise said nothing. They didn't have time to be bickering this way and that at the moment. Giving a snappish huff, they rounded the corner, "Oomph." He bumped straight into something sturdy and had to stagger back a step. Fortunately, he didn't hit Rayleigh.

Rayleigh slowed, grateful that something had made Rhapsodos stop and panted towards him with a click in her step, and a hand on her hip. Her lab coat was still miraculously hanging off her shoulders in a loose cape. "Look here, Rhapsodos," she said tersely, "if we are to get anywhere…" she looked up to find that they had run right into Shinra's most prominent figure…, Sephiroth. "General…" she said breathlessly, surprised.

Genesis groaned and clutched his nose, giving a cross glare at whomever… "Sephiroth!" he jumped back, with a hand on his sword.

"Genesis." He growled, not the least bit surprised but, he didn't have time for this. He turned to leave.

"Where are you going, Sephiroth?" Genesis spat annoyed at being ignored. He raised his weapon and pointed it at Sephiroth, "_The mysterious abyss 'tis the Gift of the Goddess. In pursuit of this gift we take flight. Within the heart's water surface a hopeless wander will flow. Like ripples to waves come forth the dreams below."_

Sephiroth continued walking away but with a grimace on his face, "Loveless…"

"Sephiroth!" he charged, "You dare turn your back on me?"

Zack trotted up, "Genesis! Stop!"

Sephiroth quickly whirled on his feet and deflected the blow with his sword in one swift motion. "I don't have time for this." He glared, parrying Genesis again before sending him backwards with the force.

"Neither do we, Rhapsodos." Rayleigh gave a trembling sigh that withheld her anger, "Or have you forgotten why we have come back here?" she shot him a pointed glare and stared at his white hair.

Genesis took one annoyed look at her before re-sheathing his sword, "Fine." He looked threateningly at Sephiroth, _"Even if the morrow is barren of promises, nothing shall forestall my return."_

Sephiroth shook his head, gave a shrug and sighed. "Really, Genesis…"

Zack huffed, now getting curious at the encounter, "Why _are_ you here?" he looked at Rayleigh and stared. She was clad in red heels and had red lipstick to match. Her glasses were rimless and she had her lab coat around her shoulders for a makeshift cape. "Um…who are you?"

Rayleigh put her fingers to her forehead and sighed with her eyes closed. "I used to be a scientist here…"

"Used to be?" he frowned.

"Enough of this," Genesis snorted, "You are quite the noisy one, Zack the Puppy."

"Puppy?" Zack yelled flustered. "Angeal used to call me that!"

"Zack." Sephiroth warned, heading down the hall again, "There are more important matters."

Genesis crossed his arms, "Important? What, you were not sent to deal with the intruders?" he laughed, "Or would you rather I rot and see me in hell?"

Sephiroth shook his head and shrugged again, now remembering why he hadn't cared whether Genesis lived or died. He kept on walking. Hojo's underground lab should be somewhere on the lower floors, perhaps even underground, if what those scientists had said were true. Surprisingly, he found threatening people proved to be a great asset. It came with quick answers and a beg for mercy with no bloodshed necessary. He wondered if he should do it more often…

Genesis' scowled, "You ignore me yet again!" Now his ego was bruised, "What is so important that you should turn your back on me?" he stepped forward once but was stopped by a hand on his shoulder.

Rayleigh gripped a bit harder, though that was nothing a Soldier couldn't handle, "You are losing your track of time, Rhapsodos. Do you _wish_ to die?" she released him when he made no other attempt to head towards Sephiroth, "Now, we must find Cloud Strife. Otherwise…" she shook her head with a frown.

Sephiroth paused, and whirled on his heels. Had he just heard correctly? "What do you want with Cloud?" he asked dangerously. Zack merely followed him without a word.

"It is no business of yours, Sephiroth." Genesis waved.

Zack waved his arms around, "Wait, what's going on?" Everyone ignored him.

Sephiroth drew his sword and started approaching Genesis with dangerous steps and a glare in his eyes. "If you prove to be any harm to Cloud, I shall dispose of you first."

Genesis looked startled at Sephiroth's sudden change in attitude. "I wouldn't think one mission has made you so close to a mere cadet." He rebuked, trying to hide his discomfort.

"One mission." He chuckled, a cold death reflected in his slit pupils "If only I _were_..."close"." He charged at Genesis, his sword diving head first towards his heart. Genesis barely managed to draw his sword and block. But, he was being pushed back.

Genesis looked up at Sephiroth while trying to hold his ground, which was difficult since his footing, was slowly giving way. "What makes him so important to you?" he shouted with a grunt. The swords sent sparks of fire, sliding against the other. This was becoming a dangerous game.

Sephiroth didn't look the least bit burdened, if only a little bored, as he stared down at Genesis. "I could ask you the same."

Genesis heaved his weight against his sword and parried. He jumped a step back and regarded Sephiroth with unwavering eyes. Though, he noticed his arms were trembling from the effort of just that one blow. "Isn't it obvious." He grimaced, "Look at me, Sephiroth. Why else would I be wasting my time?"

Sephiroth held his sword up again, "You foster hope that Cloud may be the one to save you." He stated with a fierce glare, "And what do you propose to do, once you've found him?"

"He is the one who offered."

Sephiroth looked at him with slight confusion reflected in his eyes. "Why would he?"

Genesis shrugged. "Why don't we find out?" He looked at him, "Where is he?"

Sephiroth's fist clenched tightly before he turned and sheathed his sword at his side. If Genesis was to be an ally, only if it were for the moment, than saving Cloud was a better option than fighting it out with him. "He's with Hojo."

"What?" he shouted suddenly angered, "And you left him there with him?"

"Hey," Zack frowned, "we were on our way to rescue him but...what are you guys talking about?" he put his hands on his hips, "What's going on? Why does everybody want Cloud?" He scrunched his face and crossed his arms in confusion, "Does everyone know something that I don't?

"We're wasting time," he outraged, he took one glance at Zack but turned back towards Sephiroth, "tell me where he is. You know what a madman like him is capable of."

"I know."

Zack sighed. Obviously, he would have to get his answers later. "What's going on?" he whispered to himself.

"Good," Rayleigh breathed, "At least, we've got our priorities straight."

xxxxx xxxxx xxxxx

Dangling from the top of the building with an insane glint in his eyes, Hollander watched the exchange with a giddy atmosphere. How could Genesis have kept this little piece of information from him? And, who exactly was this Cloud boy everyone was talking about? How had he gotten a hold of those rare Jenova cells when neither he nor Hojo had experimented on him? Hm, questions, questions… He would have to find out soon. Though he didn't regret reviving himself using Genesis' cells, there was still the fact that he too was deteriorating. He cackled.

xxxxx xxxxx xxxxx

Hojo was talking again, Cloud noted with loatheness. He groaned with pain. Hojo was really going overboard this time… He could barely see through all the mako haze and he was sure his body was scarred every which way from the experimentations. How could Hojo come back and do this to him every two hours without rest? He had found out that Hojo had only been tinkering with his body for a little less than a day, when it had felt like years for Cloud. The man had absolutely no mercy. "I have injected new Jenova cells and enhanced your mako intake." He scratched something on his clipboard and lightly scratched at his greasy hair, "It will take a couple years for you to adjust to your newly enhanced body, boy." Cloud really doubted it but Hojo had started mumbling to himself, "M cell extractions continue to result in failure," he scratched his head with his pen this time and pushed up his glasses, "Specimen C continues to have a great tolerance and adaptability to receiving classified J cells." He turned around and started walking back slowly, "Experiment proves to be inconclusive at the moment." He paused and looked up, "Hm…I wonder how Sephiroth is doing."

Cloud was staring at him as best he could, even his hearing was giving him a little trouble with everything being so keen but, why would Hojo suddenly want to know how Sephiroth was doing? That didn't make sense, even to his perfect calculations. He would have snorted if he could. Perhaps Hojo was feeling a bit of parental concern…surely not….

Hojo resumed his steady movement towards the back. "Next day transfer forms are completed." He paused again and tapped his chin with his pen, "Hm…expected results…" he glanced back at Cloud and smirked, "That fool Hollander's experiment should be failing about now." He laughed and started walking away again, "That boy won't live another day."

Cloud stared in horror. He had to get out of here, otherwise he was endangering a life he could have saved, his mother's, though he knew his mother wasn't really in any danger, and he would be unable to fulfill a promise. Genesis deserved a life, after what had happened the last time, and be damned if he was going to be the one to deprive it of him. Grinding his teeth, he strained against his binds and ignored the dripping of blood from his arms.

xxxxx xxxxx xxxxx

Sephiroth ran down the stairs with the others trailing closely behind him. So far, they had not run into anyone else this far down the building and that saved them the trouble of having to stop and explain why there were intruders working together with the General. "Are we nearly there yet, Sephiroth?" Genesis asked impatiently. He felt like something was happening to his body to make him so tired and it was worrying him. Right now, he was even panting heavily.

Sephiroth took one look at him and frowned. How could a little exercise, like running down a couple steps, have made him so tired? "It should be close."

Zack and Rayleigh were panting even more so than Genesis, "W-Wait…" Zack panted, "wait f-for us…"

Rayleigh glanced at Zack, "This…is ridiculous." She panted.

Zack nodded furiously and gulped, trying to soothe his dry throat, "Yeah…we've…already gone down…fifty floors…" he was feeling dizzy now.

"Perhaps, the elevator…might have been," she took a couple quick shallow breaths, "…a better alternative." She ended quickly.

Sephiroth slowed, though it wasn't because the others were tired. "We're here." He stopped before a small door leading down a narrow passage at the end of the back staircase in Shinra. It had lead them all the way down where no one would possibly go without good reason and brought them further underground. The door was even placed behind the last set of stairs for a safety precaution in case someone knew that this wasn't an actual dead end. Sephiroth looked at it with contempt and cut the door in two. There was no use in being discreet now.

Genesis was now pale, sweating, and feeling sluggish. "We must hurry," he said in apprehension and rushed in after Sephiroth.

Rayleigh and Zack followed suit.

xxxxx xxxxx xxxxx

Cloud had gotten an arm free and was bent over sideways in trying to get the other free as well when he suddenly heard a loud crash from behind him. He froze and strained his ears, hoping that it wasn't Hojo coming in with something else before working more frantically to get his binds loose. He grunted with the effort. The binds were stronger than he anticipated and his blood and sweat were making his grip on the thing slick. His hand slipped and he tried again, digging his nails into the straps. Now he could hear footsteps approaching as he finally got the ones on his wrist loose enough to slip out of. He started working on the ones on his forearms.

xxxxx xxxxx xxxxx

Genesis had doubled over as soon as they had stepped through the door. Something was clearly wrong with him. Rayleigh came up to him and put a hand on his forehead, checked his pulse, and sighed. He was breathing laboriously. "His degeneration is in its final stages." She declared, "Someone needs to help him up and we need to locate Strife quickly, otherwise he won't make it through the night." She shook her head.

Needless to say, Sephiroth wasn't the least bit pleased. He grabbed Genesis by the arm and slung him over his back. His body was slack against his back. "Let's get moving."

Zack looked worriedly at Genesis. "Wow. It must've been hard…,knowing that you were going to die soon."

Rayleigh nodded with a frown, "Yes. Strangely enough, I pity the poor fool." She shrugged lightly, "In any case, Strife should be able to save him."

Zack looked at her confused, "How?" he shrugged and shook his head indicating that he didn't understand, "What can Cloud do? It's not as if he has some magical power or something."

They continued walking and Rayleigh's eyes never left the back of Genesis', "He doesn't need "magical powers"," she stated mildly, "it is what's inside of him that matters."

"Inside of him?" now he looked even more confused. "You mean his blood or something?"

"No. His cells."

"Why Cloud's?"

She looked at him then, slightly perturbed, "Actually, I'm not sure. I think he received the Jenova cells necessary to cure Genesis' degradation but, really, it's strange."

"Jenova cells? Wait. How do you know all this?"

She looked at him with an isn't-it-obvious sort of look, "I used to be a scientist here in Shinra a little while back." She shrugged, "I quit."

"What? Why? Don't they pay scientist really well here?"

She glared angrily at nothing but a memory, "Yes, they did. I figure Genesis left for nearly the same reason as I have." She sighed, suddenly losing her anger, "I've been thinking…about things, and all I can think of is that something had happened to Strife. And, based on how Genesis was going on about retrieving the boy, I guessed it was Jenova cells he harbored. Now, I'm not so sure…"

"Jenova…Jenova…" Zack mumbled to himself in thought. His head shot up, "Ah…" and frowned, "Why does that name keep coming up everywhere?"

She looked at him surprised, "Do you know something?"

Zack tapped a fist into his other hand, indicating that he had a light bulb revelation, "Why didn't I remember it before? He looked at her cheerily, "The first time I heard that name was when Sephiroth had said it was his mom's name," he peeked a glance at Sephiroth but he was already further ahead of them, "the second time was when Genesis mentioned it in the Nibelheim reactor…" he paused, "Nibelheim…hm…"

"If I remember correctly, that was where Jenova was stored by Hojo and some of the other scientists." She nodded sharing a thought with Zack.

"Yeah…but then Genesis said something about the Jenova Project and that Sephiroth was a monster."

She sighed, putting her fingers on her forehead. "Typical, but it would make sense."

"But then, Cloud jumped out of nowhere and knocked into Genesis before he could say anymore." He crossed his arms, "It was strange, like he almost knew what Genesis was going to say and stopped him before he did.

Rayleigh looked at him with dawning comprehension about something, "You say he was there?"

"Huh? Yeah. Nibelheim is his hometown." He grinned, "And you know what's really strange?"

She shook her head, "No."

"Well, I can't believe I didn't remember this before but…back at Nibelheim's inn I saw Cloud go out in the middle of the night." He chuckled, "He thought I had fallen asleep and left right after but I watched him go into the Shinra mansion through the inn's window." He waved his arms around, "Then suddenly, I heard Sephiroth exiting his room so I hid back in mine and waited. After he left the inn I peeked through the window again and saw that he was going into that creepy mansion too!"

Rayleigh frowned, "That's strange. That mansion hasn't been used in years after…"

Zack continued noticing that Rayleigh wasn't going to say anymore, "You know, Sephiroth came back after a little while, though, but I didn't see Cloud come out." He frowned, "Through the inn's window you can see through one of the mansion's windows." He scratched the back of his head."

"Did you see something strange?"

He glanced at her from the corner of his eye, "Well, yeah…" he sighed, "I saw Cloud but…he was with someone else. It was really strange but I didn't say anything. Come to think of it, that man looked really similar to one of Cloud's friends."

"His friends?"

"Uh huh. They were kind of an odd group but I only met them the second time we went back to Nibelheim. The similar looking guy's name was something like Vincent Valentine."

Rayleigh froze in her tracks and stared at Zack wide eyed, "Vincent Valentine…?" she shook her head. "That can't be."

"Huh? Why?"

"B-Because…he's supposed to be dead." She clenched her fists and continued walking, "He was a Turk and was said to have died in that mansion after Hojo had shot him. Apparently, we were wrong in thinking that Hojo would leave a perfectly healthy body untouched of his experiments." She shook her head, "But, why now? Why didn't he approach us before? Then we could have done something."

"Then, how did Cloud know where to find him…?" Zack was shocked that Cloud knew such a dangerous person, "How do they even know each other?"

Rayleigh glanced at him in determination. "That's what we're going to find out. Who exactly _is_ Cloud Strife?" She breathed out slowly, "When I see him, I'll see if he's the same as before. There are just too many unanswered questions."

xxx xxx

Sephiroth had been listening the entire time, unbeknownst to them and he couldn't believe what he was hearing. Yes, he believed mostly everything that had to be about Cloud's strange behavior, since he already knew the truth, but what took him by surprise was that Cloud's acquaintance had also been experimented on. But, he had to give them credit; they were surprisingly more intellectual than he had first thought except…the little fact about Zack forgetting he would be able to hear every word even from a further distance. He paused as another door came into view and waited for the other two. "Ngh." Genesis groaned, "Put me down, Sephiroth…" he said weakly.

Sephiroth complied, kneeling to prop Genesis against the wall and next to the door. He sighed, "Never did I believe it would come to this."

Genesis put his face in his hands and chuckled, "Neither did I…" he dropped his hands and looked at them, "What have I done…to deserve this?" he looked away in anguish. "I never thought I would die this way…"

Sephiroth looked down, "Before…I would have said I hardly cared," he looked away, "but now, I'm not so sure."

Genesis looked at him silently, "…you've changed." He looked down again, "I wonder what happened while I was gone…"

Sephiroth smiled lightly, which surprised Genesis greatly, "A boy named Cloud Strife happened." He quirked a brow, "And ever since, nothing but strife has come my way."

Genesis laughed, "Oh? How interesting. I must get to know him better."

The other two approached and Rayleigh shook her head at Genesis, "Tell me." She demanded, "The truth."

Genesis shrugged, "What do you wish to know?"

She adjusted her glasses, "Everything." Zack nodded. "Who is Cloud Strife and why is he the key to all these unanswered questions?"

Genesis quirked a brow and looked at Sephiroth who merely shrugged, "Please clarify."

"No." Sephiroth shook his head and walked to the door, "It is not his story to tell." He took one glance back at them before drawing his sword and slicing the door clean off. He entered without waiting for them to follow. Unsurprisingly, there were a horde of fiends this way and that. The only good thing about them was that they were all contained in such a small place, barring the passage off towards the next room. Hojo had really gone to try and make sure no one disturbed him. He went in further without hesitation.

xxx xxx

"Now explain, Rhapsodos. What do you know of him?" The three were still outside the door a while after Sephiroth had gone in. Rayleigh rose her fine brow, "And it seems the General knows more than all of us combined…"

"Yeah," Zack confirmed, "which is really strange cause I've been with him the longest, but I'm still confused!" he ruffled his hair in agitation.

Genesis looked at the both of them tiredly, "I do not know much about him, in all actuality."

"Alright," Rayleigh turned to Zack, "then tell us what you know about him."

Zack nodded, "Well, I first met him on the way to Modeoheim. He was just a cadet then." He shook his head, "He seemed like an ordinary boy, I think, except that he was from a town with a mako reactor in it." He grinned. "Um, after that, I think we met up again a couple time until the Nibelheim mission." He looked at Rayleigh, "I told you about that part."

"Yes, you did, and I've filed away the information. Please continue." She nodded.

"Hm, after that, things went really strangely. Before, he didn't seem strong or fast. He didn't even look like he knew anything about materia either but, after we got back…"

Genesis intervened, "I believe the part you skipped was where I came in?" he was sweating and pale but his concentration didn't waver.

Zack nodded, "Yeah."

Genesis closed his eyes, "Hm, it did seem strange that I couldn't hear him sneaking up on me. And…" he opened his eyes but didn't look at anything in particular, "he looked exactly like the Goddess in the flesh…"

"Goddess?" Rayleigh asked.

"Minerva, the Goddess." Genesis put his hand to his face and clenched his eyes shut.

Rayleigh's eyes widened, "He does look rather similar, doesn't he…?" She quickly looked towards Zack, "Tell us the rest."

"Okay… Uh, after we got back, I hadn't seen him in a while but it was right before the competition. There were these three kids, they stole some of the other Soldiers' weapons before the competition but Cloud brought them all down with ease!" he laughed, remembering how happy he had been, "And then, the competition came!"

They looked at Zack expectantly, "And?" Rayleigh inquired.

"I couldn't believe it. He beat his opponent in the first round with such ease! It was amazing!" Zack was on a roll, "Oh, and I hear he bested the Admiral in his second round!"

"You didn't see?" Genesis asked.

Zack shot him a pout and a glare, "I was too busy chasing after you."

Genesis smirked, slumping further onto the wall, "I see…"

"Are you sure, Zack? That's pretty impressive for a cadet to pull off…to best an Admiral…" Rayleigh seemed deep in thought.

"Yeah, that's what I thought too." He shrugged, "Not even I could beat Admiral Girard."

She nodded, "Go on."

"After, he fought Sephiroth!" he laughed, "He was even on par with him! I couldn't believe that either. No one's been a match for Sephiroth before while not in Soldier."

Genesis looked at him wide-eyed, "A mere cadet lasted against Sephiroth?"

"Not only that, he just suddenly rose to being a 2nd class Soldier."

Rayleigh furrowed her brows in thought, "That is…strange." She looked up, "How can anyone follow the General if they have never seen him fight before, or have fought against him?"

"Let alone, bear Jenova cells…" Genesis added solemnly.

"Yes." She sighed and looked towards the door Sephiroth had gone in moments before, "I wonder if he has found him yet…"

Genesis clenched his fist, "Perhaps we should go in after him."

"No." she said, "Not in your condition."

"Hm…then I'll go." Zack volunteered. "And, I'm kind of worried. Something seems really strange about this place." He peered into the dark depths of the room in apprehension.

xxxxx xxxxx xxxxx

Sephiroth hacked the last beast in half and stood there with blood trailing slowly down his sword to drip onto the ground. He was angered, no, he was more than angered. The beasts had dared keep him away from Cloud so long that he hadn't been able to contain his rage… His grip tightened on Masamune's hilt as he started stalking forward, toward that door that begged to be destroyed. Nothing should stand in his way. His eyes glowed green, black slits narrowing dangerously, and a cold emptiness chilling the eyes. He gritted his teeth… No, nothing would stand in his way…ever again. He smirked.

The crimson river trickled down, caressing the silver steal. It dripped and dripped and dripped in the ever darkening darkness. A crimson drop was the only thing left in its wake…

xxxxx xxxxx xxxxx

Cloud was panting and sweating profusely now. His fingers shook uncontrollably as he tried to muster enough strength, and keep it long enough, to finally free one of his legs. It had taken forever to release his top half and he didn't think he'd make it, at least not before Hojo decided on making a reappearance. His hands trembled and his body shook with fatigue as he braced both hands on the bind around his ankles. He heaved, only to fall back and hit his head against the hard table. Grimacing, he struggled up again, his arms protesting against the strain, and decided to try again. He was running out of time…and so was Genesis.

xxxxx xxxxx xxxxx


	14. Chapter 14

A/N: Apologies for the late update. My siblings had Spring break and decided to hog the computers. Needless to say, I have not had the time to be writing much because of that.

*Sigh*

Recently, my mind has been occupied with other things to concentrate on the story. I fear that I have lost track of where this is going. (Not to mention that I have written it quite strangely.) So please, if any of you feel that I have missed an important conflict…do not hesitate to say. Thank You.

* * *

Chapter 14

Zack stuck his head into the dark room and peered inside, "Hello…?" There was no movement inside and the only sound Zack could hear seemed to be coming from the slow dripping of water somewhere nearby. He took a step inside, "Hello…? Sephiroth?" Zack frowned, wondering where Sephiroth could have gone. It was strange and he suppressed a shudder at the ill feeling the room was giving off. Cautiously, he went further and deeper into the room, making sure not to step on any rubble that seemed to be in his path. He breathed shallowly, the thick smog in the air sickening his stomach, and glanced around again. He blinked. This time, he saw something. It looked like a person hunched over in the shadows, the slight gleam of a sword in his hands… "Sephiroth?" he called out.

He was breathing in ragged breaths, his free hand gripping his head, as he turned towards the sound. He groaned and clenched his eyes shut. Something was wrong. Something was raging inside his head, like a madness he couldn't pull from, "Ngh, Zack…? He cracked his eyes open and looked towards the figure cautiously approaching his way.

Zack stared at the eerie otherworldly glow of Sephiroth's eyes. They seemed penetrating, and mad. "Sephiroth! What's wrong?" he tried rushing to him.

Sephiroth dropped his hand from his head and held up his sword to stop Zack from coming closer to him. "Don't…" He glared, unable to finish his sentence when his throat constricted painfully. He coughed and clutched at the base of his neck before his irregular breathing came back again.

"Sephiroth, what's happening?" Zack took a step forward.

With another glare thrown his way, Sephiroth turned away from Zack and turned back towards the door. He raised his arm and brought Masamune down on it before walking through. Zack followed frantically. Something was definitely wrong with Sephiroth and he needed to know what. Zack noted, with worry, that Sephiroth had started mumbling something to himself, occasionally bearing that insane look in his eyes. Sephiroth chuckled and then grimaced, "…can feel…" he paused at another door obstructing his way with a look of incomprehension. He sliced that down too and walked through.

Zack gulped, fearing that making any sort of loud noise might snap Sephiroth out of his concentration. He shook his head, wishing never to see the end tip of Sephiroth's sword coming his way. Trying to concentrate on other things besides how strange Sephiroth was acting, Zack glanced around the room. "Huh?" his eyes widened. It was Cloud! "Cloud!" he rushed forward.

Cloud whipped his head around towards the direction of Zack's voice. He tensed, wondering if he had finally lost it and if his mind was playing tricks on him but relaxed when he saw that it actually was Zack. He tested his voice, "Zack…" he croaked, reaching a hand up to his throat. "…How," he swallowed once, "did you find me?"

Zack's steps faltered as he saw a clearer view of Cloud. The room was still dark but now he could make out most of the injuries on Cloud's body. He stared in horror; Cloud's body was riddled with incisions, bruises, scratches, burns, holes of many sizes, blisters, and anything else he couldn't name. The most disturbing was the very large gash across his back which was dripping fresh blood in little rivulets. How could anyone have done such a thing? "…Cloud…" he reached a hand out but hesitated, knowing that wherever he touched him would hurt him. He also noted, with slight astonishment, that Cloud's eyes glowed very faintly of mako.

Cloud tried to give a reassuring smile, "It's not as bad…as it seems." His throat was still sore. He rubbed his neck once before looking back at the bindings on his legs. "Hey, can you help me with these?"

Zack nodded grimly and walked closer towards Cloud. He stopped abruptly when a long line of steel barred his path, the tip not quite touching this throat. He gulped, following the trail up to find Sephiroth glowering down at him with threatening determination. He looked as though he was about to snarl, growl, and snap. "Don't…" he said, shifting himself to stand with his back turned to Cloud, his eyes and sword still trained on Zack. "Don't…" he repeated, his brows furrowing in regards to his anger.

Zack brought both his hands into the air, indicating that he meant no harm, and started backing away slowly. What was happening to Sephiroth? And, why was he acting that way? He should have known Zack would be no threat to Cloud. He shook his head, a little disappointed, and looked at Sephiroth sadly, "Why…?" he asked.

Sephiroth took one glance at him and, determining that Zack was far enough away, ignored him to turn back to Cloud. He started working on the binds. Of course, Cloud frowned at his treatment of Zack and grabbed Sephiroth by the arm, "What are you doing, Sephiroth?" he tipped his head in Zack's direction, "It's not like he was going to hurt me." He hissed, even through his still sore throat.

Sephiroth looked down the length of the arm and relaxed when he saw that it belonged to Cloud. He looked at him with soft subdued eyes, "Cloud…"

"Explain yourself." He demanded, looking into his eyes.

"Cloud." Zack breathed a bit happily. Cloud had stood up for him but…was Cloud doing what he thought he was doing? Demanding the General to explain himself, grabbing him by the arm, and scolding him for bad behavior? Now he really knew something was going on between them.

Sephiroth had been staring at Cloud for the longest time that Cloud had begun to get nervous. What was wrong with him? He looked away, unable to keep looking at Sephiroth staring at him with those eyes. He waved a hand towards his legs, "Fine…just help me get out of these…"

Sephiroth looked down at the binds, his brow crinkling in displeasure, and lifted Masamune slightly up into the air. He brought it down with a slight whoosh and Cloud's leg was free…with a part of the table coming to crash down onto the floor. Cloud gave an irritated sigh while Sephiroth did the same for the other side.

Cloud sighed in relief as he got to move his legs for the first time in a long time. He pulled them up closer to his body and looked at Zack, completely ignoring Sephiroth who was standing around like a sentinel waiting to be ordered around. His eyebrow twitched at Sephiroth's odd behavior but otherwise didn't bother with it for now. "Zack, can you help me up? I don't think I can stand correctly."

"Yeah, sure." He shot a wary glance at Sephiroth and approached Cloud slowly. Sephiroth twitched but Cloud sent a glare his way that stopped him from doing anything. Zack took Cloud's arm and draped it over his shoulder, bracing one of his arms around Cloud's waist for extra support. Cloud slid off the table and groaned when his feet hit the floor. Zack paused with worry, "You okay?"

Cloud nodded, "I can manage." …because I've been through worse, he thought.

They started walking towards the door, very slowly, with a strange Sephiroth trailing behind tensely. His eyes never left Cloud. Zack glanced back at him then whispered in Cloud's ear, "Hey, what do you think is wrong with him?"

Cloud sighed, "I don't know." He looked up, "Did something happen?"

Zack quirked a brow, "Besides you getting kidnapped by a monster, us worrying our heads off, and coming to rescue you? No, I don't think so."

Cloud chuckled, grimacing when his laugh irritated the burn in his throat and the vibrations sent shockwaves of aches. "I guess…we'll deal with it after we get out of here."

They walked for a little while before Zack spoke again, "Hey, um, Cloud?"

"Yeah?"

"Are you two…close?"

Cloud glanced at him from the corner of his eye. "Close? You mean me and Sephiroth?"

"Yeah…"

Cloud snorted, figuring this was going to come up sooner or later, and smirked, "I guess you can say…we've known each other for a while now." It wasn't the closest answer to the truth but it was the truth nonetheless.

"Oh?" he looked surprised. "Huh, I never knew…" he looked contemplative. Hadn't Cloud said that they weren't really acquaintances before?

Cloud grumbled, "Don't get the wrong idea. We weren't friends or anything." He tried shrugging but had to stop midway with a groan, "We just…knew the other existed. That's all." He really didn't like giving half-truths but what could he do?

Zack scratched the back of his head with his free hand and tipped his head confused, "You mean, like the neighborhood kid you know but don't know the name of?"

Cloud furrowed his brow. Now, what exactly was Zack thinking about? "Yeah, I guess it's kind of like that."

"Oh!" He grinned despite the dire situation. "Then –"

Sephiroth suddenly came up and scooped Cloud up from behind, lifting him up into his arms bridal style. "Wha—" Cloud struggled.

Zack gawked at Sephiroth as he walked away with Cloud in long strides down the hall. He ran to catch up. "Wait! Sephiroth!" he cried, "Cloud!"

Sephiroth was holding him tightly to his chest as Cloud cried indignantly, "Sephiroth! Put me down!" he clenched his jaw in pain as blood started dripping down his back and leaving a trail behind them.

Sephiroth looked straight ahead as they emerged out of the clearing and into the halls. One more room and they would be, once again, reunited with Genesis and Rayleigh. Sephiroth looked down at the light burden in his arms and softened. Cloud was within his grasp once again. "Cloud…" he said as though trying to reassure himself that it was actually Cloud.

"Enough of this, Sephiroth." He squirmed, grabbing him by the arm to brace his weight in a way that didn't irritate his back too much. "What's wrong with you?" he looked at him seriously. "Do you have a fever or something?"

"Cloud!" Zack ran up to catch up to them, worry in his voice.

Sephiroth froze in his tracks and let Cloud down lightly so that he could stand on his own two feet. However, he still had Cloud by him and within his grasp as he pulled up his sword and directed it towards Zack. "Who are you?" he snarled.

Zack skidded to a stop with a startled look on his face, "What?"

Cloud shot a nasty look up at Sephiroth who didn't seem to realize that the arm he had around him was squeezing the lifestream out of him and through his back. He gripped that said arm and barely restrained himself from kicking Sephiroth's shin. "Stop playing games, Sephiroth. What do you mean by that?"

Sephiroth pulled Cloud tighter into his embrace but his eyes still never left Zack. Cloud grunted in pain as Zack shifted nervously, "Uh…Cloud?" he said looking into Sephiroth's eyes. "Um…I don't think…he recognizes anyone besides you right now…"

"What?" Cloud stared at Zack and looked towards where Zack was looking. He was staring into Sephiroth's eyes with fear… Cloud held his breath and blinked in surprise. There wasn't any recognition written in those eyes, "Sephiroth?" he asked cautiously, a newfound frown marring his features. "What's wrong? Can't you see that it's only Zack?"

Sephiroth was bearing a look of confusion, "Zack…?" The grip on his sword faltered a little.

Cloud turned to Zack, "Try saying something!"

Zack looked around confused and shrugged, "Like what?"

"Anything!"

"Uh…," he scratched the back of his head. This was turning out to be a weird night…, "Sephiroth? It's me, Zack… Can you hear me?"

Cloud looked back up at Sephiroth, breathing a little sigh of relief as his grip around him loosened, but otherwise remained worried when Sephiroth showed no signs of Zack being heard. "Can't you hear him?"

Sephiroth put his hand up, sword and all, to his forehead with a grimace, "…No. No, I can't…hear anything." He clenched his eyes shut, "Why can't I…?"

"…Then how can you hear me?" Cloud asked puzzled.

Sephiroth looked at him. Everything seemed to be going blurry in his vision and muddled in his hearing except Cloud and Cloud's voice. It was a wonder, though it was obvious that something was terribly wrong with him. His head had been throbbing for the longest time now, something he felt that was demanding he come to its aid…something strange… He pulled his sword up and a thick fog started to cloud his judgment. The madness came back. "…Mother…"

Cloud jerked in shock. How could this be? They had sent Jenova up into space to make sure that she would never again be able to hold on to Sephiroth like she had before but…apparently, it hadn't worked. "Sephiroth!"

Zack took a step forward, "Cloud! I think we should get help or something!"

Cloud took a worried glance at Zack but jerked his attention back when Sephiroth's grip retightened around his wound. He hissed in pain and tried to hold back the arm with his continually diminishing strength. "Get a hold of yourself!" he yelled, putting a hand out to try and slap Sephiroth back into consciousness. Instead, he opted for trying to wave his hand across his vision, to see if Sephiroth could still see what was right in front of him. "Look at me!" he demanded, "You better not be going insane."

"What is going on here?" Zack and Cloud turned around to find that the voice belonged to Genesis. He was leaning on Rayleigh with a scowl on his face. "The puppy took too long, so we decided to come ourselves." He took a glance at each one of them in turn but narrowed his eyes on Sephiroth.

Rayleigh examined the situation and, she too, regarded Sephiroth with a bit of wariness. Though she was surprised at the state Strife was in, it seemed Sephiroth was giving out too many waves of threat and tension to simply ignore, "General…?" she inquired cautiously.

Cloud's eyes widened when he saw the two and realization dawned, "Genesis? And the professor…" he shook his head, "Never mind that, for now. There's something wrong with Sephiroth."

"Yes…" Rayleigh fixed her glasses back with her free hand. She turned to Zack, "What has happened?"

Genesis snorted weakly, "This situation is becoming troublesome."

Zack ignored him and scratched the back of his head, "I'm not really sure… To be honest, I think Cloud's the only one who knows what's going on." He added quickly, turning fast enough back at Sephiroth to find an incoming strike headed straight for him. "Whoa!" he dove off to the side and towards the other two.

Cloud was trying to push Sephiroth back, and away from the others, in the narrow hallway but was only succeeding in futility. He could have sworn his face was about to burst with all the effort in trying to keep him back, though. "Oh, curse it all, Sephiroth." He muttered under his breath, which was now coming out in ragged pants, "What in Gaia's name do you think your doing?" His arms were trembling something terrible from the effort now and he felt himself go light headed from all the strain. He hoped he wouldn't pass out.

It didn't look as though Sephiroth had heard him as he continued his slow advance, and dragging Cloud along with him. He sneered, "The traitors…"

Cloud stifled an irritated sigh. He was getting really tired of hearing that. You'd think Sephiroth had learned to say something else besides calling him a traitor throughout the years… Instead, he looked back at the other three, "Get out of here. I'll try and figure something out."

Zack shook his head adamantly, "No way, Cloud. We can't just leave you here." He pointed to Sephiroth, "Especially when _The General_ is acting all weird. I mean, there's got to be something we can do."

Genesis watched Sephiroth struggling closer with a frown. "Hm. This is…strange. If Sephiroth is affected by the living cells…then why isn't Strife?"

Rayleigh blinked in surprise, "That is true." She contemplated carefully, still never taking her eyes off of Sephiroth. Finally frustrated with the lack of results she could formulate, she stomped her foot onto the ground. She barely restrained herself from marching up to them and demanding the answers. "But first, we must figure a way out of this situation."

Zack took a step back, "You better think fast," he added nervously, "I don't think Cloud can hold on any longer."

Cloud cursed, "What am I supposed to do?" he finally snapped and glared his best at Sephiroth. "Can he even see me anymore?" Cloud braced himself in front of Sephiroth and barred the way. Sephiroth finally looked down at him, though a little confused, but stopped his advance. Cloud caught himself from slumping but sighed in relief, "Finally."

Rayleigh started whispering quickly to the other two, "Whatever you do, don't distract his attention towards us. We need to find a way to stop him from harming Strife and to find a way for him to regain his senses."

Genesis leaned his weight against the wall and slumped down, "I cannot be of much use," he admitted weakly, "My body is quickly failing me."

Zack drew his blade and stood in front of the other two, "I don't know how long I can keep Sephiroth at bay but…"

Rayleigh got onto her knee in front of Genesis and pulled a syringe out of her coat pocket. "I brought them as an emergency." She informed steadily. "I have some empty ones for later but this is filled with a solution that will slow down your degradation."

Genesis started, "If you had them, why –"

"I only have one." She said dismissively, "It won't last long but it should hold for a little." She pulled up his sleeve and injected the clear fluid into his arm.

Genesis gave a grunt of dissatisfaction before slowly relaxing in relief. Zack frantically looked between the two groups, "Uh, guys?"

Rayleigh stood, "What is it?"

"I think Sephiroth's finally lost it."

xxx xxx

Sephiroth ground his teeth in anger. All he could see was shadows, all around him, and a single white blur. He clenched his hand tighter on the hilt of his sword. The shadows were taunting him, daring him to come, challenging him, but somehow, the white blur kept on holding him back from approaching them. That white blur…something in him froze whenever he thought of attacking the purity of that light, especially when everything else was clothed in darkness. He kept on wondering, who or what it was. Only a single name came to mind, but it felt so out of reach that he couldn't remember it. He tried to focus his sight, to clear his vision and to see who or what the blur was. He tried his voice, which came out threatening and dark unintentionally, "Who are you…?" he asked.

The light flinched, or at least that was what Sephiroth thought he saw. A mouth moved, a strange clarity of lines being revealed to him now, but no sound came out. Not even in place of words. He tried again to strain his ears to the sounds he felt he should hear, "---hir---." A light touch came upon his shoulder, it burned on contact but he felt he couldn't move away, "Se---rot-."

…Sephiroth.

It was his name. Someone was calling his name.

xxx xxx

Cloud cursed, "Damn it all, Sephiroth!" he shook the man roughly by the shoulders to try and snap him out of it, "Get a hold of yourself!"

Zack kept a wary eye at Sephiroth as he inched towards Cloud. "Cloud." He whispered, "We have to get out of here." He took a chance glance back at Genesis, "And fast," he added, "Genesis doesn't look like he's going to last much longer at this rate."

Cloud nodded grimly, "But we can't just leave him here," he indicated wildly at Sephiroth, now becoming terribly annoyed. "We just need to snap him out of it but…" he gave a restrained sigh, "If you have any idea…something shocking, maybe."

Rayleigh clipped up, "You could kiss him."

They both looked at her blank and dumbfounded before the meaning of her words hit true. Zack started, forgetting his wariness, as Cloud blushed profusely. "What?" Cloud completely forgot Sephiroth's presence for a second. "How would that help?" he sputtered, looking down and away.

"A-Are you alright?" Zack asked her cautiously with a crooked expression, wondering if she had eaten something strange on the way.

She flicked an irritated hand in dismissal, "It is shocking enough to be proposed." She simply stated. "In any case, it might work. Lest…" she looked at Zack, "_you_ wish to try."

Zack shook his head frantically. No matter how attractive Sephiroth was, he couldn't do that…especially to Aerith. Looking sheepish, he turned to Cloud with an apologetic look, "Looks like you're on your own this time, Cloud." He gave a nervous chuckle, "Sorry…"

"Hey!" he retorted, "I never agreed to this!" He pointed a direct finger towards Sephiroth, "Why should I be the one to k-kiss him?"

Rayleigh shrugged, "If you wish, I can die trying." She explained, "Nobody has been able to approach the General besides you and nothing else seems to be working. It is worth a shot."

Cloud swallowed another outburst. It was true that there was nothing else they could try at the moment but…to put it so…bluntly… He turned back to Sephiroth who seemed to be trying to focus his eyes. He gulped. I-It wouldn't be so bad if it was only a p-peck on the cheek. He felt the blood drain from his face at the horrible prospect of it and let out a slow deliberate breath to try and steady himself. His heart dropped like a dead weight in his chest. Needless to say, he was inexperienced at this. He glanced up at Sephiroth, who only stood a foot away from him in the narrow hallway and couldn't help but reluctantly admit that he had never seen a being more attractive than him. He tensed, now wondering about his sexual preferences. Sighing, he finally decided to just go with it and get it over with. "I hope you're right about this…" he mumbled towards Rayleigh who seemed to be looking highly amused at the moment. Grimacing, he closed his eyes shut, leaned towards Sephiroth and pecked him quickly on the cheek. Sephiroth seemed to freeze in place as he flushed in embarrassment and looked down.

xxx xxx

Sephiroth felt the white blur shift closer to him all of a sudden until he felt a spark of electricity play across his cheek. He froze. It sizzled throughout his body, and tingled into his fingertips. Then, as suddenly as it had come, his vision sparked with too much clarity…and all he saw was Cloud. Cloud, with those beautifully blue eyes and soft hair, seemed flushed with embarrassment. It didn't help Sephiroth's control any. He didn't even recall what he had been doing before or why they were in a dirty narrow hallway. All he could see was Cloud.

He couldn't take it anymore, especially with Cloud seeming so…vulnerable at the moment. He rushed and trapped Cloud against the wall, somehow unable to register the grunt of pain he gave, and crushed their mouths together. He felt the sudden flare of possessiveness, and aggression took a hold of him. "Cloud…" he breathed, barely audible, when they finally broke apart.

xxx xxx

Cloud grunted with pain as his searing back came into hard contact with the wall. Sephiroth was crushing him against his weight and he tried to struggle free. Maybe something had gone wrong and the professor had been mistaken… He was just about to call out when, suddenly, Sephiroth initiated a rather aggressive kiss. He gave a muffled cry. He pushed against Sephiroth to try and lever him off but to no avail. He weighed a lot more than Cloud after all, especially now that he was back to being in his younger body. The kiss was broken with Cloud panting from the lack of oxygen but immediately sucked in his breath when he felt Sephiroth nuzzling lights kisses along his neck. "S-Sephiroth…" his voice sounded foreign, even to him, "stop…" he cried weakly. The sensations Sephiroth was causing started dancing along his skin with a friction of energy. Every place touched heated his blood and sped his pulse…and he had no way to stop it.

"Well," Rayleigh interrupted after a while, at first too surprised to speak. She looked away and cleared her throat now, "It seems to have worked, after all."

Zack had been gawking, but now stared at her with an unreadable expression on his face, "Worked?" he said incredulously, pointing to them accusingly, "How do we stop it?"

Genesis, still sitting slumped against the wall, gave a weak chuckle. "At least they seem to be enjoying themselves…"

"You're kidding!" Zack threw his arms up into the air in exasperation.

Rayleigh glanced around and clicked her tongue in annoyance. "We mustn't forget that we are on borrowed time." She indicated to Genesis, "And that this is not a place we should be. It is still too dangerous to be standing around here."

Genesis clenched his jaw, braced his arm on the wall, and attempted to stand, "You are right. This has gone on long enough." On trembling legs, he stood and directed a hand towards Cloud and Sephiroth. He grunted with the effort and released his Fire materia. It didn't take long to hit its target.

Cloud tried to shift away when Sephiroth quickly saw the incoming attack and shielded him from it. It barely scorched his back but it did get his attention. Sephiroth looked beside him and glared harshly at Genesis, his eyes narrowed, "Genesis…" he all but snarled.

"Good." Genesis chuckled. He tried shrugging but paused midway. "I was beginning to think you didn't care." He replied sarcastically.

He was about to sigh when Sephiroth tensed, released Cloud and pushed him behind him, bringing his sword out and forward with a deadly look towards Genesis, a snarl marring his features. "How dare you…" he whispered.

Genesis looked startled, "Wha–…?" Then he tensed as well, feeling something rather malicious around them.

There was a clapping of hands in the darkness behind them, from down the hall, and a nasal chuckle, "Yes…" he drawled, "How interesting." His footsteps echoed in even paces as the man approached from the enshrouding darkness. The five of them turned to see towards the sound to see as the tip of a coat was revealed, shoes, legs, torso, shoulders, and the man behind it all…Hojo.

xxxxx xxxxx xxxxx

Hollander laughed gleefully, dancing from atop Shinra and just waiting for the turmoil. Right now, it felt like the calm before the storm but…he chuckled, he had already seen that the calm was greatly disrupted. Now, all he had to do was wait, and then they would all see who was the greatest intellectual around.

xxxxx xxxxx xxxxx

Hojo brought one arm from being clasped behind his back to the front of his nose. He glanced at his watch and noted, with distaste, that it was already half past the early morning hours. He had taken too long getting preparations completed. He shook his head in disappointment. Next time, he would find more competent fools to do the job. He sighed, regarding the five of them again, "As you can see, I am running short of time." He gestured over to Cloud, "Now, if you can come along quickly enough…"

"Hojo…" Cloud snarled, "What makes you think I'm going to be going anywhere with you?" he asked with barely controlled rage.

Hojo didn't look surprised, merely adjusting his glasses and clasping his hands together behind his back again. He raised a brow and took in the bloody mess that was Cloud's back with amusement. It hadn't stopped bleeding and was currently dripping little droplets of blood on the grimy floors of the hall. Everything else, he noted satisfactorily, was healing along quite nicely. "I don't see how there is any way you can refuse."

"Try me." He challenged.

Hojo took a long second to observe Cloud. Then a slow smirk made its way onto his face in newfound determination, "…Very well."

xxxxx xxxxx xxxxx

Reeve had been prone to zoning out the past couple of weeks. He had hardly taken note of what was going on around Shinra because of this, and it was bothering him greatly. Of course, right now was no exception, with Lazard sitting across from him trying to discuss a very important matter, "Can you hear me, Reeve?" he asked seriously.

Reeve sat up abruptly, being shaken out of his strange thoughts and nodded an affirmative, "Yes, yes, of course." He rubbed his eyes with one hand, closing them in the process, and sighed. He hadn't been able to sleep much, either.

Lazard sat back in his chair and frowned, regarding Reeve with analytical eyes, and finally nodded when Reeve didn't seem to be zoning out anymore at the moment. He linked his fingers together over his lap and continued as though there was no disruption in the first place, "As I indicated before," he gestured to the screen flashing different parts of the city of Midgar, "the redevelopment plan for Sector 6 has been disapproved by the President." He sighed with a shrug, "He feels there is to be no profit from it and," he quietly added, "you know how he is about making money…"

Reeve nodded. He leaned forward tiredly so that both his arms were resting on his knees, "And has Rufus taken to the idea that it is useless as well?"

Lazard chuckled, "Surprisingly, no." he readjusted his glasses, "In fact, Rufus has had a more positive light on the reconstruction of the slums and the other Sectors of Midgar. It seems some great change has become of him, recently."

"I-Is that so…" he tried concentrating on the conversation, and nearly failed miserably. His vision was getting bleary with fatigue. He frowned, "Has something happened?"

He paused for a moment before answering, "Strangely enough, Rufus has apparently found an interest in someone." He looked thoughtful, "And I must admit, that this person, who Rufus has taken to, has also struck me as an interesting person to know."

"Really?" he seemed more interested now, "And who might that be?"

Lazard paused for a moment to consider. "It is a young boy by the name of Cloud Strife."

"What?" Reeve shot up, startled, "D-Did you just say a boy named Cloud?" How could this be possible? And after he had thought all those adventures he had dreamt up, with Cait Sith, was just that…a dream. But how is it then that he would be able to dream up so many unique characters? Not to mention, that it couldn't be mere coincidence that there was a boy name Cloud Strife… It just wasn't a very common name…

Lazard blinked in minor surprise at Reeve's outburst but settled in quickly enough, "Yes." He affirmed. "Strife has proven to be quite the Soldier, recently."

Reeve shook his head with the impossibility of it all but…there was only one way to find out. He pinned Lazard with a serious stare, "Where is Cloud Strife's present location."

Lazard sighed and shook his head, "That is what is troublesome at the moment. His location is unknown." He briefly started explaining, pulling up the photos taken of a bloody mess of a hall, "It was not in my jurisdiction, by the President's command, but there has been some trouble concerning one of the floors in Shinra. It happened just last night."

Reeve examined the photos with the utmost intensity, "And what does this have to do with Cloud?"

"Well…everything." Lazard pointed out, "The reason for this mess was because the good professor wanted a new experiment for his projects and…Strife caught his eye."

Reeve looked at Lazard with downcast eyes, "Has anybody been informed of this?"

"The professor's involvement? No."

"Why not?" he demanded hotly.

Lazard looked at him seriously this time, "By order of the President, no one is to know of this besides the board. Hojo's too important an asset to Shinra to be rid of."

Reeve pounded his fist onto the desk in anger, "Ridiculous!" he shouted. Hojo was a menace that they should be rid of before it was too late…like the last time. Now that he was contemplating that his dreams were true, he wouldn't be the one to take any chances. And he needed to talk to Cloud. He turned his head and fished out his phone from inside his coat pocket, "Where is Sephiroth at the moment?"

Lazard shrugged, "Unknown as well. He was supposed to be charged with finding out what that crash was earlier yesterday but he has made himself scarce."

Reeve racked his mind, wondering who else he might be able to contact, "Rufus," he announced, "where is he?"

"Currently?" he inquired, "He's –" There was an alarm, a red alert that rang throughout Shinra. Reeve and Lazard looked up and regarded the speakers as they buzzed to life throughout the building.

"_Bzzzt Bzzzt… Alert, all units alert!"_ it rang clearly with panic, _"Emergency transmission, I repeat, this is an emergency transmission. All personnel report to the President's office. The President has been murdered! I repeat, the President has been murdered!"_

Reeve and Lazard shot up in alarm. Reeve glanced once at Lazard with a shared look before rushing out the doors, "Who could have done this?"

Lazard was following closely behind Reeve in their attempt to reach the elevators that would lead them towards the President's office. He was frowning severely, "I don't know," he said in puzzlement, "but whoever has must have had a petty goal in mind. Killing the President now accomplishes nothing but the ascension of Rufus to the throne…lest chaos was what he was going for."

"That was readily accomplished," Reeve ground out, "Whatever the case, we'll find the culprit soon enough. There were only a select few who were able to reach the President during this hour." He feared that it might be a repeat of the past. He also wondered if he was the only one, if it wasn't a dream after all, who remembered the past events. If not, he hoped the others were doing all they could to try and stop the madness from happening again. This was easily becoming a nightmare.

xxxxx xxxxx xxxxx

Sephiroth plunged his sword into the eye of a decimated creature, just before it lunged towards them. He clenched his fist in anger. How dare Hojo resort to such lowly tactics? Looking at Cloud, he couldn't help but feel absolutely useless and…he hated it. He drove Masamune into another creature that was aiming for Zack's side and glanced back at the other three huddled together on the floor behind them. Genesis, it seemed had enough energy to start complaining in the middle of an engaging conversation, "Now isn't the time for this," he hissed to Rayleigh who was currently trying to administer another one of her medicines, "There are more important things we should be worrying about."

"Hojo's gone and the President's dead! What could be more important?" Cloud hissed right back. He was currently sitting in front of Genesis while Rayleigh prepared another row of tools, "We'll need all the help we can get."

Rayleigh stared dismissively at Genesis, "He's right, Rhapsodos. Either I do this and save you right now or you may never live to see the light of day again."

"And how exactly are you planning on doing this? I don't believe it will work by simply injecting me with unadulterated blood from another being." He outraged, "If it did, I would have drank the blood myself!" he flung his arms into the air.

Cloud sighed, watching the massacre going on around them in that narrow hallway and put his head on his knee. "He's right. I don't really believe this will work either." He glanced at Rayleigh, "Are you sure we should be doing this?"

Rayleigh shrugged, which didn't seem to soothe the either of them but answered anyway, "Either this will be the best method or not." She stated, testing an empty syringe, "I have calculated all the possibilities." Now she looked at Cloud with reassurance, "Don't worry. Your blood contains mako and the living cells of Jenova. It should have granted it the ability to adapt from one host to the next. Not to mention that you may harbor something else to help it along the way…"

Cloud sighed again and looked away. He stretched his arm out so that she could fill the tube. "I hope this works…"

"So do I…" Genesis added, if not a bit bitterly.

"For safety precautions, there is a liquid neutralizer I will mix with the donated blood." She looked annoyed at Genesis, "It should regulate everything should something go wrong." She shook the empty tube in front of his eyes.

"There is nothing." He frowned, "Perhaps you should carry spare glasses, woman."

She huffed, "Fool. The liquid has a consistency like water. It is not readily visible."

"Che." He turned his head away.

Rayleigh took Cloud's arm and slowly injected the needle. It didn't take long to fill up the tube. "There. That should be enough for now." She announced happily.

Cloud stood, cringing when his back stung, but turned with worried eyes towards Zack and Sephiroth. "We should hurry." He said quickly, "I don't think staying here any longer is a good idea."

Rayleigh nodded and turned to Genesis, grabbing by his arm, "Hold still, Rhapsodos. Otherwise, I'll make this very painful." She smiled lightly.

"Just hurry on with it." He snapped. He would never admit that he was a little worried that her threat would hold true.

Her smile stayed as she pricked the needle through his skin and he flinched, but otherwise didn't make a sound. She injected the contents in and then pulled out the needle, only to throw it away on the floor. She observed Genesis for any signs of improvement. "Well? How do you feel?"

Genesis froze, a shock growing and stretching from the pinprick on his arm. He groaned as it spread throughout his body and reached his heart. It felt like a million needle points were picking and prodding all over the inside of his body. He cursed under his breath and was panting profusely curled in on himself, "Damn it." He clawed at the ground in agony.

Rayleigh was staring at him, perfectly collected, and not at all worried. Merely, she tapped her chin with a finger and looked at him amused, as if he were the most interesting thing she had come across all day. "How fascinating." She mused.

Cloud stared wide eyed at Genesis. Green lines were racing up his bared arm to disappear under the rest of the sleeve. His white hair receded to give way to its original color. And, for a moment, there was a flash of an unnatural shine of blue in his eyes. "I-It's working…" he breathed perplexed.

Genesis braced himself on the floor; the only sound heard was the echoing of his harsh breaths as drops of sweat streamed down his face. He swallowed once and grunted as he pushed himself into a sitting position back against the wall, his eyes closed. He chuckled lightly, "Strangely enough," he panted, "I feel much better now than ever before."

Cloud smiled, an answer to Genesis' unburdened chuckle, "That's good to hear."

Rayleigh stood and put her hands on her hips with a smirk, "Well, what do you know. It worked."

Genesis shot his eyes open and glared at her, "You weren't sure?"

She laughed and shrugged, "Of course not. It has never happened before so how could I?" She adjusted her glasses, "In any case," she said, the light smile tugging at her lips, "It was a good time for experimentation was it not? Since it _did_ work."

Genesis pushed himself off the floor, digging his sword into the ground and leaning on it to use as a brace as he tried to calm down. But, he was still glaring at Rayleigh, "Woman," he growled deeply, pointing an accusing finger at her, "you –!"

"Now isn't the time!" Cloud interrupted. "We need to get out of here!" he kept glancing behind him as though he sensed trouble. For now, Sephiroth and Zack had taken care of all the other creatures, their bodies littering the floor, but he feared something dangerous was slowly heading their way. He looked back at them, "Hojo wasn't kidding when he said he would let us leave here alive." He hissed, "We need to go and find out what's going on before it's too late…and the President…" he grimaced.

"The coward ran away and sent his little puppets to be rid of us." Genesis snarled, "Using the excuse that he had more important matters to attend."

Rayleigh looked at Cloud sadly, "I'm not sure what we should do. If what Hojo has said is right about your wound…"

Cloud waved it off, "I'll find some way to stop it from bleeding and infecting the rest of me but, for now, we really should go."

They both nodded, Genesis standing up straighter and shrugging the tension off his shoulders. He rolled his shoulders a couple times to relax his muscles and looked back towards the other two, "Should we interrupt their fun?" he smirked.

"Zack! Sephiroth!" Cloud called, and immediately both of them looked his way, "We need to get out of here."

Zack nodded grimly, "I know what you mean. These things won't stop coming!" he slashed another one of the creatures that had leapt out of nowhere. "It's like they travel by shadow."

"That's not the only problem. There might be something happening on the higher floors! You heard the announcement didn't you?" Cloud shook his head, "What if something happens while everyone is gathered on that single floor? Shinra would be wiped out!"

The others all looked towards him in horror, none of them had thought of that. "We must hurry," Rayleigh confirmed, "before something else decides to occupy our time."

Cloud spun and started running towards the entrance, flipping out his phone. The others quickly followed, "We don't have time! We're all the way on the bottom and they're all on the highest floor. It would be too late." He dialed a number by memory.

"Then what do you propose?" Rayleigh looked absolutely horrified. She was pale with the prospect.

Cloud grimaced, feeling weak. He felt he was losing blood fast but put the phone to his ear. "I have an idea."

xxxxx xxxxx xxxxx

The upper floors were crowded, all wanting to be a witness to the President's death. Reeve stood with Lazard, scanning the crowd disapprovingly. "Why did the announcer call for all hands to be on the upper floors? It's obvious not all of us can fit in this single space. It is the entirety of Shinra we are talking about."

Lazard shook his head in confusion as well, "It is true. Only the board members and the Directors should be allowed on the scene. There is something amiss here."

Reeve sighed when his phone suddenly rang. He looked at his phone and found the number unrecognizable…but familiar. He answered, "Hello?"

'_Reeve! It's Cloud!'_

Reeve's mouth dropped, "Wha? Cloud?" Lazard looked at him in surprise but otherwise didn't say anything. "How did you… I mean. What's…" he looked around lost, "Then it wasn't a dream…" he whispered.

'_Yeah.' _Cloud sounded torn,_ 'We can talk later but right now, I need you to do something.'_

"Anything." He said with no hesitation.

'_Evacuate the upper floors. I think someone's planning to take out all of Shinra's personnel. Hurry!'_

Reeve's eyes went wide, the phone all but forgotten in his hand, and he shook with horror. Lazard grabbed him by the shoulder and shook him a little, "Reeve. What is it? What has happened?"

Reeve gulped once and looked at Lazard seriously, "We have to evacuate everyone now! Cloud's probably right. Someone probably wants to kill us all at once!"

Now it was Lazard's turn to look shocked. He quickly whipped around and faced the murmuring crowd. "Everyone!" He called, "Quickly, everyone is to evacuate the upper floors!"

Reeve looked around wildly. Only the people around them had heard. The others were chatting amiably away. He ground his teeth. If only there was a way… He paused. That's right! Cait Sith! He hurriedly activated the animated doll and sent it quickly upstairs. He hoped they had the time to wait for it…or they would all die.

xxxxx xxxxx xxxxx

Cloud snapped his phone shut and re-pocketed it. He turned back towards the others, "That should take care of the evacuation. We have to find Hojo and the rest of the people behind all this."

Zack looked at Cloud incredulously, "How do you know the Director?"

Cloud waved it off, "Now's not the time but, I…met him in passing. We talked…"

"Is that so?" Genesis asked in doubt.

"After this is all over," Rayleigh began, "We are all going to sit down someplace nice and quiet and demand some answers Strife."

Cloud grimaced and sighed, "I knew it would eventually come to this but…I guess you deserve an explanation." He gave a sideways glance at the others, finally landing on Sephiroth. He quickly looked away when Sephiroth raised a brow in question.

Zack saw the exchange and a sly grin came over his face. "How fun." He muttered under his breath.

xxxxx xxxxx xxxxx

Hollander laughed with excitement, tumbling around on the roof and away from curious eyes. He glanced up at Hojo who was staring at him with a displeased countenance, "Enough of this Hollander." Hojo wiped his glasses with the edge of his lab coat. "Tell me. What do you plan to accomplish by doing this?"

Hollander wiped a tear from his eyes and Hojo thought that the degeneration was making him insane. There was a crazed look in his eyes, "You should know, if you're so brilliant, Hojo." He grinned maniacally. "And what of you? You let your precious experiment go."

Hojo chuckled, "Go? I think not. No one else carries the antidote. Unless, by some chance, he has some greater power to aid him, I don't think he will survive." He sighed, lifting up a vial he pulled from his pocket up into the air. Light reflected upon the shimmering green substance swaying slightly with each rock of movement, "Still…I'm surprised Sephiroth didn't react more harshly to being near the remaining Jenova essence. His will is strong."

"Cruel." He drawled, laying on his back and looking up at a flower he had picked up somewhere in his hands. The sun was barely halfway out in the bright morning hours and the little thing tinted red. He crushed it in his hands and smirked. Madness glinted off his eyes.

"Yes…" Hojo smiled slowly, "Cruel, indeed…"

xxxxx xxxxx xxxxx

Sephiroth watched Cloud's back with hopelessness. If what Hojo had said was true…there were no other options except for Cloud to go back to him. Or Cloud would die…and he would lose him. He shook his head, trying to clear his mind of such thoughts. He couldn't bear to lose Cloud, not now. There were so many things he wished to do, most of them included being with Cloud, but he would be able to if Cloud were to leave him, forever. He stifled a sigh, wondering if Cloud was considering going back to Hojo. He felt his heart clench at the thought. The last thing he wanted to do was hand Cloud over to someone else, to a place where he couldn't even see him. This time, he really did sigh.

Zack had been staring at Sephiroth conflicting with his inner turmoil and couldn't help but feel the same. "Hey, Sephiroth. What happened back there?" He asked quietly.

Sephiroth glanced down at him with an unreadable expression before looking away and sighing again. "I am unsure myself." He thought about it a little, "I was blind." He finally stated, "Blind and deaf. There was nothing to see and nothing to hear for."

Zack looked surprised, "Yeah, it did kind of seem that way, except you didn't attack Cloud."

"Cloud…" he snorted, "What I saw was a white blur that I couldn't bear to attack."

Zack was a little confused but pressed no further on that subject. Instead, he smirked, "So…you like him."

Sephiroth quirked a brow, "Do I?" simply _like _him? He wondered. No. Not simply.

Zack pouted, despite the dire situation, and made light of it, "But I'm a bit upset. Does that mean you don't like me?" he grinned, "And here I thought I was your friend."

He chuckled darkly, "Cloud has a…different way about him." Up ahead they heard Cloud sneeze and saw him rub his nose absentmindedly.

Zack laughed, "I see what you mean." His laughter faltered, "Ugh, but still… I can't believe what a mess this has been."

"…Yes."

"Everything's becoming too complicated." He ruffled his hair in irritation, "And I can't do a single thing about it." His heart shrank, "I couldn't even protect one person."

Sephiroth watched Zack with a tinge of sadness, not wanting to add to the guilt by mentioning that he hadn't able to do a single thing either, especially for the one person he cared for but…, "I couldn't do a single thing either…"

Zack peeked at him, "What…the _Great General_ failing?" he scoffed, a bit of good humor leaking in, "Don't worry. I won't say a thing if you won't."

Soon, light blinded them as they emerged into the official floors of the building. They all paused and looked around at the deserted area with unease. Cloud was searching for something this way and that before launching towards the stairs and continuing forward. "We need to get to the 64th floor!" he shouted.

Zack rushed up to him and pulled him back down the stairs, "Cloud! Take the elevator!"

Cloud struggled in urgency, "I don't have the keycards anymore! And we don't have time to look for some!"

"Anymore?" Zack tipped his head confused. He shook his head to think about it later, "Cloud," he said calmly, "Sephiroth has access to all the floors in this building…besides the underground ones we were just in."

Cloud calmed down a bit and looked at Sephiroth for confirmation. "Then we should hurry."

Sephiroth nodded and approached the elevator but looked at him in confusion as they got in. He slid his keycard in the panel and pressed the button for the floor Cloud wished to go to. "What do you wish to do on the 64th floor? It is a training exercise…"

Cloud watched as the elevator rose each floor. "There's something there that Reeve might need."

The elevator doors dinged open and Cloud rushed out, running straight to the back of the floor. He opened the back door and entered towards the lockers. The others followed curiously. Cloud was scanning the lockers one by one until he finally came to stop in front of one of the ones in back. He pulled open the door and pulled out its contents with a most joyous look… Zack was speechless…, "It's a megaphone…"

"Perhaps he has finally lost it." Genesis sighed.

Rayleigh looked enlightened, "No… It may prove useful."

Cloud rushed back out and wound around the rooms. He skidded to a stop in front of the stairs. Surprisingly, something large and white bounded across his vision and headed for the stairs. Cloud ran towards it, "Cait Sith!"

The large animated doll paused mid-bound and looked over to whoever had called. The cat started jumping up and down on the overly large moogle doll, "Why ye haven't changed a bit have ya, lad." He hyped up.

The other four looked at the talking cat in puzzlement. "T-The c-c-cat t-talks." Zack stuttered. He squatted on the floor and put his head in his hands, "I must be dreaming."

Rayleigh circled around him with a look of fascination. "Fascinating," she muttered, "such an original usage…"

Genesis looked at Sephiroth, who was currently sporting a look of mild surprise, "A new product of Shinra?"

Sephiroth shook his head, "…No."

Genesis frowned, "It can't be _alive_, can it?"

Cloud handed the megaphone to Cait Sith. "What's your situation, Reeve?" he asked the doll.

"Just a moment there, lad," Cait Sith said, "I'm connecting ya through now."

Cait Sith paused just as Reeve's voice filtered through, "Cloud? The situation is dire, I'm afraid. We've managed to evacuate a lot of people but…there are just too many left. Our voices can't reach them."

"I've given Cait Sith the HP Shout. You should be able to get their attention now."

"Alright," relief was evident in his voice, "then I'll take care of this end but, Cloud, what are you going to do?"

"I'm going to find out whoever did this and go after Hojo."

"Be careful. You don't know what that man is planning."

"I know." Cloud sounded grim.

"Good luck, Cloud."

"Yeah…"

There was a click and the connection was cut off. "Well, lad. I'd better be gettin' back to Reeve."

Cloud nodded and turned to Zack, "Can you go with him? They might need help getting people out."

Zack stood and nodded, "Sure thing, Cloud."

"I shall go along and assist as I can as well." Rayleigh said, "Rhapsodos cannot go. They know him to be either dead or a traitor."

Cloud nodded, "Thank you."

She smiled and pet him on the head, "We'll talk later…Cloud."

Cloud smiled back. That was the first time Professor Rayleigh had decided to use his name and it made him glad. Zack and Rayleigh followed Cait Sith up the stairs while Cloud looked towards the other two. "Genesis, can you still fly?"

He nodded, "My abilities are retained. For the moment, at least."

"Then I need you to go check the roof of the building. Something's been bothering for awhile now and I think it may have something to do with how we haven't run into any trace of anything anywhere." He looked thoughtful, "If they were in the building, then they wouldn't be able to set off explosions, or destroy anything without destroying themselves. That means that they must be outside somewhere or underground…and since we've already been underground…"

Genesis nodded and smiled, a true genuine smile, before ruffling Cloud's hair as well, "I never really got to thank you." He walked away and waved back, "I'm grateful."

Cloud touched his hair where he had been petted by both Genesis and Rayleigh with a feeling of being touched. He actually liked it when his hair was petted…though he would never admit that. It was kind of endearing. "Huh~."

Sephiroth fought down his jealousy but didn't quite manage to bottle it all in. How dare they steal Cloud's attention away from him…, he sighed. Now wasn't the time to be thinking this way but…he looked at Cloud's happy face. Cloud wasn't really smiling; rather he looked as content as a kitten would with warm food and a blanket. He walked up to him stiffly, "Cloud."

"Huh?" Cloud spun on his heels and snapped out of his reverie. He shook his head and looked at Sephiroth, who was currently frowning down at him. "Oh, uh, we should look for Rufus…"

"…Why?"

"Well, he's the President now so we can't let him die."

"Let the Turks find him."

Cloud frowned, "The Turks are broken. There aren't many of them left anymore, for now. That means we're the only ones free to search."

Sephiroth put a hand to his forehead and sighed. It was official, he was smitten. With all the times he had been sighing he couldn't help but feel hopeless in this sort of situation, when all he wanted to do was embrace Cloud and never let go. "We should hurry," he finally spoke, all the strain pouring through. "Rufus should be somewhere on the upper floors."

Cloud glanced at Sephiroth when the weariness was evident in his voice and looked lost on what to do. "Uh, thanks." He whispered quietly. Now that he thought about it, he really shouldn't have dragged Sephiroth around all over the place. He was the _General_ for crying out loud, and Cloud a mere Soldier. He felt guilty and downhearted all at once. What was he doing?

Sephiroth was observing Cloud as his countenance dropped from sad to depressing. Now what exactly was Cloud thinking about? Hopefully, he wasn't the reason Cloud was looking so downcast. "What's wrong, Cloud?"

He glanced up at him then looked quickly away, "Nothing," he murmured. "We should go." He started walking away.

Sephiroth frowned. When would Cloud start opening up to him? And how was he to approach Cloud to say the things he needed to say? He grabbed Cloud by the wrist and held him back. Cloud looked at him curiously. "Cloud," he began, "after this is through…" He stared at Cloud strangely before he sighed, released Cloud's wrist, and shook his head, "No. Disregard what I've said."

"Huh?" Cloud looked at him confused.

Sephiroth had already started walking up the stairs, unwilling to take the elevator lest they become trapped or caught in some random explosion, "Let us go."

"Uh…right." Cloud jogged to catch up with him.

xxxxx xxxxx xxxxx

Zack and Rayleigh rushed up after Cait Sith to enter into a room still crowded full of people. Zack couldn't believe what he was seeing and shook his head in concern, "There are too many people." He told Rayleigh.

She nodded, "Yes. I am unsure how we are to go about this." She looked to where Cait Sith was bounding over to and followed after blinking in pleasant surprise a couple times. "Hurry on, Fair. This may be our only chance." She continued into the crowd.

"It's Zack." He answered nonchalantly, "Formality makes me nervous."

She smiled slightly, "I see… I'll remember that."

They made their way over to the two people who were currently trying to scramble the crowd away from the floor unsuccessfully. Their voices were hardly heard over so large a crowd. Cait Sith's bounding form caught the attention of the man in blue, causing him to look their way. He seemed surprised, but not in a bad way, "Professor!" he exclaimed happily, "A surprise to see you here."

"You as well, Reeve." She patted his shoulder companionably, "We've come to help." She indicated to Zack.

He blinked surprised, "How did you find out about our situation?"

"We've been following Cloud around for awhile." Zack interrupted, "I swear, he has the strangest reasoning sometimes…but it always ends up true. Huh…" he crossed his arms, another puzzle coming into fruition.

Reeve smiled knowingly, "That boy does have his ways." He scanned the crowd again, "But, now's not the time for pleasantries. We've got to evacuate."

"Yeah." Zack looked determined.

Rayleigh smiled, "Then I'll have to ask about that doll later." She gestured at Cait Sith who was currently bobbing up and down, shouting into his megaphone for everyone to evacuate.

Reeve laughed, "So you found out that he was a doll, eh? Sharp eye." He praised. "Well, let us head over to the doors and file everyone out in an orderly manner. He tapped Lazard on the shoulder, "We'd better get a move on."

Lazard nodded, "Yes." He agreed.

"Well, let's hop to it then." Reeve clapped his hands together and made his way into the center where Cait Sith was currently shouting. Finally, something was going to be done.

xxxxx xxxxx xxxxx

Genesis landed on the roof and surveyed the surrounding area with wariness. A slight wind caught his coat and played with his hair but otherwise, he couldn't make anything out of the ordinary. Still, he wouldn't be unguarded if he were to be wrong so he had his sword up and ready, the red steel glinting in the early morning hours.

"Oh? Looks like you've managed to find a cure." There was a dark chuckle.

Genesis whipped himself around towards the source of that voice. "Hollander," he hissed, "And what are _you_ doing here?"

Hollander bounded out from behind a metal beam, his whiteness blinding for a moment in time. Hollander's hair and skin were completely drained of color, the only thing a different shade being the small wing at his back. He looked madly happy, "To have some fun, of course." He started humming a little tune, all the while plucking the petals off another flower he had found somewhere.

"Hmph." Genesis snorted, dropping his arm from its defensive position, and his sword along with it, "You're not worth the trouble."

"Why?" Hollander asked curiously, a maddening smile creeping into his features, "Because I am dying anyhow?" he laughed. "Don't worry, I know about the boy." He skipped a little off to the side, "And it seems to have worked too." He looked Genesis once over with a satisfied expression.

Genesis paused and looked back at Hollander with threat in his eyes. He pointed his sword towards him, "What are you blabbering about, you old fool. Do you have a death wish?"

Hollander laughed again and scratched his head. One of his hands started rummaging around in a little bag by his side. "Oh dear." He looked confused and lost with a frown, "I seem to have lost him. He promised, you see." The slow grin made its way back onto his face, "No worries, no worries. I know where to find him myself. I don't need his help."

Genesis ground his teeth. His patience was wearing thin. "Fine. I'll do you a favor." He faced him fully, "Consider your death wish," he readied his sword, "granted!" He lunged.

xxxxx xxxxx xxxxx

Rufus awoke to a large tremor that shook the entire building. He shot up from the couch situated in his office and glanced around, his eyes finally coming to rest on the clock by the far wall. It read just past morning but…. Another tremor shook the building again and this time he didn't lie still. He ran to his desk and picked up the phone, dialing a number by memory. The phone picked up on the third ring, "Reeve! What's the situation?"

'_Rufus?'_ There was a shuffling noise on the other end as he paused to answer, _'It's a nightmare. We need to call the board but…you should know some things first.'_

"Out with it."

'_We're trying to diffuse the situation right now. The upper floors are a mess, starting from the ones right above yours, and it's suspected that Hojo is involved. I'm not sure where the tremors stem from but it seems to be coming from the roof.'_

"What?" he shouted. The last thing they needed was to lose sight of the madman.

'…_There's more. I'm sorry that I have to be the bearer of such news but…Rufus, the President is dead…'_

He froze. No, this wasn't supposed to be the way it happened. Not again. "Who…" he gripped the phone tightly, "who was it?"

'_Unknown, for the moment.'_ There was a pause before continuing, and a loud sigh travelled through, _'We're trying the best we can but a couple people can only do so much. Cloud believes there's another force besides Hojo that's in on this but, no one's really sure. At least, his reasoning's in the right place.'_

"Cloud?" he said in surprise.

'_A…just someone I met a long time ago.'_ There was a bustling noise on the other side,_ 'After clearing out the upper floors a meeting should be called. I didn't inform Scarlet or Heidegger yet…'_

"No…no, leave them out of this for now." He remembered how much trouble the two had caused in the past.

Relief was evident in his voice when he answered next, _'I understand. Those two have made themselves scarce recently anyhow… Oh and, Rufus…'_

"What is it?"

'_Don't forget, you're the President now.'_ He sighed,_ 'I hope you're ready for the position.'_

"…Don't worry," he answered softly, "I know what I have to do."

'_Good… Best of luck to you, Rufus.'_ There was a click before the connection was cut off.

Rufus sighed and slumped into his chair, putting his head in his hands. Sighing, he swiveled in the chair and turned to the scenery behind him. The light reflected off the glass surface and the city of Midgar was waking to a blood red morning.

xxxxx xxxxx xxxxx


	15. Chapter 15

A/N: That's strange… I came to look back at my previous chapters but it seems the markers (The dashed lines that mark one point of view to the other) have disappeared. How infuriating. Should I re-upload it all back up? I could have sworn they were all there before…

…It doesn't work… I'm sorry to say (and very much angrily) that the dashed lines don't appear anymore. I hope that doesn't ruin the story but… if anyone has an idea on what I can put for breaks, please tell me and I'll try to change it. Thank you. (Maybe letters? Hm…)

Actually, I've decided. I'll start using x's for breaks now. It will be the same as before. But, if it bothers many of you, I shall consider changing it to another letter or something. (like cccccc's maybe?) Now I've gone and replaced them all. How time consuming…

Well, in any case, I apologize. I know the weeks have been getting longer between updates but, well, complications just come and go. I'll try to quicken the pace but I wouldn't hold my breath.

Hopefully, this chapter will be worth the wait for many of you. Enjoy. _~_zzzZZZ~

(Cloud's shirt seemed to have slipped my mind… Well, it's there, now.)

Chapter 15

Rushing up the stairs, he looked back at the times he had encountered Sephiroth. All of them had ended with them in conflict and, with a clash of swords; they had determined the fate of the world. Now, it wasn't like that. He had changed things and Sephiroth had accepted. Thinking about things, he stifled a whine and looked up towards the ceiling. Having Sephiroth at his side was strangely reassuring and, though he thought about it reluctantly, it was admittedly comforting. It was strange in a way that it didn't seem possible. After so many years of hardship, how could his feelings have changed so drastically over time? Now, thoughts of Sephiroth and Sephiroth's presence were things he looked forward to, if only for a moment at a time. He had strength to admire and was admirable in his own right. There was nothing he could fault the man for. Cloud looked down to the floor with a sigh. He had to admit, that he was starting to like Sephiroth. His presence had become a familiarity he looked forward to.

He shook his head to clear his thoughts. Their first priority was to find Rufus. His presence would be the reassurance the people would need now, especially in times of chaos. Cloud sighed. All this running around really wasn't making his condition any better. He hadn't even had the time to patch up his back a little, so that it would at least slow the bleeding down. The only thing remotely stopping his bleeding was his shirt that he had found lying beside him. It had been cut straight down the middle so now it blew in a makeshift jacket that didn't irritate his back too much. It was all he could find down at the labs and he had thrown it on unconsciously…. Well, he supposed desperate times called for rational behavior. "I'd rather die than go back to Hojo." He muttered under his breath in spite. Thoughts of how much trouble Hojo had caused for the Planet and its people still made his heart heavy until this day. It never ceased to surprise him how much trouble one man had caused; leading everything into a catastrophe, "Never again…" he murmured rushing up the stairs.

Sephiroth's ears twitched at what Cloud had just said with great worry. Cloud had said that he'd rather die than return to Hojo's hands but…if he really were to die, then what would he do? He couldn't simply sit by and do nothing. It was enough for him to want to try and drag Cloud back to Hojo whether he willed it or not. He looked away from Cloud's back, thinking that this couldn't go on any longer. Somehow, they would find a way to fix all this…somehow.

They rushed towards the back of the floor, where Rufus' office was currently situated and crashed through the doors, "Rufus!" Cloud called, "Are you here?"

He didn't need to look far. Rufus was currently occupying a chair in the center of the room, staring at Cloud in surprise. "Cloud." He smiled, "What a pleasant surprise." He reclined back in his chair and linked his fingers together. His eyes flicked towards Sephiroth, "General." He nodded in acknowledgement, a little less pleased. "What brings you two here?"

Cloud huffed. Was Rufus really ignorant on what was happening just outside of his doors? "You're the next President. We need you to take charge."

Rufus sighed, somehow knowing that this was the subject that was going to be brought up. "I have already taken matters into my own hands and done what I've can…" He glanced suspiciously at Sephiroth, wondering if the man had planned the attack somehow but, what purpose would it serve now? The General didn't seem like he'd lost his mind…at least, not yet. He cleared his throat, straightening up in his seat, "Reeve has informed me that a board meeting is necessary," he smiled at Cloud, "and that _you_ had informed him of the possibilities of such an attack."

Cloud made a nervous gesture, "But that doesn't mean it's true."

"Either way, it…" he stood abruptly, startling Cloud, and his eyes grew wide and worried, "Cloud…what happened to your back?" His eyes flicked towards the slow dripping of a crimson liquid from behind him.

Cloud ran a frustrated hand through his hair, "It's nothing." He mumbled, "But, that's not important right now. We have to try and neutralize the situation."

Rufus ignored his plea and strode his way over. He grabbed Cloud by the shoulder and spun him around so that his back was towards him. He lifted the back of Cloud's shirt, none too gently, so that he could gain a better look. He looked on in shock. Glowing green veins of poison were slowly spreading across his back in webs. All of them originated from the singular large gash across his back, and it was…sickening. He dropped the edge of the shirt, "What happened?" he demanded, returning to his desk to shuffle around in his drawers. "How did you get yourself in such a mess?" he slammed his fist on the table, "Why does it always seem that I am unable to accomplish anything?" he cried frustrated.

Sephiroth was speechless. This had been the first time he had actually gotten a look at how bad Cloud's back was. It was obvious that Hojo had injected something to ensure that the wound would not heal, and the thought was frightening. Even through all the injuries he had sustained before…none of them were ever like this.

Rufus returned to them with a roll of gauze and a towel in his hands and rolled his sleeves up. "Turn around and take off the shirt." He ordered, "I'll call in for a new one after I'm done."

"There's no ti–"

"We'll make time." He flicked an annoyed hand, "For now, all we can do is already being done but…" he looked at Cloud from top to bottom disapprovingly, "you shouldn't run around that filthy bleeding to death."

Cloud grumbled but complied, taking off the shirt and throwing it down. Rufus handed him the towel and pushed him into a sitting position on the floor. Cloud started wiping all the grime off, grumbling that this isn't what they should be concerning themselves with. "We should be doing this _after_ everything is over…"

Rufus and Sephiroth both disagreed. Sephiroth leaned against the wall with arms crossed and watched as Rufus attempted to wrap Cloud up until he was satisfied…or at least until the blood stopped leaking through. He sighed, wondering if he should be doing something at the moment, like going after Hojo. "Cloud."

He looked up, "Huh?"

"What did Hojo inject you with?"

He looked back down and shrugged, earning a glaring reproach from Rufus, "Not sure."

Rufus clipped the end of the gauze and patted Cloud's back to make sure, eliciting a stifled gasp from him. Sephiroth and Cloud both glared at Rufus who merely shrugged, "So…Hojo really is behind all this." He pulled his sleeves back down and fretted with his cuffs.

"He said something about a chemical that would cancel out the regenerative properties of the cells." Cloud recalled, "I think he meant that whatever cells I used to recover my back are now in paralysis."

"So any injury you sustain on your back will stay that way." Rufus clarified.

"Yeah…"

Rufus sighed and walked back to his desk, "Hojo's too brilliant of a scientist…but like all brilliant things, they eventually go mad." He shot Sephiroth a look.

Sephiroth lifted a fine eyebrow, a smirk of amusement coming into play, "I believe I've already gone over that phase, President."

Rufus snorted, leaning against his desk, "So it seems."

Cloud looked from one to the other with a look of exasperation. Couldn't everyone just get along for once? It might even make his life a little easier for once. He stood and dusted his pants, "We should go check on the others…"

Rufus frowned at him but didn't attempt to stop him. "I'll call Reeve to see how things are going at his end."

Cloud nodded, "Then we'll go check up on Genesis and see if he's found anything." They started out the door, "Will you be fine by yourself?"

Rufus chuckled, "I have backup." He looked at Cloud concerned, "Actually, I'm more worried about you."

"We'll be fine." Rufus nodded as they headed out the door. Immediately after stepping out, they ran into someone else. Cloud started, recognizing that crisp suit and straight posture anywhere. "Tseng!"

Tseng tipped his head in acknowledgement and handed him a folded piece of cloth, "This is a spare shirt. Rufus ordered it to you."

Cloud took it gratefully but looked confused, "When did he ever touch the phone?"

Tseng smirked and chuckled lowly, "He has his ways."

Cloud pulled the shirt on while Sephiroth looked at Tseng with a frown, "So the Turks managed to survive."

"Of course." Tseng clasped his hands behind his back, "It is our duty to remain while the President's life is in danger."

"How…convenient…" he smirked.

"…To be sure."

Cloud smoothed down the white shirt and regarded the both of them warily. He could swear no one in Shinra liked getting along…well, besides how he and Zack had. "Let's go…"

Sephiroth nodded.

xxx xxx xxx

Genesis fell on his knee and panted harshly, clutching his right shoulder. He was still gripping his sword but…, he swallowed once looking over the damage they had done to the roof. How could Hollander have become so powerful? He ground his teeth to stifle the pain. Blood was blinding the vision in his right eye and his body was trembling with tension. He punched at the ground in frustration and anger. Hollander had gotten away and now there was nothing they could do to stop it. Cloud had been right when he'd said that there was going to be trouble. Except…now they were too late to stop it. And it was all because of him. He looked towards the sky and yelled his anger.

xxx xxx xxx

Zack, Reeve and the others had surprisingly managed to get the majority of the crowd out of the higher floors in as much of an orderly fashion as was possible, given the dire situation. Though, Reeve feared that some of the people who wouldn't believe their words would not evacuate the floors and obstinately stay put. Running a hand through his hair, he sighed. People were just too stubborn sometimes but he would do what he had to. He flipped his phone and dialed Lazard's number. They had decided to split up into different parties so that they could cover more ground but…

The roof suddenly shook with a large tremor very much unlike the last. It was nearly powerful enough to blow the whole roof off. He froze and looked up, seeing pieces of plaster crumble and fall to the floor. What, exactly, was happening up there on the roof? He shook his head. No, right now his priorities ran to finding a safer place for the rest of the people to be. Reeve suddenly noticed a minor sound vibrating through his phone and realized that Lazard had picked up and asked what his situation was.

"Lazard," he answered, putting the phone into his ear, "how's everything holding up on that end?"

'_That last tremor helped convince quite a few people. All of them are now in evacuation.' _Reeve heard Lazard sigh on the other side and automatically knew he was rubbing his temples to soothe his frazzled nerves. Heck, even he wanted to do the same. _'Exactly, what is going on up there?'_

"My question exactly. I would love to be updated on everything but its chaos right now to do anything right."

'_Well,' _he talked wearily, _'Fair and I have just finished on this side. I suppose the same could be said for you?'_

Reeve glanced around the floor with its upturned tables, chairs scattered every which way, plaster crumbling, and the lack of peoples. "Yes, I think we've succeeded in the evacuation."

There was a deep exhale of breath,_ 'Oh, thank goodness. This day has been too hectic with the President dead, the troubles of the mass, and the rooftop madness, where we know Gaia knows what's going on.'_

"It is not over yet, let me remind you."

'_Yes, I rea–'_ He was cut off when a ground shaking tremor overtook them all in a blast of loud noise. Reeve was knocked off his feet and stumbled backwards from the force. The roof and several stories were coming down and around him quickly.

He scrambled out of the way of most of the debris and headed for the downward stairs. He flicked the phone back to his ear. "Lazard! Are you well? Answer me!"

There was static coming through but Reeve barely made out a voice. _'Re-v-, I h… you. C-ca…. Can yo.. he..r me…?'_

"Lazard? Lazard!" Reeve yelled into the phone and over the static. The worst of the explosion, he deemed, had passed and now, there were sparks of electricity dancing here and there and rubble everywhere. He took a moment's glance before dashing down the remaining stairs and noticed that the evacuated peoples were dashing in panic from left to right. "What happened?" he demanded.

There was a buzzing on the other side before Lazard's voice came through, _'I don't know…'_ He paused to yell at some of the people on his side and shouted orders to others, _'It seems some people have gotten themselves trapped within the rubble.'_

"Damn it!" He pushed past the people and ran down another set of stairs. The whole building was in chaos. "We need to know what happened, now!" He ran a hand through his dusty hair and felt pieces of the ceiling fall away. "I'll call you back, Lazard. I'm going to check on Cloud's end."

'_Alright. But, hurry! If we don't calm everyone down this instant, the whole city will be in ruins next.'_ There was a click as the connection was cut.

Reeve growled his frustration before realizing that he had some blood on his hands. He touched his forehead, where it had seemed slick and warm before, and found it trickling a little river. He wiped the blood on his coat and found himself even more furious. Nothing was going right! He snapped open his phone again and called Cloud. He immediately picked up. "Cloud!"

'_Reeve?'_ There was a rustling on the other side, _'We're on our way to check out the situation but…'_

He sounded worried, "What is it? Has something happened?"

Cloud sighed on the other end, _'We were on our way up when the damn roof exploded. Three floors are missing and the explosion barely missed us by an inch.'_

"What?"

'_There's nothing up here anymore, Reeve. I can't even find Genesis.'_

"Cloud…what about Rufus?"

'_He seems to have evacuated with the rest of the Turks. He's fine.'_ There was a noise in the background before Cloud started up again. _'Besides…that…, I mean, Rufus, isn't likely to get himself killed anytime soon anyway.'_

Reeve let out a relieved sigh. It would have been pandemonium if Rufus had died as well. "Alright, Cloud. We'll try to diffuse the situation here. After that, we need to gather everybody we can and talk things out."

'_Yeah.'_

Things were starting to become more and more complex…and he didn't know who was responsible. He just hoped that things would get better before they got worse. "Good luck."

xxx xxx xxx

Re-pocketing the phone, Cloud coughed the rest of the dust out of his lungs and tried taking a couple of shallow breaths of fresh air. The debris and dust left behind from the explosion was making it hard to see and it was bugging him. He looked behind him to find Sephiroth scanning the area for any signs of life. Of course, Cloud didn't think he'd find anything, with a large gaping hole going through the center of the floors to show the floors underneath and the open sky above their heads. Even they were standing on what remained of the stairs, though it was quickly crumbling beneath them. "We should head back…" he wheezed.

Quickly looking around once more, Sephiroth nodded. "There are no signs of Genesis. We should head back immediately." He started down the stairs.

Cloud followed, glancing back up at the now darkening sky and paused, "Wait," he squinted and tried focusing on a moving dot on the horizon, "I think I see Genesis."

Sephiroth looked from Cloud towards the spot in the sky that he had indicated and, surely enough; there was a wavering red dot of something flying steadily towards them. It was Genesis. "He's been injured."

Cloud looked at him surprised, "You can see that far?" Not even he could make out much of the details from so far away.

They didn't have to wait long until Genesis came crashing heavily onto the staircase they were on. It was a good thing the stairs were made thick, otherwise Cloud didn't think it would have held all of them. But, now wasn't the time to be worrying about that. Genesis was bleeding heavily from his right shoulder and there were scorch marks that didn't look too good. "Hollander's in league with Hojo…" he panted, full of disdain. "They're mad. They're both mad!" he spat.

Cloud crouched beside him, "What happened?"

Genesis took a hitching breath and attempted to stand, his limbs trembling terribly. "Hollander planted bombs all throughout the building. He had planned to take out all of Shinra at once." He hissed.

Cloud grasped Genesis good arm and slung it over his shoulders. Sephiroth twitched but didn't say anything. "Where is he, now?"

Genesis looked away, "He got away." He admitted angrily, "Something's changed. He's gotten much stronger, more like a demon than a monster."

That struck something in Cloud's memory. He remembered the last time he and his group had seen Hojo and shivered inwardly. Hojo had injected himself with Jenova cells but…it had resulted in a monstrosity. "Maybe Hojo did something to Hollander to make him stronger. He might have some Jenova cells left with him."

He sighed, "It's possible, but still he degenerates." He smirked, grateful that he was no longer in Hollander's position and looked towards Sephiroth, who stood a mere distance away with a stiff posture, _"My friend, your desire is the bringer of life, the gift of the goddess."_ He recited.

Sephiroth frowned while Cloud looked between the both of them somewhat confused. "Loveless." He barely hissed, turning away.

"Well," Cloud interrupted, "in any case, we should be getting out of here. I want to go check up on Zack and the others and see if they're alright."

Genesis looked beside him at Cloud, "You must remember that Rayleigh and I have defected from the company and are, therefore, considered traitors."

Cloud shook his head, "Not anymore. Rufus is now the head of the company, with the President dead, and he'll need all the help he can get now that Hojo's gone and Hollander's on the loose."

Genesis looked at Cloud, impressed. "You have thought things through."

"I've had time to do it." He admitted in a whisper.

Genesis quirked a brow at that questionable statement but left things unsaid at the moment. There were more important matters to attend to and no time to do it. "We should hurry."

xxx xxx xxx

Zack watched as all of the Shinra personnel settled down amongst themselves on the remaining lower floors of the building. It would be a wonder if no one found out about the attack but…since the roof was blown off, there was no chance the people outside wouldn't find out. Soon, news of the President's death would be broadcasted all over Midgar, and then to the rest of Gaia. It would be chaos if Rufus didn't take control well enough… He sighed, looking beside him as Rayleigh assisted a couple of nurses tend to some of the injured. When she finished, she came to stand by him with a weary look on her face. Zack frowned, "Maybe you should take a break." He suggested.

She shook her head and took off her glasses to clean with the edge of her coat, "No. The lack of casualties will make it better for Rufus to be received." She sighed and looked at her glasses sadly before putting them back on. "I fear this is going to prove to be much more complex than it at first seems."

Zack observed her worried countenance with one of his own. "So, you're saying that there's more to this than meets the eye."

"…exactly."

It was then that Cloud came scrambling down the stairs with Genesis draped over his shoulder. Zack reacted immediately and rushed over to their side with Rayleigh trailing behind. "You guys okay?" he asked worriedly.

"Mostly." Cloud replied, helping Genesis down to the floor and nearly crumpling down himself.

Rayleigh kneeled beside him and started inspecting him for damage. She huffed in irritation. "Only just recently healed to be injured again, Rhapsodos? You really must wish desperately for death." She poked a particularly nasty looking burn on his arm and Genesis clenched his jaw in pain.

He shot her a hot glare, "Watch yourself, Rayleigh. If you wish for your own end, I shall be very glad to grant it."

Rayleigh took his glare in her steady one, looking rather bored instead. "I feel no fear from your threats." She waved a hand dismissively, "Rather, it is getting tiresome."

"You dare –"

"Now's not the time!" Cloud interrupted, though not as sternly as he would have wanted. "First, we should put together the information we already have and figure out what Hojo and Hollander are up to."

Rayleigh and Zack looked surprised, "Hollander is in on this?" Rayleigh frowned, "Impossible. He should be dead."

Genesis snorted, "Cloud believes Hojo spared some remaining Jenova cells to grant Hollander power. It may be true." He turned away, "He has bested me in battle."

They didn't say anything when Genesis seemed so down. His pride had gotten trampled by a no-name second-rate scientist… Zack glanced around, "Huh? Where's Sephiroth?"

Cloud was the one who answered, "He got a call as we were making our way down here. He wouldn't say who it was from but…it seemed serious." He scratched the back of his head and leaned lightly against the staircase weakly, "I'm actually kind of worried."

Zack looked from one side to the other in confusion. "How did he get out? None of us saw him go out the front door."

Cloud shrugged and stifled a yawn. It had been a long day and he needed some sleep. "He took a shortcut."

"Shortcut?" Zack sighed and decided to take a seat next to Cloud. He noticed the new bandages and shirt but became worried when blood and something else was still oozing through. "How's your back?"

Cloud looked tiredly at Zack as if he hadn't heard what had been said but answered anyway. "It's fine…"

Zack took in Cloud's slumped posture and how pale he seemed now. He was losing too much blood too fast. The blood was seeping around the bandage and his shirt to his front, soaking up every white spot in their way, and around it was a thin green lining that looked like decay. "W-We should get a fresh change of bandages." He shifted around nervous at the sight of it, almost on the verge of panicking, and looked to Rayleigh. "We need new bandages."

Rayleigh took one look at Zack then turned to Cloud, a frown upon her brow as soon as she did so. She was close enough that she got a handful of Cloud's shirt and hefted it up. Her eyes widened at the sight. "Great goddess, Strife. How are you still alive?" She threw the shirt off and started un-wrapping the bandages.

Cloud was surprised but found he didn't have the strength to complain. "I'm kind of tired." He admitted.

Zack took one look at the actual bandages under the shirt and almost started in a hysterical laughter. What was he supposed to do? "I-I think…I-I think w-we should, uh…"

Genesis frowned and slapped Zack across the cheek. "Snap out of it, puppy. You won't be helping him by panicking." He released a small breath and kept looking at Cloud. "He's been running purely on adrenaline but…the moment he calmed down…"

Cloud's vision was now going blurry and he felt the desperate need to sleep. Rayleigh kept tapping lightly at his cheek while trying to undo the bandages, "Don't fall asleep on me, Strife. We cannot have you unconscious." She ordered sternly.

Zack didn't know what to do or which way to turn, so he opted for calling out to Cloud. "Cloud…? H-Hey, c'mon, Cloud."

Rayleigh shot him a look. "Take hold of him and try to keep him awake. No matter what, you cannot allow him to sleep, Fair. Understand?"

Zack crawled up closer and took a hold of a really tired looking Cloud, nodding rapidly as he did so. "Y-Yeah…"

Genesis ground his teeth together. "That fool." he spit silently, "What has he gone to do when what he holds dear is on the verge of death?" he shot up and started walking away.

Zack noticed and called out, "Wait, Genesis. Where are you going?"

"I am going to find that fool." He turned back to look at them, "There is no way I will allow that boy to die, not right now." Not after he had saved my life, he thought.

"You are injured." Rayleigh stated.

Genesis continued walking, "I am healed enough." He made his way out the doors of the Shinra building, "And I shall return soon, with that fool."

xxx xxx xxx

"The antidote for the boy is with me." Hojo leered. "What will you trade for me to give it?"

Sephiroth glared at the scientist with disdain. "And what is it you wish?"

Hojo clasped his hands behind his back and turned away with a smirk. "Give me the boy and I shall administer the antidote myself. He should be of no importance to you."

Sephiroth knew that was where Hojo was wrong but…if he indicated otherwise, it might put everyone's life in danger. "I cannot let you have him." He stated blandly, as if that were the most obvious and natural answer.

Hojo glanced at him from the corner of his eye, "Oh?" he turned to fully face him again, only to glance down at his watch with a satisfied hum. "Then, he should be in the final stages of stasis now. The…poison…that I had injected him with at first seems like there is no change besides constant bleeding from a wound. Very naturally, if you will. But, that changes after a set amount of time. His body will slowly begin to fail and his blood will flow. The Jenova cells I had supplied him with will not be enough for him to recover." Hojo laughed, "Only a miracle may save him now or," he looked at him slyly, "by my hand."

Sephiroth froze, and it felt as though his own heart had stopped. What was he supposed to do? How was he supposed to fight an enemy he had no leverage against? No, he shook his head and looked at Hojo. There was still that one antidote. He drew his sword. "Whether your words are lies to deceive me…or the truth that I have been searching for, it makes no difference." He readied his sword and glared at him banefully, "You will die here tonight."

Hojo laughed aloud, as if Sephiroth had said the most amusing words in his lifetime. "So, finally, you take charge to take my life. But is it really something you can accomplish?" Hojo looked at Sephiroth in a very calculating manner and readjusted his glasses with a smirk. "I am you father, boy." He chuckled.

Sephiroth froze again. This couldn't be true…could it? This was the man he had been searching for? He was who Sephiroth had always hoped to meet? How could it be Hojo? The man was mad! He softened his gaze. But, then again…Hojo had always dreamed of creating a monster…and he had succeeded. "If that is true," he replied, his glare coming back more harsher than ever, "then you have succeeded in birthing the greatest monster." It was his turn to chuckle, "One who would even murder his own father."

Hojo didn't look fazed, merely, he looked thoughtful. "I see…" he smiled and turned away, "I suppose I did create a monster. A perfect creature that could surpass any mortal being." He looked out over the cliff and towards the lapping of the sea waves on the shore. A dark look bore into his eyes, "Except that boy." He sneered.

"What?" Sephiroth paused.

"Did you think me blind, boy?" he grimaced. "These dreams have plagued me," he indicated to his head, "that at first I had dismissed them as mere folly on my part." He looked again back at Sephiroth and grinned evilly, "But, you see, there came that boy," he laughed, "and the things he had said…no," he shook his head, "I could not simply dismiss coincidence like that, could I!" he spread his arms out and took on a maniacal glint in his eyes, "It was true!" he announced overexcited, "That boy, Strife was his name. He proved to be just like the dreams! He bested you, you know. My perfect creation."

"You have lost yourself."

"No," he shook his head in a negative and readjusted his glasses again, "not quite right, my boy. I have simply found the perfect specimen. He has untouched abilities, the missing last part of _Loveless_." He looked at Sephiroth cunningly, "Haven't you ever wondered why that book's ending was never found?"

"It was unfinished." A voice interrupted. The both looked behind Hojo to find Genesis landing before them in a flurry of black feathers. He glared at Hojo harshly, "The book was never finished."

Hojo simply smiled amused, "There were theories that you had mentioned before about the duel's end."

"Yes," he hissed, "but that is no longer necessary." This time, he looked towards Sephiroth. "Sephiroth," he frowned, "what he said is true. Cloud is dying."

Sephiroth felt his heart drop but stubbornly stood his ground. He felt urgency press against his chest and felt the slow starting of paralysis climbing up his limbs from shock. "Hojo carries the antidote."

"Oh?" Genesis drew his sword and directed it towards Hojo the way Sephiroth was doing beside him. "Then we shall have to relieve him of it." He looked on softly, _"My soul, corrupted by vengeance hath endured torment, to find the end of the journey in my own salvation."_ He sighed and peeked a glance at Sephiroth from the corner of his eye, "I am grateful for that."

"I am not the one who you should be grateful."

Genesis smirked, looking back at Hojo who was eyeing him with interest. "So it seems."

"Hm…fascinating." Hojo looked Genesis up and down once. "So you have recovered…by the boy's hand, I presume?"

"It is no business of yours." Genesis hissed.

"On the contrary, it is imperative to my research." He chuckled. "Rather, this may prove rather interesting. He has proven that he harbors the cells of the goddess. Quite the opposite, in fact, of Jenova's. How fascinating."

"Enough of this." Genesis snarled, swinging his sword in a downward arc and directly over Hojo's head. It didn't hit. Rather, his sword was met with an invisible force holding it back from ever reaching Hojo. "What?"

Sephiroth took the opportunity to swing in from the right, but was stopped as well. He blinked but didn't falter. "Hand over the antidote, Hojo. It is of no use to you now."

"Damn it." Genesis flipped backwards and landed a few feet away, his sword still before him.

Hojo glanced from one to the other, amused. "True. If the boy won't return to me, I have no further use for this vial." He took out a clear tube from his pocket and held it up to the fading light. It glow a light translucent purple where it sloshed around in the vial. Both Sephiroth and Genesis took a reactionary step towards it but found they could get no further. Hojo gave a hysterical laugh and tossed it up into the air, their hearts stopping as he did so, before he caught it back within his hand. He tsked in a disapproving manner, "Is that how you treat you father, boy?"

Genesis gave a look of great distaste and chanced a look towards Sephiroth's own disgusted features. "I do not envy you that, Sephiroth." He slackened in distaste. Sephiroth said nothing.

Hojo continued, as if he had never been disrupted. "Well, no matter. It was good for research."

They both paused, their hearts in their throats, as Hojo gave one great toss into the air and saw it in slow motion as he drew the gun out of his coat. Sephiroth was the first to react, launching for the vial before Hojo's aim was proven true. Genesis, a split second later, found himself hurling towards the unwary scientist who was focusing his shot. "Die!" he yelled, driving his sword forward.

Hojo didn't flinch as Genesis' sword was met, yet again, in an invisible blow and shot out three shots in quick succession. He laughed, "To spare one life, you fight an endless battle, do you?"

Sephiroth had no time to answer as he reacted faster than he thought was possible. He deflected the two bullets out of the way while the third somehow managed to slip by him and aim right for the bottle. He froze, unable to react or to move in the least bit. "Sephiroth, damn you, think!" Genesis yelled at him.

He moved, swinging Masamune from the bottom in an upward arc and managed to reach the vial enough to tip it. The bullet hit and he almost thought the vial had shattered…but it had only grazed the top. He grabbed it and landed before Hojo got any more bright ideas. He turned around and faced the man that was his father in deadly silence, pointing his sword at Hojo's throat. "Are you challenging me?"

Hojo smirked, "My boy, the vial is of no concern of mine." He waved his hand, "Use it however you wish. I no longer have any use for it." He reached into his pocket and pulled out another vial. This one contained a translucent liquid of shimmering gold. "You see, the boy has served his purpose. He may have been able to become the greatest Soldier but I no longer have any use for him either. I have already extracted that unique cell coding and gained enough information to create Soldiers that will make the current Soldiers seem like tiny insects." He chuckled, gaining a look of longing as he stared at the vial.

He didn't notice when Sephiroth burned his anger into the swing of his sword and drove it his way. Masamune sliced through the invisible barrier with enough force that the seared edges started melting with the heat. The vial shattered in his hands and Hojo's look became one of astonishment and anger. He ground his heel into the floor and spun in his direction, a mad glint in his eyes. "Impossible! You fool!" he yelled, "You dare damage my precious research?"

The now visible bubble around Hojo dissolved into a shimmering mass of opal liquid before he stretched out his hand and aimed it at Sephiroth. From a dark spherical glow in his arm, three beasts launched themselves out of materialization and circled around in front of them. They all eyed Sephiroth hungrily. He ignored them, still glaring at Hojo. "Your life ends here."

Genesis became impatient and attacked the beast closest to him, stabbing it through the heart and killing it. "We don't have time for this, Sephiroth." He growled, "Or have you forgotten why we have come here?"

Hojo clasped his hands behind his back, as was his gesture, and sneered in contempt. "I suppose it's a good thing I have gathered enough information about the cell. This may have set me back but it will not hinder my research." He turned away and started walking. Looking back at them, he added, "Do not disappoint me, boy. You may actually prove to be the perfect monster."

Genesis charged at him, but was met with another invisible barrier hindering his path. He growled in frustration. "How can he stop me?"

Sephiroth frowned, wondering if Hojo had somehow been able to utilize a shield similar to Zirconiade's. It seemed to materialize without any effort on Hojo's part and that was going to be troublesome, especially when it had stopped his attacks before. He sighed. He would have loved to end Hojo's life right then but, looking down at the vial, there was no time to be fighting an enemy they could defeat later. "Genesis." He called, interrupting Genesis' attempt to barrage the shield with his fire materia. "Where is Cloud?"

It was a good thing they weren't too far away from Midgar. It wouldn't take long to reach Shinra. They only hoped it was enough time. "He's on the lowest floor by the stairs. I would hurry if I were you."

xxx xxx xxx

Zack panicked, or more like, he panicked hysterically. Cloud didn't seem like he could open his eyes, let alone mumble a response every time Zack tried to make sure he was still conscious. "Cloud." He shook him by the shoulder a little, "Cloud! Answer me!" He looked around desperately, "What are we going to do?"

Rayleigh had been frowning hard from the very beginning, hoping the boy would make it…only, she didn't believe it was possible anymore. The blood wasn't stopping and now, his whole back and shoulders streamed green lines of poison throughout his body like decay. She didn't know what to do either, but she couldn't just give up. She couldn't give up on him. "Zack! Calm down or you'll give _me_ a heart attack." She admonished, still trying to keep the bandages in place to at least minimize the overflow. "Stay with me, Strife." She whispered to him and wiped the sweat on her brow.

Zack couldn't sit still so he opted for crawling around on all fours and gathering all of the equipment closer to them. He stopped when he noticed a pair of boots hurrying their way. "Reeve!"

Reeve hurriedly approached them, looking shaggy with all the dust and debris stuck to him on various areas, and kneeled beside them. "What happened?" he demanded, a grim look on his face when he saw Cloud's condition. "How did this happen?"

Rayleigh didn't look away from her work. "Hojo." She hissed.

Reeve rolled his sleeves up and started helping her, pressing Cloud's soaked shirt to the wound to minimize the bleeding while Rayleigh started with another set of bandages. "This looks terrible. Isn't there anything we can do to stop it?"

Rayleigh never took her eyes off Cloud, her brows still furrowed, "We've been doing all we can." Her voice cracked with the strain of tension. "I don't know how much longer he can hold." She sat back and looked defeated. Her hands dropped to her lap and a desperate look crawled to her face. She looked at Reeve this time but with hopelessness. "I don't think he can make it." Her voice strained.

"No. He will survive. He's a fighter." Reeve strained, not believing it much himself.

"Yeah." Zack looked wildly around, "He has to. We can't lose him yet." It was just then that Zack noticed two figures rushing their way. He automatically perked up and felt relief flood him. "Genesis," he cried, "Sephiroth!"

Sephiroth immediately rushed to Cloud's side and handed Rayleigh the vial. She took one wide-eyed look at it and hurriedly shuffled around for an extra syringe. Sephiroth pulled Cloud up and started tapping his cheek lightly, "Cloud." He called with a worried frown.

Zack started muttering something beside them. "He won't wake up. He just won't –" he choked.

Genesis looked at Zack and sighed, "Settle down, puppy. Your mutterings are not helping."

Sephiroth pulled Cloud closer against him, bracing his head on his shoulder. "Cloud." He said, lost. Cloud was sweating pale faced. His hair, slick with sweat, was plastered on his face and his eyes were screwed shut as though he were in great pain. Sephiroth stroked his cheek and looked down at that pale face that was quickly dying before him, and he couldn't bear it. He closed the distance between them and kissed him deeply, trying to savor every essence. He couldn't lose Cloud, not yet.

Rayleigh felt a vein pop in her head as she finally found the unused syringe and drained the liquid into it. She shuffled around until she reached Cloud's bare arm around Sephiroth and injected Cloud with it. "Now really isn't the time to be romantic, General." She nearly snapped. When the syringe was emptied, she sat back and sighed.

Genesis, Reeve, and Zack just stared and froze at the lack of consideration Sephiroth had just shown. They gawked. "W-W-Wha–?" Zack stuttered, unable to form coherent sentences.

Reeve turned away with a blush and cleared his throat with a cough. "Well…" he coughed again. "Uh…who would have thought…" he lost his voice in speechlessness. Genesis just smirked and crossed his arms.

The kiss was broken when he felt a hand push against his chest. "Y-You bas-tard…" Cloud panted with a huff, a bleary look in his eyes. His voice rasped as he tried for some balance while he tried to hide the slight blush on his face. "What…" he swallowed once to soothe his parched throat, "do you think…you're doing…?"

"Cloud!" Zack hyped, "Are you feeling better?" he asked, completely forgetting about what he had just seen for a split second before he fell silent again in embarrassment.

"I feel like I'm dying…" he admitted.

"Well," Reeve cleared his throat again, "it seemed you were, just a moment ago."

Cloud looked around the area, which he had to do around Sephiroth who was blocking his view, and frowned. "What happened…?" he asked.

Genesis shrugged, "Hojo escaped." He looked towards Sephiroth, amused, "though for good reason."

Rayleigh took this time to pull Cloud by the arm and out of Sephiroth's embrace. He frowned but she met his stare with a cool one of her own. "If you'll excuse me General, I'll need to borrow him for a second." She deadpanned, turning Cloud around and observing his back.

They all stared, making Cloud nervous. "Is is that bad?"

"On the contrary," Reeve breathed, impressed. "I've never seen anything like it."

Rayleigh poked at his exposed back and looked fascinated. "Rather interesting reaction." She mused.

Cloud shivered. His back felt really sensitive at the moment, but he didn't know why. "Why? What's happening?"

"New skin is forming around the wound and closing it up faster than any medicine I have ever seen. By my guess, it should feel like touching something for the very first time." Rayleigh explained, running her hand over the newly formed skin to test its authenticity. Cloud froze as another shiver rose throughout his body. It really did feel…new.

Sephiroth didn't like it…, not at all. He didn't want anyone else feeling Cloud unremorsefully when even he himself had never had the chance. "Please restrain yourself…professor." He ground out.

Rayleigh paused, and then a slow devious smile came to play on her lips as she looked at Sephiroth. Oh, this was going to be fun. She slid a finger straight down Cloud's back and made him shiver again, all the while never taking her eyes off the General. She grinned; a mischievous glint came from her glasses as she teased the General. And, who could resist? "Of course…General." She replied slowly.

Sephiroth was speechless. No one had ever, dare he say it, _teased_ him before. What an unrelenting new experience. He just sat there, motionless and not knowing what to do. He eventually opted for frowning.

Rayleigh laughed at the expressions that raced across Sephiroth, the _General_'s face and vowed to tease him more often. Who knew teasing the General could be so much fun? But, of course, there were things they had to be doing first, at the moment. She stood and glanced around. The people of Shinra were still recovering from the shock of it all. "Director." She caught Reeve's attention. "We should evacuate the building and address a mode of action. The President should be informed."

Reeve nodded. "Of course. We shall notify the board immediately." He looked at all of them, "Will all of you attend?"

Cloud nodded, "We'll need all the help we can get if we're going to rebuild the company."

They all nodded except Zack, who sat there speechless throughout the whole conversation. A shocking scene kept replaying in his head.

xxx xxx xxx

Every news reel flashed news of the President's death and the ascension to the throne by Rufus Shinra, and the fall of the Shinra building. It had shocked all of Midgar when the explosion of the largest structure shook all the levels from top to bottom. Now, they all awaited the next announcement from the heads of the largest company in Gaia.

Rufus sat down at the end of the long table with a sigh. They had found a spare board room on one of the lowest floors where the area was still mainly intact. The rest of the Shinra personnel, they had sent home. He opened the folder in front of him. "The first thing we must address is what to do about the reconstruction of the building." He stated looking around.

Reeve and Lazard nodded, flicking on a spare computer that they had brought from somewhere else, and directed the imagery towards the larger screen hanging on the wall. Needless to say, the screen had miraculously managed to survive. "As you can see," Reeve began, indicating towards the largest screen across from them, "Shinra has sustained an overwhelming amount of damage. It seems that the easiest approach to repair is to tear it all down and start from the beginning."

"Yes," Lazard agreed, linking his fingers together. "The Shinra building has had its foundational structures damaged beyond repair. If we were to attempt to rebuild upon them…it would result in nothing but chaos. A simple shake would topple us."

"But, the question is, what we can use as a base of operations in the meantime." Reeve continued.

Rufus looked at the other two. When Heidegger and Scarlet had heard what had happened, they had been on an unannounced vacation in Costa del Sol, they had immediately rushed over to take charge, and it infuriated Rufus. How had they managed to climb this high in the company, anyhow? "Where have you two been?" he demanded, though he already knew the answer. He didn't even bother mentioning Palmer. Even Reeve had left the cowardly man out of their conversation earlier on the phone. The man had probably run away much earlier and he wasn't going to even bother looking.

Scarlet looked around and fidgeted nervously, never quite meeting Rufus in the eyes. "We, uh…" Scarlet began, opting for playing with a lock of her carefully positioned hair.

"Gya ha ha ha!" Heidegger bellowed. "See here what happens when I'm away!" he laughed aloud some more.

"Enough!" Rufus snapped. "This happened partially because of your inability to be here to diffuse the situation!"

Heidegger popped a vein, instantly turning to anger. "I can be a better President than you ever could!" He stood and slammed his hands onto the table, "Since I am the head of the military, Sephiroth is under _my_ control!" he growled.

Rufus frowned, wondering if Heidegger was as big a fool as he had never imagined. Had the man completely forgotten that he was a temporary head, and that had only been after Sephiroth had gone mad and defected from the company. Perhaps, Heidegger had been having dreams of being an all powerful General for some time. "Then, let us ask the General what he thinks himself." He replied calmly.

Heidegger instantly paled and sat back down. "H-He's…not here right now."

"Actually, he is." Rufus leaned back in his chair. "He's only stepped out for a moment."

Reeve stood, "Shall I go retrieve him?" he asked, sharing an amused look with Lazard. How they loved to see Heidegger put in his place.

Rufus waved a hand towards the door. "He should be right outside with somewhere." He paused for a moment in thought. "Oh, and can you bring in Cloud and Tseng as well?"

"Of course." He headed to the door.

"N-No, wait." Heidegger stammered weakly, "I-I don't think that's necessary, now is it?"

"Be quiet, you fool!" Scarlet hissed, shooting him a glare.

Reeve opened the door anyway. They'd eventually have to have Cloud and Sephiroth's opinion as well. This just served a double purpose. He looked out the door and glanced around for the three of them. "Cloud? General? Tseng?"

Cloud was wrestling against Tseng, who was trying to force him into a shirt. Reeve just blinked in surprise. "It is indecent to meander around with no shirt on." He heard Tseng say in his stoic, no-nonsense type of voice. "Especially when you are to meet with the President."

Cloud huffed angrily. "My back itches and feels prickly all over. Even the slightest breeze makes me shake. What makes you think I'm going to put a shirt on then?" he argued, holding off the white piece of cloth that Tseng was pushing towards him with both hands.

Sephiroth, on the other hand, and Reeve noticed, couldn't seem to take his eyes off Cloud. He just sat there and stared, like it was the most fascinating thing in Gaia, and Reeve blushed, remembering just a couple moments before. He shook his head to clear himself of such thoughts and cleared his throat. "Um…The President requests everyone's presence." He announced dully.

Tseng looked at him with a sigh. "Of course." He stared down at Cloud and handed him the shirt with a stern glare. "You _will_ put on the shirt."

Cloud growled and snatched the shirt out of his hands. "Fine!" he shouted angrily. "I'll wear the shirt!" he pulled it on roughly, wincing when the soft fabric came into contact with his back. He started muttering some things of displeasure.

Letting out a relieved breath, Tseng stood and headed inside. Cloud was still muttering to himself on the floor when Reeve quirked a brow. "Where have Genesis, Fair, and the Professor gone?" he asked, looking around once more.

"They've gone to see if there were any other survivors." Cloud grumbled, "They should be back any moment now."

"I see…"

xxx xxx xxx

"Ow! Hey!" Zack yelled at the piece of rock, dodging a bit of debris and running up to catch up with Genesis and Rayleigh once again. He was limping a little from stubbing his toe on a piece of fallen ceiling. "Hey, wait up!"

Genesis looked around absentmindedly while Rayleigh scanned the fallen structures with little interest. She sighed, dusting off her lab coat and readjusting her glasses. "There seems to be no survivors left."

Genesis twitched when he spotted movement just a little further yet. "I wouldn't be too sure." He drew his sword and walked to where the rubble obscured his view. As he approached closer, he started hearing low murmurings. He dashed around the corner and swung, only to stop immediately after. There were three boys, wearing Soldier uniforms, murmuring amongst themselves. He lowered his arm. "What are you still doing here?"

The three of the paused, looked up, and jumped in surprise. "Heinz! What do we do?" the one with the red hair stammered.

"Calm down, Zemus." Hissed the boy with the extremely long braided black hair.

The sandy haired boy, who Genesis guessed was Heinz, elbowed the two of the others. He stood and dusted his pants off nervously. "Uh, sir…" he greeted. The others did the same, looking guilty and downcast.

Genesis re-sheathed his sword with a look of amusement as Rayleigh and Zack came up to him. Zack recognized them immediately, "Hey, they're Cloud's friends!" he chirped.

Rayleigh frowned, "But what are they still doing here?" She quirked an eyebrow at them.

"Uh…" Heinz answered softly, a slight blush on his features as he looked up at her. "We just came back to look for Cloud…" he glanced away. "We didn't see him anywhere, so we thought he might be in some kind of trouble." He quickly explained.

Genesis smirked at the boy with a glint in his eyes indicating that he knew something the others didn't. "He's fine." He turned towards the other two. "Bring them along with us. We should leave as soon as possible."

Zack patted Heinz on the shoulder with a grin. "Don't worry. Cloud's just dandy." He chuckled.

Heinz lowered and scratched his head. "Y-Yeah," he stammered, peeking a glance at Rayleigh.

Zack looked at her then back at the boy and a sly grin came over his features. "C'mon," he motioned to the others. "Let's get back to the meeting."

Rayleigh sighed, "I just hope the nothing has gone wrong."

Genesis glanced at Rayleigh as they were walking back. "You mean between the two of them."

"Of course, I do." She cried frustrated. "Those two better not have created some sort of trouble." She started muttering to herself. "Leaving them alone like that was not the best idea."

"…I'm sure they're fine." He smirked.

xxx xxx xxx

Sephiroth couldn't tear his eyes away from Cloud. He hadn't had time to notice before but…Cloud was absolutely perfect. From the smooth creamy tone of his skin to the perfect proportions of his body…, needless to say, Sephiroth couldn't find the strength to look away. He sighed as he sat and watched Tseng and Cloud try to struggle against each other around a shirt. He couldn't just seem to find any amusement at the moment, with Cloud still ignorant about his feelings. Or perhaps Cloud had simply thought that he was performing CPR…

He shook his head. In any case, he found he was absolutely in love with Cloud Strife…

It didn't take long for Cloud to reluctantly pull the shirt over his head, sitting cross legged and straight backed on the floor, when Reeve announced that…what had he announced? He looked up and his confusion was what finally enabled him to look away from Cloud. He looked up just in time to see Genesis come through the doorway with the professor, Zack, and three Soldiers. Cloud immediately shot up. "Heinz. Zemus. Kain!" He shouted in surprise. "You're all okay!"

"Cloud!" the three of them responded. "What happened to you out there? We haven't seen you in ages!" Heinz spoke up, reaching out and grasping him by the shoulders. "Boy, it's good to see you again."

Cloud smiled. "Same here." He looked at the three of them. "But…what are you three doing here?"

They smiled sheepishly. "Well, we were worried." Zemus answered. "I mean, after the building crashed, we didn't see you anywhere."

"So we came to find you ourselves." Kain nodded, his eyes flicking towards the General unnoticed. He was looking absolutely murderous with his eyes, though his face betrayed nothing. His eyes were thin slits in the shimmering depths of green.

He stood suddenly, the three of them flinching at the movement, and strode over to them. Heinz and Zemus paled, as they had not noticed the General's presence by being overjoyed at seeing Cloud, and stumbled backwards. Kain, who had remained standing, stepped a couple of steps back. Cloud looked at them then at Sephiroth confused. "Sephiroth?"

Sephiroth strode over and grabbed Cloud by the arm, pulling him up off the ground. He pushed him in front of him as he started walking back towards the door where Reeve was waiting for them. His mood lightened and he smirked when his hand brushed up against Cloud's back, causing him to shiver with the sensation. "We are needed elsewhere." He said faintly.

Cloud went along but with a bit of reluctance, glancing back at the other three. "Still…"

He frowned; this was not what he wanted. Perhaps, he should order the three away…? But, no. That would be too much. Instead, he sighed, looking down at Cloud's golden crown of a head. "They will be fine. There are more important matters we should take care of first."

Cloud snorted but otherwise didn't say anything before they went through the doors and vanished, leaving a partially confused group behind. Genesis merely smirked and snorted as well and, with a shake of his head, followed them inside. Rayleigh brushed a stray lock of hair back out of her face, readjusted her glasses, and looked irritably about. "Zack," she called softly, "we should proceed as well." She indicated towards the door where Reeve stood coughing for a bit.

Zack nodded, looking at the other three. "Sorry, guys." He called, "President's orders, you know?" he grinned, "Don't worry; Cloud'll be right back out. You guys can wait here or turn in for the day if you're tired." He gave them a playful two fingered salute while walking towards the door. "See ya later."

The door closed shut and the three of them looked between each other. "What…just happened?" Heinz scratched his head confused.

Kain hid a smile behind a raised hand. "It seems that our General has a more…personal…relationship with Cloud than we thought. They seem close." He chuckled.

"Close?" Zemus shook his head. "I thought he was going to murder me!"

Heinz just looked blankly from the floor to the door and frowned. "I swear," he whispered confused, "that this has happened before…"

Kain looked amused and crossed his arms. "Really? It doesn't seem as though Cloud realizes the General's…affections for him."

"Affections…?" Heinz and Zemus' eyes widened, "You mean to say that the General is in _love_ with Cloud?" Heinz choked.

"You can't be serious!" Zemus looked at him incredulously.

"Can't I…?" Kain tipped his head off to one side in thought. A slow smile spread across his features. "How fun…" he chuckled. "What the General doesn't realize is that most everybody knows now of his affections. Only, it seems, that his attentions are being distracted by outside forces and he remains…jealous."

Heinz paled. "T-That would explain the first time when we met Cloud…" he swallowed.

Zemus and Kain looked at him in surprise. "You saw the General?"

"Y-Yeah…and I thought he was out to get me with that glare of his." He shuddered. "Or lop my arm off…"

This time, after a pause, Zemus was the one who broke into a grin. "We should spy on them. It's a scoop!"

"…indeed, it would be worthwhile…" Kain looked mischievously, "to watch them suffer…"

Heinz and Zemus looked up at Kain in a new respect. "How cruel…" Heinz couldn't help but laugh, "I never knew you had an evil side to you."

Zemus nodded.

Kain looked at the two of them. "Well, at least we are clear where our loyalties lie." He beckoned for them to stand, "We should head off. It's been a long day and," he glanced back towards the door leading to the board meeting, "give them time to themselves before we go and ruin it for fun."

Heinz shook his head. "I'm glad you're on our side, Kain."

He looked at him. "…So am I."

xxx xxx xxx

Rufus watched Cloud walk in with Sephiroth at his back…and it unnerved him enough that he frowned upon their entry. Sephiroth was standing a bit too close to Cloud for his comfort and he felt compelled to do something. Of course, now wasn't the greatest time to become jealous over something as little as that… "Cloud." He greeted with a smile. "Sephiroth."

"Rufus." Cloud acknowledged with a nod before sitting down in one of the chairs at the end of the table. Too far away from him, was what Rufus thought. He also noticed that Cloud made an effort to stand straighter than usual, and walked with a stiff posture. He frowned, thinking it strange when he had heard from the professor that Cloud's back had, more or less, healed.

"This is becoming more troubling than I wish to deal with." Genesis entered. He sat down on the other side of Cloud, the side Sephiroth was not hogging, leaned back and propped his feet up on the table. He sighed, finally content at being able to sit down.

"Yes," Rayleigh walked up and sat next to Genesis. "Hojo has eluded us for far too long. Something must be done."

Zack went and sat across the table from Cloud and leaned back as well. They were all tired from the events that had just passed and every one of them would have appreciated a break to sleep. "And isn't Hollander in on this too?"

Reeve went ahead and sat back in his seat next to Lazard. "Yes, he is." He brought up a video recording to the large screen. "Unfortunately, the only thing we were able to salvage from the wreckage was the proof of Hollander dancing upon our roof…"

Rufus leaned forward and linked his fingers together. "We must discuss our course of action." He glanced beside him at Heidegger and Scarlet, "Unless, of course, you two have something you would rather like to say."

Heidegger had, somewhere along the line, gotten out a handkerchief and was now wiping his sweaty face with it. "I'm still in charge!" he yelled in a fit of madness. "I'm in charge of the army! They will do as I say!" he gruffly proclaimed.

"You ignorant fool!" Scarlet glared at him. She snapped her teeth shut, looked down at her white gloved hands then back up at Rufus after a thought. "I'll assist in the redevelopment of Shinra." She stated after awhile. "I will redirect my efforts into the construction of the building and halt research into the weapons development for now."

Rufus looked at her in slight surprise. "I'm surprised. Your views seem to have changed."

She looked away and worried her bottom lip. "There were important things that I seemed to remember…" she stated quietly. "I shouldn't have acted so…immaturely…before…" she dropped off, looking as though she had realized something troubling.

Heidegger still continued in a rant. "No matter what you say, Rufus, I am still the head of war!" he pointed a finger at Sephiroth, "And the General is mine to command!"

Rufus' eyes widened in surprise but he said nothing.

Sephiroth's ear twitched. What? He had been looking at Cloud the entire time, not quite following the conversation, until he heard his name mentioned. He looked up this time and stared at Heidegger in a blank expression. Had the fool of a man actually said what he had just heard? He frowned. "If you believe yourself to be in control of me, Heidegger, you are sorely mistaken." He replied slowly.

Heidegger paled, but otherwise didn't back down. "That is no way to talk to your superior officer, General!" he barked, "You will obey or be tried for treason!"

He looked at him carefully. "…So be it…"

Heidegger faltered. "You _will_ listen to me!"

He was quickly getting bored and took to staring at Cloud again. He was thinking how beautifully the golden strands swayed around whenever Cloud moved when Cloud just suddenly spoke up in anger. "Hey! He's been fighting for Shinra before you ever became important. You have no right to demand that he listen to you."

Sephiroth felt touched, truly he did, until Heidegger took to glaring daggers at Cloud. "Now, listen here, boy!" he barked sharply, pointing an accusing finger at Cloud's chest. "You have no right but to go through those doors and leave the business to the Shinra heads!" he hissed. "A mere Soldier shouldn't do anything but follow orders and become shields for the more important people of this business." He gruffly spat.

Sephiroth felt a burning anger prickle under his skin at the insult thrown Cloud's way. He glared sharply at Heidegger. "You will be silent, Heidegger, or I will ensure silence for you." He threatened softly. "You're incompetence is unneeded here."

Rufus shook his head and sighed. "And if Sephiroth doesn't, then I will." He looked angrily at Heidegger. "Cloud's presence is more important than you will ever be."

Heidegger looked at all of the faces in the room, stunned. "Wha–?"

"Get out." Rufus hissed.

Heidegger's chair fell over as he stood to slam his hands onto the table. "But, you need me!"

This time, it was Sephiroth's turn to sigh. It was time he tried to set his feelings aside a bit to help manage things through. "You know nothing of the situation. Your position has now been rendered irrelevant and," he glanced briefly at the others before his eyes flicked back to Heidegger's haggard countenance, "you cannot offer us anything we do not know already."

"I–" He flicked his gaze towards Scarlet.

She didn't look at him in the face. "The General's right." She whispered. "This is no time to be fooling around."

Heidegger's face grew red, and full of anger. "Fine!" he pounded the desk again. "Just you wait! I'll get all of you for this!" he marched towards the door, "And I'll get the last laugh!" he stormed out and the door slammed before him.

They all let out a collective breath. "Well," Lazard chuckled, "that proved interesting."

"Yeah, I could almost feel the tension in the air." Zack mused, standing, "Excuse me for a bit. All this tension made me need to go…" he laughed embarrassed, scratched the back of his head, and headed out.

"You know," Cloud pondered, "I think its better this way. At least, he won't die this time."

They all looked at him. "What?" Scarlet chirped. Genesis, Lazard and Rayleigh observed him dryly.

The others looked sheepish before turning their faces away, trying to indicate that they knew nothing. Cloud just froze, blushed, then stammered, "I-I mean…" he grumbled and put his face in his hands, "Ah, who am I kidding?" he muttered and looked up at them with sharpness, "And it's better this way, isn't it? That way, I won't have to explain myself. I mean, is there anybody who _doesn't _know my secret?" he grumbled some more.

"So…" Rayleigh smirked in amusement, something she shared with Genesis, "it was as we suspected."

"That would indeed explain a few things." Genesis tipped his chair back and took to examining his gloves.

"You mean that you have entertained _that _absurd notion as well?" Lazard laughed.

"It is proving true, is it not?" Rayleigh laughed as well.

Scarlet looked between them in utter confusion. "There seems to be something important of which I haven't been informed." Her sharp impatience started leaking through and her confidence grew. It was obvious that they needed her; they hadn't kicked her out yet, so she also had a right to know everything the others did.

Reeve looked at Cloud with a furrow of his brows. He seemed a bit worried. "Cloud, is this really what you wish?"

Cloud waved his hand. "Its better if it's out in the open, isn't it? That way, we can all plan something without having to hold anything important back or explain it later."

Sephiroth and Genesis paused, exchanging a glance before Genesis spoke up. "Cloud." He called, "Hojo knows."

Cloud whipped his head around to face Genesis. "What?"

He shrugged. "I didn't think it could be true but…what he mentioned back there…" he looked towards Sephiroth.

"Hojo held the antidote, Cloud. That is how we spoke with him." He clarified. "He mentioned dreams that had been plaguing him…"

Cloud groaned into his hands. This sounded oddly familiar. "Then Aerith was wrong." He looked at Reeve grief stricken. "I thought we were the only ones who were supposed to know…supposed to remember." He rubbed the back of his head, "But, Bugenhagen and Godo remembered too…"

Reeve looked grim. "Then, I suppose there's nothing left but to tell them."

Scarlet huffed in frustration. "What is so important that everyone is reluctant to say?"

"We're from the future." Cloud puffed, settling his head down on the table. It was just then that he remembered that none of them had slept at all for a while. Still, he would have to ignore his fatigue until after the meeting. "Aerith and I were the only ones sent back with all of our memories intact. I was sent back with half my strength so that I'd have the power to do something about the past." He explained carefully.

Scarlet shook her head. "That can't be true."

Cloud's eye flicked towards her sadly. "I can tell you what happened to you if you want…"

Scarlet paused. Did she really want to know what had become of her? No, not really but…he had said so himself, things were different now… She slowly nodded, "Yes."

Cloud frowned. "Your last creation was called the Proud Clod. You and Heidegger were so bent on destroying us that we had no choice but to defeat you." He sighed, remembering the time, "When the machine detonated, you two went with it."

Scarlet grew pale. That was the name of the mechanical suit that she had been currently working on before her little vacation. And she had died… "No…" Well, it was obvious that the project would be discontinued.

Cloud looked around. "Anyone else?" he snorted, trying to make light of the situation but failing miserably.

They all looked serious and glum as they thought about the implications of knowing everyone and everything beforehand. "Then, what of me?" Lazard spoke up. "I am quite curious of what becomes of me."

Cloud gave a sideways glance at him and scrunched his temples in thought. "I think I saw you when…I had mako poisoning." He lifted his head off the table and rubbed the side of his head. He was getting a headache trying to remember. "Only, you didn't look like you do now. Something about being a clone…" he trailed off. "I think you mentioned being an 'Angeal clone', I think." He sighed, his head aching and gave up. "Then you died helping us."

Lazard looked absolutely pallid and swallowed. "I suppose…your changing things have also changed my future. I'm grateful."

"Angeal…" Genesis sighed. "His talk of honor and justice…how has it served him now?"

"Well…" Cloud looked nervously around and bowed his head, "now that everybody knows–"

They were interrupted when the door burst open and Zack came grinning his way back inside. "So," he plopped down ungracefully, "what did I miss?"

They all looked at him with blank stares and blinked. Then they all stared at Cloud, then back at Zack. Rufus coughed. "I believe we should adjourn this meeting and continue tomorrow." He leaned back in his chair. "You are all welcome to stay at my manor at the edge of Midgar, if you have no place to go."

Cloud's eye twitched. He really didn't have anywhere else to go, unless he wanted to intrude in on Aerith's house, or sleep in the church…but he could really use a shower and a warm bed to sleep in… "You don't mind?" he asked, not wanting to intrude too much.

Rufus looked at Cloud with an odd twinkle in his eyes and a slow smile made its way onto his face. "Not at all…" he said slowly.

Sephiroth tensed. The look in Rufus' eyes when he was looking at Cloud was not something he wanted to see. There was no way he was leaving Cloud under Rufus' care alone. Of course, Genesis spoke up for all of them so that he didn't have to. "The Shinra building is in shambles." He snorted. "None of us has a place to stay at the moment."

Rufus didn't look surprised. "You are all welcome to stay. There are plenty of unoccupied rooms on all of the floors." He smirked. "Besides, it has been rather quiet without much company."

"Reasonable." Rayleigh stated. "It would also serve as a good base of operations for the moment, with us all gathered into one area rather than being spread out."

"Yeah, then when an emergency comes up, we could just get together and solve it." Zack clapped.

Lazard stood. "Wonderful. Then I shall inform the servants to prepare some rooms."

"Huh?" Zack looked surprised. "You already live with him?"

Lazard smiled. "Yes. Surprisingly, Rufus has invited me to live within the manor of the family. And, now that our father is gone…"

"Huh? Y-You mean your father is…"

He nodded. "Yes, though we are only brothers by half."

Cloud tried to stifle a yawn. Though this was all very interesting, he really was getting tired. He just wanted to go to sleep. "What time is it?" he asked blearily.

"Too late into the night and too early in the morning." Genesis punctuated. It was obvious that his lack of sleep was frustrating him as well.

"Well," Reeve nodded, "I shall go and try to salvage some of the remaining equipment so that we may figure out where we are." He stood. "I shall see you all in the morning." He said and walked out the door.

"I will accompany him. It will take more than one man to carry all of that equipment, though I hear that his Cait Sith has already been working on it." Lazard stood as well before striding towards the door.

Scarlet had remained silent throughout the rest of the discussion but decided it was time she spoke up. "I'll need workers, engineers to help me try and rebuild some of the equipment…" she sighed, "In the morning; I'll gather some of the remaining Soldiers and start working on the medical devices first."

"Alright." This time, Rufus stood, "Everybody else is to clear out and get some rest. We'll continue this discussion in the morning."

Everybody stood and filed out.

xxx xxx xxx

Cloud slumped into the bed and it was a struggle not to immediately drift off as soon as his head hit the pillow. He sighed, too tired to change out of his clothes, not that he had spare clothing, but thought of how beautiful the house was that Rufus and Lazard owned. When they had walked in, it seemed he and Zack couldn't stop gawking at the overly rich interior. It was definitely the house of the richest family in all of Gaia, and he became a little jealous. Of course, immediately after they had stepped inside, a man directed them all to separate rooms, though they were all next to each other. He gave a little frustrated cry into his pillow, especially since his back had started itching again, and decided not to think about things until the morning when a knock sounded on the door. "Come in…" he muffled.

The door opened and Rufus walked into his room, carrying spare clothing in his hand as he made his way over. Cloud peeked up at him from the corner of his eye. "Cloud," he said softly, "I've brought a spare change of clothing for you to sleep in." He came up and sat next to him on the bed.

Cloud blinked, "Thanks…" he replied softly. With his back itching so much, he had tried to scratch it…but whenever he tried, he would scratch it a bit too hard and it would sear his back with pain instead.

A sly smirk overcame his features. "Do you need help getting dressed?" he chuckled. "It should also relieve some of the irritation on your back. It's made of silk."

"How did you know?" his eyes widened in surprise.

Rufus shrugged. "I noticed your failed attempts to relieve the irritation on your back. I also noticed the flinch every time you did so."

Cloud forced himself to sit up a little. "Oh…" He scratched his head. "You know, you act a lot differently than the Rufus I used to know."

"Oh?" he quirked an eyebrow.

"Yeah," he frowned, "I always thought you were out to get me…"

Rufus looked at him softly, "…Perhaps I was…" he leaned over and brushed a chaste kiss over Cloud's mouth.

Cloud pulled back and blushed, his arm coming to cover his mouth in shock. He blushed profusely and frowned. "Not in that way!"

He chuckled. "Oh, I am pretty sure it was 'in that way'." He set aside the clothing and looked at Cloud, amused.

"You aren't serious!" he exclaimed. "I mean…"

"Cloud," Rufus interjected. "When I saw you before…for the first time, I was stunned. Then when I remembered, I couldn't stop thinking about you." He looked at Cloud closely, their faces mere inches apart. "Cloud. Be mine." He whispered.

He blinked, and he swore for all of Gaia that his heart had frozen in shock. "W-What?" he stammered, becoming nearly unable to think properly. He was getting dizzy with confusion. "W-Wha…?"

Rufus reached over and stroked Cloud's cheek with his thumb. He looked softly into his eyes and clarified. "Be mine, Cloud. Be my lover."

He froze in shock. "I–"

The door slammed open before he had any time to answer and Sephiroth stepped inside with a wave of anger that was nearly tangible around him. If one were to be close enough, they would feel the wave of heat emanating off his skin. "Rufus…" he growled, seeing nothing but red.

Rufus straightened slowly and smoothed out his clothes as though there were nothing wrong. "Sephiroth," he said calmly, "what a surprise."

Sephiroth didn't dare take another step lest he lose control and let his itching fingers strangle Rufus. So instead, he froze and glared murderously at him. His heart clenched strongly in his chest. "It's late." He stated, "Cloud should be left to rest."

Rufus looked at the General with a quirk of the brow. "Then, what are you doing here, General?" he smirked. "Or did you have something to say to Cloud as well?"

Honestly, he didn't have an answer. He had been so consumed by jealousy and rage after hearing Rufus confess to Cloud that he hadn't been thinking at all until he came in to barge into the room. But, sometimes, having so great a hearing wasn't such a bad thing. "Yes." He answered sharply, "I did."

Rufus laughed then sighed. He got up and looked Sephiroth straight in the eyes. "Then I suggest you make it quick. As you have said, Cloud is tired and needs his rest." He looked down at Cloud, who had just been sitting there dumbfounded, and leaned forward to lift his chin. He caught him by surprise with another kiss, but Rufus watched Sephiroth's reaction from the corner of his eye.

Cloud backed away and blushed again. Not only did Rufus kiss him again but he did so in front of Sephiroth. "W-Why did you do that?"

Rufus chuckled again and stood straighter. "Then I shall bid both of you a good night." He smiled, heading to the door. He looked back and added, "I shall see you in the morning", before stepping out and closing the door behind him.

Sephiroth whipped around so fast that Cloud didn't even notice the movement until seconds later, and grabbed the doorknob. He felt the burning desire to go after Rufus and to murder him brutally for even thinking of touching Cloud, especially in his presence. He paused, took a deep breath, and slowly let go of the doorknob. He sighed and looked back at Cloud, who sat there looking embarrassed and traumatized. "Cloud." He breathed, taking a seat where Rufus had occupied just moments before.

Cloud looked at him red-faced. "I-It isn't what it seems…" he whispered unconvincingly.

Sephiroth closed his eyes and covered his face with a hand. "Do you…do you love him, Cloud?" he asked quietly, now looking seriously at Cloud.

"What?" he looked surprised. "No. At least, I never thought I did…"

He felt a little better knowing that but not by much. He looked beside him and found the articles of clothing that Rufus had gotten for Cloud…black silk. He lifted them and handed them to Cloud. "You should change and get some rest." He stood, "It's late. Rest well, Cloud." He said before walking out and closing the door softly behind him.

Cloud stared at the door for the longest time before he blinked and looked down at the clothes. Why had Sephiroth come into his room? Did he have something important to say? Why had he asked whether he loved Rufus? Cloud groaned. He knew he felt nothing for Rufus but…for Sephiroth? He choked, a blush spreading across his face. He was starting to like him again, the General he had once admired from afar.

He hadn't had much time to think of it before but…that had been a long time ago, and an affection he had long since forgotten and forsaken. Now, it all seemed to be coming back to him. What was he going to do?

xxx xxx xxx


	16. Chapter 16

A/N: I must say that I am sorry. It seems that summer and fall has done away with me and now I know not where my body lies. (sigh) Nor my mind. (I have been lagging as of late.)

I feel severely disappointed in myself, letting down all those who have awaited my work, but I just haven't been able to find a motivator. Yes, it saddens me to say but I am unsure whether the time between each chapter will increase throughout or stop entirely.

Well, for now, I've spurred myself to try and get the next chapter going. Hopefully people will be satisfied with that. Though, I have absolutely no idea where I am going with this.

Disclaimer: Final Fantasy will always be better off where it is. It is not mine but all of the other extra characters are. (Including Rayleigh's personality ^~^! I only borrowed the name and the situation.)

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Chapter 16

Rufus thrummed his fingers on the table impatiently, wondering if the Turks had found Hojo's whereabouts yet as he looked to the clock. It was six p.m. and getting late. Cloud hadn't woken up yet. He sighed, wondering if he should have let off letting Cloud know about his feelings but…he didn't want to lose to Sephiroth, of all people. Any fool who saw the General would know just how infatuated he was with Cloud. Otherwise, as Reeve had embarrassingly mentioned in his self mutterings, people would soon know by word. Frowning, he leaned back against his seat and crossed his arms. To compete with the General in a field other than war was going to be…interesting.

"It seems your mind is occupied." Rufus looked up to find Lazard seating himself beside him. He had a tray of bagels and was currently slathering one with cream cheese. An amused smile made its way onto his mouth. "This is the first time I've seen you look so determined, Rufus."

Rufus scowled and leaned a little forward. "What do you think of Sephiroth?"

Lazard blinked. "Is that what you are going for?" he asked surprised before laughing. "I never knew!"

"No!" Rufus burst, "Of course not!"

Lazard shrugged in good humor and took a bite out of his bagel. "Then what _is_ bothering you?"

Rufus looked at him reluctantly, "Sephiroth is infatuated with Cloud!" he answered hotly.

"…As are you…"

"But I feel I don't have much of a chance." He continued strongly, "Sephiroth has…occupied his mind for ages."

Lazard took the time to finish his bagel before answering. "But you are now President and the most influential being on the planet."

"And Sephiroth is its face!" He grimaced, taking a deep breath. He settled down a little and rubbed his forehead. "I am not a fighter, nor could I ever hope to be superior to Sephiroth, but…"

"Hm…you have your charms, Rufus." Lazard simply stated. "You have smarts. You can use those to your advantage." He chuckled. "Let me point out that, while you have confidence in your abilities, Sephiroth is still but a novice in this field. He has had no previous experience in pursuing a love interest. Rather, he has had the greater experience in denying it."

"You mean, he has never agreed to go out with one of those fans of his?" Rufus raised his eyebrow skeptically, "I find that hard to believe."

"Whatever you may think, Sephiroth does not find much in just a pretty face and a box of chocolates." He finished off his last bagel and pushed the plate away. Then he sat up and sighed in content. "No matter how unlimited his little…group may be."

He sighed again, doubting whether his charms would be able to help him out on this one, and fell back in his seat. He didn't know what else to say. All was fair in love and war, it seemed. "…We'll see…" he finally replied.

-.-.-.-.- -.-.-.-.- -.-.-.-.-

Sephiroth paced restlessly back and forth in his room. He couldn't allow Rufus to get any closer to Cloud. But, what could he do? Kill his President? He shook his head. No, that wasn't an option. He sighed. He had no experience in the least in things like romance or courting someone. How was he supposed to go about doing this when there was no one else to help him either? This was becoming very hopeless, fast.

He sat on the bed and put his head in his hands. Maybe there was someone he could consult…but, no. The last time he had tried, Zack had definitely been given the wrong impression. It looked like he was going to be tackling this on his own this time. Or perhaps, Scarlet? Now that would be the second most regretful action he could take. They would never allow him to live it down if he were to be seen asking a woman for guidance in the field of love…

-.-.-.-.- -.-.-.-.- -.-.-.-.-

Genesis shot up from his bed when the sound of an explosion started ringing in his ears. There was no way anyone would act that quickly, especially given that most people would take the time to think their battle strategy through. He growled in frustration. Whoever was attacking them would regret it soon enough.

He stood quickly and headed out the door, grabbing his coat and swinging it on, on his way out. He strapped his sword to his belt and rounded the corner at the end of the hall, where he was met up with a very sleepy looking Zack, whose hair stuck up in odd angles and frazzled ends, and Sephiroth, who looked exactly like he had the day before. "What happened?" he asked them both, irritated. "Who in their right mind would attack us this early in the morning?"

Zack's hand reached over his shoulder and readjusted the sword strapped to his back, "Who knows." He grumbled, mussing up his hair and shaking his head. The spikes straightened themselves out into proper order. "I just had the strangest dream of getting shot down by a firing squad and suddenly, a bomb explosion goes off right outside my window!"

"Damn it." Genesis cursed, "Just when I thought we would see a bit of rest." He glanced around. "Where's Cloud?"

"I think he's still sleeping."

Genesis turned to Sephiroth and noted the tense muscles and stiff jaw. Even his eyes seemed particularly hard today. "Has something happened, Sephiroth? It seems you have not seen a good night's rest."

He stared down at him with a frown. "I will once I see this is all over."

He left it at that with a shrug as they turned the corner to see the front doors before them. One of the double doors was open and swinging lightly from the blast. They rushed outside. What they saw made them pause. There was a huge crater in front of the steps, a dancing Hollander right in the center of it, singing and twisting this way and that with a crazed look in his eyes.

"I found him, I found him~" he sang.

"Hollander!" Genesis yelled, infuriated. "You dare oppose us here?"

Sephiroth held him back from charging with a hand to his chest. "Wait." He said silently, never taking his eyes off of the lost scientist.

"Why?" he glared, "This man has done us more harm than good. He is to blame!"

Sephiroth ignored him and stepped a bit closer. "Why are you here, Hollander?" he asked.

Hollander stopped dancing and the smile dripped off from his features. He stared at Sephiroth as though he were some incomprehensible bug and cocked his head to one side, a thumb to his lips. "Why?" he asked, "Why?" he repeated, over and over and over.

"Enough of this, Sephiroth." Genesis hissed, "He no longer understands reason. Let us finish him off before this becomes more troublesome."

"Wait a second." Zack distracted them both by pointing a finger towards Hollander with a look of horror on his face. "W-What's happening to him?"

Both Sephiroth and Genesis looked back at Hollander and saw him grow in shape. It was repulsive, his muscles bubbled unequally, masses of form simply surging up on one side then the next, all the while with him continuing his 'why' chant. Hollander was becoming a monster, one that was a good two times bigger than they were.

"So it was too late." Genesis took a step back and braced his hand on the hilt of his sword. It was uncomfortable even looking up at the thing. It was straining his neck. "He's lost himself completely."

Both Zack and Sephiroth drew their swords as well and positioned themselves from battle. "Protect the house," Sephiroth ordered. "If we lose it, there is nowhere for us to go."

They both nodded.

"Why?" Hollander growled, his voice came from the muzzle of a deformed beast with purple skin and sickening orange eyes. "Why?" he repeated, his forearms gaining muscles beyond possible and claws curling at the end of his hands. "Why." He howled, the sickening pop of his spine as it shifted into a curve and a tail that grew to thump angrily on the floor. "Why!" he roared as he took the form of a beast and forgot the form of a man. Little black wings sprouted behind his all too huge back.

"Watch out!" Zack yelled as the claws of who was once known as professor Hollander struck out at them.

All three of them jumped out of the way, only to skid backwards to dodge the tail that swung after them. Sephiroth was the first to regain his footing and jumped onto the tail that had swung to strike him. He took its momentum to run up the base of the spine and stab his sword down in an arc. The monster reared out in a roar, claw reaching back on its pivotal joints to claw at him. He deflected it with the sharp side of his sword and the claw receded with its newfound wound.

"Sephiroth!" Genesis yelled from dodging the claw again. "Aim for its neck!"

He nodded, racing up its spine and slashed at its back on the way. This time, though, the beast was prepared and he fell to his side onto a roll, effectively forcing Sephiroth off its back. Sephiroth hit the ground and charged, driving his sword through the ribcage of the beast as it attempted to stand.

"I got it!" Zack yelled from under the beast's neck ad swung down as hard as he could. The beast paused, as if frozen for just a second, and gave Zack the time to look back at the cut he made. But, there was no cut at all, not even a bruise. "What?" he looked at the beast in disbelief, "I could've sworn I cut it."

"Move it, puppy! He's changing shape again!" Genesis butted him out of the way as the beast fell to the floor in a whoosh of dust.

True enough, they watched as the purple skin shifted to orange and the orange eyes gave way to white pupils. Then the sickening pops of bones shifting was heard and the beast thrashed this way and that, forming spikes at the base of its skull while the snout became longer and covered itself with scales. Its teeth elongated into fine sharp points and its claws grew exceedingly as the fur around his legs gave way to white feathers. All in all, it seemed their battle had just become more difficult.

"Ugh," Zack gagged. "What is that smell?"

"Better get used to it, puppy." Genesis covered his nose with the sleeve of his coat. "I just hope that stench won't rub off on me."

Sephiroth looked towards Genesis as the beast attempted to stand, drool dribbling to splash acid onto the floor. "Cast long range magic." He said calmly, apparently unfazed by the horrific beast before them, "Use Fire and Lightning, if you carry it."

Genesis scoffed, "Who do you take me for, my friend? I _specialize_ in materia." He pulled his arm back and a red flame started glowing around his hand. _"All that awaits you is a somber morrow, no matter where the winds may blow!" _He yelled as he hurled the fireballs at Hollander. They swerved in every which direction and exploded once they came within contact of the beast's skin.

They jumped back from the heat wave of the attack and covered their faces from the smoke. The smell of burnt flesh came up to meet them as they tried to determine the status of the beast. "It's not dead." Zack grimaced, glaring at the bulk of the beast move from under the assault.

"We'll just have to hit it with a stronger move. Stand aside," he sheathed his sword and stepped out onto the clearing. There he drew back both his arms and doubled the amount of fires aimed at the beast.

The beast roared, shooting its head out through the smoke to snap his jaws at Genesis. He quickly stepped back and fired a couple more rounds into its maw. But he kept coming, swiping his claws as he went as well, and Sephiroth saw that they too dripped poison. "Keep outside its range, Genesis." Sephiroth grimaced.

"I hear you." Genesis nodded, jumping out of the way and landing right beside Sephiroth again. He huffed, "But we'll need to use something more powerful to bring it down."

"What about those summons?" Zack ran up to them from trying to scar the hind legs, unsuccessfully. He wiped the sweat on his brow and said in short erratic pants, "You know…those things Cloud had."

"Summons? Cloud has?" he quirked a brow, "Fascinating."

"What, don't you two carry any?"

Sephiroth shook his head. "I do not carry summons."

Genesis smirked. "He has no need. But I do have some," he reached into his coat and pulled a red sphere from within. "This one is Phoenix."

He drew his hand into the air until a brilliant red light surrounded them. With a burst of fire, Phoenix flew from his hand and into the air. Sephiroth shook his head. "Always playing with fire…"

Genesis chuckled. "Of course."

Zack watched as the bird of fire soared through the sky right above the beast's head. The beast had gone on a rampage, no longer in control of Hollander's thoughts and empty of reason. It simply went on instinct. "Well, if you're going to do something you'd better do it fast." He took an involuntary step back. "I think he wants to eat us…"

Sure enough, when Genesis looked back, the beast was reared on hind legs. It dropped to a crouch, hard enough to shake the floor, before snarling softly and charging with a loud roar. "Phoenix!" Genesis indicated towards the beast with a wave of his hand. At that, Phoenix screeched from the high sky and dove down towards the great massive hulk of orange. Just before reaching it, Phoenix reared backwards and spewed out a roll of fire, completely engulfing the beast until the smell of decaying flesh smelt burnt to a crisp.

"Well, that's…highly unpleasant." Genesis coughed, waving the smoke around his eyes.

"You over exaggerate." Sephiroth deadpanned, walking to the charred flesh and tapping parts of the beast with the end of his sword. It lay unmoving in the dirt, eyes open and jaw slack. It was dead.

Zack came over dusting his pants of the dirt he had gathered when he had fallen backwards with the aftershock of the blast. "Now, how are we going to clean this up?" he coughed and choked. "I'd hate to be the one hauling that thing around."

"What happened?" There was a silence until all three of them turned to the sound of the voice coming from the doorway.

"Cloud!" Zack bounded up to him. "Did you sleep well?"

Cloud shook his head and rubbed his hair, "Who could sleep with all this noise?" he glanced at the other two. "Morning exercise?"

Genesis laughed and Sephiroth smiled but they shook their heads. "No." Sephiroth simply said.

"Well, it did clear the sleep out of our heads." Genesis nodded.

"Hey, Cloud, listen." Zack piped up. "You won't believe this but that thing used to be Hollander." He said cheerily, "That's one less person we have to worry about."

"What?" Cloud looked towards the beast with incomprehensible eyes and frowned.

Sephiroth watched as the emotions shifted behind Cloud's eyes and couldn't help but notice how pale Cloud seemed in the light morning sunlight. Was Cloud still tired? Or was there something else that was bothering him? And, when had he eaten? It didn't really bother Genesis or him whether they ate for a couple days or not but Cloud? If the past was any indication, Cloud ate a lot more than the average person. If that was so, and he was too pale because he hadn't eaten, when had been the last time he had?

"We should tell the others." Cloud suddenly spoke up, breaking him from his thoughts. "Reeve will want to know. He should be able to create a machine to fix everything up."

"Have you had breakfast, Cloud?" Sephiroth looked beside him to see that Genesis had mirrored his thoughts. And when Cloud shook his head, Genesis grabbed him by the arm and dragged him to where Sephiroth knew the dining room to be. He simply followed along.

-.-.-.-.-.-

Rufus had ordered everybody to meet in a large empty room right beside the dining room, where they had situated breakfast. So, here they all sat, with eggs, bacon, or bagels in their hands, all waiting for the last of the people to grab their food and come in. Cloud sat on the floor with his legs crossed and munched on a cinnamon raison bagel with quite a lot of cream cheese while Genesis pulled up and stool and sat behind him, draping himself over Cloud like he was a table.

Sephiroth was having a hard time accepting this and glared daggers at Genesis, who merely smirked back in reply before petting the top of Cloud's head like he would do to a kitten. It made him even angrier and made him want Cloud to be his, and his alone, even more. Then, nobody would dare touch him.

Zack had loaded his plate with everything above and beyond the normal breakfast, and Sephiroth had to reconsider Cloud being the only one with a big appetite. He pulled up a chair and sat nearby, chewing happily on bacon strips. "So," he said between chews, "where's Scarlet, Rufus, Rayleigh, and Reeve?"

Lazard came in and pulled up a chair as well with a cup of coffee in one hand. He looked tired. "They should be here shortly. A matter came up as to where they were going to set up a communications center between here and the demolition site." He sipped lightly at his steaming cup.

"Communications?"

"Yes, there is a necessity in relaying messages from one base to the other, in case a severity makes itself known."

"Hm…" Zack started eating his eggs like he was drinking them down. "So, they already started demolishing the Shinra Inc. building?"

"Yes…"

"This is where you might say that we have a chance at a new beginning." Genesis intervened helpfully. "It seems, this time, we'll be able to do something better for ourselves.

It was during this time that a sudden blur of red swirled into the room in such a flurry, everyone brandished their weapons towards it and braced for attack. "I forgot to mention." Cloud, the only one who remained seated, said calmly without looking up, "But I invited some friends over to help." He stuffed another bagel into his mouth and chewed slowly.

"Friends?" Genesis was the first to break the silence as he glanced at Cloud then back at the red until it settled into the crouching form of a man. His hair was midnight black and his eyes reflected crimson.

"Vincent." Cloud greeted with a soft smile. "It's been a while."

"Cloud." He nodded back. Sephiroth and Zack relaxed as soon as they saw who it was, dropping their swords and resuming their seats with a sigh. Genesis stayed standing.

"Hello~"

They all turned towards the door to find a girl with soft brown hair and green eyes peeking inside with a smile. Zack sputtered and fell backwards. "Aerith? What are you doing here?"

"Hi, Zack." She waved with a smile.

Beside her, a red lion with scars over his eye glanced in curiously, "Did Cloud not mention?" he said.

Genesis and Lazard looked down at the lion that came in with something akin to horror. "The lion talked." Genesis fell back into his chair.

"'Course he talks." Cid breathed a plume of smoke and grinned. "Whadya take him fer?"

"Yo, Spike!" a big gruff man with a machine for an arm came charging in full, "Ya never told me this weren't a dream!" he fumed in front of Cloud.

Cloud looked down at his arm with slight puzzlement more than the fact that he was actually here. "Barret. I thought you'd still have your arm."

He snorted and laughed, patting the machine affectionately, "Missed the old baby. Couldn't live without 'er." He shrugged. "But, Marlene ain't mine no more. I'm 'er uncle, now." He rubbed the back of his head. "Can't believe this is real though but, hell, if I've gone through it once, I can go through it again."

"Hey, Cloud! The ultimate ninja master is here!" Yuffie bounced in holding a materia in each hand. "Lookie what I found!"

Cloud frowned at the two materia. They were blue and green in color. "Where…did you steal those from?"

Yuffie, at least, had the decency to look sheepish. "Um….well…"

"It's fine, isn't it, Cloud?"

Cloud looked up and found himself staring wide-eyed at the next person who walked through that door. "Tifa."

"Hey, Cloud." She greeted, waving a nervous hand towards him. "Didn't expect to see me here, huh?"

No, he had not. After what happened in Nibelheim, he hadn't been sure if Tifa would come to accept the way things were now. She had been one to hold a harder grudge than even he himself, one of the reasons she had fought alongside him with such ferocity. But, well, if there was one thing about Tifa, it was that you could count on her. Of course, after Nibelheim, he wasn't sure Tifa would be able to accept being brought into the past, more or less become involved in trying to change it. And it wasn't as if she had known they were back in the past. Someone must have talked to her after everything happened.

He looked at what she was wearing, something similar to the black outfit she had become so fond of, and realized that she really did want to become part of their team again. She had even lost the cowboy hat. "It's good to see you again, Tifa." He smiled.

"I thought that's what you might say." She crossed her arms as if she had been expecting some argument against her part.

It was then that Rufus, Rayleigh, Tseng, Scarlet, and Reeve made their entrance, voices slowly raising in argument enough so that they took a while to notice the extra guests. "Well," Reeve spoke up with a delighted smile, "if it isn't Avalanche all over again."

"Reeve!" they all greeted.

"It's good to see you." Red nodded, seeming for a moment like he expected Cait Sith to jump around on his head.

"Well it certainly is a pleasant surprise to see you all here." He greeted back.

"Feels like we're livin' through the good ol' days." Cid chuckled, scratching his head. "The whole gang's here, along with our enemies." He gave a not so subtle stare at Sephiroth.

"Yeah, 'cept without the whole Meteor thing and the end of the Planet as we know it." Barret said gruffly. He pulled up a chair and dropped on it. "Yo, Spike, got any soda or somethin'?"

Cloud shrugged. "It isn't my house."

He glanced around. "'Course it ain't. Place smells like Shinra."

Zack blinked…Spike? How cool. He could get used to calling Cloud something along those lines. It was true that Cloud's head was a little…spiky.

"Well, now that the whole gang is here, I propose we get down to business." Reeve interjected.

Genesis shrugged before heading back to his seat and draping over Cloud again in a bored fashion. "So, tell me." He said, "With Hollander dead, what else is there but to go after Hojo?"

"That's the problem." Rufus waved off, dropping down into a chair that he pulled up from the corner of the room. Everybody else who wasn't already seated did the same. So they all sat in a wide circle in the room. "Reaching Hojo isn't going to be as easy as I'd hoped."

"Did something happen?" Zack folded his arms across his chest.

Rufus nodded. "We've detected a number of soldiers marching in from the west of here. They don't seem to understand reason, nor are they led by any one man, like how regular armies would be."

"Yes," Scarlet continued, pulling up a contraption from her bag and placing it on the floor. A hologram of static images filtered through in blue lights. "From here," she pointed to a cliff face on one image, "we can see parts of the army heading our way. I had time enough to repair some of the video pods to scan the surrounding areas. It seems my judgment was a good one." She frowned.

"Are they Hojo's troops?" Sephiroth asked quietly.

Nobody answered and all of them shared a frown.

"Most likely." Tseng nodded, exchanging a glance with Rayleigh. "The remaining Turks have been following the group closely and we've found some interesting things."

"Yes." Rayleigh readjusted her glasses and directed their gaze to the new picture on the screen. All wearing Soldier like uniforms, they did not seem any different from regular troopers. "If you see here, there is nothing worth noting about their form. However, upon closer examination of these…soldiers, we have found that they lack something very important compared to the rest of us."

"And what might that be?" Tifa asked.

She shook her head and shrugged, clearly confused. "I don't know how they manage to maintain their bodies but they do not eat, sleep, think, or even converse to one another. The only explanation is that Hojo might have altered their physical biology to gain energy from a natural source."

Sephiroth sighed. "Such as the lifestream."

"Unfortunately." She agreed.

"That means we can't kill them normally…" Cloud shook his head, "since they'll keep replenishing their souls." He glanced besides Zack and at Aerith. "Aerith?"

She shook her head. "Sorry, Cloud. I can't feel them."

He nodded.

Zack shifted in his seat. "Wait." He said, "Time out. I don't really get what's going on."

They all looked at him strangely. "Of course it's the puppy." Genesis smirked.

"Hey! The name's Zack Fair, not 'puppy'."

Cloud shrunk when Tifa gave one look at him and grinned. "Oh, so that's _the _Zack Fair."

"Tifa, don't…"

She gave the most sinister laugh Cloud had ever heard. He groaned, now that Tifa remembered everything, he realized that things were going to become a lot more troublesome. If anyone else found out about the time that he had thought he was Zack…that was going to be one hell of a nightmare. He was even reconsidering if it might have been a good thing that Tifa had gotten her emotions and memories sorted out.

"Hi, Zack." Tifa held out a hand. "I know we met back in Nibelheim but, this time I'm saying hi with new insight."

"Oh, yeah!" he took her hand in his and shook it rapidly a couple of times. "The mountain guide, right?"

"Yeah!"

He rubbed the back of his neck, "But, uh, what's this new insight thing about?"

She glanced at Cloud with that wicked grin, and it made her look oh so evil. "It's a secret…for now." She punctuated, never looking away.

"Huh?"

She let go of his hand, "Come to think of it, you don't really know the others, do you?" she glanced at Genesis, Lazard, Rayleigh… "And we don't know the rest of you."

"I suppose it was bad manners continuing without introductions first." Lazard smiled, still sipping his coffee.

"Well, I guess we'll start first, then." Tifa smiled. "Cloud?"

He frowned then shook his head.

"Fine, I guess I'll be the one doing the talking." She sighed and shrugged. "I'm Tifa Lockhart, Nibelheim resident and childhood friend of Cloud's. I used to run a bar but I guess that doesn't really count this time around."

Zack went bug-eyed. "A bar? But you're so young!"

She grinned. "Bet ya I can get you seriously drunk."

"I'm a Soldier."

"So is Cloud."

The two of them started whispering and mumbling to each other.

"Might as well go 'round." Cid blew out a smoke and ground the butt in the ashtray beside him. "Name's Cid Highwind. Used to work for Shinra's space program. Now I'm a simple air pilot, and a darn good one."

"Yuffie Kisaragi, the greatest ninja treasure hunter in the world, at your service." She grinned. "Hiya." She punched the air a couple times.

"Don' forget ta mention the important stuff, kid."

"Uh, like what?" she jumped up onto the chair and fisted the air. "I'm the best of the best. That's the most important thing!"

Reeve laughed. "Haven't changed, have you?"

"Nope, and I never will."

"Red XIII, the last of my tribe." Red glanced beside him towards Yuffie who was still punching through the air. "I will go on to say that she is the princess of Wutai and is prone to motion sickness."

"Hey!"

"I am also called Nanaki, a resident of Cosmo Canyon."

Barret sighed. "Looks like it's my turn. The name's Barret Wallace. I used to hate Shinra with my guts. Now I ain't so sure, what with all the change that's goin' around."

"Vincent Valentine…ex-Turk."

Aerith giggled at the short introduction. "I'm Aerith Gainsborough. I don't think there's much else to tell besides that I'm a Cetra."

"Well, that's all of us besides Cloud." Tifa gave a satisfied huff. "And we all know Reeve on both sides." She grinned at them all. "We're the ex-members of Avalanche. Nice to meet you."

"Uh, wow. You guys all come from around the planet." Zack looked lightened. "Well, I'm Zack Fair, Soldier 1st and best friend to Cloud. Hi."

Tseng shifted. "Avalanche? The rebellion group?" he looked at them all with sharp eyes. "Please, explain."

Genesis chuckled, "So the puppy wasn't the only one without a clue."

"Come to think of it, where did you go, Tseng? Last night when we had the meeting. I realize you came into the room but as soon as the others arrived, you were no longer present." Reeve asked.

Tseng looked at Reeve. "I was called away on an important mission with some of the other Turks. I was sorry I could not be present but the situation could not be avoided."

"What don't I know?" Zack cocked his head to one side, "And when did I miss it?"

"…You went to the restroom, Zack." Cloud sighed.

"Ah, we'll get to that later. First," Tifa scanned the Shinra members present, "we should finish intros." She turned towards Rufus then glanced warily at Sephiroth. "This isn't my ideal situation…" she murmured, "but since the things that have happened no longer apply, we're all willing to put the past behind us."

Sephiroth tipped his head in acknowledgment.

"Well it's finally nice to see who you really are, General."

Sephiroth didn't know how to answer. How could he? This was becoming a life where his past was not quite coming back to haunt him, his future was. All these people remembered every crime and every pain he had ever inflicted. He could not so easily ask for forgiveness.

Lazard raised a brow. He knew they had all come from the future but that didn't mean he had all the details of the past. "I believe we should continue." He suggested, turning to Rayleigh. "Lady's first." He smiled charmingly, to which she took to annoyance.

"Of course. I am Professor Rayleigh, a scientist that used to work for Shinra's Soldier program. Needless to say, I found that my life was…very expendable, so I had defected from the company. However, Strife had saved my life once by putting his life on the line. I owed it to him to help and return…now, since things have become so interesting, I intend to stay."

"Bravo, Rayleigh. That was quite the introduction." Lazard clapped. "Powerful."

"Best me, Lazard. Show me you are not simply a man of the office." She smiled deviously.

"Then, if you'll excuse me, I shall." He sat a bit straighter. "I am Lazard Deusericus, the bastard child of Shinra's ex-head and half-brother of Rufus Shinra. I am the director of Soldier, a position I have fought for terribly, but my intentions do not lie in taking over the company. Rufus may look after that. I do, however, owe my current life to Strife as well, as I hear I have perished dishonorably in my past."

"I'm impressed, Lazard. You seem to have a bit of a past."

He smiled at Rayleigh. "Of course."

"Moving on, I am Genesis Rhapsodos." Genesis smiled languidly from draped atop Cloud's fluffy head. "A Soldier 1st, General. I am a materia specialist and I don't quite feel like revealing my past to a bunch of strangers on the first day."

"Very well. I am Tseng, the leader of the Turks. I believe that is all I can say."

"Scarlet." She nodded. "Head of Shinra's Weapons Development Department. Recently, I have realized that my actions and behavior were reasons things have always seemed to…fall apart. Now, I am changing that."

Everyone remained silent.

"I think that's everybody you guys don't know." Zack spoke silently.

"Yes, now if someone would be so kind as to explain everything else." Tseng said.

Cid laughed. "Where t' start?"

"Let's simplify it." Yuffie suggested. "Like, like, how we fought Sephiroth to stop Meteor from falling and how Shinra fell because of everything, how a lot of people died, and how we were spun back into the past! Now, we're all here together!"

Zack gawked and Tseng was too dignified to but his eyes said the equivalent. "What?" Zack choked. "Y-You just made that up, didn't you?"

"Unfortunately, Zack, she's telling the truth." Cloud sighed, staring down at his empty plate. He was still a bit hungry.

Sephiroth stared at Cloud, surprised. Unfortunate? Did he really not like coming back? Coming back to him?

"So…you're all from the future?" Zack fell backwards. "Impossible!"

"Indeed." Tseng frowned. "It is certainly not probable. Do you all believe this to be true?"

They all nodded, except the two of them.

"For some of us, there are flashes in our head of memories we had never before experienced." Reeve clarified. "For others, like Cloud apparently, they have retained all of their memories."

"Flashes?" Tseng looked perplexed. While it was true that he had been having these dreams of a life he couldn't remember, it didn't mean that they had actually happened.

Zack shook his head. "I don't have any memory flashes."

"…" Cloud looked at Zack blankly. "Did you have any weird dreams that you remembered really clearly?"

Zack scratched his head, and then lit up. "Oh, last night I had the strangest dream." He grinned. "There was a firing squad and they kept on shooting at me until I went down. It was the weirdest thing 'cause I remembered every feeling of it." He shivered. "Thought I was going to die."

"…You did, Zack. They shot you down and you died…" he looked away, "Sorry. I didn't want to tell you but I felt so useless at your side. I couldn't do anything."

Zack stared at Cloud with his mouth opening and closing, like a fish would. "What…?"

"It happened…and I was so weak." He looked at his hands. "My first sword was the Buster Blade." He whispered.

Genesis rubbed Cloud's crown of a head affectionately, earning a reproachful glare from Sephiroth but ignoring it all the same. It seemed to alleviate some of the pressure that Cloud was feeling, like a cat would who liked being petted.

"I-Its okay, Cloud." He patted down his chest, and then his head. "See, I'm alive."

"Yeah…"

Zack sank down into his chair where Aerith patted his arm reassuringly. "I can't believe this."

"Do you need any more proof, Tseng?" Rufus asked him. "Or can we continue?" he didn't want to leave Cloud wallowing in his misery if he could do anything about it.

Tseng pinched the bridge of his nose and let out a slow breath. "I would like proof." He finally said. "Perhaps something I had not told anyone but that it still holds true today."

Cloud blinked at him with the most impassive face. "You like Aerith."

Tseng blushed, caught unawares. "How…!"

"You and she are childhood friends."

Aerith giggled. She'd already known.

"You look up to Veld, you also like Elena, and Rude and Reno are a constant in your life…"

"…" he was speechless. Not only had Cloud mentioned all the little things, he even mentioned the new Turk Elena. Outrageous, time travel should not be possible in the least.

Cloud shook his head. "I didn't choose to come back." He said as though he had read what was on his mind.

"Oops. That would be my fault." Aerith smiled and raised a small hand. "But only because she asked."

This was the first time Cloud was hearing about this. "She? Not the Planet?"

Aerith shook her head. "No, silly, the Goddess."

"The Goddess' will." Genesis said.

Cloud frowned. "I don't understand. Why would the goddess want to send me back?"

"Second chances are never freely given. They have to be asked for."

Cloud glanced up at Genesis. "Then who asked?"

He shrugged, or as much as he was able to considering his position. He had his head on his crossed arms, which were balancing on Cloud's head. "Who knows?"

He looked at the others of his group and they too shook their heads. "Things were rather peaceful." Red sighed, lying himself on the ground.

"Edge was actually doing well too." Tifa said.

"We hadn't had trouble in two years." Cloud agreed.

"An' everyone was startin' t' calm down." Cid leaned back in memory. "Though I can't say I didn't miss th' action."

"It might have been someone from Shinra." Rufus said casually, "Or someone from the lifestream."

"But who could the goddess like so much to listen to them, much less grant them a second chance?" Zack asked.

Aerith gave a soft laugh. "I know who it is, actually."

They all looked at her strangely.

"Then why did you not say so? Instead of making us guess for so long?" Genesis asked.

"I thought you would find out." She smiled and clapped her hands together.

Cloud was genuinely curious now. "Who?" he asked, eyes bright and brimming with pure curiosity.

Sephiroth couldn't say anything in the face of such a pure inquiry. Rather, it was the first time he had seen Cloud so genuinely expressive and it made him smile. A wholly unintentional thing. Though, he was quite curious who had been the one to ask the Goddess' favor as well…and also wondering if he could have possibly been the one… Aerith looked at him as though she had read his mind and smiled, a secretive giggle, if you will, and he nearly groaned into his hands. Now, the question was _why_ he had asked for them to start all over, but he felt he knew the answer to that too. He had always wished for a life anew with someone to share it with. He figured he'd found it in his future in the form of a blond haired being that he was too undeserving of, and someone that he couldn't have at the time. He'd known it for quite a while, ever since he'd had those dreams and memories dancing right before his very eyes, and the moment he saw and found out that Cloud had been from the future, he'd known he had loved him and wanted to come back to try again. Those many fights with Cloud, why he kept on coming back, it had been because he hadn't wanted to leave him, hadn't wanted Cloud to forget him even if it was through his hate. Sephiroth loved Cloud like he could no other and he would fight and die before he gave that up.

"So, Aerith." Zack grinned. "Are ya going to tell us? Or can we guess?"

"You can guess, Zack." She waved.

"Alright!" he clapped and rubbed his hands together, looking at each and every person in the room. "So, it's someone in the room right now, right?"

She nodded.

"Then…how about…," he scrutinized all the ex-Avalanche members. "I guess none of you guys count." He glanced at all the Shinra members. He looked back at Aerith. "It isn't me, is it?"

"No, Zack, it wasn't you." She laughed.

He frowned and pointed a finger at Genesis, "Then, could it be Genesis? He's always talking about the Goddess."

"Nope."

Genesis snorted.

He scratched his head. "Rufus?"

Rufus shrugged. "There is a chance that I would have asked for us all to start over if I wished to set things straight sooner. However, seeing as how everything was at peace…I just don't see how it could be me."

"So, it's not?" he sounded disappointed.

"Sorry, Zack." She confirmed.

Sephiroth couldn't take this any longer. He didn't know how long he managed to stay silent even in the few minutes that had gone by but if it eventually came to him and they found out that he had known all along…they would start questioning why he hadn't spoken up earlier. But, if he spoke now, they would still question why and it wasn't as if he could simply proclaim his love for Cloud in front of everybody…could he? "Zack," he said hesitantly, "it was me." He glanced down at his hands, almost embarrassed at the confession. "I was the one who asked." It would have been equally as embarrassing, if not more, if the girl had announced it anyhow.

"Wha…! Sephiroth?" Zack jumped up, happily surprised. "Why?" he grinned, eager to know.

"…I," Now what was he supposed to say. He knew the question would come but he hadn't expected it so quickly…

"Settle down, puppy." Genesis interrupted, saving Sephiroth from an explanation. He grinned knowingly back at him. "I would have done the same if I were in a similar position."

Sephiroth noticed Rufus frown from the corner of his eye. "I would not have changed anything." Rufus declared, immediately telling Sephiroth that since he'd already had Cloud in the future, in a world without Sephiroth no less, he would have been content to stay where he was.

This time, Cloud was the one who frowned. "Why?" he asked, looking at him directly, "Why would you want to come back?"

_For you,_ was what he wanted to reply but he very well couldn't since they had quite the audience. So, instead, he simply said, "To try and change things for the better."

His frown didn't diminish. "And that was a strong enough reason for you to come back?"

Well, at least it wasn't entirely a lie. He did want to change things _between them_ for the better. "It was enough." He said.

Cloud's brow loosened. "Well, I guess, since things are working out better…I should be thankful." He sighed. "At least everyone's well and happy here." Sephiroth felt his heart swell. It was strange how such a simple organ could produce such particular feelings.

"Well, now that everything's been satisfied," Rufus said with a clear bit of annoyance, "perhaps we should get back to discussing the main issue at hand."

"But the future…" Zack muttered, looking a little more lost as each second passed. Then he blinked in surprise. "Oh, wait! I know!" he slid forward in his seat, "I've been thinking—"

"A very dangerous pastime, indeed." Genesis butted in.

Zack glared, though not quite with enough malice. "But, I've been thinking," He continued, "if everyone's from the future then something like this must have happened before! You guys should know how to fight it."

Cloud shook his head. "No, nothing like this has happened." _Not even when the clones were created_, he thought. "This is the first time Hojo's actually thought of creating an army for himself instead of just creating the perfect monster."

"Oh…" he looked disappointed.

Cloud quickly spoke up, "But maybe you're on the right track, Zack. What if we could use the things we've known before here? We should be able to fight Hojo effectively."

Zack brightened. "Yeah! I was thinking that there might be like an advanced weapon or something from the future, you know?" when he dreamed, Zack dreamed big.

The only thing that came to Cloud's mind that was similar to an advanced weapon from the future was the sister ray, the large cannon that Rufus and the others had used to try and destroy the Weapons from killing them all. However, since rebuilding the thing wasn't an option at the moment, especially with the army closing in as quickly, he doubted they had much technology left to try and fit together something even remotely similar.

"Why don't we first find how Hojo managed to create these mindless soldiers?" Reeve suggested.

"And where he got the bodies." Rayleigh supplied. "He couldn't have taken that many Soldiers to begin with which means he must have been steadily collecting them over time."

"What are the precise calculations to when the army reaches Midgar?" Rufus asked.

Tseng frowned, "Precisely within three days."

"So we have three days to prepare an army of our own…"

"…Or to abandon the city and its inhabitants." Genesis added.

"That's not possible. There are too many people living in Midgar." Reeve checked his computer for the statistics.

"In a war, casualties are always a consequence. We could at least try and save half of the populace."

Cloud looked grimly down at the table. "No. We can't just leave the others to die. Not this time." He looked up with determination brimming within those bright blue orbs. "We'll regroup, gather all the Soldiers we have left, and prepare for battle. There's more than enough of us here with more experience than those fake soldiers, and materia enough to overpower them. Half of the group should travel on the Highwind and collect all the materia to bring them here. Hopefully that will be enough."

They all looked glum. So, a battle was inevitable, otherwise the army might travel from one city to the next, eradicating the lives of the people everywhere until Hojo's control was imminent. Cloud glanced at Cid and they shared a silent communication with Cid nodding at the end of it in understanding. Tifa tugged on her gloves, Vincent checked his gun, Yuffie played with her shuriken, and Red shook his fur. This was the team that would go hunting for the materia. Cloud nodded and turned towards the others. Barret would take charge of reinforcing the buildings and Rayleigh would start with the weapons and equipment with Scarlet and Reeve. That left Sephiroth, Genesis, Lazard, and Rufus to gather the rest of the army. It seemed they all understood what Cloud wanted of them and what role they would play when he looked them in the eyes and asked silent questions. It already seemed like the eve of war was upon them.

They all stood and headed out the door.

-.-.-.-.- -.-.-.-.- -.-.-.-.-

Cloud walked down the hall and towards his room. It was disconcerting taking charge of such a large group, let alone Shinra, but it had to be done. They would be getting nowhere if all they discussed were the statistics of battle. He sighed and opened the door to step inside, immediately walking up to the bed and falling on it in fatigue. There were so many things happening now, he just didn't know where to start. Another war was brewing, Hojo was undoubtedly up to something once again, and he didn't know where he stood with Rufus or with Sephiroth. He rubbed his forehead to see if he had the headache he felt he was developing. No, he didn't know where he stood. Things were getting so complicated and he was feeling more lost than ever before.

Before, in their right timeline, the path had been set before him without him questioning what he had to do or where he had to go next. He simply had to defeat Sephiroth and stop Meteor and, to do so; he had gathered the best of the best and the most trusted of companions. Avalanche had given him a purpose, made him who he was, though he supposed Zack was also to thank for that as well, most of his confidence had come from him after all.

He rolled over onto his back and stared at the ceiling, which was much higher than he was used to, and flexed his fingers in front of him. Now that they had a plan set in motion—Cid and the others had departed immediately knowing that time was of the essence and Genesis and Lazard had gone to collect the troops they could—he had time enough to think about other things, like Rufus and Sephiroth. He frowned at that, knowing that he had never felt anything towards Rufus besides minor annoyances. The man was, first and foremost, a spoiled rich kid, though he could no longer call him spoiled or even a kid. Rufus didn't really understand the way he had grown up, poor and weak and how he had struggled to become who he had become. The only moment of suffering that he remembered Rufus facing was when the geostigma had plagued Edge. It was true Rufus was proving to be surprisingly smart and resourceful; he was even taking charge of the situation without any hesitation. Cloud had to give him credit for that. Now that he thought about it, he couldn't say Rufus had many faults that he could disapprove of. Rufus was smart, intelligent and definitely not the worst looking of people. He could easily imagine himself enjoying his company every once in awhile, but he couldn't really see himself in a relationship other than that of friendship with him. Besides, what did Rufus see in him that he didn't see in anyone else? He shook his head. Rufus deserved better than what he could give. At best, he was an emotionless cripple, his experiences made certain of that, but on the other hand, Rufus seemed more like he should care for a woman. He didn't think Rufus could find any happiness with a guy like him.

He sighed. There was also Sephiroth. His feelings towards the man had changed over the time he had been in his presence. It was…disconcerting, to say the least. Sephiroth had been the reason for why his fate had been written for him. Yet, when he saw him now, Cloud couldn't say he hated him at all. In fact, Sephiroth had become a companion he looked forward to seeing, being next to. But that didn't mean anything had really changed. He was sure he would have liked Sephiroth before as well, if only Jenova didn't happen. But then again, it was because of Jenova's cells that Sephiroth was the man he was, and Cloud couldn't fault her for that, even if he couldn't understand why she still existed. Such a lonely existence would have tired him out a long time ago. He supposed Jenova deserved some credit for fighting all this time, continuous and all alone, and even in her death. It was a sad thought, now that he thought about what they had done. It was true that they couldn't risk her on the Planet but was it really the right thing to do to send her drifting in space alone for all of eternity? It just wasn't fair and it pained Cloud to think so. He had been the one to suggest it.

He rubbed his spiky hair and sighed once more. Why couldn't the world be a bit simpler and allow him to sleep it all off like Vincent had tried to, once upon a time. Of course it wasn't that easy. It wasn't as if a lone plant could flourish without the aid of the winds and waters, and a little helping hand from Aerith always helped as well. He couldn't help but give a small smile at the thought. Everyone was alive and well and the situation was turning. He supposed he couldn't hope for a better life than the one he had, nor the one he'd had. It had, after all, made him who he was today.

-.-.-.-.- -.-.-.-.- -.-.-.-.-

Sephiroth had watched Cloud leave down the corridor and out of his sights with a frown feeling the inexplicable urge to get up and follow, to claim Cloud as his so that Rufus would no longer pursue him. He tore his gaze away and clenched his jaw. These urges were getting harder and harder to quell and deny. His hands balled into tight fists as he gripped the table as an extra precaution so that he wouldn't just get up and go. It was…painful. No other word could fit the feeling that was warring within him. He couldn't stop it, couldn't stop himself, and he feared it would overcome him. This was madness. He wanted to find Cloud.

He couldn't remember how it got this way, this drug-like addiction running through his veins. He couldn't even remember when it had started. All he knew was that he never wanted Cloud out of his sight for long, possibly ever. He couldn't explain it, his need to have Cloud as his own. It was festering in him a dangerous desire which only got worse as time went along. Soon he felt he would go mad from the strain.

He unclenched the table and sighed when Genesis entered through the far doorway to his right, immediately making a beeline straight for him. He couldn't look up to Genesis for fear that his eyes might betray the madness that was clouding his sense of self. Genesis would pick it up immediately; they knew each other too well for that.

"Something bothers you, Sephiroth." Genesis pulled up a chair beside him and propped his feet up on the table, taking the poise of relaxation. "I take it Cloud's on your mind." He reached his hand into his coat pocket and pulled out an apple, a white one with purple shadows.

"My face betrays me." He grimaced.

Genesis snorted. "No, I just know you too well." He took a bite out of the apple. "So, tell me, where have your thoughts gone? _For you are beloved by the goddess_."

Sephiroth rubbed his face and looked away. How could he let Genesis see him with such a weakness? "I…"

Genesis shook his head. "You never were one for words." He took another bite. "But then again, neither was I. This should have been Angeal's duty, not mine. Socializing was never my strong point." He sighed and set his feet down, throwing the pit of the apple into a nearby trash bin. "You shouldn't worry so much, Sephiroth, Cloud isn't going anywhere." With that, he stood and left.

Sephiroth watched him leave with a detached sort of attention. It was the first time Genesis had considered 'cheering him up' and he felt gratified. Usually, Genesis had chased him for his dream of becoming a hero. Now, he was starting to understand that Sephiroth too was human and had complicated feelings and emotions this time around. It was turning out to be a new experience for the both of them.

Of course, Cloud was still his main problem. He appreciated that Genesis was trying to reassure him but that didn't quite mean anything if Cloud didn't reassure him in the same way. If only Cloud did alleviate some of his worries by showing a bit of an interest. Sephiroth sighed. If only… Now, how to proceed in charming Cloud…

-.-.-.-.- -.-.-.-.- -.-.-.-.-

Vincent shot the next several Bandersnatch that jumped at him with detached concentration. He thought back on the times he had seen Sephiroth with Cloud and found their actions…amusing, to say the least. Who knew Sephiroth, the man who had become a monster, could have heartfelt affection towards Cloud, the one who had killed him on multiple occasions? He couldn't help but let out a chuckle at the thought. How strange fate was to bring the most unlikely people together.

Cid paused in the downward stroke of his spear and stared at Vincent in horror. "Eeh gads, Vincent jus' laughed. Mus' be the end o' the world as we know it!"

Tifa smiled while throwing a deadly punch towards another of the beasts. "I don't know," she said with a laugh, "I can probably guess what he's thinking about."

"Like what?" Yuffie bounded.

"Likely about Cloud's mate." Red jumped up beside her and dodged the swipe of claws.

"What?" she yelled, completely forgetting about the monster she was going to go after. "Cloud has a MATE?"

"Don't think he means exactly in those terms, girly." Cid snorted. "The kid don' even realize yet."

"Who?" she blurted, "Who is it?"

"Ah," Cid rubbed the back of his head and drawled. Only Yuffie would be so blind to not see it. Then again, it was a thing that might not even happen. Cloud could also be a hard-headed ignoramus sometimes. He sighed. There was Barret too. Sometimes, he wondered how he came to follow these people around for so long. He pulled out his cigarette pack from his pocket and took the time to light one up. Sometimes, he supposed there was no helping who you liked in life. "Might as well wait 'n find out." He blew out.

"Aw, c'mon, tell me." Yuffie pouted. "C'mon, c'mon, I wanna know!" she stomped her foot into the ground and marched around in circles as though she were in a protest. "Tell me, tell me! I wanna know!"

Cid picked up his spear and hefted it onto his shoulders. There were no more monsters jumping out at them anymore and the way was clear. He started walking deeper into the forest. In any case, all he could do was watch and wait as the drama unfolded. For now though, he was in charge of collecting the materia and that was what he would do. He blew out a breath of smoke and looked to the sky. What he wouldn't give for some peace and quiet right about now.

-.-.-.-.- -.-.-.-.- -.-.-.-.-

Reeve observed the surrounding areas with interest. Scarlet had been true to her word, abandoning her rash behavior and taking charge of the things that were important. It made him wonder if something else had happened to make her change so drastically. He shrugged, instantly feeling sore muscles, and reached over to massage some of the tension away. These past few days had been rough and hectic, and didn't allow for the time to sit down and relax. Now they were heading straight into a war with Hojo who had conjured an army of mass destruction from out of nowhere. It was ridiculous. Where had he collected so many bodies and how had he hidden them from Shinra? Even more, how had he utilized such knowledge to create the soldiers in such a quick time? It was not possible, Hojo must have had assistance, but from who? It couldn't have been Hollander; the man had lost his mind from the very beginning and left little else to work with. Who else, then? There weren't many people left that the professor could ask assistance of, unless he had built machines… But, no, that couldn't be. The scientist would have required help to build those too. He was a scientist, not an engineer. If anything of the sort had been made then he would have been the first to know. It just didn't make sense.

He shrugged his shoulders again to test the stiffness before turning around and looking at the works in progress. Scarlet was doing a wonderful job, her makeshift machinery mass producing weapons, armor, and the necessities in little time. It made him respect her position as the head of the weapons development. Her skill had not been overestimated. He glanced over to Professor Rayleigh, the woman who had defected a long while ago and who was now working with them in a war that had nothing to do with her. It amazed him how often Cloud could bring people together with just his simple acts of kindness, even without him realizing, and Reeve knew that it was what made him a formidable opponent. It took quite a lot of respect for someone to have gained unending devotion and trust to follow a man to their possible deaths. Reeve smiled at the thought. How many times they had rushed into harm's way under the leadership of Cloud who they had all known and trusted would bring them out whole. It was amazing what circumstances made a man or woman. Cloud and Scarlet were just two examples of many.

Now, regarding Cloud, he had another strange thought. Now, what did that boy do to have the great Sephiroth act that way? He grinned and blushed at the memory, a chuckle working its way up his throat. It was just so…unbelievable. How… He simply had no words to describe such a thing. It was such an unexpected outcome that Reeve at first thought he was the one going mad. Fortunately, that had not been the case, since he had not been the only one who had been witness to such a thing. However, circumstances and fate sure were strange where it concerned the boy named Cloud Strife. Strife was, indeed, the root cause of strife. How else would he have had a past enemy, the worst the Planet had ever seen, and transformed him into a lovesick fool? Reeve shook his head and sighed. An enigma was what he would deem him. There simply were no other words to describe him.

"Reeve." Reeve looked up to see that Rayleigh had been the one to call him. She beckoned to him with a wave of her hand.

He walked up to her and looked down at what she had been working on, a machine of strange contraptions that had a beltline hooked to it. "What is it?"

She smiled, "A rather ingenious contraption. It produces fresh delicious coffee at the single press of a button."

Reeve blinked. "Is that any different than a regular coffee machine?"

"Yes, I thought you'd ask." She flipped the device around in her hands and showed him where there was a clear tube attached to it. It seemed to be filled with a brown powder. "It adds a dose of stimuli for stamina. With this, we could go on for weeks without too much fatigue."

Reeve blinked again, but this time in surprise, and looked carefully at Rayleigh. She looked tired, yes, but not fatigued. "How long have you been drinking this?" he asked carefully.

She chuckled. "For four days now with no sleep. It was something I invented when some of my research took me outside the field for extended periods of time. It also works for those enhanced by mako. Soldiers."

"Dear Gaia," he said as the realization sunk in. "No sleep and no fatigue…"

She nodded. "With this, we may very well win the war." She sighed and looked away. "Of course, there are some side effects."

"Serious?"

She shook her head. "Only more bouts of thirst and hunger. We'll need to stock up on a lot of rations if we are to use this. Especially if the Soldiers are going to use this."

This was a double edged sword. While it was true some of the firsts, like Sephiroth, didn't need to eat as much as the others, some of them really needed to eat, like Cloud. Having an extra stimulus when the body was already working overdrive was not something they could use recklessly. "We'll have to inform everyone who uses it of the consequences."

She nodded.

Reeve now just realized something and smiled. "I noticed you've been eating little things here and there nonstop. I assume now that this is the reason why?"

She smiled. "Sharp." She complimented, "Indeed you are correct."

He chuckled. "Well, won't this be fun news to break out to people."

"Of course."

-.-.-.-.- -.-.-.-.- -.-.-.-.-

Rufus had watched as Genesis and Lazard, Sephiroth had been indisposed apparently, attempted to contact and round up any Soldiers left in the vicinity. Most of them no longer had any place to go so they'd had to camp around the Shinra ruin site. However, now that they had been brought up to the current situation, they were camping behind the house instead of the building. He sighed and leaned back in his chair, rubbing the bridge of his nose to try and erase the headache forming. Just trying to deal with Hojo was bad enough, but Sephiroth. He dropped his fisted hand onto the surface of the table with restrained violence. The man was a necessity, he kept reminding himself that. He couldn't afford to let emotions to cloud his judgment, no matter how tempting it was to want to lash out at the man. But it was just too impossible.

Who would have ever thought that _the_ Sephiroth would fall in love with his murderer? No one, not even he had considered the possibility, not even when the General had kept coming back, over and over. But this was getting out of hand. He knew Cloud felt nothing for him, besides that of camaraderie, but he still didn't want him to have any feelings for Sephiroth. Yes, it was true that Cloud really didn't realize whether he loved Sephiroth or not but Sephiroth knew how _he_ felt. It was…unacceptable. Cloud should have been his, not the man's who had come to stab the one he loved.

But, that wasn't his main concern, yet. It was his realization and the battle within him that hurt him deeply. He knew how people saw him, how shallow he must have seemed before, and it tore him up in the inside to know he couldn't share his feelings with any confidant. Except Cloud. He had known, from before, that Cloud had seen right through him and knew with absolute certainty that what he had tried to hide behind his facade had been completely transparent before him. It had been strange to him, at first, being so bare to another person, but as time went along it had become a comfort, a longing, to be known by another without exposing oneself. Of course, there had also been those times when he had thought he had deluded himself into believing that another knew him, so he had tested it. He'd said things, done things that the name Rufus Shinra wouldn't have usually done, but Cloud had known and accepted what he'd done without question. Then, he'd starting loving him, Cloud. It was slow, at first, he hadn't really realized what he had felt towards the other blond was anything other than trust and friendship. But it slowly became an obsession, watching him wherever he went, hearing him when he was near, and waiting for him to look at him when near. It had almost driven him to the extremes when he had realized that he was weak and unworthy for someone like Cloud. How agonizing that had been.

Now, even though he had initiated a confession, and a war with Sephiroth, he was at a loss at how to proceed. Why had he confessed to begin with when he knew so well that any form of intimate relationship with Cloud could not happen? He knew they could remain close but nothing past that would happen. He supposed it was only fair that Sephiroth suffer as he did over the years, though he knew Sephiroth already had, at least the man still had a chance at winning Cloud. Surely a bit more suffering on Sephiroth's part could be allowed him.

Rufus shook his head and rubbed his face of his tiredness. These thoughts were getting him nowhere and only served to make him even more bitter about it in the end. Sephiroth may be winning Cloud's heart but he would have to struggle for it all the way to the end. He would at least make sure of that. At least one thing was amusing in all of this; Cloud wasn't making it any easier for the man either. How fun this would be.

-.-.-.-.- -.-.-.-.- -.-.-.-.-

Scarlet wiped the sweat off her brow, leaving behind a smear of grime in its place as she continued to put together the pieces of her newest creation. It had been a long time since she had gotten her own hands dirty with all the work and labor; she hadn't realized how much she'd miss it. It was a tiring and refreshing experience, though there were extra hands helping her out here and there. All of them seemed to gain a new respect for her and she realized that this must be how being appreciated felt. It was…nice.

She finished screwing in the last bit before standing and dusting herself off of the debris. It was time to go finish working on the new weapons she had been developing for the Soldiers. She wondered if maybe she should design new weapons for the 1sts. She shook her head. No, they worked better with what weapons they had but…Strife. She wondered if there was a weapon of his preference that he'd want commissioned. She smiled; she would ask him about it later.

Now that the thought of Strife came into her head, she thought about the General, the man she had come to love and admire from afar. It had broken her heart, yes, when she had seen how much love the General had for Strife but she couldn't fault Strife for taking his attention away from her. She knew, no, she now _understood_ what it was that everybody saw in Strife, how absolutely dependable he was…and how alone. It was strange of her to notice when before she had cared for naught but herself but his eyes had seemed…lackluster, despite his actions. He had the eyes of a guarded man, someone who had fought and been alone for ages and she knew that he deserved someone worth caring for him.

But that didn't mean her love of Sephiroth had simply dispersed into the winds. No, she still loved the great General Sephiroth, that cold demeanor and that beautifully sculpted face. It would have been a sin not to love the man, more so since most everyone outside adored him just the same. Sephiroth was a man of power, of grace, and of beauty. He was like the forbidden fruit of the planet, the perfect creation that everyone was denied. He was polite, charming, yet shared no emotions with you on the best of days. He was what a lot of people looked up to as their role model, their guide to greatness. She had felt no different, until she had seen him with the look of a lost man staring aimlessly into the wonder that was Cloud Strife. Then she had realized that Sephiroth was also nothing but a man.

She wiped her forehead and it came away smeared with a streak of grease. This time for sure, for the General, the one she loved, and for everybody else, she would work hard and fight for their survival. She was decided and determined to see this through to the end, to its success. She hadn't known before how pleasant such reassuring company could be, she had always thought people were all unworthy of such respect before, but now, seeing everybody work together for a common goal, through their own will, she couldn't say she wasn't gratified. It was…startling, how happy she felt at their willing dependence on her, and she was determined not to fail.

Hiking up her sleeve, she got to work on the other machines, a smile subconsciously sliding onto her features.

-.-.-.-.- -.-.-.-.- -.-.-.-.-

"Gyahaha, I told you I'd become powerful." He scratched his beard with a clawed hand and stood off the metal table. "Now they'll regret kicking me out of the company."

"Yes~…no doubt…" the scientist took off his glasses and cleaned them with the edge of his coat. Putting them back on, he said, "An unfortunate success. You may have retained your mind but I doubt that will serve you any better than before."

He walked over to one of the glass panels on the wall and stared at his reflection in admiration. His stout body had given way to a greatly muscled form, built for strength and power. With this, there was no doubt he would even be able to best most of the Soldiers. He flexed both of his clawed hands in anticipation. "I'll show them. They'll think twice before messing with me again."

Hojo clasped his hands behind his back, took one bored glance at the newly changed man before him then exited the room without another word. No point in talking to fools.

"Gya ha ha ha…" Within his reflection, his eyes gleamed. Heidegger grinned.

-.-.-.-.- -.-.-.-.- -.-.-.-.-


End file.
